Hallowed Life
by EmeraldStorm7
Summary: He looked at me quizzically, "Alive and in one piece right?" I laughed, "Unfortunately yes." "Because I don't fancy dating a murderer." I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, "Mr Potter and his high standards." This is the sequel to Gemini Queen and the Third book in the Ky Thornton Saga set in HBP HGXTN,HPXOCXDM... NO SLASH
1. A series of unfortunate surprises

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

A/N: Hey Guys! So this is the third book in the Ky Thornton Series. The first two are Phoenix Accession and Gemini Queen, so you will probably have to read those first for this to make sense, or don't, it's up to you. In all honesty, I think you can catch up without reading Phoenix Accession, but you will have to read Gemini Queen.

Anyway I decided I'm just going to update as I write so I just finished polishing up the first chapter. Fair warning, there is going to be a lot of changes in this one and I think a lot of you are not going to take these changes kindly, but at the same time know that they are necessary, I like to make my characters work for their happy ending…if there is one.

Anyway, here goes!

A/N: Harry christened his favourite bra of Ky's Esmerelda.

**Chapter one**

**Ky's POV **

I cringed as the floorboard creaked beneath my weight, tossing a furtive glance at the bed, but it lay still as the dead night. I squinted, trying to make definable shapes out of the slabs of shadow that threw everything into imperceptible objects; I dodged what looked like a goblin which turned out to be a basket after further inspection. I smiled at the bed, excitement mounting, it had been too long. I took another step forward and a salacious smile crossed my lips that I just about made out in the moonlight strewn mirror, it was his birthday after all…

I wriggled out of the black jeans that was considerably harder to do than two months ago, but it wasn't a bad thing, I had just regained my former size after the deleterious affects the Vikadel had on my body. I tossed the shirt off in one movement and it landed on the basket like a hat on a goblin and reached backwards to the confining metal that I unhooked with ease, Esmeralda falling to the floor with a soft thud.

I kneeled on the edge of the bed, a wicked glint in my eye and grabbed the edge of the large duvet.

"HAPPY- Oh fuck!"

I reeled backwards at the shock of seeing someone who definitely was not Harry lying in the bed, the person and a large one at that looked like they had over dosed on the wide eye potion upon seeing me and shot up with a start. My ankle made contact with something hard and I fell onto my back just about the same time I heard a loud thud and a swear, as well as the rattling of falling objects at the shelf above his head came tumbling down, the person in turn tumbling off the bed.

I stood; ready to bolt back out the window when I felt something very soft under my foot and a very loud, painful scream.

"Oh shit!" I heard the sounds of muffled voices approaching, and I quickly jumped off the poor boys crotch area which I had just placed my entire weight on seconds ago. "I'm so sorry!"

The boy rolled around on the floor in agony, clutching his bits, as the noise outside got louder. I grabbed my shirt but the light flooded into the room as the door was flung open and Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway with a cricket bat in his hand.

"Mummy!"

I held the shirt up in front of me which was a second or too late, as Petunia Dursley came into view at the boys beckoning and rushed forward to the sobbing mess that must have been Dudley Dursley. Before I could open my mouth in a word of explanation there was a deafening crack and Vernon Dursley was hoisted up against the wall by the neck I didn't even know he had.

The blonde man that was the cause for Vernon's now purple complexion and Petunia's horrified scream turned his amber eyes lazily to me, but even as they glowed golden in the dark room I ignored them for the shining emerald that now floated at the door, beneath jet black strands of disarray and soft lips that parted in a round 'O' as he looked on at the situation in absolute amazement, finally landing his shocked eyes on me.

I shrugged my naked shoulders and gave him a slanted, embarrassed smile, "Surprise!"

He definitely looked it…

* * *

"Tell me again about the part where you stood on Dudley's…diddikins." Harry laughed at me from the place on his bed, in his room…which was one window to the right of the window I had snuck into. I returned his laughter with a glare,

"It isn't funny! I think I felt something break!" Ugh, I tossed up my foot onto the edge of his bed and wiped it on his covers as I sat on his desk chair, "I can still feel IT. Uggghhhh."

His laughter died down and his eyes roamed up my bare leg, I never managed to retrieve my jeans, Harry pulling me out of his cousin's room in seconds that I only managed to grab Esmerelda and the top which I now had on. His heated stare was broken by a knock on the door. He let out a deep breath and stood, and I watched him walk to the door, enjoying the image that was Harry mere feet away.

He pulled the door open slightly and I heard a familiar voice float through, "Pants. Memory charms are done."

And with that there was a crack that symbolized Vez's exit. Harry turned, my black jeans in his hand and his left eyebrow raised, "Memory charms?"

He tossed the pants at me and I stood, hiding a smirk at the way his eyes roved over my body as I wriggled them on, "Well Dudley Dursley is definitely not going to live with the memory of me topless."

"But Silvestre Sabre can?"

I cocked an eyebrow at his comment, "I managed to cover myself by the time Vez showed up…do you not like him?"

He rolled his green eyes, the rest of his features consumed by the darkness of the unlit room, "No, of course I like the seven foot tall French male model that does my girlfriend's bidding."

I laughed, "He's like a hundred years old."

"He doesn't look a hundred years old!"

"Believe me, spend two seconds with the guy and you will realize he's ancient. Plus, he doesn't do my bidding!" I was still annoyed with the fact that Silvestre and I were bonded, that I was his mistress, I thought the whole thing exceedingly dehumanising and I wanted no part of it. But as it stood, he was the only perfect Palbei around and it was better having him on our side rather than the alternative, a thought that was very much backed up by the number of times I got to see the guy in action this summer.

Harry heaved a sigh like he knew the topic was futile to continue and sat on the edge of the bed and I walked forward, putting myself between his legs and smirking down at him at the position of my chest practically in his face.

Harry didn't return the smirk though, and looked down at the floor but not before I saw the heat pool in his eyes, I frowned, kneeling down so I could see his face, "What is it?"

He shook his head, looking out the window. The moonlight cast his face into brightness and I could see the slight bags under his eyes and shadow on his skin due to the fact that he hadn't shaved for a while. I liked it though, it looked sexy and I ran a hand across his face, playing with the tiny bristles as he leaned into my touch, "Hey…what is it?"

He shook his head again, looking back at me, turning his face to the palm of my hand and tickling it with a soft kiss, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I flung my arms around him and he held me back just as tightly. It was a long month, made longer by his absence. I spent the first week of holiday in some random mansion in France with the Sabers, moving to a little cottage in Germany the next week. The third week was the most tiresome yet productive one. I smiled, remembering the outcome of that week and pulling out of the hug.

"So, I have great news!"

He pulled back, pushing his glasses up and straightening up on the bed while I rose to my feet, fishing the tiny bottle out of my back pocket. He glance at the little blue bottle and raised an eyebrow.

"You poisoned Voldemort?"

I frowned at his monotone, "I said great news, not dance-in-the-street-naked-due-to-happiness news."

He smiled, looking guilty from dulling my excitement and placed his hands on my waist, "What's our great news?"

"Well you know how Voldemort's got some kind of manhunt on for me that the Bitch-Who-Wont-Be-Named is leading."

"And that's why you've spent the last month skipping across Europe whilst sending me like two letters?"

"Two letters too many! That's how they managed to find us in France and Germany by the way! The Sabers' gave me an earful for that so quit it with the snarkiness Potter!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just missed you, I guess I got too used to you being around."

"Well I'm here now so stop acting so-"

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me forward, his head at my tummy, "I'm sorry. Please, continue with your good news."

I pouted down at him as he looked up at me, "Great news."

He smiled placatingly, "Great news."

The smile worked and I continued, "Well, after we had to leave Germany-"

"Wait, Palbei attacked you twice!"

I raised my eyebrows, "That's what I said! They found us TWICE."

"I didn't register that, shit, were you OK?"

"No, we all died." He glared at the sarcastic comment, "We were fine, I didn't have to do a thing both times." I frowned at the memory, "They locked me up in the safe room whilst they were fighting so I couldn't join the fun."

"Fighting Palbei are not fun Ky! You could have gotten seriously hurt! You should have locked yourself in the safe room. You-"

"I know, I know I should keep my nose down and stay out of trouble, says the King of Hypocrisy. Anyway not like it matters now, they defeated the threats and the princess was kept safe." I added the last part dripping with sarcasm. I sighed, "Can I continue with the good news."

"Don't you mean great news?"

"Well it kind of dies down more and more when you interrupt me every five seconds."

He smiled in apology, "Continue."

"Well, we just left Germany when Vez had an idea that he should have had a month ago! Turns out he did everything with The Bitch for the last eighty or so years, so he knows everything that she does, actually more considering half the things she required was accomplished by him. Anyway, he was the one that had to search for the Vikadel and the ingredients for that Elixir she uses to help her to look like a young bitch and not an old bitch. There's this island just off Western Indonesia called Sumatra, and there's another smaller magical island that can be accessed en route to Sumatra that Vez and The Bitch went to get all those ingredients! So we went-"

"You went to Indonesia without any word?"

My eyes were widened in shock, did he not hear what I said, "I couldn't send word! Anyway I just got back from that place like two hours ago and look where I am! Here, with you!" I jabbed my finger into his chest for emphasis. "Though I'm beginning to seriously doubt my chosen destination considering you are really dampening my mood!"

He sighed, biting his lips, "I'm sorry, I'm just upset that you did all of this. I'm upset that you had to do all of this whilst I'm stuck here waiting for your grandfather to come and fetch me, which I doubt he would even do, when I should have been out there-"

"What do you mean waiting for your grandfather to come fetch me?"

"Albus Dumbledore, your grandfather is coming to fetch me in two days and take me to the Burrow."

"How do you know?"

He looked at me like I was mad, "He sent me a letter, how else would I know."

I frowned, Nonno didn't even send one letter to me this whole month…neither did Linus or Len but I assumed it was because we were not suppose to have contact until new headquarters were finalized and that they were unable to communicate on their part.

"Ky?" Harry said my name in worry and I shook my head.

"Where was I, yes, magic island. Yeah, I spent two weeks there and found the ingredients that make up a potion that would stop the visions I was having. It's not as strong as Vikadel and it doesn't destroy my ability, just numbs it and I have to take the potion everyday so-"

I stopped talking as I was hoisted off my feet and wrapped in a tight embrace as my message finally got through to him. Harry's lips found mine and he kissed me hard, I returned it in kind, running my hands over every surface of him I could after the initial shock wore off. How I missed this, the feel of him, the smell of him, the very sight and sound of him and now this, the taste of him…the thirst quenching…wait…

"Have you been drinking?"

He frowned as I pulled away from the kiss; I was unable to see his eyes as his glasses were coated in a thick layer of mist.

"What?" He straightened up from the kiss and put me down.

"I…you taste like alcohol."

"Oh." He shrugged, busying himself with wiping his glasses on his t-shirt. "I had a beer a few hours ago."

I frowned, "A butterbeer?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Ky, I took a walk down to the Three Broomsticks and got myself a butterbeer! Of course not a butterbeer, a beer."

My frown turned to a look of shock, "Where did you get a beer from?"

"Where did I…where do you think Ky, from a bottle store." He shrugged as if it was the most logical conclusion.

"You're underage, they wouldn't serve you."

"It's cute how you think that's true. Anyway," He shrugged defensively, "I don't see what the big deal is, I'm not the one hopping across Europe, sorry I mean hopping across continents, I just walked down the street-"

"You weren't supposed to leave your house."

"Well you know a lot of things happen that were not supposed to happen Ky!" He shouted, so much being said in just one sentence. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Look…I'm sorry for shouting. It was just one time, I was frustrated being cooped up here, the bottle store was down the road, I was out for like five minutes. I just felt like giving it a try, just you know, breaking some rules that I could break without resulting in my death."

I stared at his outburst, seeing all of him, the stress in his neck and the rigid way he stood, the bags under his eyes, eyes that held pain…that held loss… I took a step forward, grabbing his hand, "I'm sorry too. It's your birthday, I shouldn't be interrogating you and I know it must be hard, stuck here with these people." And having to deal with Sirius' death, but I couldn't bring up his name just yet.

"Speaking of these people, Saber said he obliviated them but it's been awfully quiet for the past few minutes." He jumped at the chance to change the subject and I obliged.

I smiled, "I guess its cause they haven't been in the house for the past few minutes. Vez has gotten rid of them for the day, don't worry, you'll have them back in one piece by nightfall."

He looked at me quizzically, "Alive and in one piece right?"

I laughed, "Unfortunately yes."

"Because I don't fancy dating a murderer."

I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, "Mr Potter and his high standards."

His heated stare cooled down as the words left my mouth and I closed the gap just as he stepped back and I looked at him in utter confusion, "I'm…I'm going to go and brush my teeth. You know, the alcohol."

He turned and walked out of the room and I quickly followed, he stopped and I bumped into his back.

"Errr…Ky? You see the huge TV Screen too, don't you?"

I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room that was across the passage from his.

"What happened to my aunt and uncle's room?"

He manoeuvred his way through the plush royal red seats and turned around, taking in the home cinema in awe.

"Well I didn't want you to be stuck in the house on your birthday so I wanted us to sneak out and go and watch a movie or something, but Vez found out my plans and he got the Saber Twins to do this so we won't sneak out and 'selfishly put both ourselves and the people who would have to come rescue us when things go wrong, cause they will go wrong' in danger."

"Are we expecting more people? I mean, all these seats."

"Are just to make it look like a cinema…we're all alone."

His eyes found mine, "The Sabers?"

I smiled, "Are outside in a car. They're at an appropriate distance to be alerted if anyone attacks but I doubt they would because I'm with you and these wards protect you."

He looked around the room, taking in the popcorn machine in the corner and the wall sized flat screen and the seats. "This is…you're amazing."

I shrugged, walking forward, wrapping my arms around him from the back and leaning my head on his shoulder blade, "Happy Birthday Harry."

* * *

"Oh Godric, ewe, that was disgusting." He covered his face in my hair as one of the bridesmaids in the movie with the same name proceeded to…relieve herself in the bathroom sink. "You women are disgusting! This is worse than Hangover!"

I laughed at the look on his face, happy that he was enjoying our movie marathon. We started with scary movies, a double bill of the Exorcism of Emily Rose and The Others and then went on to comedy, Hangover and Bridesmaids.

"Oh shit, she's going to do that right there! In the middle of the road! "

I laughed, "Still think bachelor parties are more awesome than bridal showers."

We both laughed, "Hell yes. I would rather get lost in Vegas than…get explosive diarrhea from some weird restaurant."

"I don't think Ron would lose you in Vegas and Mi would probably cook the food herself than take me to one of those seedy restaurants."

I liked this; it was relaxed, comfortable and carefree. Like normal teenagers, whilst we cuddled up in the dark cinema occasionally making out and a little more now and again. Harry wasn't looking at the movie anymore and instead was staring at me, a serious look on his face. I smiled,

"What?"

He shook his head, still not smiling.

"Do I have a popcorn kernel stuck in my teeth again?"

He shook his head, "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I laughed, not knowing what to say and biting my lip to hide my blush. I gave up on trying to subdue the red look on my face and smiled up at his heated stare, it suddenly got extremely hot. I fidgeted with the hem of my tee, Harry still staring down at me like he wanted to rip my clothes off, the movie carrying on ignored. Suddenly Harry stood,

"I need the bathroom."

I sat, shocked and confused for moments long after he left. What the fuck? What was going on! I mean seriously…he is definitely being weird! Right! Like hot and cold! What the fuck! I mean could I make it any more obvious, I got us all alone in this house! I wore Esmerelda! I practically threw my naked body at him! Well at Dudley but it was meant to be him! What the fuck was going…ohhhhh…he gets it. He gets that I've been throwing myself at him…he's just nervous. I mean I don't blame him, I'm nervous. More excited than nervous actually but I guess I'm the girl, it's not so nerve wracking for me than it is for him, I mean he's the one that's going to have to perform most of the act, well I'm not going to just lie there either but I mean…

I stood up, I was over thinking this. This was what we both wanted, I mean, I know he wants it, I'm pretty sure he wanted it from last year and it would have happened if it were not for those series of unfortunate events. I walked across the passage and into his room, wriggling out of my pants. At least I don't have to be all shy about being naked considering he has seen everything, just not all at the same time. And what do I have to be nervous about, I let Esmerelda fall to the floor as my top joined her, standing in the middle of his room with nothing but my emerald green lace underwear that I wore for the occasion…I was grateful that Hedwig was still out hunting.

I looked into the mirror, trying to fight the red off my face, why was I so nervous! Oh fuck, just breathe. I then realised that I was just standing in the middle of his room practically naked…should I like…pose…I laughed out loud at the thought. Pose! Was I getting ready for a freaking photo shoot? I'll just stand here, like this, and he'll get the picture. He's probably gone to like prepare himself anyway…wait…prepare himself…like what? Was he manscaping or something! No, he wouldn't!

"Ky?" I heard his voice outside the door as he entered his aunts room and realised I was gone. I gulped, oh fuck! I look like an idiot standing here in the middle of the room. As the door creaked I jumped onto the bed, I probably should have went there in the first place. It seems in my gusto to get on the bed in time I jumped too far, catching only the end of the bed which I rolled off, managing to grip only his pillow for fruitless support.

"Godric! Ky!"

I heard his footsteps as I jumped up, "Shit. I'm…oh man."

"Are you OK?" His green eyes shined down at me full of worry. "What happened?"

What happened was that I was trying to be all seductive Harry! Ugh, I was so embarrassed; I don't know how he wasn't laughing. I leaned down to hide my stupid embarrassed face and picked up his pillow; I was such a fucking idiot. How does one person managed to make a fool of herself whilst being practically butt naked twice in one day!

I covered my face in his pillow, "Oh come on, love, it's OK. Come on, don't hide that gorgeous mug from me." He pulled the pillow away from my face, a humoured smile on his face, "You are so cute."

I laughed, embarrassed, "I was actually going for sexy."

His smile dropped as he looked at me in a way that made my hair stand on end, "You don't have to **go** for sexy. You're always sexy."

He suddenly grabbed me by the back of neck and pulled me to him greedily, his fingers exploring my skin quickly. I had this urgent need to feel his skin too and I tossed the shirt off his neck, hearing it thud on the floor. I found his buckle but it must have been some time because I couldn't undo it without looking, like I usually did. I pulled my face away from his whilst I concentrated on the buckle and suddenly I was pushed onto the floor as his hands roamed my skin. The carpet was rough but I didn't care, my legs wrapped around his waist as he helped with the buckle that was still giving me problems.

"Fuck!" He straightened off me, on his knees between my legs and fought the buckle undone and I giggled at his expression. I grabbed the pillow that fell from my hands earlier, knowing I would need the support soon and just then something caught my eye underneath it.

"Finally!" I heard him shout in exultation as he leaned forward, but I quickly scrambled back, hitting my back to the drawer harshly as I sat up.

"What the fuck is this?"

I looked down at the photo I had just grabbed, as if looking at it for any amount of time would make it make some sort of sense. But it didn't? I looked at Harry, his face shades paler as he looked at the photo.

"Harry, what is this?" Why wasn't he answering me…my breathing was so loud I could hear nothing else as I looked at the picture of…of Harry…in one of those photo booths…with a girl that was definitely not me. And judging by the picture he definitely didn't go into that booth just to take a picture, his face was hidden by her mass of dark hair, and you couldn't see her face as she wasn't even looking at the camera, her face in his.

"Ky…I can explain…"

"What is this!" I scrambled to my feet, he took a step forward with his hands extended and I batted them away, "Is this you! This isn't you right?"

There was a shattering of glass and the one lamp that was lit in his room burst but I couldn't care less about losing control now.

"Ky, calm down love-"

"Don't! Just answer the question! Is this you!"

I looked into his emerald eyes and I knew the answer even before the word left his lips, I could see it in the guilt that just leaked off him, he took another step forward, "Ky, I can explain."

"Answer the fucking question Harry! IS THIS YOU!" I didn't care if he looked guilty, he needed to tell me no, that I was crazy for even asking because Harry would never lie to me, Harry would never deceive me…Harry loved me."

"Yes."

I looked down, not baring to look at his face for a second more, and doubting if I could even if I tried considering the amount of tears that now blurred my vision. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I spat at him, as I grabbed my clothes for the second time today and ran for the door, throwing on the items as fast as I could.

"Ky-"

"DON'T!" I screamed, batting his hand away for a third time, wrenching the door shut behind me, closing it in his guilt ridden face as I sobbed down the stairs, wondering why on earth I was complaining about feeling embarrassed earlier, when this feeling of heartbreak was ten times worse….

**A/N: So that's the first chapter…**

**Please review and try to have an open mind…all stories need twists and turns and some roads are windier than others…**

**Kalina **


	2. Two doctors and Two hugs

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 2**

I tossed him an irate glance, "Can't you just wait in the car!"

"Like I informed you on the ride here multiple times, it was a different case at number 4 Privet Drive. There are blood wards on that house, very strong ones, so it was fine you being there unsupervised, this however is a muggle house." Vez looked up at the neat, white house that we were approaching, "So you either settle for us being inside, or we go straight to our next Safe House."

I turned my glare on the door and knocked on it, a little harsher in my anger.

"Does this Hermione have any brothers?" Selina muttered from behind me.

"No, she's an only child. Her parents are only children as well, dentists; she doesn't even have first cousins." I heard the scratching of footsteps as Silvain's voice quietened down, he really learned how to work his way around technology this past month when we had to keep our magical signature low. He especially took a liking to googling things on that smart phone of his, probably spent all his free time streaming porn, the pervert.

The door opened slightly and a pair of familiar brown eyes peered down at me, granted everything surrounding the brown eyes were unfamiliar and masculine, but I found familiarity in the woman at his side, the shape of her face, the skin tone, the nose.

"Can…can we help you with something young lady?"

I snapped up, realising that I was standing on their doorstep staring at them for the past few moments. "Yes Dr Granger. Is Mi upstairs in her room?"

"Mi…?"

"Mum! Dad! What did I say about opening the door without-"

I pushed past Dr Granger as he turned to the sound of his daughter's voice and walked into the foyer, Mi was halfway down the stairs with her wand raised, a vicious look on her face which fell the instant she clapped eyes on me. She pattered down the steps, wand lowered and face in complete shock,

"Ky! Godric! What's wrong! Is everything OK! Is it Harry! Is it-"

My nose flared at the sound of his name and I shook my head, the tears that were threatening to spill the whole ride here falling down my face and her chocolate eyes widened.

She pulled me to her and I hugged her back, her fingers soothingly rubbing my back. "Please come inside. Mum, dad, this is Ky. And this is Ky's…"

"Cousins." Chipped in Silvaine, who always took care of minor details such as that.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr Granger. Dr Granger." I heard Vez greet them both, "I apologize for the time, and the fact that we are indeed unannounced. We won't impose any longer. Ky, we should go."

"Nonsense. Ky and her family are more than welcome in our home. Please, we insist you stay; it's much too late to travel. Jean darling, won't you go and make up the spare rooms."

"No, no that's not necessary Dr Granger, thank you for the hospitality. If it's OK with you, my brother, sister and I would remain in the lounge area until Ky is done."

"Ky will be staying the night." I turned away from Mi's shoulder, catching a glimpse of Mrs Granger's no-nonsense face. So that's where she gets it from. "So if you and your siblings can follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Vez looked like he wanted to say something else but he kept his mouth shut and in a thin line, tossing me a glance on his way up the stairs. Mi pulled me and I followed her, not seeing much of the house through my clouded eyes. She pulled me into a room and switched the light on.

It was bright; light browns upon soft feminine colours that I couldn't name. I walked and tossed myself on the soft grey bed which was upset, considering Mi must have been sleeping in it minutes ago. I took in the cream wallpaper covered on one side by a large book shelf and the other by a large vanity. Everything was extremely neat. I saw my face gleaming down from the frame on her bedside drawer, and another one where I was pinned to the side of the head of jet black as the four of us tried to fit into that one armchair in the common room. I turned away from that, afraid if I looked any longer I would make Mi's frame explode.

The bed shifted and I could hear her breathing next to me, both of us staring up at the ceiling.

"What happened?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door, the door opened and Mrs Granger walked in with an assortment of bags and boxes in her hands. "These are for you darlings." She laid it down on the edge of the bed, I could make out Oreos and a Cadburry bar.

"Mum, these aren't-"

"I know they aren't sugar free sweetheart, but I don't think this is a time for sugar free treats." She smiled at us both and closed the door behind her.

"I didn't even know we had normal treats in our house." Mi lay back down, "Nobody is hurt." It was a statement, if someone was hurt I would tell her the moment I walked in. Even Mrs Granger can see that it was boy drama. "What happened with you and Harry?"

"Harry cheated on me."

She was silent for a moment, "Proof?"

"I saw a photo of him kissing another girl. And he admitted to it."

More silence. "I…don't know what to say. I was prepared for death eater attack or Palbei and actually I was expecting to hear about how you two…you know I figured since…"

"I was going to; we were going to, today."

"And then he confessed?"

"That's just it. He didn't, I found the photo and then he admitted to it after I confronted him. He would have just gone on with the whole thing without me knowing the truth."

"I can't believe that from Harry. Ky, maybe it's…" She stopped, I could tell she wanted to defend him, actually what she really wanted to do was interrogate him herself, but I had visual proof and a confession, not even Hermione Jean Granger can disprove that. "You know what, I'm not going to make any excuses for his behaviour, it was inexcusable. Irrelevant if he is going through a lot with Sirius…not being around anymore, it's still not right. I'm so sorry Ky."

I remained silent, the usual 'It's OK' not leaving my lips. Because it wasn't. It wasn't OK. This wasn't even an option that I thought existed, not because I was so sure of myself but because I was so sure of Harry. Sure of his love for me. Sure of his care. And most importantly sure of his friendship and respect.

I heard the cracking of a packet and I turned, an oreo floating in my face from Mi's extended hand, "You know I really missed you. How was your holiday?"

I sat up, grabbing the cookie and the change of topic with zest, "Well, the first week…"

* * *

I sat up, breathing heavily as if I had run a mile. I looked around, my surroundings becoming more familiar with each blink of the eye. Images of intertwined figures in photo booths being chased away by the bright day.

"You're awake." Mi walked in, towel in her left hand as she rubbed it against her wet hair. "I was just about to wake you up but then I remembered you're not late for first period and I stopped myself. Old habits die hard."

I nodded, jumping out of bed, taking in her room with fresh, dry eyes. "No posters?"

"I don't like the imprints they leave on the wall when you take it out."

"Planning to go somewhere?"

She glanced to where I was looking, at a neatly packed travel bag just outside her cupboard, "The Burrow…"

Shit, we were all going to the Burrow, weren't we?

"But I was thinking, maybe we could stay at my house for a bit longer. My parents would like it, they're very excited that you are here and I guess-"

"It's OK Mi." I wouldn't duck my head down and be ashamed; I had done absolutely nothing wrong. I was done. Done with the tears, done with the doubt and done with feeling crap. No matter how much I wanted to be wrong, the fact is that Harry cheated on me. He kissed another girl. Fuck, he did more than that didn't he…he went on a date with her…and the memory of that date was special enough for him to sleep with the evidence under his pillow. Mi's room was getting blurry and I walked to the window, my lacrimal ducts didn't seem to get the no-more-tears notice just yet.

"I'll do whatever you're comfortable with Ky. You know that…"

I forced a smile, "I know that." I cleared my throat, turning from the window, "Someone has been getting a lot of letters."

She looked to the desk near the window, where her mail was neatly piled on, "Ron mostly, considering you couldn't write and of course Harr…" She stopped, looking as if she said Voldemort's name.

"I don't recognise this writing."

She stood up quickly, jumping at the chance to change the subject, "That's Terry Boot's writing. He wrote me a few times." When I smiled at her she rolled her eyes, "He wanted help with that Ancient Runes essay and we discussed that Arithmancy assignment-"

"Sure…" I said, unconvinced.

"He's just a friend Ky."

I lifted my hands up in a non-judgmental gesture, "I didn't say anything."

"Your face says a lot."

"Oh you don't want to know what your face is saying now!" I laughed and walked to the door.

"What is my face saying?" She ran after me, in true Mi fashion stopping and checking in the mirror just to double check, "My face is not saying anything Ky!"

"I beg to differ." We turned on the landing to see Silvain walk out of the room on our right, a smile showcasing his perfect teeth.

Mi scowled at him, "And what pray tell Saber, does my face say?"

He glanced at me with a cocked eyebrow, "Heading down for breakfast?"

I nodded and she gasped as he ignored her, "You guys are just doing this to rattle my nerves."

We entered the kitchen just about the same time that Selina walked through the back door, "Hey Granger, that guy next door, he isn't your boyfriend right?"

Mi turned to her in confusion, "'Guy' next door, there is no 'guy' next door."

Selina smiled, "There is definitely a guy next door."

Mi frowned, "The only 'guy' next door is Reverend Kippling and he's married."

She laughed, taking the seat opposite me and dishing out some eggs, "That explained the white collar."

Mi turned to me aghast and I shrugged, used to Selina's behaviour having been exposed to a month of it. "Parents at the surgery?"

"Yes, but they'll be back in a few hours to take me…well to the Burrow."

I sighed, "Mi, it's OK. I'll be fine. We're heading to another Safe House before we go the Burrow. Not sure why we have to anyway."

"Like I explained about a hundred times, your grandfather will be placing the anti-palbei wards on both the Burrow and Hogwarts this week, until then we use the Safe Houses." Vez walked in, perfectly dressed as always.

"If they weren't any anti-palbei wards on The Burrow and Hogwarts all this time, how come they didn't attack?"

He glanced at Mi, leaning against the door frame, "That's thanks to Linus, Len and Lupin. They must be giving them a hard time, the only Palbei they could spare were heading straight after Ky. That's why we have to wait for those wards to be up before you enter the headquarters and school."

"I don't know why they're still after Ky, she has this tonic for her visions, she'll be of no use to them now."

"Wow, thanks Mi."

She rolled her eyes in a 'you-know-what-I-mean' fashion.

"The tonic just subdues her Ability for twenty four hours, if she doesn't have a daily dose, she will be susceptible to visions again. They don't know that she is 'blind' so to speak, at present, but if they capture her, she'll be able to 'see' again after a day, and in that day they will work on breaking her so they can make her into whatever they want her to be."

"Are they really that powerful?" Mi stared at Vez but his face remained blank.

"It's mostly just their quantities that's discerning. They're not complete Palbei so-"

"They're not as kick ass as Vez."

He rolled his eyes at what Selina had said. His relationship with the younger members of his family had grown quite a bit, but he still never visited his mother. I didn't want to suggest it, knowing if I did that it might come out as an instruction and that's the last thing I wanted, to force him to go and see her…

"Anyway, they're nothing that we can't handle for now. So you don't have to worry. Even though Ky is a target we won't let anything happen to your family."

"Oh." Mi blushed, "I wasn't worried. I'm used to having trouble-magnetic friends." She stopped smiling knowing who that statement must have reminded me of. "Anyway," She continued, determination at changing the subject evident on her face, "Thanks so much for finding that root for Ky. It helps matters so much; Godric knows what those visions were doing to her body."

He nodded, Silvain stood up abruptly and Vez turned to him, "It's just Mrs Granger." He turned to Mi, "We put up a few wards around your house, I hope that's OK."

Mi smiled, "Of course it is, actually…if you don't mind just leaving them on…I mean."

"Of course. We merely reinstated the old ones we had up; they needed a bit of strengthening."

Mi frowned, "Old ones?"

"You think I will get myself a personal protection unit and not make sure your house is safe? Vez put up wards just before we left for France." She looked at me with a moment of wide eyed wonder and let her spoon fall into her cereal as she hugged me and I rolled my eyes.

I heard a feminine laugh and we looked to the door, Mrs Granger just walked in, a smile plastered on her face as Mi hugged me. Silvain quickly went to help her with the grocery bags; the boy was good at playing gentleman. She continued smiling as Mi let go of me, sitting back down on her seat and quizzing me about Western Indonesian Runes.

By the time Dr Granger came back from the Dental Surgery he shared with his wife, it was almost noon and time for Mi to leave for the Burrow. We ate the lunch that Mrs Granger prepared, roast chicken and potatoes. I hugged Mi.

"Two hugs in one day, it's a wonder my arms don't fall off."

I laughed, "These stupid affectionate nuances will fall away once we start seeing each other every day again. Which should be in a few days."

"You sure you don't want any leftovers, it's just going to go to waste?" Mrs Granger asked us one last time.

We all shook our heads; I hugged both the Grangers' and thanked them for their hospitality, winking at Mi as we headed out the door.

Selina held out her hand and I grabbed it and with a twirl oh her cloak and a twist of my tummy, we were gone.

A/N: Please review! I love to know what your thoughts are…

Kalina


	3. From snow to sand

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

A/N: Just want to thank carlabellaxox, casi-sand, HarryPotterfan2008, gcondon, Monee V, Matilda and Airhead 121 for taking their time and adding HL to their alerts, fav list or dropping a review : )

**Chapter 3 **

"Oh Godric." I slipped due to the change of surface and Silvaine caught me, and I realised why once taking a look around my blindingly white surroundings. "Here, put this on!"

Vez tossed a huge coat at me as I shivered in the cold snow, feeling numb already; I put the cloak on and followed him into the house he just entered. Without the snow flying everywhere I realised it wasn't a house, in fact it was a pub, and upon noticing the large flag over the counter, I realised where we were.

"What are we doing in Switzerland!"

I could also tell by the fact that most of the signs in the bar were in Romansh, one of Switzerland's four native languages. I didn't like the cold; I hope the Safe House isn't here, it rained so much in Indonesia, I was hoping for some good weather, not that I would be allowed outside.

"I'm just coming to fetch something, relax." Vez chided at the look on my face, walking us to the bar. He spoke to the barkeep in what I could only assume was Romansh because I could speak German, French and Italian and that was the other official languages of Switzerland. I looked around the bar; it was relatively full for midday.

"You two, wait here with her. I'll be back shortly." He disappeared with the bald man, Silvaine and Selina nodding at his command. Silvain loosened up once his…well his great grand uncle left the room, leaning onto the bar counter, leering at the blonde waitress nearest us."

"It's not just chocolate that the Swiss have perfected." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, looking for Selina to do the same but she had already disappeared, my eyes found her soon enough, laughing up at a buff guy that was throwing darts.

"I seriously think your sister is a nymphomaniac."

He shrugged, "I've given up trying to tame her. As long as she's happy, I'm OK."

"How does she do it, I mean, have sex with a complete stranger."

"You're young, you'll learn."

"You guys are only two years older than me."

He laughed, "You'd be amazed what kind of growing you can do in those two years. Look, it depends on the person, some people, like my sister, bore easily. They need to be constantly challenged, and sometimes you don't get that from a monogamous relationship, or at least she hasn't found one yet."

I thought about that, was I boring. Did he get bored of me? How could he bore of me if I wasn't even around? Was it because I wasn't around?

"Look…I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Last Christmas…when I…when I, you know…"

"Exposed yourself and then proceed to insist I give-"

"Yeah, yeah that." He said, covering his eyes in shame. "Anyway, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I was a bit drunk and well…I'm a bit of a dick really."

I smiled at the confession, "Well, I'm sorry for, you know, freezing-"

"Yes, yes, I try never to think of that. Anyway I guess we both did things that we regretted."

"Oh I don't regret what I did, you deserved it."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face, "Well I try not to be a dick now, ever since then. So, you know, thanks for…you know."

I nodded, we had spent the last month together, even having about an hour debate about what was the best sandwich in existence, and yet this was the first time he was saying this.

"Oh! You dropped something!" The waitress with the extremely short skirt looked at him quizzically as he pointed to the floor, I don't think she understood English but she understood his gesture and bent, obviously without using her knees, looking around quizzically at what she dropped as Silvaine tilted his head, getting a good look at her long exposed legs.

I glared at him and he shrugged, "I said I try not being a dick. I didn't say I was successful. Look, it's Vez."

Vez grumbled at the name that he detested, "Come one. Let's go. Where's Selina?"

"Right behind you. What's in the briefcase?"

Her brown eyes took in the large black leather briefcase which Vez now had in his hand. "Rainbows and sunshine. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and followed, now I know why I liked him so much, he reminded me of my other snarky and sarcastic guardian.

* * *

My feet hit the ground and for the second time I found myself falling, Vez catching me this time and setting me again on my feet.

"Oh Godric!"

I twirled around, ripping off the large cloak as I took in my surroundings. We were on a beach, a beach that had the sun shine down on its soft white sand, which was very unlike the one in Indonesia that was just raining continuously. I kicked off my shoes,

"Hold on a second, before you get any fancy ideas about running into the ocean, I think you'd like to see what's inside."

I looked at him quizzically and he had a small smile on his face, which made my confusion grow. I turned and ran to the beach house that was a few feet away, pulling the door open.

"MINNIE!" I ran forward, enclosing her in a tight hug, ecstatic at seeing her, she laughed, hugging me back. Both of us letting go and giving the other a once over, she looked like she was back to working order after that whole stunning ordeal four weeks back. She also seemed satisfied in my progress as her smile widened!

"Ky!" I turned, engulfed in another hug by Mona Zia.

"What are you guys doing here!"

"I'm asking myself the same thing." I looked to the familiar voice, which floated down the stairs as its owner walked down, her red hair blowing in the wind from the open door. Mrs Weasley came bustling out of what I think was a kitchen, a bowl floating behind her that shook as the spoon swirled its contents magically behind her.

"The birthday girl is here." She came forward, hugging me.

"Birthday girl?"

I looked confused at them all.

"Well we didn't get to celebrate last month, so we decided to postpone." I turned, smiling at the extremely familiar voice. She smirked at me, her brown hair up in a lose bun.

"I thought you were going to the Burrow."

"I couldn't exactly spoil the surprise." At that thought a sudden panic gripped my heart, more people were about appear out of nowhere, weren't they?

Mi seemed to catch on as she added, "It's just us girls. Professor McGonagall and I had been planning a sleepover for your birthday. Considering the circumstances we postponed it. We're expecting the others around six."

I nodded, not really caring about whom The Others was but as long The Others was not called Harry Potter…

"Selina, Silvain and I have somewhere to be. Will you be OK?" I turned to Vez, nodding my head vaguely processing what he said as my thoughts were lost in yesterday.

"Did you manage to get the cake, Mr Saber?"

He turned to Minnie and handed the briefcase to her. There was a cake in there? Upon my quizzical look she smiled,

"An old friend from school makes the tastiest cakes; she relocated to Switzerland a while back as her husband owns a pub out there."

I nodded again, trying to smile wide at the fact that Minnie went through all that effort just for my birthday cake and not thinking about jet black haired cheaters.

"Before I forget, this is from us." Selina handed me a gold wrapped rectangular gift and I took it.

"Thanks." I smiled again, Vez frowning slightly at me. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You sure you'll be OK?"

"I will relish in the absence of your constant hovering." Selina rolled her eyes and Silvaine followed her outside as Vez gave me another thoughtful look before he exited.

"Well, we'll be at the beach, if you need anything Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Mrs Weasley, just call."

"Of course dear."

Mi grabbed me and pulled me out the door as we headed to the ocean. She smiled at me and I smiled back, "That fake smile won't work on me, but don't worry, I am nothing if not persistent."

I rolled my eyes as Ginny gave us a quizzical look. Thirty minutes later I fell onto the blanket we had laid on the sand, drenched from the ocean water but feeling lighter than I did in, well, than I did in the last two days.

Ginny fell on her tummy next to me, her white bikini contrasting well with her flame red hair. Mi lay down on her other side, her blue one piece clinging to her as she just got out of the water. I sighed, the rays of sunlight massaging my skin. I pushed the black sunglasses up, which matched my black bikini that Mi had bought for me and looked at the blue sky.

"I could totally be a beach bum."

Ginny laughed into the blanket, "You're a bum, period."

I giggled, and Mi joined in, everything was funnier in the sun.

"Did you guys put on sun block?"

I rolled my eyes and I could tell Ginny did the same into the blanket. I was too lazy to get up and put on sun block.

"Don't roll your eyes Ginny, we'll see who is rolling their eyes when you're the same skin colour than your hair."

I sighed, knowing Mi was going to make a thing of this so I nudged Ginny and she grumbled to her feet, heading to the bag Mi had brought with our stuff in it.

"What's this?" I lifted the sunglasses up again to see what she held out. "Oooooh, it's from Silvaine."

"And Selina." I added but she was too excited to care as she took in the gold wrapped gift I received minutes ago.

"You can open it if you like." Before I could even complete the sentence she was tearing open the wrapping.

"Godric!"

I sat up, tired of lifting the glasses and just adjusting it on my head. Mi looked at the object in Ginny's hand with distaste whilst I reached for it. She put in my hand and the bottle felt cool against my palm.

"Danahagh." Why did that sound so familiar? "Whiskey?"

"I can't believe they bought you whiskey! You're not of age."

I read the label whilst Mi continued her spiel; Ginny on the other hand felt quite the opposite towards the bottle of liquor.

"It's super expensive; I think dad only bought it once, the day I was born. Because you know they were waiting for a girl and all that. It's not that weird that they got it for you though, the French are open minded about such things, Silvaine sure does look open minded." She giggled and tossed herself on the floor whilst I stared at the bottle, a sudden urge to open it. The memory of alcohol infused kisses came to my mind and I broke the seal with a bit of a twist and Mi gasped.

"You're not going to drink that!"

"Of course not. **I'm** not drinking this. **We are** drinking this." Why should he be the only one that gets to have a bit of fun?

"What? No, we can't, the party starts in a few hours and we're not supposed- Ginny!"

Ginny giggled after taking the swig, mopping her chin. "Ugh, I feel like I just drank vinegar!"

I laughed as she wiped her tongue and tipped the bottle back, letting the cool liquid flow down my throat and then stopped, a burning sensation replacing the cool one. I coughed a bit, that definitely wasn't Butterbeer. I held it out to Mi who gave me an annoyed look, grabbing the bottle and tipping it back. She swallowed, and then took another swig. I raised my eyebrows,

"What? When I do something, I always do it properly. It actually doesn't taste that bad. Better than Firewhiskey."

I smiled, taking it back from her and gulping down a bit too much and sputtering a bit as Ginny laughed at me, relieving me of the bottle. I didn't realise that the high pitched giggling was my own laughter until I saw the astonished look on Mi's face, which made me laugh harder.

I tossed myself back on the ground, the movement causing my inner brain to sway a bit. Inner brain? That thought made me laugh harder still.

"That's enough Ginny." I heard Mi say, somehow she was sounding further away than before. I looked up,

"Mi, where you?"

She looked at me confused, "I'm right here Ky."

"Oh. Haha. Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere…where are you going!"

I looked at her confused, didn't she just say let's go and swim? I slipped, stupid beach sand! This time there was no Saber to catch me and I fell hard on my butt. Ginny laughed, her face as red as her hair as she clapped like a mentally challenged seal at my fall, I laughed with her, taking a fistful of sand and flinging it at her face as payback for laughing at me.

She dodged the sand easily, or did she even dodge? Did she move? Anyway the sea sand didn't hit her at all; it hit Mi however who didn't even flinch as she glared at me.

"Oooooppppsss." I laughed again.

"Ky? Hermione?"

"OVER HERE MONA ZIA!" I waved frantically at Mona as she stood at the entrance of the beach house, but suddenly my waving stopped as my hands were clamped to the side by an irate Mi, who pushed me to the floor.

"Keep her here!"

I nodded at Mi, "Don't worry; I will keep Ginny right here."

Mi didn't listen and was already gone off in the direction of the house. I looked at Ginny at the same time she looked at me, so we both started laughing.

"When did you get so funny Red?"

"About the same time that you got so funny Black!"

"That's racist." I pouted, "It's cause I'm darker toned than you, isn't!"

"What? I'm talking about your hair, you bum."

"Now you're picking on my bum, I'll have you know this bum won a Slytherin award last year."

She laughed, why was she laughing, I was being serious. Anyway I laughed too, the sun really did make everything funnier. Mi came back, red faced,

"People are going to be arriving soon and she's drunk! Oh Godric, how could I let this happen! She had so little though."

I looked at Mi, wide eyed, "I know, right."

"Who would have thought she's such a light weight."

I nodded at Ginny, "I know, right?"

"What are we going to do! We need to get her sober!"

I looked at Mi, shaking my head in agreement, "I know, right."

"We could get her a Sober-Up tonic. I know the village over here has a magical shop, an apothecary fronting as a normal muggle shop, mum stopped there on our way to get some supplies."

"Nothing that passes these lips is not brewed by Sev." I laughed, smiling at the memory when Sev said that last year. I missed him, I feel like he should buy a cell phone so we can keep in contact. Unless Voldemort checks his call history then it will blow his cover. Imagine Voldey typing on a cell, haha.

"OK, come on Ky. Stand up."

I let Mi pull me up, laughing, "You think he'll like android or Apple?"

A/N: A drunk Ky…so much of possibilities! Filler chapter, could do with a bit of light heartedness, no?

Please review!

Kalina


	4. Virgins, Vodka and Visions in white

**Chapter 4 **

**Draco's POV **

I banged the silver bell again, the little mechanism that caused the chimes to echo in the small shop hitting the palm of my hand harshly. For the third time I looked at the door beyond the counter, sure if I jumped over and barged through I would find the irresponsible shop keeper jabbering on that damned muggle contraption that all the locals seemed to talk into. Shop keeper was a grandiose term in his favour considering this should hardly be regarded as a shop, I tossed a glance around the sorry excuse for a retail outlet. It was the size of an enlarged broom cupboard and about as dusty and uncomfortable as one, with disorder being the organizing tool this 'shop keeper' appeared to live by. There were shelves and shelves and shelves on shelves of an array of unidentifiable merchandise, which made me replace the rhythm of my finger on wood with the chimes from the useless alerting bell once more.

I heard the loud familiar laugh and tossed a glance at the entrance, which considering the size of the shop was just two feet away and banged the bell for a third time at the sight of the boys ruddy face. I would describe Blaise's face to be many things, aristocratic and arrogant with not a sign of his actual feelings and thoughts on display, yet ruddy I never thought would one day grace the terms of description. Blaise, the taller of the two boys that blocked the exit and consequently any light that had the pitiful job of casting it's rays on this shop, laughed loudly as he hung off Theo, who proficient as he was at keeping a blank face was beyond the control at present, a grin pointed at his darker friend's animated explanation of Salazar knows what.

I sighed, glaring at the door across from me once more and then turning on my heel and taking the two strides to the exit, this seemed to distract Blaise enough from his storytelling, and he clapped me on the chest, falling forward and laughing.

"You remember Draco right? It fell right over, soaking up into her white t-shirt like water to a ducks back." I didn't even correct the atrociously wrong comparison and tried to brush him off my shoulder, glaring at Theo who seemed to take specific pleasure in my discomfort. Blaise's step forward however unblocked the exit, and I had a view of the small village once more. It was the only downside of Belle Île, this insipid muggle village whose only redeemable factor was the fact that it housed very few inhabitants, yet they were here never the less, hustling to and fro with that distinctive muggle look about them. They didn't even try dressing with any modicum of style, I watched as faded shorts and stained t-shirts floated across the small cobbled street that lay at the shops entrance. The men all had that ghastly rod-like wooden contraption that they all liked to hang by the sea which now hung off their shoulders as they laughed and joked, ruddier faces than even Blaise's displaying their simple minds. The shorts were swapped for two dresses, the raucous laughter swapped for a feminine twinkle as two girls smiled past at the entrance, carrying baskets down the cobbled streets, their eyes holding promises of adventures that would surely make even Pansy blush, and that was saying something.

Blaise wolf whistled at the pair, who had manes varying shades darker than my own, but whatever ideas his attention seemed to attract was dispersed by the look that graced my face, as they ceased their incessant giggling and scuttled off down the now quiet street. I looked at the sky, it was going to be dark very soon, I looked back at Blaise.

"Maybe we can just go without him?"

I glanced at Theo, trying to read the truth behind his question.

"Maybe I can go in his place?"

I looked at the voice that came from the wall next to the door, where the sandy haired boy stood patiently waiting for our business to be done in the small shop, his brown eyes as readable as Theo's hazel eyes were unreadable, the hope evident in them. I knew most of his enthusiasm came from the fact that he wanted to be of some assistance to me, a cross between a man's need to pay back his benefactor in some way and a boy's need to impress someone he looked up to, Salazar knows why. He knew the answer, like I had stated the first time he asked yet he still looked on hopefully. I didn't favour him with an answer, somehow not wanting to annihilate that hopeful feeling, a selfless part of me that I wasn't even aware existed wanting to keep him more boy than man. Maybe it came from the fact that my own ratio very recently was leaning towards the man side, and from this side, I would do my hardest to push Liam south of the line. I didn't realise that I was running my right palm over the flesh of my left arm, caressing the blank pale skin there that would soon change.

"MALFOY!"

I heard the loud somewhat recognisable shout before I was knocked a step back into the pint sized shop by the dark maned created that attacked me. I could barely see my attacker considering I could barely look down as she held me in the tightest hug that had ever been exerted on me…ever…not even by my mother…

I pushed at her arms around my waist when my heart finally started beating at a normal pace, recovering from the assault of soft flesh and enchanting scents that seemed to accelerate its rate greater than a catalyst in a potion. I gave up trying to push Thornton off me, glaring at the two girls behind her, the red haired who was half on the floor laughing at this interaction, her long pale legs exposed by the short emerald green dress, which by Pansy's constant nattering made me realise that it was in fact a beach dress. The brown haired girl at her shoulder looked displeased by both her one friend's pleasure, and the others actions, clad in a bright yellow dress that exposed just how much she had developed over the Summer in its clinging nature. I glanced at Theo and just as I suspected, the boy was transfixed.

I was suddenly allowed to breathe again as Thornton decided on a new target, wrapping her arms around an overeager Blaise, her tan back exposed, only hindered by the thin line of black string that spanned its upper width, the white backless beach dress useless in its job of covering her up considering what the eye couldn't see, could very easily be imagined by the thin material and the clinging cloth. A unexpected burning radiated from my abdomen and I suddenly preferred her assaulting me with her affections than my darker companion, whose hands were too comfortably placed on her naked back.

"Malfoy, please excuse me." I looked down at Granger, whose brown eyes glowered up at me, but her voice remained polite and I stepped out of her way in the crowded shop, allowing her entry. I glanced back at the hugging pair, who finally extricated themselves but Blaise's hand was still at her back as she was animatedly talking to him. Theo walked past me and into the shop and I turned and headed to the counter as well.

"Excusez-moi!" Granger's clear voice echoed through the small shop, I didn't bother to tell her that her attempt to get the owners attention was useless considering I was too busy keeping a track of Blaise's usually wandering hands, which thankfully was behaving presently but it was more south of her back than I was comfortable with.

There was a soft click and I snapped my head forward, a young witch, no older than us, walked out, her dark skin glowing, her hands removing some contraption from her ear.

"You are lucky you caught me between change of songs." She said in a thick French accent, was it that obvious that we were British. Granger nodded, understanding what that meant. I however didn't and opened my mouth to demand an apology for her early blatant disregard for a customer's attention but closed it as I heard Thornton's loud laughter floating across the room as Blaise giggled like a girl at whatever she said.

"Can we please have a Sober-Up tonic?" I turned to the front, what Granger asked for explaining so much.

"Make that two." I didn't say please, Malfoys do not plead, plus the girl was negligent at her job and didn't deserve any sort of niceties. She turned without any inclination that she heard what we had requested and walked to the door she entered from, I glanced back at Blaise who was hanging off Thornton whose turn it seemed was to flamboyantly gesture as she retold a story. My eyes met Granger's as I turned to the front when I heard the noise of the returning assistant.

"There's only one."

She held up the little bottle which I wasted my last hour on pursuing.

"I'll take it." I looked at the girl at my side as she echoed the exact same words, her eyes narrowed in a mirrored expression to my own. The next second we broke eye contact and looked back at the assistant, our hands following our eye movement but thanks to being the Slytherin Seeker for the past four years I grabbed the bottle with ease, smirking at the angry glower in Grangers eye.

"Eight euros." The assistant could care less about who got the tonic and I fished in my pocket, cursing the fact that this was a muggle store even though they dispatched potions to wizards and witches undercover. I took out the paper notes and tossed it on the desk, ready to walk away.

"Euros. Not pounds." I looked at the expressionless girl. What in Salazars sac was she saying? Whatever it was made Granger grin widely and I frowned at the note, it had a big ten on it. What was wrong?

Granger took out a note that lacked the muggles Queen's face on it and held it out to the girl who looked at me, "If you do not have the money, I cannot sell it to you."

"I have the money, look you're just going to eventually exchange this for galleons, why don't I just pay in galleons."

"It's against store policy. Please hand over the tonic." I glanced down at Granger who smiled at me in expectation.

"I'll give you ten galleons for it."

The girl was unfazed.

"Twenty." I hid any sign of desperation in the blasé stated offer.

"Malfoy, just hand over the tonic. You don't have the money for it." The last statement made Granger's face split into a wide beam as she relished saying those words. I scowled down at her as she held her hand out for the small bottle, her eyes gleaming at the fact that she won this round...well she thought she did.

I sighed, tossing the bottle up in the air and I watched as she made to catch it, all smiles gone from her face as realisation dawned at her that she won't be in time well before the tinkle of glass breaking echoed through the small room.

"Maylfoy! You incorrigible prat!"

"Oops, sorry. Here." I tossed a few galleons at her feet in payment. I had to take a step back however as she launched herself at me, teeth bared, Theo had his arms wrapped around her waist securely and she glared at me, I looked down at her uncanny behaviour clinically, this was unlike Granger. Well, I couldn't say really considering I never associated with her but I was a good judge of character and this definitely seemed well off her mark. Then again she was a muggle, maybe she was tired of playing witch and gave in to her base instincts at long last.

"I am going to kill you!"

I rolled my eyes, blocking her out and looking at Theo, "We should try Madame Zubiner."

"Even with their express delivery system it will not get here in time." Granger pushed his hands away and he let go of her, a smile on his face. "But I think I have a plan that would make all parties happy. I could brew it in twenty minutes; I'm just missing a few ingredients that they probably stock here."

Granger's red face glowered as she thought over his suggestion, "I can brew it. I'll just-"

"Please, let me. To make up for yours spilling."

I smirked as her eyes grew large at the words and turned around and walked to the door, leaving her to rant to Theo. My smirk fell at the sight I found at the doorstep, Blaise had his hands on Thornton's waist as he twirled her around the middle of the cobbled street, singing some Italian song that had both her, the She-weasel and Liam in stitches. Her laughter was effervescent, varying in tone as each giggle escaped her lips and it flowed throughout her body, reddening her face, shaking her bare shoulders, brightening her eyes which must have been aided by the liquor I assumed she previously consumed. Suddenly her grey eyes met my own and I took a step back at her almost instant appearance before me,

"Dance with me!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop, I was too shocked to resist and stood still as she flung her hands around my neck, expectantly looking up at me. What was she doing…what on earth was she doing…wasn't she with Potter? I felt her body up against mine and my hands twitched as it wanted to hold her waist but I stopped myself at the angry flare that burned within me at her sudden forwardness. This wasn't some game, her face was carefree and playful and it was all well and good for her, she could fuck around with me, rubbing her tantalizing body against mine and then disappearing back to Potter without a care in the world whilst I'm left trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

I wrenched her hands from around my neck and stepped back, her laughter finally stopping at whatever look I had on my face and for once in the two years I knew her, a foreign look crossed her face…a look of insecurity as her hands held her waist in a display of vulnerability and suddenly cold replaced the heat at my belly.

"We've got the ingredients." I didn't listen to the rest of what Theo said and started down the street, my hands trembling slightly, grateful that Blaise was too drunk to notice and Theo too distracted to care. What was she playing at, even if she was drunk, it didn't explain why Granger did nothing to stop her from throwing herself at me, it seemed the likely thing to do. Plus, Thornton was blind to the world for the past few months, all she knew was Potter. All she cared for was Potter. That's why it was so easy for Alya to get to her, Thornton was full of distractions and she was an easy target.

I heard the soft crunch of grass as I left the footpath and could hear the murmur of voices behind me and I quickened my pace, weaving through trees and ducking under branches. The small stone cottage came into view and I lengthened my strides, feeling the tingling sensation of wards notifying me as the others walked through the imaginary boundary behind me.

"Draco?"

I turned, looking at Theo, who stood next to Granger a few feet back. I walked back, ignoring the dark haired head, "What?"

Theo glanced at Granger, who glared at me. I sighed, yes blame Malfoy. I put up the anti-mudblood wards. I looked at Theo, "What do you want me to do?"

I couldn't take them down, I didn't learn that yet, plus I doubt I would if I could. What was the problem?

"Go brew the potion, she can just wait here." There was no reason for any of them to be here, this was supposed to be a boys' night that started two nights ago after Blaise and Daphne broke up. Granger wasn't welcome and neither was She-weasel and Thornton was the last person I wanted anywhere near me at present. Theo resolutely stood by her side and I growled, do I fucking have to do everything. I grabbed the bag of ingredients and turned on my heel, wrenching the door open and taking the stairs two at a time down to the basement, I knew there was a potion lab somewhere here, even though it was never used.

"Draco!"

"Fuck!" I put the ingredients on the table and stormed out, "What?"

Liam took a scared step back, practically hiding behind the She weasel who pointed at the drawing room floor. I took in a deep breath, walking toward the unconscious body, hoisting him off the floor with the help of a recovered Liam, and letting Blaise fall onto the sofa in a loud thud.

"I…I don't know where Ky is."

I growled, "Did she come into the house or is she outside with Theo and Granger?"

"She came inside."

I glanced around, almost expecting her to jump out from behind a sofa, "Go downstairs, turn right, third door, brew Sober-Up tonic. Ingredients on desk, instructions in book on third shelf."

I didn't wait for his answer, knowing he must know by now it wasn't a question and walked to the stairs. The cabin was magically enlarged on the inside with a modest three floors, I pushed open doors as I went up, looking for the bed of dark hair, caught between wanting to see it and hating to see it.

"Thornton!"

I stood, at the last door, the one place I did not want her to be but somehow knew that she would be there. I pushed it open and didn't have to shout out for her, she stood with her back to me, her long dark strands cascading over her tan skin that glowed as the setting sun glowed through the large bay windows that she stared out of. I stepped forward quietly, hypnotised by her stillness, my eyes feasting on her form out of my own control. I looked at the small of her back, the backless white dress starting just below the dimples at the foot of her spine, which were hidden by a pink label that read Victoria's Secret that I had the urge to push into the cloth that had nothing to do with my obsessive compulsion with regard to labels that stuck out. My eyes lowered to her bum, and suddenly the past months tension released from the knot in my neck and the anger at the current situation died down as I stared at her perfect derriere.

It suddenly disappeared as she turned around, grey eyes wide and eyelashes wet as she gasped into her hands, her shoulder trembling and she ran towards me. I held my hands out, not sure why she was crying but ready to comfort her never the less but my hands remained empty as her dark mane fluttered past me as she ran past my opened arms. I stood, frozen in confusion until I heard the wretch that made my own stomach turn.

I walked through the en suite door without a second thought and kneeled down, my hands jumping at the excuse to hold back her hair as her face hovered above the toilet as she wretched again. I rubbed her back and my hair stood on end at the softness, she wretched again but this time all that was emitted was gasps of air and she pulled the toilet chain, falling backwards and leaning against the wall as I stood, opening the tap and handing her a glass of water that she threw back into her pink lips.

She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, ignoring the hand towel that hung just above her head. She then pressed her hands to her eyes, a sure sign of dizziness, coaxing her senses back to order. All the while I just stood there, like a lion contemplating if the kill was worth it if the animal was wounded…

I let my back hit the cold tiles of the opposing wall and I slid down, seated across from her with my legs stretched out next to her own, luckily this was a small bathroom unlike the one I had back home so the walls were closer together.

"Will you stop that?" There was no tilt to her voice and I think the giddiness of the alcohol must be wearing off.

"Stop what?"

She removed her palms from her eyes, the grey lacking its usual brightness which had nothing to do with the slowly darkening room. That was the one downfall of requesting the house elves to leave this cabin during the duration of our stay, simple things like lighting lamps and fires had to actually be done ourselves. "Giving me that look."

So she's noticed me looking at her, I didn't look guilty though, there was nothing wrong with appreciating the female form, "Stop earning it then."

I didn't mean it, I didn't really want her to cover up, I respected her confidence, it actually was very attractive. Thornton could wear anything, revealing to concealing and not care who thought what of it. It was unlike Pansy who always coupled revealing clothes with an attention seeking personality which made her come off as desperate.

"I did nothing to deserve **your** pity!" She snapped, her nostrils flaring. An unfamiliar feeling crossed my forehead as I furrowed my brows at her, what was she going on about, pity? I didn't pity her.

She suddenly stood and I could tell it was too quickly as I shot up as she stumbled, her eyes dazed, "Slow movements Thornton, let's not aggravate the damage."

I concentrated on my tone of voice, trying to extract any sign of how much her closeness affected me. She hovered back and forth for a moment and then leaned forward, onto my chest, finally still. I could control my voice, but I had no reign over my heart which was thumping loudly I was shocked she didn't scramble away at the deafening sound.

My hands hovered awkwardly at her side, wondering whether to hold her at her place or shove her off. She took the decision away as she slowly lifted her head but she didn't step back, her eyes glistening and her expression soft.

"What happened?"

I really wanted to know, no, I needed to know. What chipped at her hard exterior and took away the lilt in her chin, strength in her stare, the stubborn set of her lips.

"Am I boring?"

Her voice was small but I her heard quite clearly, boring? Thornton, was many things but boring was definitely not one of them. I wanted to ask why she asked me this, but the look on her face as she waited for my response made me answer honestly instead.

"No, definitely not. I'm quite an expert on boring girls, and you Thornton do not make the cut." Pansy was boring, predictable, most girls were, too easy to read. She on the other hand was one large mystery novel that not only pulled you in, but had you thinking about long after you closed the book.

"He is quite the expert in girls, isn't he?" She thought the last part out aloud but she didn't realise that she had, the effects of what I realised was Danahagh from her scent at this proximity, had not all but left her just yet. "Say Draco, when did you have sex with Pansy?"

I blinked, expecting a thousand questions except that one. What? When? Pansy? Pansy and I haven't been together since last month, the one good thing about having the Dark Lord as a regular addition to the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor meant that he deterred unwanted guests. Pansy wrote constantly but I hadn't seen her since term end.

"I mean for the first time." She mumbled, looking at the third button of my plain white shirt.

"5th June, 1995." She smiled at the response, my confusion growing.

"And what was the time." I caught on to the meaning of her comment; she was surprised that I remembered the date.

"It's nothing sentimental; it was my birthday, hard to forget that date."

The smile fell from her face, "It was your birthday?"

The fact that I had sex with Pansy for the first time on my birthday seemed to affect her more than I thought it would. "Nothing beats birthday sex."

Why was I trying to joke? Why was I trying to break that sad expression on her face? It didn't work however and she continued staring at my button.

"Was it your idea, or Pansy's?"

I frowned, her questions getting weirder. "Danahagh's."

"You lost your virginity whilst drunk?" She looked up in shock and I smirked.

"Who said anything about losing my virginity to Pansy?"

She looked at me sceptically, did she honestly believe I've never been with another woman before.

"When then?"

"I don't remember the exact date considering it wasn't my birthday, but it was during the Summer before forth year."She cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, so what? I was fourteen, that might be a little young but I was also rich, entitled and good looking. Would you say no to a Spanish seventeen year old who had breasts bigger than your head and legs almost as long as you were…then again that didn't exactly make for a great first time considering I barely knew what to do with them, but Aida, rural she might have been but she was a great teacher and Pansy owed a lot to her considering she helped hone my technique. But would the girl ever listen, it was one of her greatest disappointments after we fucked for the first time realising that it was in fact not my first time and I had not saved myself for her like she did for me.

It suddenly dawned on me why Thornton was asking all these questions and my blood heated in anger but I hid it with a smirk, "So Potter actually managed to convince someone to have sex with him other than you?"

Potter wasn't rich, entitled or good looking but he was famous. Thornton shouldn't take it so seriously if he fucked someone before her, she obviously wasn't as cool a girlfriend as she presented to the world if she held his past experiences against him. She looked startled at the question and I felt slightly guilty for asking it.

"We didn't have sex." She looked just as put out by the fact than I was shocked by it. They didn't have sex. I laughed in my head, Potter was a bigger ponce than I thought he was, he had all of this to himself for the past couple of months and he didn't manage to seal the deal. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

My mind went blank at that and I think I actually took a step back, she definitely was still tipsy cause she was asking questions like that…did I think she was sexy! I think the sole reason I even tolerated her was because she was the hottest girl at school, and one of the contributing factors was her confidence. Why was she sounding so unsure, Thornton knew how hot she was, it was one of the reasons why it barely fazed her.

"Draco?" She was actually waiting for an answer, I scoffed. I looked down at her, at her eyes uncharacteristically innocent and her pink lips in a pout, at the way her shoulders drooped in vulnerability.

"You're beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

She stepped back at the compliment, her eyes wide and face angry. "Sure, that's why you kissed someone else! That's why you chose someone else! That's why you…you…you…" She swayed slightly, holding her hands to her forehead, the sudden outburst dizzying her. I quickly held her and directed her to the bed, making her sit down.

I went back to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water, pulling her hands away from her forehead to force her to drink it.

"Was this your first time?" She looked up at me over the rim of the glass, confused. "Drinking, that is." She had made it quite clear of two things, one that she was in fact a virgin, and two, Potter cheated on her! Cheated! On her! Both things however seemed to cause this strange feeling of excitement in my body and I tried to fight the urge to smile too brightly.

She nodded, suddenly holding her head again, "Don't exaggerate your movements, slow and steady. Did you drink the Danahagh straight?"

I could tell she did by the sheepish look that graced her face and my smile widened, "Smart Thornton, very smart." I could get drunk on Danagagh drank neat and I was practically immune to it. Judging from She-Weasel and Granger though, Thornton must be a light weight because the former two barely displayed signs of being intoxicated.

I lowered myself on the bed next to her, as she stared ahead silently, seeing something entertaining in the plain white walls. She stood, taking a walk to the wall and then inspecting it. She pivoted, a persistently fake expression of excitement on her face, and walked to the closet, opening it and staring blankly in.

"What are you looking for?" I stood, her odd behaviour making me somewhat nervous.

"A personality."

I laughed, "And I suppose you'll find one in the closet?" I don't know why I was letting her change the subject, but I somehow preferred the fake happiness than the genuine sadness.

She giggled, running her hand over one of my sweaters, "They're all the same. Same cut, same material."

"Different colours though." I added and I was surprised to find that I sounded defensive.

"Well the way you wear them one would not even notice." She walked to the next drawer pulling it open with a smile and I sighed, knowing which drawer that was.

"I suppose the type of briefs I wear are up for debate as well?"

She giggled, fishing out a black pair with a cocked eyebrow, "Snug."

"I have a lot to be held in place." I smirked and her smile widened as she pushed the drawer closed, moving to the curtains, pushing a drape aside and looking at the wall underneath. "Aha!" She smiled at me, eyes full of wonder, "I've found something!"

I walked forward, quickened by my curiosity and rolled my eyes at what she pointed at, "Who is EL?"

She grinned at the little engraving of a heart surrounding the initials DM and EL. "Elizabeth Lexington." She frowned, the name obviously sounding familiar.

"I was in love with her all of first year; she was going to be my first kiss until Pansy stole it in a game of spin the wand. Managed to make out with her a year back though, not what I expected."

"Too much tongue?"

I grinned, "No, let's just say it's sad when a pretty face turns out to be just that."

She looked thoughtful, "Maybe she just didn't have enough experience."

"She's the lead singer of Wicken, I would hate to think she doesn't have enough experience."

She shrugged, walking back to the bed, the alcohol fluctuating her mood. I sighed, should I ask about what I assume was Potter cheating on her, or should I just ignore it, change the subject like she kept trying to do.

"How's Bellamy?"

Well that definitely answered my question; Potter must have really fucked up if she wanted to talk about Alya.

I shrugged, allowing the change of subject. "Haven't seen her in a while. Been here for the past few days."

"That's decent of you, to whisk Blaise away in his time of need."

"How do girls make things sound so sentimental? I dragged him away from his constant mopping after Daphne, and replaced his tears with lots of Vodka and Whiskey."

"What a good friend you are." She emphasised the friend and I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly. I felt like running off to this place once holiday began, this was the first excuse I could find."

"Still nice of you to bring Theo and Liam along."

"Theo wasn't invited, he just pitched up. And Liam lives with me so he goes where I go."

"Theo's such a good friend to you that he doesn't require an invite and Liam is like your little brother."

"Is that what you took from that statement, Thornton? Tell me, is it a fun game. Humanise the Malfoy? Just how long will it take to make him feel? Winner gets two hundred points."

"Well I guess I've already won because I've made you feel loads of times. Anger is a feeling right?" She smirked but I didn't return it, she had no idea just how much she made me feel, especially considering she was looking at me like that right now.

"You probably wouldn't remember this conversation once you sober up…"

She leaned in, "I'm sure you'll remind me."

"And then you'll curse me."

"Why would I curse you?"

"When did you ever need a reason?"

She laughed, little bursts of scented Danahagh, "Maybe you should do something to make this moment unforgettable for me?"

I stopped grinning, was she…was she asking for me to kiss her? She leaned in forward and my breath caught…and with a soft thud I let out a sigh…


	5. To build a home

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 5 **

**Hermione's POV **

I stared at the cabin that Ky and Ginny entered minutes ago, worrying more about the former than the latter. I usually wouldn't worry about Ky being in a Snake pit, considering she was one of the only people I knew that could actually deal with them, but considering her present state I worried that one of those slithering idiots might just take advantage of her. I sighed, take advantage of her, what am I thinking, the way she was flirting with Zabini, she'd be taking advantage of him.

"They should be out any minute."

I glared at the slithering idiot next to me, "Like you said five minutes ago. And like I replied, you can go inside. I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself."

Yes the darkness was setting in and the trees were looking more and more like many handed monsters and there was that howl a few minutes ago, but I would rather get attacked by a wandering werewolf than be in Theodore Nott's presence a moment longer.

"So how has your holiday been?"

I glanced at the glowing hazel eyes beside me, "Holiday? That would imply resting and fun, none of which I have had considering, how can one rest when one friend is hunted by a Dark Lord and another is pursued by his demented side kick. And what fun, pray tell Nott, can I have, when every damn night that I go to sleep, or attempt sleep, is littered by sounds of the night that I mistaken for a death eater attack considering I am the poster child for muggleborns and therefore my parents, my poor parents who have done nothing offensive in all their lives, are a tantalizing target to make an example of by demented imbeciles like your parents!"

I breathed heavily after the rant, not meaning to say so much yet at the same time feeling slightly lighter for it, I may not be drunk like Ky, but that Danahagh really loosened my tongue. Nott's face was expressionless, not even a smile, his eyes calculating and I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't, don't do that. You've always been genuine in my eyes, honest, don't ruin that with lies." He sounded disappointed and I never took disappointment well.

"I…I…" I wasn't sorry, he was right. "I may have meant what I said, but I should not have said it. You…your parents…I had no right to…I mean…"

"It's quite alright Hermione, no offense taken. You're quite right about one, he is a demented imbecile, and well the other can't be offended considering she's dead."

I sharply inhaled, a cold feeling drenching my body as what I had done settled in. "Nott, I am so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's quite alright; she barely existed in my eyes so I can't really defend her. She died when I was born, I don't know if she would have been a demented imbecile, she fell in love with one though so I guess maybe she was."

I looked horrified at the boy characterizing his dead mother…death eater or not, she was his mother. Was he doing this to impress me? "If you're trying to impress me Nott, you are failing dismally. No matter what your mother was, she gave you life and to speak of her in such a way is absolutely horrid."

He stared at me as I spoke, the night setting in and his green hazel eyes glowed but it gave nothing away but colour. "I'm not trying to impress you by speaking offensively against death eaters, I'm just being honest. I thought you valued that."

I bit my lip, he was so hard to read, how would I even know whether he was being honest at all?

I glanced back at the cabin, the conversation making me uncomfortable, I was usually a solid judge of character. This is why Theodore Nott annoyed me, I never could be sure of what he is thinking.

"You know the original Malfoys' lived here before they moved to Britain. Back then they were called Malfoi and Armand Malfoi, who Draco is a direct descendant of, called this place home until they left Bella Île for Great Britain. The blood wards on this place that prevent your entry must have just been put up just to prevent the muggles that live in the village from being able to enter the cabin. To them this is just a clearing, the cabin isn't even visible and upon close enough distance they would recall something they had forgotten to do and turn and walk away. Even though you can't pass the boundary, you still see the cabin, because you are a witch but at the same time you have muggle blood in your veins and that prevented your entry."

"I am NOT ashamed at being muggle born!" I snapped, entranced by the history of this place like he knew I must have been until the last part which made my skin crawl with disgust.

"Of course you are not. I never thought having muggle blood in your veins is anything to be ashamed of. I just thought you would find the reasoning behind the wards interesting. Armand Malfoi chose to stay in spitting distance of a muggle village, while his brother and the heir to the family name lived in a magical village in Brittany with the Royal Family. Makes you think that once upon a time there lived a Malfoy who didn't hate and despise muggles. Who knows, maybe that could happen again?"

I stared at the cabin, taking in what he was said, "Why are you telling me this."

He was silent for a moment but I didn't turn to him, looking at the cabin and imagining a man that looked like Lucius Malfoy walking through that door after having drinks with the local muggles. Could it possibly be that Armand Malfoi never meant for his family to turn into blood supremacists, where did they go wrong then?

"I don't know, I tend to talk a lot when you are around. Anyway, I guess I'm trying to put in a good word for my friend." He chuckled, "OK, that's kind of a lie. I guess I'm just being selfish."

I furrowed my brows at him, "You think anything you say would help me convince Ky to date Malfoy? Are you trying to make him redeemable in my eyes?"

"Hermione, we both know nothing either of us can say will convince Kitten to do anything she doesn't want to do. All I'm saying is, if Dumbledore's granddaughter and the Malfoy heir can date, who's to say a no name Nott and a muggleborn can't?"

I scoffed, "I think I can say considering my say is highly imperative to the situation."

He smirked, "Of course it is. And what is your say in the matter?"

"I don't care who Armand Mafoi was, or what Malfoy's family was once. I know what they are now, I know who he is now and I would never put in a good word for the boy."

"We both know that wasn't the opinion I was requesting Hermione…maybe your discomfort in bringing up the matter speaks volumes."

I bristled, "I didn't bring up the matter because I don't have an opinion on matters so doused in fiction it would be a waste of time to even consider, no-named Nott or not, this muggle born would never date you."

He leaned in and I fought the urge to step back, taking a deep breath at his closeness, his hazel eyes in line with mine, his lips in a wicked grin, "It seems that one can value honesty, but not have the courage to wield the weapon herself."

I stepped forward, how dare he call ME a liar!

"Granger, stop slutting it up with Theo and give me directions to your destination, She-weasel can't remember and this one isn't able to even try."

I scuttled back in shock at the new voice and then composed myself at the recognition and glared at Malfoy as he walked towards us, Ky asleep on his back, Ginny and Liam following him.

"You managed to bore her to sleep I see."

His usual potent glare was marred by an unidentifiable expression, if I had to guess, it looked distinctly like disappointment. Why would Ky falling asleep be disappointing to him?

"She actually passed out, I managed to wake her up long enough to take the Sober-up tonic which has poppy seeds which means it-"

"Contains codeine and therefore causes sleepiness. I'm well aware of the side effects of a Sober-up potion Malfoy, but of course not as much as you."

He glowered at the comment, obviously somehow hitting home, that really was a shot in the dark, I didn't know Malfoy had a problem with alcohol. But I wouldn't blame the guy, if I was Malfoy I would drink just to forget who I was.

"I'd rather be a drunk than a disgusting mudblood."

"I'd rather be a mudblood than a repulsive Malfoy."

"And I'd rather be inside near a fire than standing here listening to you two argue, so Hermione will you please just lead the way."

I turned to Ginny as she moaned and she stepped back at the angry expression on my face, "Ginny take Ky, we don't need an escort."

"But she's heavy Mione' and it's dark…" She added softly as I glared at her.

"Just carry her over to me, I will carry her the rest of the way! I'd rather do that than have to put up with-"

I stopped, Malfoy stormed forward and I grabbed my wand but I never used it as he walked straight passed me. I turned to Theo who shrugged.

"Down to the village, or turn left here Granger?"

I blanched, Malfoy almost sounded polite as he hovered on the path in the forest we had come out from.

"Granger?" He snapped and I stormed forward, leading him to the beach house and hoping that Ky would wake up by the time we got there…I ignored the crunching footsteps next to me, knowing it was Theo and not wanting to engage in uncomfortable conversation with him. I glanced behind me, Malfoy the easiest to spot of our party with his white blonde hair like a lamp in the dark and my breath hitched as I spotted him staring down at Ky's face with the corner of his eye, as her sleeping head was cushioned by his shoulder…his steely eyes unfamiliar and terrifying in its softness. I shivered, Ky loved Harry, she would never date Malfoy.

I shivered again, hugging myself against the chilly night as a chillier thought crossed my mind, Harry loved Ky, he would never cheat on her…yet he did…I guess nothing is set in stone. I caught Theo staring at me and glared back, except that. This muggleborn will never date Theodore Nott. Never.

**Ky's POV**

I felt the specks of sea spray flicker onto my face, I let the many tiny specks fuse into a large drop that fled down my cheek, hydrating it as the wind dried it out, the same wind that tossed my hair up into lifelike tendrils that whipped at my neck and back. I pressed my chin into the little hollow between my two knees as I sat on this large rock with my legs pulled into me, the soft liquid sound of lapping water that broke at the bottom of my rock the only noise that interrupted the silent night.

The eternal ocean that rested before me reminded me of Bournemouth in its tranquility, but just like Belle Île was in a completely different country, the memories were just as distant and different. Where one was littered with song infused nights, seated next to someone that I eventually fell in love with, and the other…my present moment…of utter loneliness.

_My feet hit the ground and I staggered, a hand steadying me as I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. _

"_We can take it from here." I felt softer, smaller hands grab my wrist and pull me forward, "I said we can take it from here, go Malfoy. Before someone sees you!"_

"_Bane! Miss Granger!" I blinked again, turning to the voice and staggering again. _

"_Minnie?"_

_I watched as Minnie ran forward, ashen faced, she turned momentarily, "They're over here!" She turned back to me, all relief at my arrival gone and I stepped back, aware enough that I was nowhere near ready enough to make up lies, especially with the dull headache that interrupted my thoughts. _

"_Professor McGonagall! We're so sorry! We dozed off while sunbathing and when we woke up it was nightfall!"_

"_That was highly irresponsible Miss Granger, I expect more, especially of you. Anyway, we will deal with this matter later, the guests have already started arriving and if Miss Brown asks me if there would be any boys coming to this party one more time I might very well transfigure her into one. Now come."_

_I followed quietly, biting my tongue at the urge to tell Minnie to lower her voice, why was she screaming? I visually cringed once we entered the house, Merlin my brain was going to explode as the sound of seven girlish squeals fused and stabbed at my brain. _

"_Happy belated birthday Ky! L-l-l-oook I sssssaid iiiittt without st-stut-stutering!" I ignored the pain and smiled at Angelique, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. _

"_Godric!" I swore as my body shook as someone jumped on my back, I could tell who it was before I saw the red hair or heard the voice considering there was only one person I knew that had such huge boobs. Juliette ruffled my hair, laughing something into my ear that I couldn't hear a thing she said as Bobby and Parvarti were both talking to me at the same time. I managed to extricate myself and found Mi, grabbing her by the sleeve to get her attention away from the Puff girls. _

"_What is it!"_

_I took a step back, clutching my forehead. "Shit, why are you screaming!" _

"_I AM NOT SCREAMING!" I looked up at her, was I still drunk or was she actually screaming. I could tell by the confused look on Hannah's face that she was indeed fucking with me. _

"_I get it, lesson learned, I will never drink again, now can you please give me a hangover tonic." I pleaded disgruntled, thankful that all the adults were busy preparing the table for supper._

"_Hangover tonic? Are we wrackspurt baiting? They're attracted to the scent of Hangover tonic, did you know that as well? Good thing I packed my kit then, and daddy said I might not need it!"_

_I didn't know what to answer first as the blonde girl smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Mi's face which made me clutch my head and groan in pain. _

_I removed my hands, all pain disappeared as a new voice floated over and I turned around deliberately, stunned. His smile widened at the look on my face and my feet left the ground as Linus flung his arms around me. And in true brotherly fashion I was placed down for two seconds before I was scooped up again by Len, who twirled me around but this time there was a difference, as for the third time I was embraced yet this time it was distinctly different than the first two times, in its feminine nature but there was no change in the love expressed as I held Nessie back tightly. _

_I let go of her, taking her in…she was finally out of St Mungo's! She had taken an exceedingly long time to recuperate from the spell that Bellamy had placed on her, but at the same time it was no surprise considering the amount of damage the curse that actually is equivalent to being struck by lightning… the healers at Mungo's said we should be grateful in her existence. She was a few shades paler than she was a month ago, and her bare face, although a more common appearance in the past year was still strange to see, having been used to her usual glamour model look. She looked thinner, but not as frail as the first time I went to see her in hospital. _

"_How are you?"_

"_Great!" She smiled widely, her turquoise eyes warm, "And you?"_

_A strange thing happened then, it was as if my mouth went dry and I couldn't speak the lie, she looked at me, worried and I turned quickly instead to my brothers, the urge to cry suddenly taking over me. _

_My breath hitched though as I actually took them in, Linus, the epitome of the metrosexual man with his constantly clean shaven face and tailor made suits, had facial hair in that region that lay between ruggedly and homeless man. Len, whose facial hair was long but not as long as Linus', sported dry cuts across his face and an especially long one that was way too close to his jugular. He rolled his hazel eyes before I can say a word, "You should see the other guy."_

_Linus stepped forward, I could see much fewer scrapes on his face but it made sense, he was a distance dueller, engaging in long range spells whilst Len liked to add a few kicks and punches in when he could. "Hey, don't you worry about us Kid, those mutant freaks are nothing we can't handle. It's like DC versus Marvel, nothing we can't handle." He winked at me. _

"_Don't you mean Marvel versus DC, in no universe am I a DC character, Tony Stark, yes, but Bruce Wayne, hell no."_

"_Of course you're not Batman, I'm Batman. You're robin."_

_I giggled as Linus rolled his eyes at Len while the latter glared at him, "OK in no universe am I YOUR sidekick, if I had to be a DC character, I would totally be Batman, and you, my dainty little brother would be Robin. Anyway it makes more sense for us to be Thor," Len pointed to himself, flexing his muscles while doing so and the room was infused with high pitched giggles, "And you're Loki."_

"_Loki is the bad guy." Linus stated flatly, with a frown._

"_We prefer the term, misunderstood."Len said placating him, with a hand on his shoulder. _

"_No, I'm pretty sure everyone understood him when he wanted to take over the world that one time."_

_Len rolled his eyes, "Fine, Captain America. And look, we have our Pepper Potts right over here," He pulled Nessie into a side hug, "I must say, the comic books do you no justice, Gorgeous." Len pulled me under his other arm, "And our little Iron Man, and of course with the tendency to change into an epic beast Lupin will be Hulk and-"_

"_Nessie can't be Pepper if I'm Captain America, she'll have to be…wait whose Captain America's girlfriend?"_

"_Fine she can be Black Widow and you can be Hawkeye."_

"_In no universe am I Hawkeye, all the guy does is sling arrows."_

"_Why don't you guys be a team of DC characters __**and**__ Marvel, like instead of being in competition with each other you guys can be friends!" Mi stated, a smile on her face, probably the only girl there aside from me who was laughing and actually knew why, "Like you can be Superman and you can be Captain America."_

_Len stared at Mi, a frown on his face, patting her head affectionately, "Ahhhh most brilliant witch of our age, but she just doesn't get comic books."_

_Mi blushed and Juliette and Bobby looked like they would give their right arms for Len to even talk to them let alone stroke their hair. _

"_Supper is ready!" Minnie shouted, having everyone scuttle to the table and end the debate end would just one of her looks. _

"_Ky, are you OK?"_

_I nodded slowly at Nessie, leaning into her as she had her hand on my back, not really wanting or being able to get into anything right now. Her blue eyes remained worried but she didn't push the subject and I was grateful of it. _

_After supper, Bobby and Parvarti challenged Padma and Juliette to a duel of sorts. A makeover contest that Linus and Len very bravely volunteered themselves in, needless to say Linus now has cuts on his face as Bobby isn't half as good with a shaving blade than she is with a brush. Halfway through their makeover the boys had to leave, a wolf patronus seen flash past the window and they left in such haste you would think they were fleeing after the patronus itself. _

_I tried to not think of just what kind of situation they were running into as I ran after them, watching them disappear about halfway down the beach with most of my happiness. I stood, leaning against the door for moments; Mi eventually managed to pull me in and sat me down by the fire, which to everyone's delight except my own, Nessie was doing manicures and pedicures. _

I stared down at the French tips, an appropriate choice on my part considering our venue, and chipped at the white nail polish with my nail. I let them wrangle me into getting a manicure; I never said anything about letting it stay on.

"I do believe acetone would do a much better job."

I smiled, not even needing to turn around to know the voice, "No, what I need are more guy friends."

He scoffed and I giggled, Sev would never agree on that note. "If the sleepover is not to your taste, it was Minerva's idea hence all her fault. What can be so offensive about a group of sixteen year old girls that would have you out of bed at four in the morning?"

I sighed, "The sleepover is great, I'm having fun."

He scoffed, "Do you want me to chase them away?"

I turned, he was standing next to my rock on the shallow shoreline and I glanced down to see that he didn't remove his shoes, the bottom of his pants getting soaked as the waves hugged it. I rolled my eyes, unseen in the dark and smiled slightly at the fact that he wouldn't even go bare feet at the beach. My smile dimmed as it took in his features in the lunar light, he looked thinner since the last time I saw him, his sallow face looking paler not helped by the dark cloak he was wearing.

"Should I take your silence for a yes?"

I laughed softly, one of the only honest ones of the night, "You would chase a group of sixteen year old girls out into the wilderness in the dead of night?"

He scoffed, "Why is there such uncertainty in your voice, you claim to know me so well Bane, yet you ask such questions."

I smiled, looking up at the black sky above us, littered with twinkling specks of light that smiled down at us. He had been staring at the sky throughout the conversation; I couldn't guess which constellation it was that consumed his attention considering there were so many on showcase, my eyes found the brightest star with ease, without needing to extrapolate an imaginary line from the ever easy to find Orion's belt…The dog star, the brightest star…twice the size of the sun…Sirius.

"Do you like Astronomy, Bane?"

I didn't show my surprise at the question, "I don't think I really have any feeling for the subject. Do you like Astronomy?"

"It was my second favourite subject in school. Professor Huggins was our teacher, she had the oddity of seating students accords to birth date rather than surname or house affiliation." I turned away from the sky and observed him, a soft expression on his face…was it…wistful? He sighed, the expression disappearing as he let the breath out, "It dawned on me that I don't know what your second favourite subject is?"

I looked at him quizzically, where was he going with this? "And I supposed you take it for granted that my favourite subject is Potions?"

"With a teacher such as myself I highly doubt it can be anything but."

I rolled my eyes and thought about the question, "I think it's…Tra…ch…tra…cha…I can't choose between Transfiguration and Charms!" I laughed at the realisation; it was as absurd as picking between Linus and Lenzo.

"What of Defence against the Dark Arts?"

I raised my eyebrows, DADA? Well I enjoyed Defence, thoroughly, but it was always…well it was always Harry's subject…just like transfiguration was Mi's and Potions was mine and well Ron…Ron was good…at things.

"I enjoy it, I will enjoy it that much more now that that Umbit…um…bit of scum isn't there." I stopped myself before I indulged in my favourite nickname for the ghastly woman, knowing Sev would probably wash my mouth out with seawater for it.

He turned and looked at me, his eyes somewhat contemplative…

"What is it…?"

He continued staring, "I didn't fail my Defence exam did I!"

He scoffed, "You came out second in the year, all Outstandings if you don't count History of Magic, and who really counts History of Magic."

I smiled, more at the hint of pride in his voice rather than the news.

"So…what did you get me!"

He furrowed his brows, "Get you? Get you for what?"

"I thought that's how it goes, you do well at school, and you get gifts."

He scoffed, "That is most definitely not how it goes, any achievements made in your education are for your benefit, not for mine. Or Minerva's or your brothers' or your grandfather's."

My face fell as he brought up Nonno and I looked at the sky again. He hadn't sent a single letter, and I never had a problem with it, knowing that he must have his fair share of business to take care of…but now that I know he sent Harry a letter…he was obviously not as busy as I thought he was.

"Minerva obviously doesn't feel the same way, nor do your brothers, part of the reason why they had this…get together-" He said the word with disgust, "was to reward you for your satisfactory results. I on the other hand find it unnecessary and if you were not spoiled already, I would think such things would make you so."

I rolled my eyes at the little rant, "I think you're confusing being affectionate with spoiling a child. It's two different things."

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow, "I don't think it is. You know you wouldn't be so troublesome if I raised you, Linus and Lenzo were much too lenient."

I laughed, the thought of Sev having to raise me making me laugh even harder as he scowled, as images of him changing diapers came into my mind. "Have you ever even carried a baby before?"

He looked back at the sky, "Considering the type of people that are allowed to spawn, I don't think it's the hardest thing in the world to do."

"I'll take that as a no then?"

He turned, scowling at me, "You really should be asleep."

Ahhh, so we reached the line. At least I didn't cross it, but I was definitely at the border of his limit of just how much he lets out. I stood on the rock, ready to jump down when he held his hand out for me and I gripped it instead as he helped me down. I laughed as the ice water tickled my bare feet and ran the few steps to the dry beach sand.

He shook his head and I waited for him to catch up, he didn't follow me to the doorstep, hovering at the bottom of the steps, my laughter died.

"You're not staying?"

It wasn't really a question, his black eyes looked sympathetic but his features remained hard, "I can't. No need to climb back up to the bedroom though." He tossed something and I caught it. It was a small emerald velvet coated box that fit into the palm of my hand.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Bane." And with that and the following click he disappeared.

I looked at the place where he was moments ago, shocked at the sudden exit. I looked down at the box and flipped it open easily. A small note sat in it.

_For being outstanding...Your new home away from home_

I lifted the note and stared at the small silver key on the black silk cushion, I turned on my heal and placed the key into the door, twisting it, hearing the soft click as it unlocked…

I stood in the doorway, in absolute shock…

"_I can't. No need to climb back up to the bedroom though."_

His voice echoed in my head and I slowly stepped inside as a tingle went down my spine, as it dawned on me what just happened…

I pushed the door shut behind me and let my back hit it, slowly sinking to the floor. I looked around the house, at the large open planned living area, the weather worn lime green painted walls that somehow added to the natural beauty of the house, the large painting of a deer over the mantelpiece, a doe which was painted a glowing silver against the dark backdrop, like some inverted effect…

I looked back at the small key that lay in the palm of my hand, confused…Sev…Sev who never gave a thing away without tormenting himself first, not emotions, not affection and definitely not actions he deemed would result in my 'spoiling'…yet he so easily handed me the keys to the house I didn't even realise was his…until I felt the tingling of the wards around the house alerting me to the change of master…and somehow I knew he had given me more than a set of keys to his property as I smiled at the fact that he had complained about the sleepover yet was the one that offered venue, my smile widened at the realisation that he had pitched up, even if it was late and just for a bit…he came…just to give me keys to his most personal place… his home…our home…and more importantly…his heart…

A/N: A little bit of Ky-Sev, hope you enjoyed that.

Please review!

Kalina


	6. Seeker vs Seeker

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 6 **

**Harry's POV **

The air wandered through my scalp, tossing my longer than usual strands in further disarray and whipping my cheeks, I sped up, not seeing the snitch but losing myself in the peaks of adrenalin that burst forth in flight, I caught a dash of red in my periphery, which wasn't much of a rarity as five of the players in this match had the matching flame hair, this one distinctively different in its length as she zoomed past me towards the post.

_The parchment lying on my chest was so familiar to me that it felt like a second skin, it was crinkled at the edges at the amount of times that I had fidgeted with the sheet, needing to busy my hands whilst my brain worked. I didn't even have to look at it anymore, the words already stuck in my head, playing on repeat even when all I wanted was a moment of silence. _

_I jumped off the bed, kicking a box that lay next to it and regretting it immediately as my big toe made contact with the cardboard. _

"_What did those Puking Pastilles ever do to you?" _

_I looked to the door, Ginny leaned against the now open door, a concerned look on her face despite the light hearted words. _

"_I'm sorry for waking you." _

_She rolled her eyes, pushing the box back into its usual place. Well what I think was its usual place, I couldn't tell considering there were so many boxes and no sense of order, but I guess that is Fred and George for you. _

"_You didn't wake me. Ky came barging in like five minutes ago, totally unapologetic, absolutely oblivious to neither the time nor the consequences of my sleep being broken." _

_I tried to control my expression, hoping it didn't show my anxiety at what she had just said. For the past few days I had been walking on shells the size of dragon eggs, my ears constantly pricked for her imminent arrival. Ginny had arrived three days ago from the sleepover that Ron had informed me about, saying that Ky and Hermione were staying on for a few days. I didn't know if I was happy, or sad about that…I wanted to see her…but I didn't want to see her. _

"_I wonder whether I could convince mum to make her room with Phlegm." _

_I stood abruptly, positive I had heard her voice float up from the room below…Ginny looked at me, brows drawn together in confusion and I acted as if I had stood to cross the room to the window, opening it to further my pretense. _

"_I suppose I should just let her stay in my room though, hopefully she will return the favour one day now that she has a beach house." _

_I turned to Ginny, trying to look blasé, "She has a beach house?" _

"_The one we stayed at for the sleepover. Snape gave it to her. Can you believe that he owned a beach house, he looked like he'd melt if water touched him and burn in the sun!" _

_I looked out the window, not really knowing how to feel about the fact that she owned a beach house, just enjoying some information about her. I tried not to think about Ky on some beach somewhere…her tan skin infused with sunshine, glowing from within rather than reflecting the light, her long dark hair down her back as her bikini clad body sprawled in the sand, the waves licking her feet as she giggled in the way that I now found to be extremely arousing. _

_I heard the creak of bed springs and turned away from the window, completely forgetting that Ginny was in the room, she smiled at me sadly but remained silent. _

"_I'm sorry Ginny, what was it that you asked me for?" I had stopped paying attention recently; I completely blanked on why she had come up to my room. _

_She shook her head, that sad smile still on her face, "Figured I'd just let you know…you know…because you've been so jumpy…I thought it would make you relax a little to know that she's…that she's here." _

_I guess I was much more obvious than I thought. I remained silent, not knowing or wanting to respond, having a hard enough time even explaining it to Ron and dreading having to talk to Hermione…to suffer her imminent interrogation…_

_Ginny bent, disappearing behind the bed for a moment and straightened up, her ginger hair falling down her back once again, _

"_You dropped this letter." _

_I snatched it from her quickly, her eyes widening slightly by my actions and I reddened a bit, she hadn't even looked down at the words yet I overreacted. _

"_Thanks." _

_I pocketed it and she looked at me for a moment before turning her back on me and leaving the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts as these words on paper ran through my mind._

Ginny plunged the quaffle into the post, out flying Ron, she had always been the better flyer between the two. My red head best friend didn't take kindly to being beaten by his baby sister and tossed the quaffle with much force to our chaser, Bill. The girls however had strategically placed Fleur as their keeper and with a toss of her silver blonde hair as she posed in front of the post, Silvestre Sabre popped the quaffle out of a dazed and distracted Bill's arm, Saber was the only male on the girls' team as we didn't have equal numbers. It didn't help that he was an exceptionally good flyer, and extremely analytical when aiming, proven by the quaffle flying through our post for the fifth time. Ron was about to explode…

"_Mate!" Ron jumped off the bed, crossing his small room in three strides and pulling me into a hug. He raised his eyebrows, "Nice beard."_

_I rolled my eyes, you could hardly call the scanty hair that grew across my face a beard, but I guess I did need a shave. I didn't respond and walked to the window, looking out at the night sky. Dumbledore had just left me at the Burrow, I was half surprised that he showed up, I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be considering yesterday's events with Ky…_

"_Mum thought you were coming in tomorrow. She's at Ky's sleepover." I turned and looked at him at that and he nodded his head, "I know, I'm also offended at not being invited! But apparently it's just for girls, they even invited Julez and her sister, she wrote to me yesterday to see if I was coming. I guess it isn't Ky's fault considering it's a surprise, I'm sure she would much rather have us there than those chicks. Mind you I won't mind being a fly on the wall…"_

_He went on and on, a dreamy look on his face, oblivious to my predicament. At least she wouldn't be here tonight…I was dreading seeing her…facing her after yesterday, I was even contemplating just waiting out the remainder of my days at Privet Drive…and then Dumbledore showed up. _

"_Harry? Do you?"_

_I looked up, not hearing the first part of Ron's question, "Do I what?"_

"_Mum says we can go and visit them tomorrow afternoon, have a day at the beach. Can you believe they have a whole beach house to themselves! So do you want to go?"_

_I sat slowly, trying to think what I should tell Ron…_

"_I…I haven't really packed beach clothes."_

_Ron laughed and I am sure I would have done the same, "I'll loan you a pair of trunks, no big deal mate, what's a pair of shorts between best mates. Anyway…if all goes well we might not even need the shorts." Ron's smile widened and his jest made my stomach twist, the memory of time spent with my pants down still fresh and therefore more potent in its pain. _

"_Is something the matter?"_

_I looked up, catching my reflection on his opened cupboard mirror on my glance upwards and realising that my pain was noticeable even for Ron to see. I couldn't lie to him, he would find out soon enough…I best get this over with. _

"_Ky…Ky and I are over."_

_He frowned, "Over what?"_

_I looked down at his wooden floorboards, "Over."_

_I didn't think he was dense enough to not understand what that meant; I think he was just finding this hard to believe. _

"_W…N…How?" _

_I bit my lip, still looking at his floor, thinking deeply of what I should tell him. Ron was my best friend, I trusted him and Hermione with everything…if I couldn't tell him…then who could I tell…_

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter that I had taken to carrying around, as if to remind myself that it was real…I handed it to him and he took it in confusion. He read the letter, the confusion growing as his frown deepened and then his brows went from drawn together confusion to high eye browed surprise. _

"_Is this…is this true? It can't be…right? Impossible."_

_Impossible…the word that I had thought over and over again as I read that letter…impossible. "I don't know. He seemed quite convinced."_

_Ron lowered himself onto the bed, reading the letter again. "It must be a mistake."_

"_I'm sure it is." I hoped beyond anything that it was, I hoped with a hope so strong that it couldn't even fade, there was no even trying to stifle it. "I have to check first, with Lupin. He isn't responding to my letters though."_

"_He's with Linus and Lenzo isn't it, hunting Palbei, he hasn't even checked in here. Did you tell her?"_

_I looked at him as if he was mad, "Of course not. I can't just tell her this…without proof."_

"_Then why did you guys call it quits?"_

_I looked at Ron, what was he not getting! "We have to break up!"_

"_Well no…only if it's tru-"_

"_And until I know it's false I can't be with her!"_

_He opened his mouth and decided to shut it. We were silent for a moment, then he looked away from the letter. _

"_How did you break it off then, without telling her about this?" He shook the letter, gesturing what he meant. _

"_She thinks I cheated on her."_

"_How?" He bellowed and I shook my head._

"_Don't worry, she just thinks I did and I let her believe it until-"_

"_Mate, you're going about this all the wrong way. She needs to know-"_

"_KY IS NOT GOING TO KNOW ABOUT THIS." I breathed heavily after the shout left my mouth and stood, pacing the room. "I just…I can't tell her without knowing for sure. I will tell her when I find out but for now I'd rather her hate me than know… That's why you can't tell anyone! Not even Hermione."_

"_Woah…Harry…Hermione can help, finding out stuff is what she does best."_

"_This will tear at Hermione, she'll want to obey my trust but at the same time tell Ky, I would rather spare her the dilemma and just leave her in the dark."_

"_But-"_

"_Ron! You cannot know how much I have thought over this." I turned to him, my face pleading; I didn't even care to hide it. "You cannot know how it hurts. But I will take it until I have proof. I don't want her…I don't want to hurt her."_

"_She already thinks you have mate."_

"_And let her think it. Let her hate me for that, the pain cannot be worse than knowing this."_

_He sighed, looking back down at the sheet of paper, and then up at me, "What can I do to help?"_

_I nodded, not answering his question, grateful that he wasn't pushing the topic and crossed the bed, ready to brainstorm with my best friend. _

"Harry, watch out!" I ducked, the bat flying over my head and falling to the ground. Hermione flew unsteadily towards me, a sheepish expression on her face at the fact that she had mistakenly flung the beaters bat at me. "Sorry."

Selina had made up for her blunder has she wacked the bludger at her brother, hitting him on the shoulder as he dropped the quaffle.

Hermione flinched, her brown hair flying across her face, how she got placed as beater on the girls' side is beyond me.

_Ginny had left the room, and I wandered back to the window, listening for her laughter once more. I heard steps behind me and turned, half hoping to see grey eyes…instead seeing chocolate…_

_A myriad of emotions spattered across her face as she hovered at the door, she settled on anger yet rushing forward and engulfing me in a hug at the same time. _

"_You may begin."_

_She let go of me, placing her feet firmly on the ground and looking up at me expectantly. _

"_Begin?" I knew what she meant but I was pulling time._

"_Your explanation."_

_I turned, walking back to the window, "There really is no explanation Hermione. It happened. I made a mistake."_

"_A MISTAKE!" She snapped and I resolutely looked into the sky, even as she now stood next to me, trying to look at my face. _

"_That's what humans do Hermione. And that's what I am. I am not perfect."_

"_You're no idiot either."_

"_It's not as simple as that."_

"_Well really it is Harry! Why did you do it!"_

_She grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look at her, her face torn. _

"_Like I said before, I made a mistake. A stupid, and as you so kindly put it, idiotic mistake. One that I regret, greatly, If I had a time turner, I would use it. Believe me!"_

_I turned and walked to the wardrobe, just to hide my face. _

"_I can't believe-"_

"_Neither can I. You're disappointed, you have no idea how I feel. I guess I'm not as great as everyone thinks I am. I guess I am deplorable and I would grovel at Ky's feet if I thought it would make any difference but I know her well enough to know that it would not. So I am asking you, to drop this. To not push the matter, I hurt Ky, I know that. And in doing so I know I hurt you." I turned, fixing her with a sincere look, "I am sorry."_

_She gulped, swallowing whatever she had on the tip of her tongue, "It's not me you should be apologising to."_

"_I know that. I guess I'm not as brave as you all think I am." _

_She bit her lip, contemplating once again to push the topic. Thankfully I saw familiar hair in the reflection of the wall mirror and Ron came in, tossing her up in a hug and I settled in my bed, ready to relay more comforting news to my best friends…about prophecies that foretold my death…._

I saw the little glint of gold in my periphery as it fluttered around my head, I reached toward it out of reflex, stopping myself just before my fingers touched its soft feathered wings as I reminded myself that it wasn't my goal to catch the snitch. It fluttered ahead of me, just as a dark mane fluttered beside me, wisps of her soft strands catching my cheek and I inhaled deeply and followed the familiar form.

_It was well into the night, I had remained in the Twins room for most of the day, feigning a headache. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since Mrs Weasley brought me lunch a few hours ago. The house was silent, littered with soft and loud snores that sang sans rhythm in the night. I pulled my shirt over my head and took to the stairs, unsure where to actually find food considering the Weasleys' didn't exactly have a fridge. How did they keep their food fresh then? Probably a stasis charm on the whole pantry…_

_I stopped in the entrance of the kitchen, all thoughts of food gone as the familiar form stood before me, with her back to me, right hand holding the small pantry door open as she peered up at the top shelf. She was on her tip toes in moments, her fingers grasping at the air. I walked forward, easily grabbing the bag of Honeyduke's Cookies that she was trying to get her hands on. _

_She gasped, stepping away from me, more out of shock than recognition. Her look of surprise slowly turned to steel as she took me in and my body shivered at the icy look. I didn't dare speak, holding out the bag of cookies that she liked to warm up for a few seconds before popping three into her mouth and crunching away with a wide smile…that smile was a distant memory from the glower she had on her face now. She slipped past me, making sure not a fibre of our beings touched and crossed the room in long determined strides. _

_I was in my bed in just as few strides, my stomach growling painfully not fazing me in the least. _

I could make out the gold letters spelling out Kyrianna's Thunder and tried to stay at this distance, the Firebolt was too good a broomstick though as it accelerated without me even moving forward. I unintentionally reached her in speed as we were shoulder to shoulder; I refrained from picking up my hand though, knowing if I did I would catch the snitch. Her outstretched hand however was grasping at the air, much shorter than my own right upper limb. She could catch it if she edged down just a little further, but she never flew competitively before and her stance didn't change.

Suddenly her hand reached forward and I smiled slightly, seems she was a better flyer than I had thought and I could see her fingertips enclose over the gold metal…my smile faded quickly however as my eyes took in the scene before me…Kyrianna's Thunder was nowhere to be seen…and Ky was plummeting to the ground. Without another moment of contemplation I dipped down, fusing with my handle to gain speed and turning up just as I was feet away from the grass, holding my hands up and hoping that I estimated right.

Her body hit my arms, pushing me down slightly with the force and I tried controlling my firebolt with just my knees as I regained my hovering position.

"Let me go!" She shoved at me as I tried to land us and pushed at my arms, forcing me to release her as she clumsily fell to the floor, straightening up quickly, fury on her face. Shadows loomed closer as everyone flew to us and I returned her glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

She jumped! She jumped OFF her broom! OFF! She jumped. She stared at me stubbornly, turning on her heel and marching off and I grabbed her by the elbow, spinning around.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why in Godric's name would you jump off your broom!"

"Why the fuck do you care!" She snarled, jostling to get out of my grip as I tightened it.

"How can you be so reckless!"

She pushed at me with her other hand, "I don't need a lecture from you Potter! And I definitely do not need you going easy on me!"

"I wasn't-"

"I'm NOT STUPID!"

"Well you're a very convincing actor then. Is this some sort of payback! Hurt yourself to make me feel guilty!"

"If I wanted to pay you back I would shove my tongue down some blokes throat and rip your heart out with my bear hands!"

I let go of her, the tears that escaped her eyes less identifiable as angry tears as they were five seconds ago.

"Are you OK!" Hermione reached her, grabbing her shoulder as Ginny and Fred fast approached. Saber had been by us from the beginning, silently watching our exchange of words like he always did.

She stormed down the orchard, Agnes and the rest of the girls hot on her heels as I turned away from the many confused faces fast approaching.

"Thank you."

I turned, looking at his amber eyes, "For what?"

"For catching her. It was impossible for me to have reached in time."

I breathed heavily; glancing back and seeing Ron distract his family from approaching us. "I don't think she thought that, she obviously thought you would get there in time, I don't think she would have jumped otherwise…she may be mental but she's not insane."

"She knew full well I would not have reached. Yet she still jumped…you are as good a flyer as they say Potter."

My breathing slowed down slightly as I took in his words, she didn't want me to catch her…she didn't even want me to touch her.

"_There's no guessing about it. There's only one reason you jumped, and one only, you knew one of your brothers would catch you or break your fall."_

It had been two years since I had said those words to her…two years…so much had changed in those two years…I had told her she jumped because she trusted that her brothers would catch her…Ky was an instinctive person in stressful situations…she couldn't outthink her reflexes…and it seems her reflexes were saying that she should take the chance and jump because she trusted me to catch her…yet I destroyed that trust didn't I…I had broke her yet she still jumped…what did that mean.

"Great catch Harry, too bad it couldn't be the snitch!" I bristled slightly as Bill clapped me on the shoulder, "Don't think too much of it Cap'n, we'll get them next time."

I squinted, seeing the dark hair in the distance as she wrenched the front door open and I sighed knowing there would be no next time…

A/N: Please review with your thoughts

Kalina


	7. Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 7 **

**Ky's POV **

I tuned out the surrounding voices, an angry Ginny scolding an uninterested Ron against telling tales about her to her twin brothers, and I was very aware of the emerald eyes that were upon me. I chose to look away from our little group that were cluttered around the Love Potion Display and let my eyes wander around the crowded store. It was a blur of colour, even the occupants seemed radiant as they looked at this gizmo and that gadget, I was proud of the Twins yet not surprised by the least as I always knew that they were bright, never being of the opinion myself to be smart meant that you need also be dull. I don't think Mrs Weasley fully understood just how much work these products entailed, something I was very aware of, having been consulted in the making of a good few of them myself.

A rippled ran up my neck and my nose flared in anger, annoyed that he was still watching me and I turned on my heel and walked away from the display in no particular direction. I caught a glimpse of exceptional brightness in my periphery, and my eyes landed on Nessie, whose head was a glowing halo in the already bright room as she looked on in wonder as the shop assistant took her and Mrs Weasley through the shop explaining the magic behind the merchandise. I was sure I saw a tear of pride roll down Mrs Weasley's cheek just as Nessie caught my eye, giving me a reassuring smile, most of her pre-Mungo's glow returned after her arrival at The Burrow. I smiled back, but it was fleeting as I felt eyes on me again.

_I barged up the stairs as I flung the door behind me, but I never heard the comforting loud bang. I reached Ginny's bedroom flinging that door open as well and kicking the first foot level thing I could find. _

"_Shit."_

_I forgot that I wasn't wearing shoes, choosing to fly barefoot, and my big toe was howling in pain. I dropped my butt to the floor, absently massaging the toe. _

"_Ky." I looked up at the doorway, Nessie stood framed, a look of shock and concern on her now pale face, Mi hovering behind her with a matching expression. _

"_Oh Ky!" She entered the room and dropped down next to me, reaching to hug me as I battered her hands away, _

"_I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe."_

_I pushed her again once more, quickly wiping at me face at the stray tears that fell as I ran to the house. I heard the soft click of the closing door and I looked resolutely out the window. I could see two figures still flying; one was the shocking red of a Weasley and the other the light blonde of a Saber. The red quaffle flying between them as they tossed the ball two and fro, I rubbed my cheek on my shoulder, suddenly too lethargic to lift my hands and my nose caught the familiar masculine scent on my sleeve and I stood, ignoring the pain in my toe once again. _

_My heart was racing as if I was still in flight and I could feel more tears fall down my face, burning tears, of absolute anger. I pulled my hair out of the hair band in anger, taking no comfort in the softness that fell around my face and hid it from view. _

"_I…I don't know what's going on between you and Harry, except the obvious fact that you two are no longer together…but I cannot let what you just did go to pass without any discussion. It was extremely reckless and tremendously dangerous and I understand that you must be upset and it must seem-"_

_I scoffed; in no mood to listen to Nessie pretend to understand how I felt. She stopped talking, a sad yet stern expression on her face that I caught in Ginny's mirror as I kept my back resolutely to her. _

"_Do you deny that what you did was reckless?"_

_I didn't answer her, looking at the posters of the Holyhead Harpies on Ginny's wall without taking anything in. _

"_Do you deny that it was dangerous? You could have gotten hurt-"_

"_BUT I DIDN'T!" I turned glaring at passive faced Nessie and wary Mi, "I didn't. I jumped off a broom midflight and I didn't get hurt…" _

_Nessie's eyes narrowed, "Were you somehow testing Harry?"_

_I clicked my tongue at her and walked to the mirror, "Don't be daft."_

_I leaned my forehead against the cold window, watching as the group of boys in the Orchard ravaged the picnic that Mrs Weasley and Nessie had prepared and I looked away as my eyes immediately made to seek out the jet black hair. _

_Mi was biting her lip and Nessie seemed to be biting her tongue, stopping herself from saying anything further. _

_I ducked my head, feeling the same tightness in my chest that had me stay in Ginny's room for the past couple of days. My body was like a cauldron and my emotions like this horrible immiscible potion that never blended together no matter how hard I tried to control them. Now the colour of the potion was a definite red of anger, a scarlet hue that festered within me. I heard the crack of glass and started to take deep calming breaths like I had done the last time this happened, and repaired Ginny's bed side lamp for the third time since my stay here. _

_I heard soft shuffling of feet and I turned my head, looking at the corner of the room, "Why did you jump then?"_

_I bit my lip, angry at Mi for asking the question, angry at Nessie for looking so concerned, angry at the Weasley's for laughing so loud when all I wanted was to be alone and in peace, angry at Harry for reasons so varying it was hard to pick just one…but most of all…angry at myself for knowing the exact answer to Mi's simple yet underlying complex question. _

_I moved away from her, heading towards the door to find Nessie framed there yet again. _

"_Move." It was a growl, a growl that would have had little rats like Mundungus Fletcher running with their tails between their legs, but as her blonde head remained firm and high I knew no matter how loud and fiercely I growled…words would not budge a Thornton. _

_Her aquamarine eyes were calculating yet her face stayed soft, her lips slightly downcast and her nose flared slightly, she knew, just as I did, that nothing I would say could get her to move…_

"_You want to tell me." My eyes narrowed at her as her pink lips spoke the most ludicrous words, "You do. You've been wanting to tell me ever since you reached Belle Île a week ago…I could see it in your eyes…you want me to ask. Yet I did not because at the same time I could tell that you would not tell me, but now I see it…I see that you do want to-"_

"_Stop with the insipid psycho babble!" I barged forward, annoyed at her dissection of me, and her apparent surety at the results. My shoulder made contact with her arms, that lacked its previous toned definition yet carried strength in it just the same as she stood her ground. I clucked my tongue, feeling like a caged animals and whirring around and storming to the window and wrenching it open as suddenly the room felt torturously hot. _

"_Going to jump out the window now, are we?" I turned, glaring at Nessie for the statement and she did a commendable job of keeping her face blank, her only tell the sadness in her aquamarine depths, "Oh wait, you wouldn't…Harry isn't here to catch you, is he?"_

_I cocked my eyebrow at that very un-Nessie like comment as I heard the sharp intake of breath on my left from Mi. It seemed that she knew her usual consoling and comforting technique would get nothing out of me. _

"_Did you, or did you not jump to test if Harry would come to your rescue?"_

"_Is that honestly the best reason you can come up with?"_

"_Well I do have other reasons in my head, that was just the more comforting option…I would hate to think that you would jump to physically harm yourself to prove something to him."_

"_Do I look like some love sick wounded woman who is dumb enough to harm herself in the hope of hurting her lo…him. Do I? Do I look like an idiot? Do I look like someone dumb enough to fall in love with someone who didn't love her back! To trust someone who would take that trust and trample all over it like a horde of angry hippogriff's and leave me broken, bruised and bitter behind! DO I!"_

_My throat burned as my veins were on fire, this thumping heart that was held so tight loosening my tongue in the hopes to relieve its pressure. Nessie's face was wet, all that fake strength she mustered leaving her just as quickly as my shouts began but I knew she wasn't crying out of fear, somewhere along the last year she had become my sister, not because she married my brother, but because fate had made it so, when she wept at my side when I was sick, when she fought werewolf and demented Blacks to protect me…I turned to Mi, who was looking at me warily, tears leaking down her now tanned cheeks, the black eye she received from fiddling with the punching telescope the Twins had left in their room glowing on her face. Tears not of fear, but of pain, for my pain had become their own…_

_I turned toward the window, this glowing feeling of trust discomforting, not wanting to look at them longer and my heart constricted once more. _

"_I forgot." My words reflected off the half opened window, hitting the glass pane and bounding behind me as I stared at my blood shot eyed reflection that angered me a little more. There was a long curl that fell across my face that tickled my nose yet I left it untouched, relishing the feeling of something else other than the amalgamation of pain, disappointment and disbelief. _

"_Forgot?" Mi's voice was so close to me, I flicked my eyes to the right and could see her reflection in the window as she stood beside me, her face flushed with apprehension while the blonde on my left looked at me with a frown. _

"_I forgot that Harry and I broke up…" It was the silliest words that left my mouth yet it was true…I looked away from their reflection, concentrating on the sway of the soft grass as the wind picked up as evening drew closer. "I…he was so close. Closer than he has been this whole time…the first time he was right next to me. I could smell his scent…even with the rushing wind that pounded in my ears I could hear him breath beside me…my skin prickled all over at the feel of him, right there beside me, in the middle of the air and everything…" I closed my eyes, so angry at myself at what I was saying, "Everything was right. That feeling was right. That was how it was, it was supposed to be. I glanced at him, for just a moment…for less than that even…and he was smirking at me, that lopsided grin that just…" I took a deep breath, the image of that smirk too much to bear, "And I forgot that he did what he did…I forgot that we broke up and for a moment that coincided with my decision to jump and catch the snitch…I was his girlfriend. And I knew he would catch me…for one fleeting moment all the pain and heart ache of the last week disappeared and I loved him and trusted him again…and I jumped because that was what I would have done if he hadn't done what he did…I jumped and I forgot that he wasn't mine. I jumped and I trusted him. I jumped and…"_

"_He caught you." I felt her long fingers at my neck and I didn't beat them away. I turned to her, a horribly broken expression on my face that I didn't dare look on at in the reflective surface of Ginny's room window, knowing that the weakling that stared back at me would break my heart more than even Harry had. _

"_Why?" I asked Nessie, knowing she could not know the answer yet asking the question never the less. "Why did he catch me?" As I fell through the air, the mere seconds felt like hours of contemplation as my mind raged inside me. I didn't know what I wanted. I shouldn't expect him to catch me…he wasn't to be trusted and depended on, I was going to fall and hurt myself grievously because not even Vez could get to me in time. Yet the panic never caught me…my heart was so sure…so sure that he would catch me even though my mind continued raging on. And when I felt his hands around me…I was relieved…_

"_Because it's not a switch…Love. It isn't a switch that you can turn off and on. Sometimes we don't even know that we're acting on it, be it when we jump off brooms trusting that someone would catch us, or be it pummeling down at break neck speed just to prevent the one you love from being hurt."_

"_He doesn't love me!" I shouted out the words at Nessie, the mantra that I spoke to myself daily._

"_Nobody, not even you my darling, could possibly know what is truly in Harry's heart. Love is dangerous and a chameleon like thing, it's as unique as we ourselves are as individuals. Our actions are how we express it…be it holding hands, embracing or even making love…and hand in hand with that love is trust and just like love is expressed in actions, trust is expressed the same, yet the difference lies in the break. It takes one action…whatever it may be…to break ones trust…yet that same action cannot break love. We can tell ourselves to distrust someone, but we cannot force ourselves for the love we feel to leave with that trust. Whatever Harry did, however he had hurt you, does not mean that he doesn't love you, just as it's OK to love him too. It won't take one action to break that love…but anything that breaks can be-"_

"_I don't trust him." I bit out, glaring at the window, closing ears to the rest of her words._

"_You jumped."_

_I turned, glaring now at Mi but she didn't flinch, "You want me to trust him? After everything he has done! You're on his side!"_

"_DON'T! Do not do that Ky! I am on nobody's sides! There are no sides! This isn't a battle! This is the first bump in the road that you-"_

"_He cheated on me!"_

"_He made a mistake! He was hurt, lonely, suffering from Sirius' death!"_

"_Are those excuses!"_

"_NO! Not at all! It's horrible what he did but it isn't unforgivable!"_

"_It is unforgivable! It is! I can never trust him again! I don't see why I should even try!"_

"_HE LOVES YOU!" She shouted, her chocolate eyes soft and pleading. _

_I looked at her, the anger slowly fading away, "Yet…where is he? Huh? Where is he? Is he begging for my forgiveness? No. He isn't here confessing his love either…where is he?"_

_She bit her lip, "He thinks…you don't want to see him. He…I…"_

"_Stop defending him. Just stop."_

_She opened her mouth…and then closed it once again. Nessie came forward, her face drawn and her eyes sad at finding out the reason why Harry and I were no more. "Have you spoken to him?"_

_I scoffed, "To say what?"_

"_To let him know how you feel-"_

"_I feel nothing." I spat out. "Except annoyance at the two people that were supposed to be on my side-"_

"_We are!"_

"_No! Get over it Mi! It's over! We're over! Harry and I are over! No amount of talking, of discussing, of FEELING is going to change that! Not because I am stubborn but because HE made a choice! He did! I didn't have my say! I won't have my say! He said everything by what he did! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! So stop! Stop trying to see reason in everything I did! I jumped because I was stupid, stupid enough to trust someone with my life! This isn't an Arithmancy lesson where you need to solve this problem! There is no solution! Just that like all other things, this ended. Us. It's over."_

_She looked down at the floor, knowing that I wasn't talking to her anymore…it was over. The more I said it the more it will sink in…that's what I told myself. _

"_Then it is." Nessie gripped my shoulder, smiling down at me, "If you say it is, it is. We will not bring it up again, unless you want to talk about it."_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Then we won't. What do you want?"_

_What I wanted? A week ago I wanted a time turner, but what difference would it make, what's more desperate than going back in time and stopping your boyfriend from cheating on you…maybe I could go back in time and not fall in love. I shook my head, I hadn't done that on purpose and I couldn't pin point a time that had irrevocably changed my heart…_

"_Ben and Jerry's."_

"_I can magic some of that up." She smiled, and I let her lead me out the door, grabbing Mi's hand on my way out. She may disagree with the situation…and push the subject that I just wanted to fall away…but I knew her heart was in the right place…and mine? Well…it was a few degrees below its optimum temperature these days…but it was still beating… _

"I have to go." I turned, Vez's clear voice floated over to me from the entrance, I rolled my eyes.

"By all means."

"Selina and Silvain will look after you."

"I don't need to be baby sat!" I spat.

He rolled his golden eyes in turn, when did he start mimicking my actions? "Just stay out of trouble. You two, stick to her like glue."

He turned and waltzed off as the twins who were on either side of me nodded at him in affirmation. Once he was gone they turned and at the same time said,

"Wait here, I will be back in a minute."

I didn't care, letting Selina go to whichever guy she wanted to play with and Silvain go to whichever poor girl would fall peril to his pitiful charm. I leaned against the wall at the entrance, looking at the crowd, some familiar faces interspersed in the sea of strangers.

"32 C." I turned to the clear girly voice, seeing nobody on my left or right. "Am I right?"

I followed the voice downwards, my eyes stopping at the level of my shoulder as I stared at the little girl that stood at the entrance of the shop; she had waist length chocolate hair, very similar to Mi's except that it was pin straight to perfection, her hazel eyes bright as she smiled up at me. She wore a white dress that made her look like a porcelain doll which was helped by her stillness and perfect posture.

"What?" I cocked my eye at the girl that looked no older than ten…I wasn't very good at telling the age of children, if they were boys and tall enough they were teenagers and if they were girls with big enough boobs they fell under the same category.

"The size of your brazier."

I laughed; a huge smile on my face at the words that definitely did not match her age, "My brazier?"

"Well judging by the way your shirt is constraining against your skin, I could only assume that is what you were wearing. Did I guess the size right?" I laughed again as she stared at my chest.

"Spot on actually, who taught you the skill?"

She smiled in triumph, "My brother did."

"And where is this brother of yours." I glanced around the room, looking for a similar face.

"He's at home, sick, he's been sick for a few days. Do you have brothers?"

I looked at her quizzical face, "Yes, two."

"Ha, I have four!" I grinned, this girl obviously was competitive.

"And where are these three other brothers, not all home in bed are they?"

She giggled, "No they're doing they're school shopping. Are you poor?"

My smile widened at the question, "No…why?"

"Forgive my assumption, seeing as your pants are torn I thought it's because you could afford no better."

"Pants? These are jeans…and their torn because…" I wasn't about to explain style to this little girl that looked like she was straight out of a Victorian novel. "I was in a fight with a werewolf and he tore them with his claws!"

She giggled, "Liar! You couldn't fight a werewolf! Are you both a liar and a beggar!"

I laughed, she was funny this kid. "I guess, we all have our roles to play in life."

"Maybe you should come with me; I could get you a shirt that fits and a pants without any holes. Or-" She smiled widely and I think she was now on her tiptoes, "We could buy you a dress. A beautiful violet one that would go so well with those specks in your eyes, if that's too bright we could get you a black one…or a white one with a violet cloak and black heels that would make you look like utter perfection!"

I scoffed, "I'm allergic to utter perfection. Anyway, shouldn't you be shopping with your mum or something?" I looked around the shop and her smile faded.

"My mum is dead."

I bit my lip, well shit. "Sorry…" She was smiling a moment ago…I felt really guilty, "My mum's dead too…"

Her sad expression changed to a challenging one, "My dad's dead." She didn't seem sad by the fact…

"Well…so is mine…"

She sighed in frustration, upset that she wasn't winning this 'competition' she had going on.

"I don't have any sisters."

"Me neither."

"I did say I have FOUR brothers."

"I know, I have two."

This lead didn't seem to placate her, "My hair is longer than yours; it goes right down my back. Yours stops about halfway."

"Well that's only cause you're a midget, if you had to measure the strands mine would be longer."

"I am not a midget! I happen to be the tallest in my class."

"Is it a class full of midgets?"

She scrunched up her nose at me, "I'm rich."

"I'm richer."

"How can you know that!"

"Well easy, I can afford to buy a good few things in the shop, while I'm guessing you couldn't even buy one."

She glared at me, "If I asked one of my brothers they would buy me anything I wanted!"

"If I asked my brothers they would probably buy me the shop." It was mental, but playing this competition game with this little girl was the most amount of fun I had since…I can't even remember.

"I'm prettier than you are."

I shrugged, "What makes you say so."

"Well aside from the obvious vision that my eyes allow me, I have two boyfriends!"

"Oh, that doesn't make you pretty Kid, that makes you a little slut." I laughed and she fumed up at me.

"I am not a slug!"

I laughed louder and she growled at me, her perfect posture disappearing, "I bet you don't even have a boyfriend!"

My laughter died and she smirked as the tables reversed, "I bet you never had a boyfriend."

"I did."

"He dumped you."

"I dumped him."

"What did he do?" She looked up quizzically, I shrugged, this whole conversation mental.

"Kissed some slug."

"Why would he do that? Did he think it would turn into a princess?"

"No. And I'm pretty sure the fairy tale is a frog."

"Who'd kiss a frog!"

"Who'd kiss a slug!"

"Well someone out there kissed you."

"I bet you've never even been kissed."

She gasped, "Of course not, I am a lady!"

"No, you're a midget."

"You're a-" She stopped, her pointy finger up in the air, her eyes at some point above my shoulder and I turned around, not seeing anyone looking at us. I turned back…and she was gone.

What was going on with me, my heart sunk and I kind of missed the kid. I looked out the window, trying to spot her amongst the many passersby.

I wrenched open the door when I eventually saw the long chocolate brown locks, "KID!"

She didn't seem to hear me, walking deeper into the alley. Stupid kid, why is she going down there? I ran after her, the alley so small it brushed both my arms as I walked down.

"KID!"

Her hazel eyes glowed up at me, "Ky! What are you doing following me? Go back to the shop."

"What? How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me?" She sounded sad…

"Of course…I spoke to you like ten seconds ago in the shop. Come." I clutched at the air in the dark alley, trying to find her wrist. "Come back to the shop."

"I can't…I want to, but I'll be in trouble. I have to go." I could hear her soft footsteps and followed her further down the alley eventually coming out in a small square space made by the surrounding brick walled buildings.

She stood in the middle, her usually smiling face absent. "You shouldn't have followed me. I shouldn't have gone to you…I just wanted to say hi."

"Why did you want to say hi to me?"

"Well isn't it obvious." My hand was at my fondina in a second at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and I turned around, staring at the silver masked, dark cloaked figure behind me. I may not have the talent for guessing bra sizes that this kid had, but I knew enough to know that the Death Eater was female…it wasn't Alya or Kat though and the figure didn't suit the description of Bellatrix. "The child never knows when to keep her mouth shut. Neither does she know what it means to not wander away."

The light green eyes turned away from my own, both our wands pointed to each other, and it fell on the Kid who looked terrified.

"I just-"

"Shut it. Come over here."

"Don't move." I picked my hand up to my side, backing up so that my arm didn't allow the child to walk pass me and towards her.

The green eyes glinted, I saw her wrist flick before she even made the movement and I cast a shield charm at the stunner, the red sparks didn't even make an effort to get past.

I grinned, "I've been waiting for that."

"For what?"

I grinned wider, "For you to throw the first punch so what results wouldn't be considered an attack, but a defence."

"I suppose you think you can attack me?"

"Turn around bitch, I already have."

She turned on her heal and erected her own shield charm which did nothing at all as the bricks in the wall behind her flew at her with force. Her shield charm barely held the assault of the first few and then she tried ducking as the next few flew her way, and some made their way past her and to us. The little girl screamed but the bricks turned to dust before any of it could reach us. The Death Eater's ducking skills were not as proficient as she thought as she emerged from the rubble, dust flying everywhere, battered and bruised. My smile widened.

"Cheap tricks." She muttered, wiping at the blood at her lip.

"The only thing cheap around here, is you."

"Quit it with the one liners!" She shouted in annoyance.

"I would stop talking and look up if I were you."

Her green eyes shot skywards and she stepped out of the way, but it was too late, the swarm of brick dust crawled at her skin as I recited the spell that made it increase its pressure in my mind, making it peck at her skin with the force.

I looked to my side as the girl looked on horrified and the spell stopped, I didn't want to scar the kid for life. Her hazel eyes found my own, all her previous cockiness gone.

"Behind-"

I flicked my wrist and the shield charm was up again, the blue spell bouncing off it harmlessly.

"-you" She finished feebly and I smiled down at her.

"Still don't want to come with me?"

"Don't go with her!" The girl slowly arose, her skin smeared with blood at the superficial wounds that traversed her body.

"Still with the talking? Should I take your tongue, Slug?" I smiled, trying to reassure the girl a little.

"Or maybe I should take yours." I felt the blade at my neck and my smile died, the blue spell was just a distraction as another one of them appeared…and I fell for it…this one was male and the voice prickling my skin in familiarity.

"Who are you?"

"I wouldn't think that should be the question you should be asking Ky."

I gulped and he laughed into my ear,

"I wouldn't do that either…" He held the blade to my neck with his left hand as his right hand was at my right wrist, holding my wand arm down. "And before you get any ideas, I am right handed but my left cuts just as fast and steady as my right, so go on, try to Ky your way out of this one."

"Ky my way out? I haven't heard that reference before."'

"Well you're almost as good as Peter Pettigrew at getting yourself out of sticky situations."

"Well there's one big difference between her and Peter Pettigrew." I heard the familiar voice and there was a prickle up my neck that had nothing to do with the cold steel of the knife. The blade fell out of the death eaters hand as he swore, the blade handle glowing red on the floor as Harry must have used a fire spell to heat it. "He was a rat, what you have in your midst is a lioness, she'll leave a trail of blood in her wake, that would have absolutely nothing to do with chopped fingers."

I turned away at the appraising look he bestowed on me and I flicked my wrist and the female one, who was had raised her wand at my distraction, flew and banged against the same wall I used for my brick attack, "What are you doing here!" I growled.

He raised his eyebrows, wand on the male, "Well for one thing, saving your arse."

I scoffed, flicking my wrist at the women who scrambled to her feet, this time disarming her. "Like I need you to save my arse."

He raised a shield charm to the guys violet spell and smirked at me, "I think I have set some sort of precedence so far, don't want to break my strike record."

I could tell he was feeling it, the adrenaline rush of the fight, Harry wasn't cocky, yet he was being just that. And I should be swearing at him, but here I was, smirking at him. Yes, the adrenaline rush was a strange thing indeed.

"Confringo." The brick his assailant had sailing towards his head burst as my spell hit it, "Whose saving who?"

He raised his wand and I turned around to see my death eater dodge the stunner he sent at her, "Still me, it seems."

I rolled my eyes, conjuring ropes that quickly tied around my opponent; she barely put up a fight…such a disappointment. I turned, watching as Harry flung a spell at his opponent, dodging spells as he closed the distance until he was an arm's length away. He was fast enough to disarm him but the guy wasn't relenting, pulling out another knife but Harry was quick, Godric he was quick. And fierce. And the little space grew hotter as heat spread through me as I watched him. He had the man's wrist and banged it against the brick wall, causing him to lose grip on the knife which clattered to the floor. Harry held him by the neck with his other hand, most of his successful previous spells weakening the man enough for him to physically overpower his taller opponent.

"Let's see who our guest is."

Harry let go of the man's wrist, using his own free hand to knock the silver mask off his face…our gasps fused together…

"Jack…"

And just like that, all heat disappeared as I stared, frozen at the familiar dark haired boy...

A/N: Please review…they really mean a lot.

Hope you enjoyed this update.

Kalina


	8. Ding Dong! The Bitch is back

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 8 **

**Ky's POV **

The sound of the clattering knife resounded in the small square space for moments filled with otherwise silence as each familiar feature of the cloaked in black and now un-masked boy screamed at me…

Harry still had him gripped against the wall, albeit a little less forced than a minute ago. Jack's usually black eyes glinted a dark brown as a slither of light hit his face in the poorly lit square.

"Ky!" I turned just as Harry screamed and my face flung backwards as the female Death Eater…punched me? Punched me? That was definitely not their usual tactic, I recovered from the surprise attack as I saw the second fist coming and heard the exchange of spells that re-emerged to the left of me, it seemed that Harry was distracted by my fight and lost control of his own situation.

I ducked the second fist whilst simultaneously moving forward, resulting in me being positioned behind her and I took advantage of the split second it took for her to realise that and elbowed her shoulder.

She staggered forward but straightened up in an instant, turning and running forward with her cloaked black arms raised; I stood and waited for her. She threw two more punches which I weaved easily past, she had no technique, she was just working on brute strength considering she was disarmed, I could end this quickly, but it hardly seemed fair using a wand…it was like bringing a gun to a knife fight, I smirked, and I'm nothing if not fair.

She kicked and I grabbed her foot, there was power in the kick but no aim, flailing of legs and I laughed as she hopped on one leg as my grip tightened. I flung her foot down and bent down, kicking backwards and upwards and making contact with the underneath of her chin, flinging her head up violently, relieving her of both the silver mask and the black hood.

I saw the shock of blonde hair and I was not so surprised at seeing the features of Allison Fleeceheart come into view, considering who Harry's opponent was. Her green eyes glinted at me and she ran forward again, I dodged to my side as she passed me and I stepped on her long black cloak and she jerked backwards enough for her taller figure to be in reach as I flung an arm around her neck placing her in a vice grip easily.

"Tell me, having fun playing on the same side as Cedric's murderer? Get you off?" She sputtered something that sounded like a growl as she couldn't respond due to her current predicament. She tried shaking me off but I was no newbie to the physical fight and could have men three times my size in a lock with ease.

"Oh very few things get's this one off Kyrianna. She's not like you and I…" Fleeceheart stopped sputtering and the distant sound of Harry's fight faded into the silence as the familiar voice floated over, I slowly turned, forcing Fleeceheart to do so too and glared at the electric blue eyes as she smirked at me, her red lips glossy and her usual dark locks covered in a bright blue hooded cloak that contrasted with her pale skin. Her wand was raised casually at the Kid, whose hazel eyes were wide in terror. "Sexual creatures such as ourselves have an appetite for such things…Allison on the other hand isn't so adventurous. Though different she maybe, she needs to breathe all the same…just as this little one does…no?"

I looked at her pale brown wand and the steadiness in it albeit her casual stance, I knew what she was hinting at and loosened my grip on Fleeceheart. "I never knew you to get attached to your toys. If I break this one I'm sure you can brainwash a new one."

She sighed nonchalantly, "That is true, but I've been told I need to exhibit…what is it called…restraint?"

"Bastian's orders?" Her blue eyes glinted and her carefree expression dropped as her red lips were held in a snarl.

"Bastian does not give me orders."

"Not what it looked like last month." I stepped on the the back of Fleeceheart's heel as she wriggled in my arms.

"Last month was a busy month for my family, you have to be specific. Are you talking about the time my brother and I nearly kill you Thornton girls, or are you talking about the time my mother killed the Black bastard."

"Harry, no!" I saw his wand move away from Corner and move to Bellamy, he may have fought her but I knew better, the girl was not bluffing…she would kill the Kid. Or worse. Corner took advantage of Harry's distraction and raised his wand but I saw that coming, letting go of Fleeceheart and hitting him with a stunner that had him flying for feet.

My scalp burned and my eyes watered as my head flew backwards, Fleeceheart's long fingers in my hair as she recovered from my lock and attacked me, before she made a second move though, her body froze over as Harry's petrifying spell hit her and she fell to the floor. I caught his emerald green eyes as I massaged the back of my neck which got most of the hair pulling assault but my eyes whipped away quickly at the gurgling sound.

"STOP!" The Kid's feet were hanging a foot off the ground, flailing uncontrollably as her little fingers grappled at her neck at the invisible rope that chocked her, Bellamy's wand steadily pointed at the child. "STOP IT!"

Alya Bellamy smiled at me, "I don't think you want me to Kyrianna. If you did, you wouldn't defy me. I think you get off on this. Do you like it?"

I snarled, stepping forward but Harry raised his hand, in control of his emotions again, "Just let go of the child, you can have them. Just…stop."

She turned to him, looking at him for the first time, as if he was something unpleasant on the underneath of her boot. "Harry Potter…forever the hero…saviour to little children and damsels in distress alike. They should write books about you, bet it would sell millions…a story of The Chosen One…" She laughed, a high pitched cackle that she inherited from her mother. "They really love the grandeur nicknames don't they, The Boy Who Lived…" She laughed, nodding her head to the girl who was growing paler, "Think they'll call this one the Girl Who Died."

I raised my wand and she tutted at me, "I believe I was talking to your man, it's rude to interrupt. I believe you spoke of a deal…" I looked at the Kid, she stopped struggling, she was stronger than I thought, anyone else her size would have been dead. Her hazel eyes pleaded with me and I thought quickly as Bellamy spoke on, "Your girlfriend's right though, I have no attachment to my toys, especially if they appear to be cheap knock offs." She glared at the frozen Fleeceheart and the dazed Corner. "I do however," Her blue eyes glinted as they fell on Harry, "care for the Chosen One. I guess what I'm asking is…does the Chosen One care for…" She glanced at the Kid who remained motionless in the air, "little orphaned girls." She mock frowned as she said the last few words and I snarled, running forward.

"KY! DON'T!" I stopped, a foot or two away from Bellamy who smiled widely at me, looking at me with glee. My hands shook at my sides with anger, Harry was next to me in a moment.

"First let the child go."

"What are you-"

He raised his hand to silence me and Bellamy's smile widened. She mock bowed, the little girl crumpling to the floor as she did so, the small square filling with her rasping and I made to move forward but Harry stopped me.

"Come now Harry," My skin crawled as she said his given name, hating it more than when she said my own. "You are a man of your word, are you not?"

He stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing!" I screamed, he was a step away from her, her wand still pointed at the girl but no spell chained to it this time. White cold fear gripped me as he reached her and my mind went blank with fright.

"Give the child to Ky."

"She can get her once we leave, no?" Her lips were wide as she held her left hand out for him, right hand still on the small heap that was the girl. Harry raised his hand and I did the same, having chanted the spell in my mind for the last minute, concentrating all my energy on connecting my power to the small knife that Corner held to my neck minutes ago and raised my fingers, pointing at her exposed left hand. The only thing that made contact with Harry's outstretched palm was the spattering of blood as the knife forced its way through her flesh and I charged forward.

"_Ignis Cantenamus_" The chain of fire whipped from my wand and flicked towards her but she ducked down, the tip of the chain singing her blue cloak, I raised the whip again but stopped, her hands now around the Kid who she held as her shield.

"HARRY! KY!" Mi's voice floated from down the dark alley and I could hear footsteps, Bellamy's blue eyes were calculating.

"_Ignus Sagitarrius_!"

Harry's fire arrow aimed straight for her head but in the blink of an eye and a resounding click the flames died as it made contact with bare brick wall as all traces of Alya Bellamy and the Kid disappeared. I turned around, Corner and Fleeceheart gone, not knowing if they made their break with their mistress or before.

"Ky!" Mi burst through the alley looking left and right, finally her eyes found me and grew wide as she spotted the fire whip that fell from my wand, she ran toward me but I turned away, glaring at Harry.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! You were going to GO with HER!"

He looked down at me solemnly, "No."

"YES YOU WERE! You were just going to leave with her!" I screamed, pushing at his chest in frustration. "Why are you such a coward! Why did you just let her have her way! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE THAT DEAL!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO!" He shouted, grabbing my hands before I could push at his chest again, my wrist enclosed in his long fingers, his emerald eyes bright, seeing into my very soul, "I knew you wouldn't…" He whispered and my breathing quickened…

"Harry! What happened!" Ron rushed forward and I wriggled out of Harry's grip as the rest of the Weasley's spilled into the small square.

Mi's chocolate eyes stared at me sympathetically and I looked away, in no mood for anyone's pity, even my best friend's. I stormed past the mass of redheads, dodging worried looks and extended hands and ran into the dark alley, feeling comforted by the blackness and calmed by the light at my back growing further and further away with each step I took, fighting away memories of familiar touch on my wrist as I scratched at it with my nails, fighting it away and hung my head low, as it throbbed as it sunk in that the little girl had been taken by the worst of people…Alya Bellamy…

A/N: A short but action packed chapter!

Missed Alya?

Please review!

Kalina


	9. The return of the Master of the Manor

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 9 **

**Draco's POV **

"…picking out under garments does not take that long, especially the ones you did end up choosing! I'm going to owl Madam Zangara, Twilfitt's standards are really dropping. I don't see why I couldn't be there whilst you picked them out darling; I am your mother…"

I sighed, allowing my mother to walk ahead of me whilst our front gates opened, making non committal sounds at her continuous murmurings in concerns with my fifteen minute disappearance from her sight. She seemed to have bought the underwear excuse, I frowned down at the parcel in my hand, I bought the first pair I saw, spending the rest of my time at Borgin's. I wouldn't wear this pair even if it promised to triple my manhood…not that I needed it.

"…Blaise and Theodore do their shopping?"

"I believe they said they will be going tomorrow, Mrs Malfoy." I smirked at Liam's voice; the boy was useful especially when covering up from my mother's constant questions. He wasn't lying though, Blaise and Theo were going to do their school shopping tomorrow, they were supposed to have gone with us today but Blaise, like he had been for most of the holiday, was too hung-over to function and Theo was stuck with babysitting duty. Something he will surely regret when finding out that the Trifecta of Retards had decided to do their shopping today as well, their mudblood mascot always a strange favourite of his. Stranger still was the absence of Thornton, but she could have still been in Diagon Alley, just choosing to stay away from her now ex-boyfriend…judging by our last meeting that would seem the case.

"What is it darling?"

"Pardon?" I dodged a white peacock, thinking for the tenth time that I should take advantage of my father's absence and get rid of the useless creatures; I held the door out for my mother, letting Liam walk through as well.

"The joke that has you smiling ever so widely, sweetheart?"

I frowned, smiling? I looked at Liam and he nodded with a small smile on his face, I readjusted my face from the smile I unknowingly displayed, but didn't have to answer my mother's question as a shock of scarlet crossed my line of sight, successfully putting an end to any all happiness I was allowed.

Their scarlet cloaks consumed my vision, even though they were stationary and inconspicuous in the expansive foyer, standing at the entrance to the living room, one tall and stretching the fabric of the red cloak to its furthest extent with his wide shoulders, whilst the other was small, possibly female but I couldn't tell unless the…person…turned around, allowing me viewpoint of their chest.

The two never turned, paying no attention to our entrance like they did every day this past holiday, well that would seem the case to the uninformed mind, but I knew better, and even though my mother never brought the subject up, she was very aware that these people were placed here for a reason…the Dark Lord had said it was to be an extra set of hands to guard the Manor whilst my father was away, and he insulted our intelligence with the lie. They were not here to protect us, I was pretty sure if something had to occur they would continue to observe, unmoving, they were here instead to spy on us…on me…I passed a furtive glance at my mother as she instructed the house elves to take care of the shopping, her face expressionless…

_Her blue eyes shone up at me in a way I had never seen before, a thousand and one emotions mixed in the blue hue that I was so familiar with. My mother was nudged forward by my aunt, who failed to show any emotion upon her face, be it in her expression or eyes, except lunacy. Aunt Bella nudged my mother again, forcing her to move and ushering her up the stairs, smiling crazily at me the whole time. I continued staring at mother, not knowing where else to look…not wanting to process my surroundings, my heart beating so fast I was shocked that it didn't burst from over exhaustion. Aunt Bella pulled her up the stairs and I continued looking even as she was out of sight. I had the urge to run after her, to hide behind her skirt like I had done so many times when I was younger, to ask her to wait, to stay…_

"_Enter." I hadn't knocked but I knew better than to disobey the high pitched voice and I walked forward, pushing the familiar door of my dining room…a feat that took me a good few seconds longer as my fingers failed to grip the doorknob as it trembled…_

_The air turned to acid as it burned its way through my lungs as my eyes landed on the scarlet orbs; set like rubies in the pale serpentine face…distorted further by the wide smile…his long arms spread out on either side of him in welcome._

"_Ahhh…Draco…at long last we meet." I barely processed his words as my ears heated as my blood itself turned to lava in fright. "Come, come, sit."_

_I was framed in the entrance, my aunt had informed my mother a hundred times that the Dark Lord had not summoned me for an execution for the sins of my father, yet I still felt like I would see the tip of his wand any moment now. _

"_It would seem the boy needs a lesson in etiquette, I would be more than happy to instruct him, My Lord."_

_My eyes were finally pulled away from the face of the most fearsome wizard of the century and landed on an aesthetically pleasing sight that brought me no comfort. The woman was gorgeous, a beauty that was riddle with coolness, cold jade green eyes set in a pale face that had a distinct hint of Slavic ancestry…Katerina Karetnikov…I heard that name often enough accompanied by a flurry of swears from my aunt._

"_Ahh Katerina, did you not see the peacocks outside. The Malfoy's etiquette is rivaled by nobody, am I right in saying so, Draco."_

_I made a sound that made me flinch on the inside, I sounded like a strangled goose, Karetnikov's smile widened which prompted me to get a hold of myself, I never took ridicule well…fuck…I was never ridiculed…_

"_Come and sit, Draco."_

_He was making a point in saying my name, anything a hundred other purebloods would take pride in, the Dark Lord calling them out and taking the time to address them personally…yet I knew why he kept saying my given name…it was a reminder to me, a reminder that he knew who I was. I couldn't hide from him, he wanted me…just me, not the Malfoy name, he wanted me to pay for the mistake my father had made. I tried to still my shaking legs, walking past my usual place on my table…in my dining room…yet another thing that brought me no comfort as I was treated like a guest in my own home, sitting in the seat he had gestured me to sit in._

_My eyes flickered to the corner of the room…red cloaked figures stood in the corner and I watched as they stared straight ahead as if the opposing wall was of the utmost interest. _

"_Admiring my new cavalry?" I turned back to the snake faced man, I knew why he was being so pleasant…he was trying a tactic he almost never did, he was trying to catch flies with honey rather than vinegar…there was two things very wrong with the situation though…I was no fly…and he never needed tactics to get what he wanted. "We are to thank Katerina for that, she is…quite persuasive…especially in recruiting new members."_

_The green eyed woman's smile widened, "You could say I'm somewhat of an expert at it, bring them in as if they're brand new…ready to be polished and shined to perfection."_

_I lay my palms on the arms of the chair, sticking to it slightly due to the sweat, trying and failing to calm down…why did he summon me! _

"_What do you think Draco?"_

_My heart sped up, I didn't think it was even possible and I bit my lip from trembling, "Pardon…My Lord?"_

_He smiled, turning to his companion with what I think was a smile, "That does have a nice sound to it, doesn't it?"_

"_I have to admit it does, My Lord."_

_He turned back to me, "I was inquiring about your opinions with regards to the recruitment of new members…"_

_I gulped, my heart seizing up at where this conversation was going. "I…I…" Fuck, how do I say this…how do I get out of this, my eyes flickered to the door and I swore at myself for allowing the movement, "I think it's unnecessary, my Lord."_

_He smirked and Karetnikov cocked her brow at me, "Do go on, Draco."_

"_I…I only mean that you need not brainwash anyone, nor recruit them. Why would you need to, when anybody worth following you, would volunteer their services with no persuasion needed, and why recruit when the Dark Lord's values and ideas are so unanimous amongst us, purebloods. Like my father…and aunt…"_

"_A father and aunt that couldn't even beat a group of teenagers."_

_I gulped at the woman's words, the sentences that were so hard for me to even construct backfiring on me, "I…my…he…"_

_I was thankfully saved by a knock on the door, the Dark Lord didn't look away from my face as he announced, "Enter."_

_Severus Snape did so, his tall stature striding across the room with his onyx coat billowing behind him and the acid in my lungs began to neutralize at his presence. _

"_Ahhh, Severus, I was wondering if you would indeed join us. All well in York?"_

_He bowed his head, taking the seat across from me, "Naturally, My Lord. Still, there are no excuses for my tardiness."_

"_I suppose I should give you a few lessons on etiquette as well as young Master Malfoy."_

_His black eyes fell on Karetnikov, giving nothing away, he looked back at the Dark Lord, "Am I to assume from that statement that you have made a decision, My Lord?"_

"_Oh I can hardly make a decision; after all, it is Draco's decision to make, is it not?" His serpent smile widened and all comfort that I took at my Godfather's arrival disappeared, "What say you, Draco?"_

_It was not a question…it was not a question because a question implied alternative answers and there can only be one answer to that question, my lips trembled…the real question was unspoken yet thick in the air that entered my lungs and suffocated it like poison…this was my punishment…I was to join them…only question left was how he was going to execute this punishment? _

"Draco!" My head snapped around at the familiar voice and I battered the memory of the most miserable and life changing night of my life as I spotted the head of chocolate brown. Her hazel eyes danced in glee and my smile returned with ease, the fateful night that I was awarded my death sentence in the form of my first mission batted away by the bright face, all pretences unnecessary as I stood in the middle of the passageway in my quarters. I held out my arms and she jumped into them, I lifted Aria with ease as she clung to my neck, giggling into my ears, "You're finally back."

"I've only been gone a few hours. Did Liam give you your gift?"

She smiled wider, "He did, I love it. Thank you ever so much! I'm going to wear the pink one when I see you guys off to school." She pouted as I placed her back on her feet, "Of course that could be avoided if you enroll me at Hogwarts."

I laughed, leading her to the door on our right, "I thought we've had this discussion, mother thinks it's better for a young lady to attend a more fitting school like Beauxbaton's, and I agree."

"Plus how am I to get to meet any hot French girls if you don't go and scout them out for me." She giggled, running to the sofa as Blaise and Theo stood in greeting, the former as disheveled as his unmade bed to the right of me, at least Theo managed to get him out of it.

I heard the door close behind me and I didn't need to turn to know that it was Liam. After their parents died, the Rheines were left homeless, considering Mrs Rheines didn't have a home to her name due to her disowned status, and Emerson Yardley, their father, practically spent their whole life in Azkhaban with nothing to his name, I had taken advantage of my father's distraction with the Dark Lord and housed them in Bella Îlle, now bringing them to the Manor in my father's absence. My mother, uninterested in anything but our fall in the social ladder for most of the time following my father's arrest, had barely registered my request to move them here, but it soon turned out to be the best thing for her. She had always wanted a daughter, and Aria was every bit the cute little doll that she wanted to dress up and parade for the world, whilst Liam was helpful to the point of servitude. I was pretty sure he was late now due to the fact that he was overseeing the placing of all mother's parcels in the appropriate place.

"From what I saw Hogwarts has enough talent as it is." I scoffed at her use of the word; she was spending too much time with us.

"And what do you know of the talent at Hogwarts principessa?" Blaise ruffled her hair and she glared up at him, setting the strands in the proper place as I took a seat next to Theo, who was smiling into the tea he was drinking.

"Well I met the very talented Kyrianna Thornton of course." My smile fell off my face as she grinned at us all as if she had announced her meeting Merlin himself.

"How did you meet her? Where?" Liam frowned slightly at his words, which had nothing to do with Thornton, Liam adored Thornton, he was frowning at the fact that Aria had left the house…and there was only one other person in this house that would take her anywhere…

Her wide grin died down as she bit her lip and I leaned forward, "Aria…who did you go with?"

"Al…Alya wanted to-"

"Did I not tell you to stay home, to wait for Blaise to wake up or Theo to arrive? Kovsky!" There was a click and an old house elf appeared, her blue eyes clouded with age and Aria quickly moved in front of her.

"It's not Kovsky's fault Draco. She was watching me, just as you asked…but then Alya came-"

"Didn't we tell you never to talk, let alone leave the house with Alya!" Liam snapped at his sister and her frown deepened.

"She…she said she was going to Diagon Alley…and since you didn't want to take me I thought I could see you there…I just wanted to see the outside."

My temper dulled at her teary expression, she hasn't left this wing, let alone this house for the past few months…and there was good reason for it…aside from the outside being surrounded by enemies, there was enough danger under this roof with Alya, her mother and Karetnikov's red cloaks roaming the house.

She sniffed and I kneeled down, never taking tears well. "It's not that we didn't want to take you to Diagon Alley, we could not take you to Diagon Alley, it's not safe outside, neither is it safe anywhere else in the house. I know Alya doesn't have access to your rooms, so how did she find you? Did you leave your room?"

She backed into Kovsky, nodding her trembling lip and I sighed as Liam started to shout at her, I held up my hand, shouting would accomplish nothing now.

"Did Alya do anything to you?"

Her lips stopped trembling and she nodded her head fervently and I stood quickly, ready to find that black haired devil and make her pay. "She did. She saved me! Kyrianna Thornton attacked me!"

Aria burst into tears, hugging my neck and I looked up at Liam in shock, I patted her back and I heard the distinct sound of teacup on saucer as Theo placed his cup down.

"What? You must be mistaken principessa."

She shook her head resolutely, "She did. She strangled me. Look." She tilted her head, due to our height difference I hardly saw it but now I could see a distinctive bruising, the tell tale signs of an asphyxiation charm, something Thornton was now famous for at Hogwarts as many witnessed her doing them wandlessly at the fight against the aurors when they attacked the half breed oaf and McGonagall during the Astronomy exam.

"Are you sure it was Kyrianna Thornton that attacked you?" Liam asked, voice riddled with the doubt.

She wiped her face, nodding, "32 C."

Blaise gasped, she had learned that trick from him and even if I didn't pride myself at being some sort of an expert in breast size, I knew that that was definitely Thornton's. This however proved nothing, I stared into Aria's hazel eyes, holding her shoulders, "Where did Thornton attack you."

"The alley across from Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. I just wanted to thank her for saving me by sending for help when that man attacked me and…mother, at the beginning of the year." Aria still didn't know that was her father and we had no intentions of telling her.

"And she just pulled you into the alley?"

She nodded.

"And where was Alya during all of this?" Theo was ever the voice of reason as he asked the right questions. She bit her lip in response, "I wandered away…whilst Alya was shopping."

"And where were her two Puff henchman."

"They found me, they called Alya who fought her off me…she protected me." She sniffed, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me this once I saw you?" Her hazel eyes shorn into my grey ones and she shrugged.

"I…I didn't remember until now."

I looked into her hazel eyes, seeing each colour in the pupil until I easily entered her head, and sure enough I saw Thornton chocking Aria wandlessly as her little legs flailed about. Only thing it wasn't really Thornton, the face was hers but the body was different, the hips too narrow and legs too long.

I blinked and I was out again, my skills at legilemency and occlumency improving greatly due to Alya's constant presence and the need for me to be on guard.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, taking in her face, "Aria, what do you think of Kyrianna Thornton?"

A strange thing happened then, a huge grin split her face but she voiced contrasting words, "I hate her. She frightens me…"

I stood, reaching the same conclusion that Theo surely had. Alya maybe be perfect at the mind control curse, but she had flaws with memory charms, judging by the misconstrued interpretation of Thornton implanted in Aria's mind. Aria had met Thornton, but judging by the smile on her face, it was a pleasant meeting, not even the contrasting sentence she was brainwashed to recite when I questioned her could defy that smile.

"Theo…break the memory charm." I walked to the door, grateful that the Manor allowed underage magic more than ever presently, Alya on the other hand should count it as her biggest curse as I sought out the blue eyed fiend for not only tampering with Aria's memory and will, but also physically harming her…the lamp to the left of me burst at the thought that Alya had probably fought Thornton, the flame grew large at the image of Thornton, flesh marred…bleeding…bruised…I was tired of feeling a guest in my own house…it was time to show these people who was the real Master of Malfoy Manor…

A/N: Like? Dislike? Review : )

Kalina


	10. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 10**

**Ky's POV**

I flicked the little gadget at the bottom of my seat, pushing my seat back and kicking up my black leather boots on the passenger side dash board, sinking into the seat, as I cushioned my head by my interlinked fingers and closed my eyes.

The peace lasted a second before I was jostled by my feet being pushed back to the floor of the car and I glared at Vez whilst I straightened up, "What the hell!"

He returned the glare, taking his right hand off the steering wheel to gesture at the dashboard. "That's leather."

"So are my boots." I growled, too lazy to kick my feet up again. "And this isn't even your car."

"Exactly why we should take care of it, I don't think the Ministry of Magic will take kindly to you damaging the vehicle they loaned us."

"Are you trying to persuade me to do more damage to this SUV." By the smell of it, the car was brand new; they probably owned a car dealership for these kinds of situations. Everybody else had left for King's Cross in cars as well, thanks to Harry…turns out that it's too dangerous for us both to be in the same vehicle what with Voldemort wanting his head and Voldemort's two bitches pursuing me, so Mad Eye said the best bet was for us to split up. I drew the line at aurors though, I didn't want more brawn hovering over my shoulder, I didn't even want Vez here! And for good reason…

_I barged into the Twin's shop, crossing the crowd with ease; I obviously had an aura that said fuck off. Good. _

_I pushed the magenta clad shop assistant aside and pushed the door that said Staff Only open, heading for the fireplace. _

"_Oh, you have got to be screwing with me." There was a scurry of movement and thankfully the sound of a zip making its way back up as Selina extricated herself from Fred, whose face blended in with his hair. _

"_Princess…I thought…er…you didn't see anything right?"_

"_No, I didn't see you screwing Selina against the fireplace that obviously, obviously, I have to use to travel through now."_

_Fred blushed and Selina rolled her eyes, "Mind her Freddy, this one's a prude."_

_I turned to the blonde, "Prude? Prude? Just because I don't bang everything with a pulse does not make me a prude!"_

_She cocked her eyebrow and Fred raised his hands to calm me down, "Ladies, there's enough of-"_

_I turned on him, a look of disappointment on my face that shocked him into silence. "As for you, aren't you dating Angelina! Have you not been dating Angelina for the past year or so, but once the first average bodied, pretty face smiles at you, you're screwing her at the back of your shop!"_

_His brown eyes were wide as Selina squeaked, "Average bodied!"_

"_Ky-"_

"_Forget it!" I snapped, turning away from Fred and making my way to the fireplace. I grabbed a fistful of floo powder and was in the Burrow in moments. _

_I didn't bother with dusting myself, jumping out of the fireplace, taking a piece of wood with whilst doing so. I went straight for the door, needing fresh air, fresh air and loneliness…that Kid was probably dead…how did Alya always manage to beat me! No matter how hard I tried, she always won! Fuck…I pushed open the door coming face to face with Vez. _

_I made to push past him but hit his chest as he stepped into my path. I glared into his expressionless gold orbs, "Move."_

"_You're not leaving headquarters. You're to go upstairs. You can have a hissy fit in the confines of the house."_

_I screamed, literally screamed! Confines! Confines! I was tired of feeling so confined! He didn't react, stepping forward and pushing me back into the house by doing so. I pushed at his chest. _

"_I'm not going inside."_

"_You are. This is not a request, it is an instruction."_

"_Since when do you give instructions in this relationship!" I was too angry to feel guilty about the words, he remained unchanged. _

"_Since you're incapable of existing independently. How hard can it be to remain in a shop for a few minutes whilst I saw to some business? Even if Silvaine and Selina neglected their duties, which believe me they will learn not to do so again, I expect better from you."_

"_Well sucks for you, doesn't it. I am, of course, a bitter disappointment; I can't even beat a sixteen year old girl! I can't even save a ten year old kid and I can't even hold onto a boyfriend."_

"_Are we done with the pity party? Or am I to listen to more of this drivel?" I glared at him. "I think it's time you woke up and realised you are not the most powerful girl in the world, far from it. I've seen ten year olds with better wand control than you and with a hell of a lot more respect! And relationships end, it happens, your constant harping about it won't make anything better. Neither will your constant moping, maybe that's why Alya keeps beating you, I bet she isn't crying over her ex, she's out there honing her skills and playing it tactfully, not just barging into alleyways blind, wands blazing."_

_I stopped…my breathing ragged as if I had been running and for once I had no retaliation, I turned on my heel and took the stairs, angry at yet another man in my life. _

"I'm sorry." He muttered into the steering wheel as if there was something extremely fascinating about the three pointed star which sat over the hooter, the sign that muggles paid thousands of pounds for and I frowned at when saw it in the driveway of the Burrow, I was a Beemer girl, not even this shiny Merc the Ministry had sent our way could convert me.

Not that having a BMW would make a difference, or even a Ferarri…we were in the midst of bumper to bumper traffic, stalled on some bridge on our way to King's Cross. I sighed,

"Me too…the Ministry may be scum but I guess it's your ear that wo-"

"Not about the car. About the other day…I shouldn't have addressed you in such a way, nor should I have said such things."

I realised what he was referring to and stared into the back of the BMW in front of us, not taking anything in for a few moments. "You were right."

I heard him sigh, "No, no I wasn't …I was angry and…" He shook his head, his hand covering his mouth slightly, "I left because my…Gabrielle Sabre was in the hospital, I had to visit her. I guess being in the presence of the woman who bore me made me succumb to childishness."

I looked down at my lap, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, is she OK?"

He scoffed, "Right as rain actually, it was a fake message, she just wanted to get me there. Pitiful."

I looked up at his dark amber eyes, "I don't think it's pitiful…it isn't exactly right but…she kind of sounds desperate to see you."

He shrugged, not saying anything. He was stubborn, I don't think I would appreciate being tricked but it had been months since she found out of his existence, Madame Saber couldn't visit whilst we were moving Safe Houses once a week but the day after we arrived in the Burrow she had pitched up and Vez had left just as quickly…without a backward glance or excuse.

"Even though she lied to get you there…it's not exactly far from the truth…she's old Vez, too old for you to keep a grudge for…you wouldn't like it if she died and you never got to say goodbye."

He pushed his right foot forward, moving the few inches ahead that the car in front allowed us, and pushed his dark shades over his eyes as the sun struck him directly in his new position. I think it had something to do with his vampiric traits, but he disliked the sun and found no comfort in its warm rays. The sunglasses hid his eyes completely, but it made no difference as he rarely let his emotions through anyway, but now I couldn't even tell where or what he was staring at, I pushed my own down, the sun hurting my eyes.

"It wouldn't matter if she died and I never got to say goodbye." His voice held no traces of anger, or sadness, or bitterness, just the hollow truth that was his feelings. "In my eyes, she's been dead for a century."

"Maybe she wants to explain…"

His left eyebrow made an appearance above the top rim of his glasses as he cocked it at me, "Explain how she stood and watched as her husband killed her son and went on to kill her grandchild?"

There it was…the way he spoke as if he was speaking the story from someone else's life, reciting some article in the Sunday paper. I sighed.

"If I collected all your sighs I probably could keep an infant alive on life support for weeks."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I guess there is a lot for me to be exasperated about presently, but relax…I won't bore you with my hissy fits."

He smirked as I parroted his words. "I see you have some fans to your left."

I turned to my left, staring through the window at a group full of boys who looked like they were in university, the driver smirked at me and winked, his brown hair falling into his eyes artistically by the movement and I rolled my eyes in answer. His shot gun, a blonde with blue eyes that screamed mischief leaned forward and started making weird flickering motions with his tongue that had their car erupt in laughter as I glared at the boy for the obscene gesture. Their laughter died however has their car halted with a squeal, the driver's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he tried restarting the car and I grinned widely as Vez cut in front of them.

I turned to him, "Heating charm on the engine?"

"I was going to slice their brakes but I couldn't get a good enough aim."

I smiled as I saw the boys pile out of the car in my rear view mirror, staring at the glistening black and now stationary Lexus in utter confusion. The new lane was slightly faster and I found a new fan on my right. The boy was no older than five and had his face pressed against the window, his tongue stuck out and onto the pane as his parents chattered obliviously in the front seat. I scrunched up my nose at him in response to which he replied with sticking his two fingers into his nostrils and flaring them at me. Suddenly he reeled back in shock and I turned away in confusion.

Vez had a wide smile on his face and I peered into the rear view mirror and laughed out loud, I don't blame the kid, I would be shocked too if I had seen a girl with a pig snout for a nose.

"Getting back at scumbag boys and scarring naughty kids for life, you're on a roll today."

"I can't take all the credit, stole the second idea from Tonk's. I must say it suits you."

I giggled, "It takes a special kind of person to pull off a snout."

"Well I don't know about the special part, but it goes with your appetite and smell." I glared at him for the tease and he laughed.

"I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts and my wand in action again, I'm going to disfigure you all kinds of crazy."

He stopped laughing, "Guess your Summer Vacation would be over officially in a few hours…you'd be back at Hogwarts…safe."

My smile faded at that…safe…yeah…that would make his presence unnecessary…

_I watched as the black suited auror packed up the car from my place at Ginny's room window. I heard a shuffling of feet behind me and I turned to find Silvaine and Selina at the door. Silvain crossed the room, meeting me in the middle whilst Selina followed lazily behind him. _

"_Well we're off for, well we're not allowed to say but it rhymes with Pain."_

_Selina hit him on the head and he glowered at her in response, "You're not supposed to tell anyone! What kind of auror will you make! I'll give you something that rhymes with pain alright."_

"_Ouch, stop with the lecture, I had enough from Vez." He rolled his brown eyes at me, "Am I the only Saber that exudes any semblance of coolness."_

_I laughed, letting him pull me into a hug, I had gotten used to these two, even though I didn't want a faction of body guards, these blonde fools did grow on me. I slapped him up the head as his hands traveled down my waist and he laughed, letting go, _

"_Sorry, old habits die hard."_

"_I wish you would die hard." His sister said in annoyance, not meaning a word of it as she pulled him by the ear and dragged him out the room, not one for expressing affection unless it was the sexual kind. I turned back to the window. _

"_Ky." I turned back around, Selina was back, an awkward look on her face. "Try not to die…I would hate to think my summer was a complete waste." She smiled, "Oh, and you know what to do if you find any hot seventh years, I'm only an owl away."_

_I nodded, shaking my head and laughing as she shrugged, "Hey, seventeen is legal. And I've spotted a few interesting prospects in Freddy's shop that will need deflowering in a year or two."_

"_You had time to look at guys whilst you were hooking up with Fred!"_

_She scoffed, "Not like he needed any wooing."_

"_Hey! I was too wooed. I'm not some two bit slag that would get in the sack with just a wink of an eyes and a flash of some boobies."_

_Fred walked in, playfully scowling at Selina who in turn rolled her brown eyes, "Yeah, you didn't even need the flash, just the wink did it." And with that she was marching down the stairs. I shook my head, smiling after the girl. _

"_I can't call her a liar, that one had me at hello, you know?"_

_I didn't know how to respond to that, knowing that I had taken out my anger out on him the other day, projecting my own feelings …it was his business…even if it was wrong to cheat. His dragon skin boots tapped on Ginny's wooden floor as he walked towards me, "So…"_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"_

_He held his hands up, "Please don't apologise Princess…" He looked down at me despondently, "I heard…more or less what happened with you and Harry. Considering the nature of our relationships, Ginny says its best not to get involved, or take sides. So naturally George and I have…we've got loads of wagers on actually, I can't say more considering just speaking of it tips the scales one way or another…I just wanted to explain myself."_

"_You don't have to, it's not my business."_

_He laughed, "Bullshit. Being a businessman now, I can say without a doubt that all of life is your business, you just need to take the initiative." He shrugged, "Anyway, I know you weren't lying, you meant what you said. You didn't give me a chance to respond though…Angelina and I broke up. It was too hard doing the whole long distance thing whilst she was off playing for the Harpies."_

"_I…I didn't know." I know Fred was the epitome of a good laugh, but he really had feelings for Angelina. He shrugged,_

"_Nobody knows, except George. I guess…something's come with an expiry date."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Am I to expect only business-y jokes from you now."_

_He laughed, his laughter dying down slowly as he stared down at the driveway, "Something's don't."_

"_What?"_

"_Have an expiry date." _

_I watched as Hedwig was loaded into the car, she hooted at the auror in annoyance at disturbing her sleep, I didn't respond, all laughter drained at the reminder that Harry and I were no more. I felt him squeeze my shoulder and heard the tapping of his boots as he walked away. _

"_I never thought that boy could be serious."_

_I shrugged at Vez, whose stealth was unrivaled as he now stood beside me unnoticed, "I've learned not to place people in a box, they might just jump out of them, surprising you, in good ways and bad."_

"_We have to go…we can't wait any longer."_

_I nodded, staring at the spot that allowed for apparition, just beyond the invisible boundary…I had stood here for an hour, waiting for Linus and Len to show up…they never missed sending me off to school…just one last sad surprise that brought the close of the holiday…_

The car came to an abrupt stop and I was shaken out of my reverie. I lurched forward as I felt the impact from behind, Vez's body shielding my own from the bits of glass that burst forth. I slowly straightened up as he backed off me, the back of our car smashed in by the car behind us.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded slowly, confused at the sound of screaming that now seemed to enter my mind as the adrenaline wore off. Vez looked out the window, his nostrils flared and lips pressed in a deep line…

"Wait in here."

I pushed my door open just as he said the words, climbing out of the wrecked car staring around…my confusion grew as people ran past, screaming and abandoning their cars.

Suddenly the floor gave way and I gripped the door, backing up as a crack traveled through the tar and my ears ringed with the cacophony of sound. There was another tremble and I squealed as my left boot fell through and I felt a hand under my arm, pulling me out of the hole.

"Best be careful." My breath hitched as I took in the blue eyes… "Surprised?"

A/N: Who do you think it is?

Please review

Kalina


	11. The Command

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ky's POV **

Two heartbeats…two soft thuds ticked by as my eyes flickered from the dark blue eyes, jet black hair and scarlet robe that had me twist my arm out of the grip. I backed away as Aidrian Atticus smiled predatorily at me, not even humouring me with a hint of surprise at my feat.

"_Tempa Estanum_." The gust of wind gushed out of my wand and circulated towards the healer, he smirked and with a flick of his wand it stopped.

"I see you're not here to play games." I heard a sharp scream and turned away from the healer, feeling the heat of the flame before seeing the orange hue, I could hear a cackle amidst the flame, the scarlet cloak camouflaged in the flame as the woman pointed her wand at the next car, a shiny black Lexus that burst into flames, my heart caught at the sound of the screams and I ran forward.

"_aqua inciduntus_!" I watched as the water fell out of the sky itself, the spell merely changing the state of the water vapour and I had never been more grateful that it was a humid day today. I heard the sounds of coughs as the fire sizzled to a halt and I watched the front door slowly creak open.

"For someone so smart, you're very foolish." I felt his lips at my ear and the shiver of disgust never came as I heard the curse slither off his lips, "_Concresco __sanguinem_."

My throat seized and my mind burst into frenzy as I tried my hardest to push my wand up, but my body was too consumed with trying to fight off the effects of the dark spell as the very blood in my veins began to clot.

"_ventus__verbera__." _I wrenched forward as I heard Vez's curse, knowing it must have hit Atticus if his curse broke on me, my veins tingled as its contents changed back to its previous consistency and my heart beat painfully fast at the realisation that it was seconds away from stopping.

I was on all fours, gasping for breath as I looked up, only to find Vez's back to me, fighting off scarlet cloaks from all directions. I felt the rumble of the bridge beneath my knees and heard more screams, even the distant sound of the splashing of water.

"So you've found yourself another pretty little princess to serve, Silvestre. What fun would it be, to watch her beg for her life moments before death…that should be a familiar scene for you?"

I growled to my feet at the sound of the patronizing voice and had my wand pointed at the green eyes whilst Vez was dodging spells and casting almost simultaneously.

"_Ignis Sagitarius_." The arrow of fire whipped its way through the air and Kat didn't bat an eyelash as it zoomed closer to her, where she stood in between two burning cars as she watched Vez battle his five opponents. The moment before impact the green changed to brown and the arrow disappeared with the flick of the wand of the Palbei that stood before her.

She glinted her white teeth at me as she smiled, and I lurched forward only to stop as an arm pushed out in front of me, it was bloodied with more bruises than skin but it saved me from falling forward through the gaping hole that now emerged before me from balustrade to balustrade as Vez's spell hit the bridge with such force, I watched as a scarlet cloak fell through and looked away quickly, not wanting to witness the impact of a body after a fifty feet fall.

Kat's eyes glinted as she walked forward, her Palbei waiting for her orders as they lined up on either side of her as she neared the hole in the bridge, I tossed a curse at her but it was intercepted yet again by another Palbei, she had a human shield.

I turned instead to help Vez in his fight with the one Palbei that managed to stay on this side but my head whipped around as I heard the shout. My feet were moving fast when I saw the somewhat familiar face of the boy that I was teasing not minutes ago as he cried in the backseat of the car which of course had to be hanging almost off the bridge. I could hear more screams and I was so distracted by the attack that I didn't realise that half the people didn't manage to get off the bridge, I could see flames off in the distance…they must have set fire to the entrance of the bridge. Fuck!

I reached the car door and tried opening it but the button was down. I gestured profusely to the boy to open the button but he continued crying, his face made redder by the blood that dripped down his cheek from the wound on his head. I didn't look at the front seat, only knowing that there was not a sound coming from there and that could mean one thing only.

"_Alohomora_." I tried the door again but it wasn't locked, but jammed. The boy continued crying, shit, I acted without thinking and did the first thing that came to mind and tossed off my jacket and wrapping it around my fist and then banging onto the glass. The third time did the trick.

"Kid! Come!" I held my hand out for the boy and he reached for me but just before my fingers touched I felt the feel of hands around my waist. I saw the shock of blonde hair,

"NO!" I screamed but he was already turning, probably halfway through with the apparition when I kicked as hard as I could and he let go of me, my stomach twisted for a second, only to be replaced by a searing pain as I looked down horrified at the gushing blood at the wound at my stomach…I managed to stop Vez from apparating us away…but I was splinched in the process.

I watched as a kaleidoscope of spells highlighted the area as it made its way towards Vez but with a perfectly executed shield charm they bounced off harmlessly.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!" He shouted over the screams as I tried to get to my feet, moving pass him and towards the child again. I staggered, hoping it had to do with the wound and not that the bridge seemed to be breaking but the squeal and screech of breaking aluminium I knew it must be the latter.

"HELP! HELP!" I looked to my left, the blonde lady who looked so much like Nessie screamed as she was trapped behind a burning car and I watched in horror as a balustrade fell forward.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed but I knew it never flowed across the space that was consumed with breaking and burning bridge. I stared horror stuck at the place where she stood seconds ago. I could hear spells making their way at my back but they never hit, the protrego charm practically encapsulating me. Vez grabbed me again and I reeled back.

"NO! We're not going! We stay and fight!"

"If we stay, we die!"

"We stay and fight!" I screamed but I could see in his angry gold eyes he wasn't listening. He reached for me again and I let him grab me, staring into his eyes and my heart broke with each word, "YOU ARE TO SAVE THEM. SAVE EVERYONE YOU CAN! EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT YOU CAN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME."

His nostrils flared and his hand stayed on my arm but I knew he couldn't deny a direct command…something I had sworn never to do to him. He turned, grabbing the door of the car and wrenching it open with brute force and he leaned in for the child. I turned, the shield slowly dying and I allowed myself a seconds thought for my plan of attack.

They were after me…there were here because of me…they were just destroying this bridge because it happened to be here…I needed to get them away from here. I looked to the left of me, most of the cars were empty, there was no fire blocking the exit of the bridge and those who could had ran away, the others being trapped by fire and broken bridge…

But I couldn't outrun them…it wouldn't work. The spells continued bouncing off Vez's steel defence shield charm and I could see the Palbei circle me on the outside, waiting for the shield to fall, Kat and Atticus front and centre, the female nonchalant and the male smirking. I looked up, at the lines that held the bridge up, if I cut the one almost directly above Kat, it shouldn't have an effect on the right hand side of the bridge, I needed to cut the lines that held that balustrade up, if I could do it, it would take half of them out at least, but I might get hit as well. I could dodge it though, I could throw the spell and run…

The red hot spell grazed my cheek and I knew it was time to act.

"DIFFINDO!" I felt a spell shoot right through my shoulder and felt the biting sting but held my wand steady as I pointed to the precise point I hoped would make most of the impact. I turned on my heel, feeling another hit my thigh but running flat out as I knew the screeching sound to mean fallen balustrade.

I ran all the way down, hoping that the bridge would stop crumbling, I screamed for those who were near to fall back, even if there was nothing but flame behind them. I jumped over the boot of a car and my feet hit the tar…

And then there was nothing…nothing at all...my hair flipped and flew in front of me and my body cried with the pain of the rushing wind as the bridge got smaller and smaller, the smell of flame and sound of pain decreasing in my minds eyes as all I could feel was the rush of wind which suffocated me from all sides…I screamed spell after spell as I clutched my wand but no sound came out, swallowed in the vacuum of the fall and I tried my hardest to change my position…to somehow straighten up in the air…

There was the splash that I had heard so many times, but this time I felt it…I felt it reverberate through my whole body and pull me down…further and further into the endless black water…until that is all that I could see…


	12. The Cold Shower of Truth

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 12 **

**Ky's POV**

It was as if I had downed a bottle of numbing tonic, the scariest thing was being conscious whilst this whole process occurred, of intentionally attempting to move my arms and legs and failing completely…I sunk lower and lower into the water, I could see streaks of scarlet as well as bubbles emit from my nose but the blackness prevailed as the light of day faded faster and faster.

Slowly it was happening…the unconsciousness…it was settling in…there was pain coming from so many areas that all I wanted to do was let my eyes close…give into sleep…my lungs burned as its reservoir of air was depleted…I let my eyes stay shut…seeing emerald eyes…

"_I thought finding out about Hogwarts would be the last of the great surprises in my life… that no __moment in life could ever compare to the moment I learned of magic. The moment I learned what I truly was. And then that moment was pushed easily into second place by the moment you fell into my life, then further into third when you kissed me for the first time and then forth when you told me... those words. And I just know, life with you, a future with you, one day that moment which I placed right at the top would be pushed right to the hundredth place. Because the only thing better than the moment that I learned of magic, is the moment I learned of love. And who could teach a lesson like that but a Dumbledore, Ky. I love you. I'm in love with you."_

I wouldn't think further than that…if this is how it ends it would end there…the Summer didn't happen…it was stupid…so naïve…but if my heart was about to beat for the last time, let that last beat be loud and full of life and love…beautiful…so beautiful…like emerald eyes…and chocolate…and onyx…and hazel…and midnight blue…midnight blue…

My eyes fluttered open at the heat at my wrist and the next second my head throbbed as it broke the water's surface, but my eyes didn't stay open for long as it dragged close again and the air…all that air that surrounded me, never entered my lungs and I lost all control of my senses as one panic filled thought that this was really it…

My back cried in pain as I shot up, water gushing out of my mouth and air taking its place as my body shook with coughs I didn't know it had the energy to make. I felt warmth all around me and muttering in my ears as I slowly looked up…seeing the midnight blue eyes…Linus.

I opened my mouth but there was only water that came out, I tried to move my hands to hold him back but it didn't budge, he laid me back down and I could feel prickles at my back. He was telling me something, but I couldn't process his words but I wouldn't let my eyes close…not this time.

I watched as he stood, clad in jeans and a sweater…like any muggle you would find on the streets of London…but as he turned away after giving me one more look that sent a painful shiver down my spine…I knew that he was no muggle…that there was a wizard…a wizard whose eyes bled for revenge.

I could see so many red cloaks…more than they were before, I could see the bridge in the distance, burnt and broken and littered with cars that were hopefully empty, I could hear muggle helicopters fly in the distance, we seemed to be on an embankment…but most of all I could see the colour…the colour of the fight as yellow met violet and bounced off, as green eyes met blue ones, as blood matted in black hair.

I stared in horrid fascination as I saw the familiar back of Lenzo as he stood with his wand pointed, a red cloak encapsulated in a ball of water as he watched as the life left the man…I knew every feeling the man felt but unlike me the Palbei didn't have a blue eyed saviour.

I looked to him and if I had enough breath for it to catch it would have…there was the sickening sound of bones breaking as Linus' wand pointed at the Palbei, two of them practically fused together in their closeness as a long transfigured iron pole wrapped tighter and tighter around them and the air sang with their screams. He didn't look on like Len did, already onto his next victim who threw a green spell at him that he dodged easily, he flicked his wand and the woman fell to her knees, the long slash at her neck effusing so much of blood…

I heard a howl and turned to see Vez on his knees, his bloodied hands pounding into flesh, his wand lying forgotten at his side, he continued until the howling stopped…

There was no sight of Kat or Atticus, and I watched as three more Palbei fell at Len's hand whilst Linus threw a curse that flung two crashing into a large concrete wall. I heard the sound of multiple clicks that symbolised the remainder Palbei's flight and blinked until all I could see was three…three figures…no red…they were gone…

Linus and Len were at my side instantly…I tried to move but I couldn't and I wanted to thank them, I wanted to say so much but my lips couldn't move…my hands couldn't move…my eyes couldn't fight it as it slowly closed…

**HARRY'S POV **

I stomped up the stairs tossing an angry glance at the hooked nosed man next to me, his black cloaking billowing as he walked nonchalantly next to me, his black eyes looking straight ahead.

"I am perfectly capable of reaching Gryffindor Tower on my own." I snarled and he didn't respond, continuing up the sixth floor staircase. Of all the people to have gotten Tonk's message to fetch me from the front gate, it had to be him. It just had to. The cherry on the top of the fuck-up of the day this turned into. It was as if life decided to stick its middle finger up at me today, and it just froze in place.

Firstly, Ky doesn't show up at the train station and she isn't fashionably late and inappropriately clad like last year…she just doesn't show…period. We had no idea what to do, Hermione was in such a state that it was Ron that had to write the letter inquiring about her disappearance as my hands couldn't remain still for long enough. Hedwig returned with no response which resulted in Hermione bursting into tears and myself punching the compartment wall much too harshly. My fingers ran over the raw flesh on my left hand knuckles.

Ron and Hermione did their prefect duty whilst I tried to distract myself with Slughorn's meeting in the compartment but then Malfoy happened…

Fucking Malfoy…I touched my nose, feeling blood, even though Tonks had fixed it, the blood still remained…I wiped at it with the end of my sleeve. Tonks didn't know what happened to Ky, it was about the first thing I asked her.

I glanced at the man next to me...it took my all to ask Snape where she was...never wanting anything from him and even less so of recent considering if anyone was to blame for Sirius' death it would be him. He constantly ridiculed Sirius for being stuck in Grimmauld place and I am sure that his taunts played a factor in his…in his…

I gulped, taking in a deep breath and clearing my mind of all things Sirius, "Why did Linus and Lenzo bring Ky to Hogwarts?" She had left with Saber, thirty minutes before we did, in a separate car. That would mean that they should have been at King's Cross much before us…yet he said that she missed the train because Linus and Lenzo had brought her to Hogwarts…

He didn't answer my question and I bit my lip in agitation, scratching my chin, unsure what to do with my restless hands. If only I was allowed to go to the Welcoming Feast, then I can see her for myself and calm the fuck down.

I tossed the glare at my unwanted companion, he told me I was to go straight to the Common Room and change out of these muggle clothes, he wasn't going to allow me to achieve the attention I apparently was obviously seeking, he even went to the extent of escorting me to the Fat Lady, whose face brightened with curiosity at my state of appearance.

"There would be no use of your appearance at The Feast, considering you have completely missed dinner but I am sure your impropriety knows no bounds and you will saunter in at whatever time you please regardless of my advice." His black eyes glinted with a hatred that I returned tenfold. "If you grow some semblance of manners in the time you address the matter of your attire and remain in your common room, you will find supper inside, not that you deserve it but it appears missing a meal is akin to starvation in the laws that govern this school. Yet, I suppose it will be hoping for a miracle, you passing up the opportunity to flaunt that scar and million galleon smile at the hordes of your mindless fans, and I will no doubt find you strutting in, interrupting the Welcome Feast Formalities. Open for him."

My hand twitched at my wand but he turned with a snap of his cloak and I glared at the back of his head. I had no mind to talk to the Fat Lady who was blithering at me and I walked in as she opened at Snape's instruction. The common room was completely empty and I crossed it in a few strides, stopping as I bumped into someone…or something considering it only reached my midriff.

My glower of annoyance fell as I realised I had knocked Kinky down, straight on her back and hastened in getting her back on her feet.

"Sorry Kinky, I didn't see…Kinky…" The house elf's eyes were swollen, bloodshot and more tears raced down her cheeks as she snivelled to stop them…"Kinky…what is it."

She opened her mouth, no words emitting, just spittle and I kneeled down to her height, my heart seizing at the thought that there would be only one reason that she would be in this state. She sobbed uncontrollably, not answering my question. I pulled at the shirt in her hand and knew whose it was without having to see the familiar muggle band she loved on the front, I could recognize her scent anywhere, I stared at the face of the front man of the Beatles and my voice caught.

"Where…where is Ky Kinky?"

Her sobs shook as she looked at me, but I knew the answer, straightening and running out of the room, knowing there was only one place that Ky went to that required a change of clothes and would have Kinky in such a state…

I burst into the Hospital Wing, my lungs ravaged as I abused it on my run down here and I stopped in the middle of the room, frozen at the scene in front of me.

Len, whose white shirt was riddled with blood, the hint of a huge cut on his back shining through the shirt had his right hand around Saber's neck…Saber who was shirtless, his chest sporting countless fresh scars and a large bandage whose red smear was spreading larger and larger, looked down at Len expressionlessly, the bloodied scar across his jaw camouflaged in his reddening face, making no effort to defend himself from the attack.

I caught the shot of red in my periphery and I was suddenly aware of feet behind me, the spell made contact with Len's hand as he let go of Saber as if he was burned.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Silvain followed his spell across the room and was feet away from Len, his wand flicking as he shot a blue spell which Len dodged, tossing a yellow spell at the younger boy.

"STOP! STOP! EVERYBODY OUT THIS INSTANT! OUT!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed as she burst out of her office, hands full with potions, her eyes popping in fury.

"MADAM POMFREY!" My head snapped around at the screech that was Hermione's voice as she screamed for the matron and I rushed forward as the sea of visitors parted from the bed they surrounded as Ky's whole body shook aggressively, her head tossed back as her back arched and her mouth frothed…her eyes wide and the veins throbbing red as the grey shook from left to right. The voices was silence that surrounded me as all I could see was her...so much colour…so much red…so much seeped in…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off and I found two at my elbows and I didn't realise I was fighting them, whoever they were, that was trying to take me away…away from her…

I failed, my back hit the wall and all I saw was the wood of the closed hospital wing door and my breath blocked out all sound as it thundered through me.

"Calm down mate. Calm down." I pushed at him, at the red hair and went for the door again, she was…what was…she was…

My back hit the wall yet again, but this time it groaned from the force and I stopped protesting as my body welled over in shock…I stared into the familiar hateful black eyes, yet there was an added ingredient to the usual loathing…something that hinted of madness and uncertainty and…fear…

"STAY AWAY." His deep baritone voice enunciated every word which shook with emotion yet was so soft…but every eye was on us…on the unlikely action made by the usually expressionless man. "Stay away from her. Leave. Go."

Each word was forced out through gritted teeth and he let go of my shirt which he had been clutching at for the past minute and snapped around, his black cloak billowing behind him. Snape…Snape never reacted like that…he never reacted…he never…what the fuck was going on. I turned, looking at Hermione with her mouth hanging open to Ron who looked like he was toying with the idea of attacking Snape as he slithered away.

Len was pacing, muttering to himself whilst Silvain and Selina stared out the window, a few feet away. But it was Linus who had stolen my attention, his face pale and ingrained with worry, he looked like he hadn't slept in days yet there was such a level of moisture in his eyes that I suspected it wasn't due to the insomnia…he had been crying…Agnes stood beside him, her head on his chest, the tears dry on her face and I turned to Hermione.

"What happened to-"

"Mr Thornton!" Linus and Lenzo were at the door in minutes, Snape who I had thought left had re-emerged almost as if he was hanging around a nearby corner away from us all. Madam Pomfrey looked timeworn and she exited the Wing, making it clear that this conversation would take place in the passage as we were not fit to enter the Wing.

"Is she OK? Is she…her breathing? Can she-"

She held her hand up to Len's questions, "She is stable for now but we do not have enough time. She reacted to the potion I administered for the relief of pressure on her vertebral column. She has a vertebral compression injury which is usually mandatorily treated with very few side effects but it seems that the potion she consumes to prevent her vision is reacting with the asphodel in the Pressure Relief potion, hence what occurred five minutes ago. It settled on its own though as I think that the daily dose of her Vision Occlusion potion has worn off, as the potion quantity allows it to be in her system for just a day…so this means you have a choice Mr Thornton."

Linus looked as if he hadn't heard a word Madam Pomfrey said and Len stared down at the matron, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What happens if she doesn't get her second dose of Pressure Relief?" Snape's black eyes were back to its expressionless calculating orbs.

"She needs a dose of the PR every three hours for the next three days to prevent any lasting injuries to her vertebral column. She has sustained grievous injuries to her back and if you want her to walk again-"

"Then give her the PR, let her skip the Vision Occlusion for a day."

Linus shook his head at his brother, "She can't skip the Vision Occlusion, it takes just one missed day for it to go out of control, we can't have a repeat of last year-"

"Things are different, Saber is on our side this time-"

Len glared at Snape, "Saber is not on our side. Did you see what happened! He was supposed to protect her!"

"And he has!" Silvain screamed from his place at the window, "He has never left her side for the past two months! He has been by her every minute that he could!"

"Then where was he when she had fallen fifty fucking feet off a bridge! Where the-"

"This is not the time for this!" Snapped Snape, he turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Administer the Vision Occlusion potion…we'll have to think of something else for her back…"

"No." Linus shook his head, finally speaking, "No." And that was all he said, a distant look in his eye as everyone waited for him to elaborate.

"Mr Thornton…I need to give her the second dose of PR in the next five minutes…I need a decision."

"Then give her it! Ky would want the use of her legs-"

"Bane's vision has brought her nothing but pain! She cannot succumb to them again!"

"And do you think she would rather herself a cripple!" Len screeched at Snape, "I won't let that happen to her!"

"You won't, will you? But you will let her mind be open to the assault of seeing everything that is to happen! Her heart take that pain and her brain take the ravaging!" Snape screamed back at Len, his usually pale face glowing red.

"Muggles." Len and Snape stopped dead in their tracks as Agnes' voice crossed the small passage from her place at Linus' head, every eye looking at her in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs Thornton."

"We…we don't have to use the PR potion, as long as you can use the potions that re-align her spine and that works, we can relieve the pressure injury the way muggles do." Eight eyes bore into her aquamarine depths, Linus continued staring forward.

"And how do muggles-"

Madam Pomfrey cut across Snape, "Physical Therapy. I am not trained in that aspect Mrs Thornton, and neither are any Mungo's healer for that matter as it is never needed-"

"I know someone who can help. She is a physiotherapist-"

"We can't get muggles involved Mrs Thornton. Think of the statute of secrecy! Considering our World's present state, the Ministry of Magic are that much more guarded against the muggles finding out that all these events are really the fault of magic." Madam Pomfrey looked on sadly at Agnes.

The blonde shook her head, "We wouldn't be breaking the law. My friend maybe a muggle but she knows of this world, her son just recently got his Hogwarts letter."

"It sounds too convenient." Snape muttered, several shades cooler than his previous complexion. Agnes turned to Snape, her blue eyes just as cold,

"Think what you will Severus, but I am not having Ky's health neglected because you and Len are too busy having a pissing competition rather than considering her best intentions." She glanced to Linus, who still had not processed what she had said and then turned to the matron, "Administer her Vision Occlusion Potion Madam Pomfrey. Leave the pressure relief to me, I will send word to my friend immediately."

"It might be wise to use Fawkes, Agnes." Dumbledore stood, at the beginning of the passageway, his midnight blue eyes lacking its usual twinkle, his crooked nose hovered over the grim line that was his lips, I had not seen the headmaster look more depressed and I had been privy to many depressing conversation with the man. McGonagall rushed passed him, her green eyes moist as she descended on us, pushing the door that had just shut close behind Madam Pomfrey moments ago after receiving her final orders...the Feast must have just finished.

I turned around, the space of the opened door that McGonagall had just entered through my refuge, I just needed to see her...my breathing would calm when I was assured that hers had done the same. I couldn't enter though, I glanced down at the long fingered hand that spread across my chest and I followed it up to its owner...not finding the black eyes that churned with loathing, rather blue vacant ones.

"You stay away from her." Linus said; his voice weak but conviction in it never the less. My heart thumped below his fingertips and I was sure I looked as confused as I felt.

"Linus, it is unwise to allocate such blame...it is counterproductive to the-"

"DO NOT," The blue eyes glared at its twin as my throat dried up, "SPEAK OF COUNTERPRODUCTIVE! To hell with your plans! To hell with the ORDER! DO NOT STAND THERE AS IF YOU WITNESSED ONE OF YOUR OWN, MOMENTS FROM DEATHS DOOR!"His hands left my chest and he made his way over to his grandfather, "You were not there! You did not see." He shook his head, "My sister lay before me, half dead...NO! MORE SO! And it was THIS boy's fault! Protect your saviour all you want to! Guard and let him be your praise! BUT DO NOT, for a second think that I WILL LET HER KNOCK ON THAT DOOR ONCE MORE! I will do anything, and everything to prevent that...anything."

"Linus, your anger is all you allow yourself to feel, but as an adult and as my grandson I must ask you from refrain from saying such things, especially when they are words marred with poison that would so dearly hurt-"

"Are you saying Snape lied?" He growled, the black eyed man's eyes narrowed, I continued my stock still staring, too afraid to move.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No-"

"Are you saying that the attack was not an attempted kidnapping?"

"Linus-"

"Are you saying that my sister, your granddaughter, was not used as a means of getting to this boy? A means of luring him? Of baiting him?"

"Linus-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"No." Dumbledore returned his grandsons heated glare with a look of deepest disappointment. "No, I do not think it was."

"Two Palbei, her best two, were stationed at King's Cross. Karetnikov was to retrieve Bane, transferring her to the station where her men were positioned to use her as bait to lure Potter! It is-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's eyes turned frosty, he looked from Snape to Linus, but both men stared rigidly back at him. "This is not the time, and most definitely not the place to discuss such matters."

"Is...is it true?" The words stumbled upon each other as they made its way out of my mouth; I turned to Dumbledore, my mind blank...unable to process... "Was Ky attacked...because of me?"

His blue eyes bore into my own, "Harry, the reasons behind such things are marred with such subjectivity we can never truly know, and we must try our hardest not to wonder of such things. Do not seek blame for something you were no cause of. Voldemort sought Kyrianna out because he is greedy for the power she possesses-"

"Then why have the two Palbei stationed in King's Cross...why not take her straight to him?"

He shook his head, "We cannot know for sure why those Palbei were stationed as such. Severus drew the conjecture-"

"Do not placate the boy!" Snape burst, turning to me. "Ky was attacked because of your little display of affection at Diagon Alley the other day. Your protection of her did not go unnoticed and-"

"SEVERUS!"

Snape's voice grew louder over Dumbledore's, "It did not take much persuasion for Karetnikov to convince the Dark Lord to use Bane as some means to get to you. And that is what they did. That is why the Palbei were stationed so close to you and did nothing, they were waiting to use Ky to lure you away from your guardians. That is why Brockdale Bridge was attacked and so many died. THAT IS WHY BANE WAS STEPS AWAY FROM DEATH!"

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Hermione screeched, the tears flew down her face and spattered onto my shoulder, "It's not true, Harry don't listen to him. DON'T!"

"LINUS!" Agnes emerged from beyond the door, a bright smile on her face, "The convulsions have stopped, she's coming to." The passageway emptied with that statement and I felt small fingers tug at my hand and I resisted without effort.

"Harry." She pleaded, shaking her mop of brown left and right as if physically batting away Snape's words, I let my hand fall back to my side. "Harry."

I turned, each echo of my footstep the only sound I processed outwardly as inwardly only one sentence shook through my body,

"_THAT IS WHY BANE WAS STEPS AWAY FROM DEATH!"_

I don't know how my feet took me there, but I muttered the never changing password and entered the familiar room, it gleamed, unknowing upon first glance that it had been months since it's last use, probably Kinky's doing. I lowered myself into the scarlet armchair, letting my face fall into my hands as memories of this place flittered through my head...of table top kisses...enrapturing laughter that tinkled to every corner of this lab...her lab...only to be overshadowed by the new image to grace my mind...of froth upon pink lips...of those piercing grey eyes wide and throbbing...haunting... my body shook as the pain spilled onto my palms...it was my fault...that was...

"Potter." I heard the creak of the door and my eyes snapped up, "I have been waiting for you."

**So yesterday was Ky's, and my own, birthday...reviews make good presents *hint, hint, nudge, nudge* **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it **

**Kalina **


	13. Rise and Fall

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sev's POV **

I handed the bowl of paste to Madam Pomfrey who expressed her gratitude in the overly enthusiastic way she usually did, I was the Potion Master yet she was constantly over expressive with her thanks after I brewed something for her.

I nodded in response, taking a deep calming breath to hold back the tick that emerged when dealing with people that liked to faff about...and hover, and the school matron was an annoying combination of both.

She pushed off the covers and made do with the buttons on Saber's shirt with haste, quite a feat considering she used her left hand as her right was already holding a glob of the thick burn-healing paste that I had prepared for her upon her request. I watched as she smoothed over the thick orange paste on the raw flesh at his chest, he must have sustained the injury by actually running through fire...and it must have been quite harsh has most of his other wounds long since healed, long scars marring his body in its wake, due to canine gene. It also helped matters that his skin was considerably tough thanks to the vampiric trait but not even that duo seemed to make him immune to damage in the fight on Brockdale Bridge.

"His other wounds healed so quickly, this one is quite deep, I think the burn-healing paste will push it along nicely. Was it much of a bother to alter it for his composition?"

"A matter of changing the aloe vera to mulberry leaf ratio." My brows rose as the reddening dulled down right before my eyes...fascinating Palbei maybe, but their strength can only be explained by the darkest of magic...

_I walked up the stairs, tossing a look at the red cloaks that stood shoulder to shoulder at the entrance to the dining room, unmoving. Furniture. Furniture that could kill on instruction, that is. I shook my head, it may indeed have been a wise decision to send the boys and the half breed after Karetnikov, she definitely was not someone that we can afford to overlook._

"_Ahhh Severus." I nodded at Narcissa who met me halfway up the stairs, "Draco is just changing, thank you again for escorting us to the Hogwarts Express."_

"_No need to thank me, Narcissa." None at all, considering what you and that blithering bitch of a sister made me vow to just the other week. I needed to speak to the boy, especially after what the Dark Lord intended him attempt to accomplish, Draco had the tendency to indulge in foolish whims and I had to ensure that he refrain from such..._

_I turned away from the drivel that Narcissa was spouting and my eyes fell on the male Palbei, he had his light brown hair tied at the nape of his neck, his long ears sticking out in a vulgar sort of way but it was not the house elf like ears that caught my eye...it was the motion...the movement...the flicker of the brown eye to the left accompanied by the small adjustment of the neck. I followed the movement...landing on the ancient grandfather clock that Lucius had boasted was a gift to the Malfoy's from the Regalien family centuries ago. _

_I turned back to the man, staring into his brown eyes...what made him check the time when all he did day in and day out was stand at those doors and observe the comings and goings in Malfoy Manor. My eyes narrowed as I cast the spell and I felt the usual out of body experience but there was no invisible barrier keeping me out and I floated easily into his mind, my luck had me find a Palbei that was incapable of occlumency, or had too much house elf in him to accomplish the act. _

_I stopped flitting through endless images of this very staircase after finally hearing a familiar voice...the Dark Lord. All I could see was the grey wall of the Dining Room, steadily before me, but the voices from the table were well in ear shot. _

"_...absolutely sure Bella?"_

"_Of course My Lord. My daughter has known this for months, the Potter boy and Dumbledore's girl are indeed lovers."_

"_Anybody could tell you that." Karetnikov drawled and I heard Bellatrix hiss at the interruption. "This is stale news."_

"_I have to agree with Katerina in this case Bella, I hope you had not summoned me here to waste my time!"_

"_My Lord! Never! Each and every passing minute of your time is the most precious gem to me. I have always counted myself not only amongst the most loyal but also the richest of your followers for the amount of time that I have been blessed to exist in your presence My Lord."_

"_And yet here you sit, wasting Our Lord's precious..." Karetnikov scoffed out the last word, "Gems."_

"_Now now ladies. Though Katerina is right, my gems are fading and so is my patience...spit it out!"_

"_We use her as bait!" Bellatrix blurted out, her voice electrified with high pitched insanity, "Lure out the boy, using the girl."_

"_Oh Bellatrix, what ingenuity! Whoever could have thought of such an ingenious plan!" Karetnikov's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Actually, no, that does sound oddly familiar. I do believe your family had attempted, and dismally failed, to do the same thing with Potter just last year, only thing instead of a sixteen year old girl, you used your cousin-"_

"_SIRIUS BLACK IS NO COUSIN OF MINE!" Bellatrix screeched, "And this is completely different My Lord."_

"_How?" Snapped Karetnikov, "How do you figure this is different? Lure the boy out by making him believe we have someone he loves hostage-"_

_There was a screech of wood on stone floor and the heaviness of thumping footsteps, "We don't make him believe! We show him! We take her! Hold her half beaten body in front of the boy and he will have no choice but to follow-"_

"_And you think the Order would just let him!"_

"_The boy is blinded by love! He was willing to leave with Alya the other day, just to protect that Dumbledore scum! And the boy has a tendency of maneuvering out of sticky situations, if we let him merely glimpse that she is taken, send him a note saying we will kill her if he doesn't comply with our demands and make him come with us, he WILL find a way to get away from the Order members. He would not risk her life!"_

"_Well it seems we have a huge fan of Potter and his lucky escapes here now don't we?" The Dark Lords voice ghosted through the room and Bellatrix gasped, _

"_No...Master...I don't mean any of those things as a compliment, merely that the boy is weakened by the affection he has for the girl...he is weak and it is not hard to slither out of the dim-witted Order's grasp so it is not that farfetched of an-"_

_She stopped and I could imagine the pale hand being held up instructing her to do so. "First, you would have me grant you permission to attack the girl because she is a Dumbledore. Next Katerina informs me of her powers which are indeed valuable, which lead to a two month long man hunt across most of Europe...yet where is the girl? She is certainly not dining with us tonight..."_

"_My Lord, this is why I request of you to give me the order to pursue the girl. Let me hunt her down Master, I would not fail like...her." She spat out the word and I heard Karetnikov sigh. _

"_I admit nobody knows the in's and out's of failure, especially at the hands of teenagers, quite like your family Bellatrix. But Our Lord is aware that the girl is about as well guarded as Potter, hence your attempt to convince him-"_

"_You have had your chance! Two months of it! Give me the chance and I can get both the boy and the girl for you My Lord! I beg of you Master."_

_I could imagine Bellatrix on her knees, and the Dark Lord's smile...Karetnikov rolling her eyes. "Bella...ahh...Bella...ever so determined...so loyal...tell me, is Dumbledore dead?"_

"_My...my...-"_

"_Because I do remember that is the task I had left for your family. Yet Bella, such an over achiever, you have come to help my cause, giving me information, no matter how fruitless it maybe, to help with the capture of the boy. What valuable and cherished information...leave."_

"_My...my Lord." Bellatrix sputtered. "Master."_

"_Crucio."_

_There was no sound of pain, just the rasping sound that I had witnessed just once before...Bellatrix was the only person who suffered the torture curse in silence..._

"_I know you do not mean for me to speak twice, did you Bella?"_

"_No...no..." Bellatrix's gasped out. "My Lord." The words shook but they left her mouth never the less and I caught a glimpse of the shaking woman as she made her way to the doors. With the click of the shut door the hall was silent once more. _

"_My Lord-"_

"_Enough Katerina. Bellatrix may be a bitter disappointment to me but she is a bitter disappointment that speaks the truth. It has been two months! I have allowed you the resources to develop this army of yours yet the girl is not in our grasps! How hard can it be to kill, if you cannot capture, a sixteen year old girl!"_

"_My Lord, she is heavily-"_

"_Three. There are three in her guard. I may not think the girl high in my list of priorities at present but I know there but three yet your hordes of Palbei cannot touch them."_

"_Sabre is-"_

"_Do not. Do not belittle me with your excuses! I HAVE ALLOWED YOU ENOUGH! Enough time, enough resources, enough leeway because the numbers you have brought to my cause, but do not, for a second think that you are above heeding my word. And my word is, I want Potter. And if to get Potter, who it seems is attached to the girl, Bellatrix seems to think attached enough to defy orders from his superiors for, then I will push the girls capture higher up in my priorities. So high even above capturing Potter, so high even above taking over the Ministry. So high, that by Salazar if I do not have the girl and subsequently Potter before they leave for school, this house will echo with your pain with the blood to match it."_

_The words were stated nonchalantly, yet the cold voice rang with conviction. "My...my-"_

"_Now, since it appears that you are almost as disappointing as Bella these days, I will point you in the right direction. The travel to the train station would be where the both of them will be weakest. Of course the Order would know this and they will use all their force in protecting the boy, that is why you will use any and all force you require to get to the girl. Capture her, do not kill her as yet, Potter needs to see that she is alive, but make her cooperate by any means necessary. You, aside from what I am currently made to believe, have some semblance of wit and can plan out the rest, or am I to be dismally disappointed yet again?"_

"_No Master. I will not disappoint you."_

"_Excellent. Now, you were telling me about the progress you were making in Germ..."_

_There was a slight jolt of pain as I exited the memory, the brown eyes continued staring forward, unaware that I had invaded his mind moments ago. _

"_Narcissa, I apologize, it seems that I have forgotten to send an urgent message..."_

_I bit my tongue, concentrating on my panic not to be outwardly expressed, something I never had to even try prior as it came so naturally, but my eyes flickered to the clock...thirty minutes to eleven...Saber was to escort Bane to the station at ten...I might already be late...no...no...my hands shook as I cast my patronus, I was now in the corner of the road from the Manor but I didn't have time to be precautious, I transpired the warning to the doe and watched it gallop to Linus..._

My hands trembled again at the memory, I heard the soft click that announced Madam Pomfrey's exit and I leaned forward in the armchair, reaching forward and grasping her hand. It was so small, the fingers so dainty...I placed in onto my palm and stared as the tan skin barely even filled out the space. It had been three days of unconsciousness...I don't know whether it was her body recuperating or side effects from the many potions she had to take...her chest rose slowly, her breathing slow but thankfully steady. I stared at her face, even in this unconscious state there was a stubborn lilt to the set of her lips.

I ran my fingers over the soft skin of her hand, an overwhelming need came over me...I wish those little fingers would just move...

_I scratched at my neck, Minerva paced beside me...muttering nonstop. I heard the click that preceded an apparition and I wrenched the gate open, Minerva close behind. _

"_NO!" She screeched, falling forward and I pushed my hand out, preventing her from falling onto the gravel as Linus ran toward us, blood lacing his face from the many cuts and clothes in disarray yet there was nothing hindering his walk as Bane lay motionless in his arms. I didn't realise that my hands were the only thing holding up the transfiguration mistress and my mind blanked for a moment as I spotted tears mingled in the blood upon the boys face. _

_He passed us, not even glancing at us as he sprinted for the school and I pulled Minerva with me. I glanced back, Len walked behind us, with a limp to his left leg and a body hanging over his right shoulder. I didn't care who it was, turning around again to follow Linus, suddenly not feeling an inch of rejection of the feel of the transfiguration mistresses hands as they grasped at me for support, feeling that her body held mine up just as much as I held hers. _

"You're so cold, Bane." I rubbed her hand in my own, "So cold." I could remember the feel...the feel of coldness...the coldness of death...that set in a body...for a moment I saw a flash of red hair and I closed my eyes, dipping my head over her hand and pulling it to my face, I cannot think of her...not now. Somehow...my lips fell onto her hand and my shoulders shook as I succumbed to the memory, of holding a dead witch that I so loved in my hands and my voice trembled as I mumbled incoherently into her palm.

"The cold does not suit her, does it Severus." I didn't lift my head, not wanting to be exposed to the x-ray that was his eyes...already so weak...I took a deep breath that calmed me nothing.

"Neither does the quiet. Saber seems to be healing well."

I didn't give a damn about Saber, he could be dead for all that I cared.

"It seems that he had saved many lives on Brockdale Bridge. The Ministry of Magic had a challenging time covering up the events that occurred on Sunday, but from many testimonies that were collected from muggles, obviously prior to administering memory alterations, Saber was a saviour of sorts. Risking life and limb to save as many as he could."

"Should I write him a sonnet?" I gritted my teeth, Saber was to protect Bane, not any of that useless muggle trash!

"Oh Severus, emotional displays at such depth might just place you in a catatonic state."

"HOW..." I lowered my voice, glancing at Bane but she remained still. "How can you joke, at a time like this?"

"Look at her, Severus. She may feel cold, but look at her, look at her chest rise and fall...we have so much to be happy for. Our child is alive."

"She could have died!"

He was silent, I didn't raise my head but I could feel him peering down at us both, "You are angry at me."

I gritted my teeth, "You should have sent more protection with her."

"I did. There was a motor vehicle full of aurors, unbeknownst to Kyrianna, mere meters from them. That was the first car that The Palbei set on fire, and probably what notified Silvestre that something was amiss."

"You should have apparated her straight here, she should never have made to the trip to the station. You should have made an exception like I requested of you! I would have done it-"

"And Kyrianna would never have allowed it. She would have fought me on the decision and I do not blame her because merely living life preventing death is not living. You cry Severus because you are terrified, terrified that you had come so close to losing Kyrianna but I stand here and make jokes because I am proud...so proud that she survived. That I will be leaving her in the care of men who will fight such devils to protect her, even the devils that live within themselves."

"Stop!" I hissed at him, finally turning away from her palm, "Stop making this into some life lesson."

He smiled down at me, "Severus, from the day this child barged into this school this had become a life lesson, and you grappled so much at the beginning and now look at you. You see those tears as weakness but I see them for what they truly are, love, Severus. This is a life lesson that you are passing...that you are doing outstanding in. I thank you for loving her, Severus, I thank you for saving her."

I looked away, at her sleeping face and I closed my eyes. I didn't want his gratitude, I didn't want to be reminded that I loved this child...

"I never understood." I gulped, my eyes burning, "What...she...had done...children...they were entirely replaceable in my eyes...for a long time...too long..." My voice broke and I was silent for a moment, "I hated him for her death. There was no reason for her to die...none...she chose Potter... let that be... let the child die...they could have another." I ducked my head into my palms, my fingers pushing into the skin of my forehead, "I was so wrong. So...wrong...if Bane died...I cannot..."

For years that past like days I resented the love I felt for her because it left behind a gaping hole that ate at my soul...why did I have to love her! Why couldn't it go away, just like her life did? Yet the love I feel now...for Bane...that replenished this soul, that closed that hole...if Bane died everything would go with her, and I would stand before dark lord and death eater to protect her from any and all harm, be it hex, or curse.

"Kyrianna will live because of the sacrifices you make Severus."

"She will hate me!" I screamed at the man, "She will despise me when he fails. Please-"

"Severus-"

"Don't make me do this! Anything else!"

"We have discussed this already Severus!"

"PLEASE!" I stood, I didn't care that I was screaming this time, I didn't care that this was begging and that this man saw my weakness yet again. "Please, she is all that I have now. I started this for...for Lily." The name sounded foreign, spoken out loud, as if dust unsettled as it left my lips having never spoken it for fifteen years. "But I do it now for Bane. She is my own!"

"And as your own you need to protect her Severus. Protect her by keeping your word."

"She will HATE me!" My hands shook at his placating look.

"Yes. She will hate you, she will turn cold to you...but watch as her chest will rise and fall as she breathes...as she lives on...our child...our little survivor..." He walked forward, placing his left hand upon my shoulder, his blue eyes filled with tears, all the bravado of jokes gone and the truth shone at me in his old face, "and when the time comes...when life leaves you, Severus, you will not wish this love, this beautiful, pure love, to follow with."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I am really interested to hear your thoughts because this was extremely hard to write, I know the last half is pretty incoherent but then considering his state Sev isn't actually coherent at the moment. **

**Please review, I'm really anxious about this chapter...was it a complete miss? **

**Kalina **


	14. poisons and antidotes

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 14 **

**Draco's POV **

The amber liquid swirled hypnotically in the glass, fluidly and uninterrupted, there was something to be admired by the consistency of liquid...the way it conformed...blended...if only life itself was so malleable...malleable...how this very same liquid altered Thornton...made her laugh brighter yet her eyes so dull...

"Draco?"

I glanced away from the Danahagh and to the other occupant of the room, Blaise lazed across the sole piece of furniture, a long black leather sofa that I had spent many a night on with Pansy. It had been almost a year ago that Thornton had sat on that very same sofa, her dark hair camouflaged in the poorly lit room, her pink lips like a ghost in the dark as she asked me to sign on her endeavour to get back at Umbridge...one year ago all that mattered to her was to thwart that woman, yet today I wonder whether she even gives her a passing thought.

"It's a letter from Ari. She is settled in at Beauxbaton." He smiled up at the parchment which floated magically above his head, as he lay flat on his back, it was beyond me how he could read in such poor light but Blaise had been gifted every physiological advancement, be it perfect vision to model cheek bones. "She says that she has already been asked out by three different boys whilst another has bought her a pair of earrings which she is sure was stolen from the boy's grandmother considering how 'grievously outdated' it is." He scoffed, "Do you think we have spoiled her? Were we this worldly at eleven?"

I sighed, downing the Danahagh and magicking the glass away, "When we were eleven, you convinced Alexandria Milron to show you her breasts, granted she was an A cup and it was just as much a show as seeing Goyle topless, a smooth talking bastard like yourself managed to convince the idiot to do so. If equipping Aria in seeing through smooth talking bastards means we have spoiled her, then by all means, I will spoil her rotten."

He laughed, straightening up, "The funniest thing is Goyle's breasts are now bigger than Milron's, did you see her on the train? Pansy told me she spent most of the holiday trying to convince her parents to see a healer about enlarging them. Poor dear thinks her flat chest keeps the boys at bay when in truth it's that sack of shit face."

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't stop you from using that sack of shit face to satisfy your needs an hour ago."

The laughter stopped dead on his face, "What the fuck-"

"Do you not remember? Yes, you can get so pissed out of your mind that I have to practically carry you onto the train, but do not expect me to watch over you while you sleep it off! Theo however, seems to be enough of an idiot to do that for you, he walked in to find Milron having her way-"

"Fucking hell Draco!" He stood, his face held in a snarl, "Don't joke about shit like that!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Joke? Blaise, if you expect to be constantly out of it, be prepared to be taken advantage of by every social ladder climbing, horny pureblood bitch this house has to offer. You're just lucky that it was Milron, and not Bullstrode. But I'm sure she would come sniffing around soon enough."

He took a step forward in anger but I didn't budge, I was tired of this. In the beginning when Daphne and him broke up it was perfectly understandable, but now it was a bore and a hindrance. I needed him to have his wits about him, not seeking answers at the bottom of a glass that seemed to get taller and taller as the days went by. This might just be the wake-up call he needed.

"Should I come back in another five minutes, or do you need more time to...finish of?" Blaise stepped back at the voice, realising how inappropriately close he had got in his anger and I glanced to the entrance, the wall slid close behind Theo who smirked at us, the smirk marred by a thin line of scarlet that splashed across his lips. I stared into his hazel eyes, and flicked my wand.

"Legilemens."

Theo brought the memory to the forefront of his mind and I sunk in.

"_Potter, I have been waiting for you." It was strange seeing things from another's perspective, but there was no better point of view than Theo's. In a matter of moments his eyes swept across Thornton's lab, it had been vacant for months yet there was not a speck of dust in sight. Potter was the sole occupant of the room. _

_Potter stood up from the scarlet armchair, his eyes red with anger...no...Theo glanced at his hands...there was a small droplet that travelled down his thumb...tears...he was crying..._

"_Is Kitt-"_

_The words never left as Theo was pushed back, the green eyes surrounded by the bloodshot red glared at him as Theo glanced down at the point where his shirt was inhaled by Potter's fist._

"_What the fuck are you doing here!"_

_Theo didn't move to push Potter off him, he instead looked at Potter's face, there was bits of flesh sticking out of his lip as he gnashed at it with his teeth till it bled, his cheeks were stained with an angry red but even though the green eyes glowed angrily there was another emotion, just recently pushed away...something he hid away once Theo arrive. _

"_What are you so guilty about, Potter?" Potter's pupils dilated, Theo had called it spot on, but instead of answering him, Theo's shirt was freed of Potter's fist as his fist instead momentarily blinded his sight. Theo blinked a few times, looking down at the blood stains on his fingers after he touched his lip. _

"_It seems a guilty conscious is quick fisted." Theo spat out the excess blood in his mouth and looked back at Potter whose nostrils flared, regret burning in his face. The room echoed with Theo's laughter. _

"_I always thought it would be Weasley who would punch me first. Probably should be grateful, the thicker the skull the sharper the impact, right? Oh don't scowl now Potter, that's a compliment to you."_

"_What do you want Nott!" Potter snarled._

_Theo straightened up and I could see Potter's snarl turn into a look of confusion, Theo must be sporting a rarely seen expression of seriousness on his face, "I have news regarding Kitten. Word has it that she is in the Hospital Wing, I was on my way up there until I saw you barge down here."_

"_Ky is...she's not in a state..."_

"_It's OK. My news concerns Kitten but it is not meant for her. It is for you actually."_

_Potter stepped back, running a hand through his hair, a nervous tendency. "What is it?"_

"_There is an attack planned for her, while she is vulnerable. For obvious reasons I cannot say how I know, just that I do know, and it would be in her best interest to ensure she is protected tonight."_

_He stepped forward, all confusion disappeared, "It's Malfoy, isn't it! He's after Ky!"_

"_Draco? No. The 'who' is quite inconsequential actually; best not to say too much though. I leave the rest of the matter in your hands."_

"_Why the fuck should I trust you!"_

_Theo turned away from the door, his hand still on the door knob, "No reason at all Potter. None whatsoever. Yet somehow it seems something's in life occur without reason, like your punching me. You don't see me moping about why you had done it, do you? However, I hope that it somehow makes you feel better, I find knitting more of a stress reliever. But I guess...to each their own."_

I felt the familiar presence of my own body once more and solidified my mind in its comfort, "Don't bring the memory to the forefront of your mind like that, it defeats the purpose of my practicing legilemency on you when you make it easy."

He smirked, "Forgive me, it was not intentional."

"And the next time that arse punches you, be a man and punch him back! Don't sprout your lyrical nonsense."

He sighed, walking towards the sofa and sitting down next to Blaise, "Forgive me for wanting things to be even between us, you barely had reason to break his nose."

"He got my father thrown in Azkhaban!"

"Your father got himself thrown in Azkhaban, Draco. We all know why you really punched him." I turned and glared at Blaise, it was times like these that I preferred him drunk.

"Speaking of which, I think you will be happy to find that Selina and Silvain Sabre, both aurors in training, have been instructed to watch over Kitten whilst she is in the Hospital Wing."

Blaise scoffed, "You left to warn Potter twenty minutes ago, how can you know that?"

"How can you convince a seventeen year old to make out with her twin sister when you yourself are only thirteen. I have my talents Blaise, just as you have yours."

I busied myself with conjuring up a glass and pouring myself another shot, "What news of Thornton?"

The room fell silent and I looked up, Theo's face was grim, "She was given some sort of haemolytic potion, her blood was messed up somehow, wasn't flowing right. Splinch wound at her stomach but Madam Pomfrey healed that quickly along with the lacerated wounds at her shoulder and left thigh, what seems to have really affected her was the back wound due to her fall."

"Fall?"

"Off Brockdale Bridge." I continued staring, like I knew a thing about muggle bridges, "It's about fifty feet."

I poured another shot and gulped it down as Blaise shrugged, "It wouldn't be Hogwarts without Thornton in the Hospital Wing. She should have her own private ward by now."

Theo turned to Blaise as the darker boy chuckled, "If Linus Thornton was two seconds later, we would now be attending her funeral."

I didn't process that last sentence and concentrated on what happened before the fall. "Karetnikov?" It could only be Karetnikov, it wasn't my aunt...I saw her not five minutes before I left, drinking her disappointment away, staring out the window as if the Dark Lord would appear if she yearned for him enough.

"And the Red Cloaks. They were outnumbered five to one."

I downed another glass, staring at the plush emerald carpet. I didn't magick the empty glass away this time, I needed it there, to hold it so they wouldn't see how my fingers trembled at the news. I heard she was in the Wing upon my arrival but she always ended up in the Wing, it was never cause for concern...I had no idea that she was attacked...fifty feet...I couldn't even imagine how high that was...

I heard the sound of the sliding wall and I looked up to find Liam standing in the entrance, "Davis' gang did what you expected Draco, they went all the way to the Wing but the entrance was guarded by a blonde guy and they waited for a bit but the guy didn't seem to be moving."

I cleared my throat, turning to Liam, "Did you find out what they wanted."

He shook his head, "No...they weren't really going to harm her, were they?"

Considering all the boy went through, he could be so naive at times. "Go upstairs and call Davis and his friends."

Blaise shot up as Liam turned on his heel, "Draco, you cannot confront the boys. Or punish them! It will raise questions!"

"And who are THEY to question ME!" I snapped, turning on my heel, my breathing was coming out in rapid bursts and I struggled to control it... "I am not an idiot Blaise...I do not plan on spending the rest of the year sending Theo off to tip Potter off on how best to protect Thornton!"

"Your affection for her-"

"My affection or whatever you deem it is of no concern to you! I am doing this because I have no time to clean up messes made by overzealous boys attempting to win favour from the Dark Lord!"

Blaise opened his mouth but stopped as the wall slid open, Liam re-entered, with a sandy haired boy behind him, followed by three other boys about the size of Crabbe. The last to enter was a skinny boy I didn't recognize. I gulped, swallowing my anger.

Davis walked forward, his icy blue eyes like his older sisters, he was a fourth year and as gawky as a boy in those transition years appeared, he gulped and I smirked...good.

"Come, sit." Theo conjured a set of stools for the boy as he ushered them into the small room, all glancing around, never having the privilege to enter it before.

"I...I'm not sure why Rheines sent for us. We were just getting ready for bed."

"Well isn't it obvious Davis," Blaise's eyes glinted at the boy, "We've called you to tell you a bedtime story."

I scoffed as his friends guffawed at Blaise's poor joke. I walked to the corner of the room, eying each boy in turn. Davis' knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of the stool, the Crabbe looking boys had too much fat on their face for expression and the skinny boy with the black hair looked two seconds away from pissing himself. I paced in front of the five boys, stopping in front of the fat one with the brown hair that fell untidily to his shoulders.

I smiled, and his eyes grew brighter, I leaned forward and clapped him on the shoulder, "Brains and brawn, now that is a winning combination."

His mouth hung open, "I don't know-"

"Come now, don't be shy. It's Gryffindor brave what you convinced your friends to do, attack Dumbledore's granddaughter when she is nice and injured, ingenious. I'm envious I didn't think of it myself."

He closed his gaping mouth and smiled at me, "Well...I guess it was quite an idea."

My smile widened and his friends giggled at my pleasure, "Legendary. I'm beside myself with envy, what were your plans..."

"Plans?" he asked stupidly.

"Well, I don't think you were very well going through all that trouble to swap her shampoo for Hair-Go Dust."

They laughed at my joke in symphony. I stared down at the boy, a small smile on my face, "Well?"

"Well...we were actually going to swap her...her medication. With poison." He added dramatically.

I laughed, loud and clear and he joined in, "How did you find poison!" I stated in awe.

Davis leaned forward, pride on his face, "My mother, I knew where she keeps her stash."

Mother did tell me Lady Davis poisoned her own mother but I had no idea she was armed and ready to poison who ever she felt like, on a whim. I held out my hand, "Let me see it."

He dug into his pocket in excitement, he handed it to me and I tossed it to Theo. He uncapped the lid and sniffed.

"Bloodroot extract." Theo inhaled, "Quite stale."

"My forth stepfather died from bloodroot poisoning. Or was that the one that died from a Venomous tentacula bite...I forget." Blaise smirked and all the boys laughed with him. I grabbed the bottle back, laughing the whole while; I passed it back to Davis. He took it, on his way to pocketing it.

"Drink it." The room fell silent. He finished his laugh with a squeak.

"W...w...what?"

I laughed, "Go on. Drink it."

"I...I...what?"

I pulled up my sleeves and I watched as all eyes moved to my right arm and their laughter quickly became ghosts. "Uncap the bottle, and drink the contents."

"B...but...Mal-"

"Are you disobeying a direct order, Davis."

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, "Pl...please..."

"Do it." I took a threatening step forward and the boy shrunk in his seat. He fell off, onto his knees.

"Please, Malfoy, no! You can't!"

"That is where you are very wrong, Davis. Very wrong, indeed. There is very, very little that I CANNOT do. I am a MALFOY, among other things that I am sure you do not need spelt out. So you will do as I say and only as I say. The only person that can go around poisoning people and passing out commands is me! So when I say drink something, you open your mouth and push it down your throat or I will rid you of the throat that you seem to make no use of. So DRINK!"

The boys hand shook, as he held the bottle, I turned to the boy next to him, "Let me be more frank, if possible. If he doesn't down the potion in the next five seconds, I will make you do it. Five. Four."

Before I could even reach three the fat boy flung Davis to the floor, wrestling the potion down his throat. Davis screamed but it only helped the poison flow down faster.

"Let me very clear, I don't condone Gryffindor stupidity! There will be no acting on your own. What you did today could have jeopardized my whole...Kyrianna Thornton is the headmaster's granddaughter and if any of you think it would be that easy to get to her then make your way to the Astronomy tower and jump off because that would be a far less painful death than what will be in store for you. Dumbledore maybe a muggle loving fool but do not be misled by the grey hair and kind eyes, you murder his own and he will make you pay. The Dark Lord would not take kindly to your placing Dumbledore on high alert, we work in the dark, we do not charge forward like idiots unnecessary. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

There were four nods, Davis was rasping on the floor, clutching his throat. "Theo. Give him the antidote."

Theo stood and then bent down, the boy gulped down the contents from the bottle he offered.

"Now leave. I do not want to have this conversation again, or it will not end so nicely."

The boys scrambled to their feet and hastened to the door. "How did you know Theo had the antidote?" Blaise voice rang with uncharacteristic awe.

"Theo knew that the boys were attempting to poison Thornton, he would have the antidote prepared in case he was too late. He's quite predictable in that way."

Blaise smirked, "Lucky thing too, or Davis might be dead. How did you know the mastermind behind the whole thing was the fat one in the middle?"

"Banon isn't the mastermind. The boy couldn't piece a puzzle together let alone plan a murder."

"Then it was Davis?"

"No." I thought back to the five boys, I knew right from the start who was the mastermind, from the moment I spotted that green eyes...green eyes that glinted at me just before he entered and exited...

I knew better than to let him know that I knew it was him though, best to keep a watch over someone when their guard is low. "Well, I'm off to shower and hopefully get off any stench that Milron left behind."

I nodded as Blaise walked away; Liam had left with the other boys, ensuring they made it to bed without getting any other bright ideas.

"Draco?"

I looked up, Theo stared at me, his usual expressionless face held in worry, "I didn't know they were attempting to poison Kitten. I would have told you. I didn't have the antidote. I gave him grapefruit juice."

I shrugged, "You said the poison was stale, didn't you?"

"I said it smelt stale. I could have been wrong."

"Were you?"

"No, I think he reacted that way out of fear, not as an effect of the poison. If it was active the boy would have been dead by now."

"Then why are we having this conversation."

He sighed, "Getting your hands dirty with blood won't impress Kitten."

I crossed the room, knowing Theo wasn't going to stop with the pestering, "Who cares about impressing Thornton."

I let the wall slide shut behind me and made for the stairs...who cared about impressing her...I was too busy trying to keep her alive...

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**Please review!**

**Kalina **


	15. Unfamiliarity and Recognition

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 15 **

**Ky's POV **

"_Ky!"_

_My head snapped around at the sound of the voice, my hair whipped harshly at my eyes as the wind pulled it in the opposing direction. _

"_KY!"_

"_NESSIE!" I shouted back, my throat grated painfully as my voice ripped its way out from it, yet it never echoed through to the beach house where I had heard Nessie screaming from. I felt a piercing cold at my feet and looked down; the waves were hugging them, sinking them deeper into the sand. _

_I looked back up and my heart caught at what I saw…the beach house was gone and so was the wind, all to be replaced by falling bridge and burning fire. My ears grew hot as the flames grew closer but the sound still carried…I could hear her screaming…screeching my name. _

_All the while I screamed back at her, and then I looked down, the water had disappeared, the foams no longer hugging my feet but instead flames sprung onto them…spreading higher as the newborn wind fed its sparks._

"_NESSIE!" But I could hear her no longer…the flames around her engulfed her…yet I could see a shadow…a shadow of a writhing body amidst the red as the screams of agony carried on the wind…I saw the wire cut and saw the long column it held up fall forward and I lurched ahead…_

_Only thing I couldn't…I couldn't move…my legs were soldiered to the ground by the burning fire…_

"KY! Stop…KY!" The flames disappeared to be replaced by the biting cold which spread through my body, stabbing particularly at my back which felt as if the torture curse had been placed upon it and centred to just that area.

There was blurred movement in my eyes and I could barely make out faces as my pain liquefied and my lips pulled apart letting out sharp gasps of agony…yet nothing mattered…except the feel of my toes on the floor as one foot moved ahead of the other.

"Agnes, get her back on the bed!" I felt hands at my shoulders and I glanced to my side…

"Vez…" I croaked out in a hoarse voice, it felt like my throat was hit with a dehydration jinx and my feet slid on the cold tiles as the hands pushed me back until my aching back hit softness that gave me no comfort.

Green eyes floated in front of me and my heart stopped…it was him…he was here but the eyes disappeared as I floated in the air…and as my body rotated I caught the view of the hospital wing as my rasping stopped as my chest hit the soft mattress…somehow calming my lungs down.

"AHHHH!" The scream left me as I felt the sharpness at my back as the fingers pushed into my skin and I heard the symphonic sound of multiple lamps breaking as my magic sung my pain and took its wrath out on the glass.

"SHHH…." I felt like my throat bled from the dryness yet the pain was so intense I could not help the sounds my body emitted as the feminine voice shushed me and slowly the fingers stopped feeling like knives and my throat recovered from the harassment I placed it under as my voice disappeared from the large wing…

"That's it…shhhh…shhh…the pain will be gone, just bear with me a few seconds more…shhhh…" The fingers pushed deeper and deeper and my mind grew heavy but I fought off unconsciousness.

"Is she OK?" Nessie's voice was marred with tears as it trembled into my ear and I opened my mouth but no sound came out, it had to do with my position though yet I never adjusted it, letting the fingers take away the pain that shot through my back…dulling it more and more with each passing pressure…

"She is, she stood too quickly, considering it has been a week since she moved voluntarily, the sudden action stressed her injury but I do not think it has set back our work too much. The pain must still be there but at least she has control of her limbs now."

"She stood…I thought you said it might be weeks till she stands?"

The voice replied from above me once more, the sound vibrating even in her fingertips, "Each case is different Ags, I must admit my surprise. She is just as much a fighter as you said she would be."

"It helped that you've been treating her daily, thank you so much for it Mary, I can't express how grateful I am of it."

"Oh hush, after everything you and Ky did for Richard and I…it was the least we can do to say thank you. Plus I must admit I was more than a little relieved that I didn't have to let Eddy go just yet."

I tried to keep my eyes open but it seemed that the woman's hands pushed at every fibre that triggered my sleep centre and slowly the words grew soft as my eyes fell down and all was quiet once more…

* * *

"No standing! No!" I blinked, confused at the voice and my confusion grew as the green eyes cleared up and just as quickly my heart seized with sadness…at the apple green eyes. The woman who hovered over me had her hands on my shoulders, preventing me from getting off the bed, her hair was black and in a fashionable short hair cut that suited her delicate, pale features. Her green eyes, although a bitter disappointment in its unfamiliarity…still prickled at my skin with recognition. Her lips spread into an easy smile which shattered her previously stern face as I appeased her words and sunk lower in the bed…there was nothing more than a dull ache that resonated from my spine.

I barely adjusted myself before I felt warm yet wet lips make contact with my forehead, and the stranger moved aside as Nessie pelted me with kisses that I soon began to frown at, I tried telling her to stop but my voice wouldn't even croak out and I scratched at my throat in dryness.

"Here you go dear." I glanced to my left, Madam Pomfrey smiled down at me good naturedly, holding out a glass of water which I took gratefully, gulping it down haphazardly as it spilled down my chin. Once my thirst was quenched, and I am positive the glass was refilling itself as I knew I drank much more than one glass full but there was water remaining as I placed it on my drawer, I turned to Agnes who was smiling down at me, her face flushed with tears; her hands were stroking my hair as if I would disappear if she stopped touching me.

"Where is Vez? And Linus? Len?" I choked out; moist my throat maybe but it still had been out of use for a while.

Her smile dropped and my heart quickened its pace, "Linus and Len are gone back to…you know. And Vez has also left on…business." I glanced towards the stranger at her words, she chose to not say mission and it was a right move as I never saw this woman before.

"How's your back feeling?"

"Who are you?" She chuckled and Nessie looked at me in chiding.

"Ky, Mary has been treating you tireless for the past week, you would not be in the recovering position you now find yourself in if it were not for her and I expect you to show more gratitude."

I could care less for gratitude, but I nodded at her never the less, she returned it with a small smile, as a healer I am sure she had her fair share of ungrateful patients…well I wasn't ungrateful…just preoccupied.

I downed the potion Madam Pomfrey offered me, too distracted to even bother about what it was, continuing in the same fashion with the other three she administered. My eyes fluttered across the room, it was empty save us four.

"What day is it?" I muttered into the cup I was about to drink from.

"Monday. It's been a week." I sighed as I placed the bottle down on the drawer. I caught a glimpse of movement, and I reached and grabbed the paper with its moving pictures littering the cover page. I didn't bother reading it knowing that the news I sought was stale by now and flung it down.

"How many?"

My words stopped there…I couldn't say the d word…not when every time I blinked I could see the flames…my ears buzzed with the screams and every time my eyes landed on Nessie I could see that woman…with the long blonde hair…and that falling column…what was more painful? To be burned alive or to be crushed to death…

"Seven." I looked to the door where my answer arose from and my eyes glanced down just as quickly, I didn't need to look a second more to know who it was, I didn't have to see the bright maroon robes or the silver bead or the half-moon spectacles or the twinkling blue eyes…even though it had been almost two months since I last saw the combination and as the thought crossed my mind I was reminded of his absence…

Seven…seven…my fists tightened over the bed sheet and I sniffed at the snot that leaked from my nose, not bothered with wiping my face as the only word that echoed in my mind was the number.

"It would have been much more, Kyrianna. Silvestre and from his accounts, you as well, had saved many lives." I scoffed and it hurt my throat which tended to flame up when I cried too much…

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, I could see the car full of boys…the black Lexus…the small little sticker on the bumper that caught my eye due its red cross with an open book above it…the University of London's emblem…the blonde who sat in the passenger seat with the mischievous blue eyes flickered his tongue at me to the chorus of laughter from his companions…boys…they were just boys…on their way back to university it seemed…on their way to their future…

It was as if my mind, which at the time was overcome with distraction of pursuing Palbei, seemed to be registering the events that occurred on that bridge now only…I remember seeing those mischievous blue eyes stare up at me vacantly while the driver with the brown hair attacked the air with his screams as he tried getting out of the burning car…were they one of the seven?

"…doing physical therapy on her whilst she was unconscious and it helped with relieving the pressure from the vertebral fractures, but she would still have slight pain and should not overexert herself. Walking is fine but it must not be continuous, running is out of the question and so is standing for prolonged periods. She can accomplish the last two if she continues the physical therapy for the next few weeks. Agnes says she's quite athletic…I would like her to regain as much of her previous flexibility as she can…it won't be easy…and she might never be able to be as in control of her movements as she was previously…"

"Ky has never been one to turn down a challenge." My mind came back to the hospital wing as the stranger spoke and Nessie replied confidently, her aquamarine eyes boring into my own, bright and hopeful and I turned back to staring at the white sheet, her positivity being repelled by every pore of my being.

"Thank you, Mrs Towers. Any and all resources you require would of course be at your disposal, Poppy will ensure of it. Poppy, mayhap we should clear a little area for Kyrianna's physical therapy, someplace near her bed perhaps. Mrs Towers, what would-"

"I'm not staying here." I looked away from the sheet and determinedly into his blue eyes, I wasn't going to stay in this wing for a moment longer… I was better. I didn't need rest, I needed to be out of here…I couldn't stand this place…the quiet…the emptiness…

"Miss Thornton, you will need to at least stay the night, I need to monitor you."

I shook my head at Madam Pomfrey, shaking away the sounds of screams with it, "I'm fine. I don't need to be baby sat."

"You are not fine Miss Thornton. Your back-"

"She said I could walk, didn't she. She said no running and no standing for a long time, I don't need to stay in this bed the whole day, do I?" I stared fiercely at this Mrs Towers but her green eyes never quivered from my almost glare.

"She is right, she doesn't need to remain in this ward, since I assume she will be seated for most of her classes she can…you don't mean to leave now?" Her clinical voice turned high pitched as I slowly moved my legs to the side, getting of the bed. I don't want to be here…I want to be anywhere but here…I needed to go…

"Kyrianna, it is best for you to-"

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT IS BEST FOR ME!" My voice echoed through the empty ward, drowning out the gasps…this is why it was best I leave…this is why I should go…the angry words churned in my mind and my blood turned poisonous as it served catalyst to my temper. I glowered at the midnight blue eyes, those eyes which saw right through me and made the churn faster in its calmness.

"Ky!" Nessie seemed to recover from the shock but he raised his hand at her…and all my anger dulled with the sight of the blackened fleshed that crawled across the knobbly long fingers…it looked like that of a corpse…a burnt corpse and more images flickered through my mind but I blinked it away with ease.

"What happened to your hand?" It came out breathless and I took the steps towards him, I reached for it but he let his sleeve cover it once more, I lifted my face and he smiled down at me good-naturedly.

"Like many a monstrosity, its appearance is much worse than the truth of what lies beneath the skin." I stared at him, not returning his smile, my nose flared.

"You won't tell me."

It wasn't a question, I could tell by the way he evaded the question.

"Not today, cucciolo."

I stepped back, "When then? The next time I see you? Would that be in two months, or three?"

"KY!" I ignored Nessie and made my way to the door, my head pained and I could feel the stabbing at my back as I was sure I was walking too quickly but I never stopped, ignoring the feminine shouts, angry…so angry.

I stopped down the third floor corridor, scaring a first year by my rapid breathing and I leaned against the wall...there was this constriction around my chest…so much fury…so much… yet I couldn't understand…I gripped my hair…

"Is that…that's her isn't it?"

"She looks like she escaped from the Loony bin."

"Shhh…didn't you hear what she did to those poor Hufflepuff girls last year." I ignored the whispers and worked on my breathing, ignoring the memory of the sound of sizzling flesh in my ears.

"Kinky." I barely muttered the name but with a loud click I found her, she wrapped her tiny bony little arms around me before I could even get a good look at her and I couldn't hear her muttering as pain pounded in my mind.

"…middle of corridor, of all places, should be in Hospital Wing, still in the gown, such a state, such a state."

I battered her musings away and grabbed her little shoulders, "Get my school uniform."

She blanched, "School uniform? Miss Ky shouldn't be goings for lesson, rest is what she is been needing! Rest in the hosp-"

"KINKY!" I snapped and her rambling stopped, "Please." I muttered softly.

I let the cool wall sooth my back as in two clicks Kinky returned. I ducked into the broom cupboard at the end of the corridor and made quick disposal of my pyjamas, shimmying with some difficulty into my uniform as I had to bend my back in an odd angle so as to not stress the injury. I tossed my hair up into a hair band, not the least concerned with how the whole ensemble looked together. All the while Kinky scolded and I was slightly grateful for the little elf's voice as it distracted me from my thoughts.

"Where's Mi."

"Kinky is not knowing." She lifted her chin stubbornly and I scowled down at her.

"Where is Mi, Kinky." I knew she knew where Mi was considering she always knew my timetable and Mi and I shared the same one.

She let out a long breath, "Miss Mi is in Potions."

I nodded my head, pulling open the cupboard door, walking away as the little elf squealed after me, I ignored her just as I ignored the many stares as I made my way down to the dungeons. I received a particularly nasty one from a boy with green eyes who stood next to a boy with familiar ice blue eyes, he must be a Davis, Tracey Davis had almost an identical pair. The fat boy on his left licked his lips at me and I glanced down quickly, checking my buttons were done to the top.

I pushed the Potions door open, I needed to be submerged with the fumes, it had been too long since I felt the cold steel of a cauldron beneath my tips. Nothing distracted me more than a good potion…plus I needed to see them. To see Ron and Mi and Sev…and even him…because I couldn't see Len and I couldn't see Li and I couldn't see Vez and I didn't want to see Nonno…I needed to see them…

There was a loud gasp and my eyes flickered to the second row, meeting the wide chocolate eyes of my best friend, surrounded by her bushier than usual hair as she hovered over her cauldron, the valerian root suspended in her hands. Ron swore in happiness, a huge smile covering most of his face and to the left of him…was him…his emerald eyes brighter than the glowing green potion in his cauldron, his face coated in beads of sweat, a particular drop surfing its way down the side of his cheek as his lips parted in surprise.

"Ahhh! You must be Miss Thornton, I have been looking forward to meeting you young lady, oh I sure have."

My eyes snapped away from his to look to the front of the classroom…that was not a familiar voice…I was tired of hearing unfamiliar voices…so many unfamiliar screaming voices and then my eyes fell on gooseberry green ones…not black…where was the onyx black….my breathing accelerated again as the large man waddled towards me, his bald head shining in the humid room.

I took a step back from the pompous smile, "Who the fuck are you?"

**A/N: Well that definitely is not her best choice of words. Just a filler chapter because the story picks up from here, what do you guys think. **

**Please review…if anyone has any opinions on the story or its direction I would love to know what they are so I can consider them and maybe change things.**

**Kalina **


	16. The Warrior

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 16 **

**Ky's POV **

I just about made it to the third floor and it took my all not to wrench the door open and barge in, I stood in front of the wooden barrier for moments, taking deep calming breaths. My back ached like some ravenous monster needing to be tranquilized just to save it from the pain of its existence and I bit my lip.

"_Ky!" Mi gasped out from her seat in the second row and I heard the distinctive chuckle of Ron. _

_The portly man raised his greying brows but instead of chiding, he chuckled instead, waving a hand dismissively at my rude remark as his tummy jiggled with the laughter, "It seems you do have the flair for first impressions, Miss Dumbledore. I mean, Miss Thornton, although Miss Dumbledore will definitely serve you better. I like that! I am Horace Slughorn, you can call me Uncle Horace outside of class, but alas now I must be called Professor." He giggled, his cheeks reddening, "What am I saying, you can call me Uncle Horace even in class!" He winked and somewhere I registered if it had been a different time, one where I was not irritatingly confused, I would have been more than a little shocked at the man._

"_You may take a seat…" He turned to the class to allocate me a place but I disrupted his perusal._

"_Where is Sev?" I bit out and Slughorn chuckled, what the fuck was so constantly hilarious!_

"_Sev? My, my it has been a while since I heard him referred to as such, his hexed people for less mind you but I guess you are Dumbledore's granddaughter, well technically I hear you're his great, great, great granddaughter but considering this IS THE Albus Dumbledore the level of descendant doesn't dilute the blood, no, no indeed." He smiled at me somewhat lasciviously, and I glared back at his babbling._

"_Ahh…you inquired about Severus, need not worry that powerful little head of yours; he is still a Professor at Hogwarts. Merely he's enlightening our younger minds in a different field than Potions, he was always multi-talented that way, but I never thought him to take the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Master, that was always…" He glanced to the second row and I didn't have to look to know who it was, I kept his face in my periphery from the time I had walked in…I was pathetic, "…well… always another student's area of forte. Alas…" He ended with a huff, the memory of Harry's dead father clearly on his mind._

My mind clicked back into the present when I heard it…the bell…there were moments filled with shuffling and I tapped my feet in impatience as the sounds of scraping chairs and footsteps followed suit. The door finally opened and I didn't let the first years exit first, now barging in.

Two girls backed out of my way with such haste they tripped, but a boy caught one of them…the other did fall… the rest of her class snickered and I felt bad for a few seconds but then I realised I had done her a favour, that was character building stuff that was.

I was almost at the table where he sat, his chin length black hair obscuring his face as he frowned down at the parchment before him, he was twiddling his wand between his fingers, waiting for the next lot to come in, not bothered in the least bit by what made the eleven years guffaw so loudly on their way out.

I huffed and I must have walked in very stealthily because this seemed to be the only sound he processed, he didn't lift his head just yet, his deep onyx eyes flickering upwards instead and upon seeing my face his wand stopped tapping against the wood and he was on his feet.

"Bane!"

His eyes dilated with relief as it swept over my body, lingering on my feet, probably astounded by the fact that I was standing whilst his own feet strode from his seat, he halted at the corner of the desk, his hands held out in shock, he hovered as if unsure what to do next.

His black eyes glanced to the door and with a singular jerky movement of his wand, the door closed loudly on the exiting Puff boy's behind.

"I visited at breakfast, you were stil-"

"You're the Defence teacher!" I snapped out, my voice ringing with accusation.

His hands fell to his side and the relief left his eyes to be replaced by dark clouds of confusion, "Yes…I hardly think that is the most offensive of all the titles I hold. Bane, do you have-"

"Since when! When did you…" My heaving breathing seemed to stress my back and I staggered backwards, falling into a seat in the first row, he walked magnetically towards me as I did so, his face marred with concern.

"You should be in the Wing. I am…" He gulped down whatever word he was meant to say to describe his emotion at my recovery and his face turned stern, "You shouldn't be attending lessons. I will escort you-"

"No, you will not!" Fury blazed through me at his words and I banged my palms on the desk as I shot to my feet, I ignored the bolt of pain and for the first time this morning my mind was blank of the screams and flames. "I am sick and tired, sick and tired to death of being forced to obey all of your commands without a word of complaint!" I knew I was screaming at more than just him, that my mind wanted to shout out these very same words minutes ago, as I stared at those midnight blue eyes, but my heart quivered in cowardice and my tongue was petrified stone, but now it seemed to flow like liquid.

"Bane-"

"You told me to leave, to go into hiding, to be on the run, I did it! I didn't question your authority, I didn't utter a word, I packed my bags and left…everyone-" Emerald green flittered through my mind, "…everyone behind."

"Your grandfather did that for your safety." He knew full well who this conversation was directed at and I scoffed at his loyalty.

"It seems everyone has an opinion on my safety, but as always I am never consulted."

He huffed out a sigh, "I was not aware that changing my post needed your consultation, I am so sorry for slighting you so. How can I ever make it up to you?"

I glared at his sarcasm, but his eyes didn't hold the mettle it usually did, he sighed again. "I was going to tell you, at Bella Île, but then you looked so…it doesn't make a difference. I thought it easier to see for yourself. If you're worried about your potions lab, you needn't be, it's still yours. My office is still down in the dunge…Bane?"

He stepped forward and I quickly turned around as the tears sprung out…I gripped the back rest of the chair, trying to reign in the flow, hating myself for being so weak. So weak that I couldn't protect myself, that Linus and Len had to put themselves in danger to do so. So weak that I couldn't even abide by my own resolutions…I promised myself I would never command Vez, to force him against his will. I wheezed out my pain and I doubled over hugging my stomach…

_I reached the car door and tried opening it but the button was down. I gestured profusely to the boy to open the button but he continued crying, his face made redder by the blood that dripped down his cheek from the wound on his head. I didn't look at the front seat, only knowing that there was not a sound coming from there and that could mean one thing only. _

"_Alohomora." _

_I tried the door again but it wasn't locked, but jammed. The boy continued crying, shit, I acted without thinking and did the first thing that came to mind and tossed off my jacket, wrapping it around my right fist and then banging onto the glass. The third time did the trick. _

"_Kid! Come!" I held my hand out for the boy and he reached for me but just before my fingers touched I felt the feel of hands around my waist. I saw the shock of blonde hair,_

"_NO!"_

I banged my fists at my head as I processed his screams at the memory…Vez did save the little boy but that did nothing to silence his screams, for as I fought of the Palbei I can now add the sounds of the boys shouts for his mother and father in my memory…a mother and father who lay dead in the front seat of that car…an orphan…I created an orphan…

I felt long fingers enclose my wrists and forcefully ceased the pelts to my head, I couldn't stop the tears though. Seven. Seven people died because I was on that bridge. Seven futures stolen…seven people with families…who knows how many hearts broken at the death of the seven…

"Seven." I gasped out and I felt my head being pulled to a hard chest as my knees buckled but I never felt the stone floor beneath me, instead I felt warmth surround me as his long fingers stroked my hair, patted my back.

"Shhh…shhhh…shhhh." He muttered into my ears, the baritone calming me down slowly, I concentrated on the shiny black button that I could make out in front of me as he held me steadily against him. I could make out long wooden table legs in my periphery…it seems my torment had brought us to the floor.

"Shhhh…stop this crying at once. Shhh."

"It's all my fault." My voice choked on the moan, I buried my face deeper into his shirt, I tried to concentrate on the slow beating of his heart and not the memories that flittered through my mind but I was doing a poor job of it.

"None of this is your fault, especially the deaths of those people. If anyone is to blame it's…" He didn't continue his sentence, his voice was soft, so unlike its usual confident self, "It's Karetnikov's. She led the attack. You didn't kill those people."

"But I was the reason why she was there!" I sniffed out, pulling away from his chest and looking up at his large hooked nose hovering below his sad onyx eyes that gazed down at me.

"Bane, it is not your fault!"

I lay my head on his shoulder, suddenly I had no energy to keep it aloft and sniveled into the collar of his black shirt, "It is…she wanted me…they were just innocent bystanders…if it were not for me, they would never have died like that."

Burned alive…crushed by concrete…drowned…how did they go…how…He didn't respond and my body shook with fresh cries, he pushed the hair out of my face, patting my back, well away from the injured part.

"People die." He muttered in my ear, "It's not your fault. Casualties..."

"Casualties!" I screamed, tossing my head off his shoulder, "Casualties! They were innocent! Innocent! Good people that were in the-"

He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, shaking me slightly, his nostrils flared and his eyes glinted sternly, "The innocent fall just like the guilty, actually easier so! You think this seven have been the only innocent blood that has been shed! You think this would be the last!"

My lips trembled as I thought the statement that had been pounding in my head constantly, the background tempo to the tortured screams, "Everybody's going to die! I don't want Linus and Lenzo to fight the Palbei, they're too strong! I don't want you to be Defence-"

"But why Bane!"

"Because it's jinxed! Nobody lasts more than a year, I don't want you to die!" I cried out and he grabbed me, pulling me to his chest.

"I'm not going to die you foolish girl. And neither are Linus and Lenzo. They're strong, didn't you see them fight? And you may not have witnessed me in a duel but I assure you I am extremely capable."

I calmed down slightly by his words, wiping my tears in his shirt, "I want them to come home."

"And I want Longbottom to quit Defence…we all cannot get what we want." He pulled me away from his chest, his onyx eyes sympathetic despite the jest. He wiped at my cheeks with his thumbs. "Bane…this is war. Innocent die, it does not do well to dwell on those deaths that we have no control of. Neither does it do well to dwell on the deaths that have not happened yet nor do we have the surety that they ever will. Living life with this fear that death lurks around every corner…that is not the life that I want for you. I thought you were braver than the Dark Lord."

I scoffed, "I don't fear death."

His face became stern, "I am aware of that. Its peculiar how Sabre, who has consistently protected you from every danger for the past two months, placing your life above his own on many occasions, suddenly decides that the lives of faceless muggles are of greater importance."

I looked down, knowing what he was getting at.

"I am to say this but once, so heed every word. **Never** do that again. I do not care if a hundred muggles die, I do not care if a thousand wizards die…never place those lives above your own. You are to live. Death may claim this world, but **you are to live**."

His last four words shook with emotion and I looked up, completely shocked at his fierce eyes, I didn't have a retort…I didn't have a response be it unintelligible sound or defining word. His eyes glowed at me, obsidian depths drowning with emotion and my tongue was petrified once more.

His lips trembled, the corners pricking up slightly and he reached forward, pushing the hair behind my ears and cupping my cheeks, boring into my eyes, "I am…so…happy, that you are…" He sighed, ducking his head down, suddenly he was on his feet, larger than life in front of me, beyond the literal meaning, he held out his hand and I looked at it.

The long fingers, the pale palm with so few lines traversing the skin…it was unnatural. I slowly placed my hands in his, and with strength I never knew he possessed, with a small tug, Sev pulled me to my feet.

The room echoed with the next sound, the grumble as he cleared his throat and let go of my hand, his back was to me, clad black as he walked to his desk and he turned, leaning against the dark wooden piece of furniture, his hands on the desk with his fingers clasping the edge on either side of his waist…I never saw him so unguarded before…his hands were far away from the pocket where he kept his wand.

"You should be in the Wing. What did Mrs Towers say about your back? I can see that her therapy has been working but surely you shouldn't be walking around this quickly. If your grandfather finds out that you have left the wing, he won't be pleased."

I knew what this was, a change of subject, he already displayed more emotion now than he has in the two years that I knew him, at least whilst he was sober. "He knows I left…he…he doesn't care."

He looked at me with complacent eyes, "And I suppose I am to convince you that he does?"

I shook my head slowly, "He didn't even write me this whole Summer." I muttered meekly, it was stupid but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Do you suppose he had much time to write letters, Bane?"

"He had enough time to write Harry a letter."

Sev's eyes glinted as I said Harry's name and his jaw tightened, "Potter's letter wasn't a personal one, it was business, he had to deliver him to headquarters. Well he didn't have to, but Dumbledore finds it necessary that the boy enjoy his holidays with friends, even though it's more sensible for him to just remain with Petunia Evan's."

"Dursley." I muttered.

He shrugged, "Whatever the woman is called. Potter should remain with her."

I didn't like where this topic was going, I didn't want to think of him now. I shrugged, "He won't even say what happened to his hand."

"And I suppose that means that he doesn't care for you. He doesn't care for anybody then, because nobody knows what happened to his hand."

"I'm his granddaughter."

He pushed off his table, "Yes. Yes you are. You're his granddaughter. His blood. His family. Who do you think he is doing this all for? Who? Yes, he is a noble man that wants this for the betterment of wizardkind but if you died, would that decimate wizard civilization? No. Yet he took time away, from the many and extremely important tasks he had this Summer to go and set up those safe houses for you. You never thought how they were just setup and ready to inhabit did you? You never thought of the time it took to choose the location? You never thought that he chose to expend his already limited time doing those things instead of penning you a later?"

I lowered my eyes…embarrassed. "Bane…your grandfather does not need you to doubt him right now. I understand, this was a very emotional time for you, and I know that having to witness all those deaths must have been horrific, I know it is hard to be away from your brothers and harder still to not know what is going on in their lives and I know you miss your grandfather…but **this is war**. War is not for the weak, it is not for the narrow minded who cannot see the bigger picture, it is not for the moaners and naggers…for those who wallow in the pits of their problem not searching for the light of solution. I thought you a warrior, was I wrong?"

I shook my head, feeling an odd peace come over me as Sev spoke.

He smirked, "That was a trick question. I'm never wrong. Now come, off to the Hospital Wing. I want to have a front row seat when Pomfrey screams your ears deaf."

A/N: So I decided to celebrate my first anniversary as a writer on this site, with an update! So reviews would make a great anniversary present : )

Thanks to all of those that stuck with this story

Kalina


	17. Stairway to Heaven and Treasure trails

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 17 **

**Hermione's POV **

"I am aware of the rules Madam Pince, I know that our limit is four textbooks at a time but can you please make an exception, just this once. The books aren't even for me, they're for Ky." She continued staring down at me from her lectern, positioned high enough to see the whole library with just a glance of her sharp brown eyes. Her hooked nose hovered above me and I stared up at her, a pleading expression on my face but she didn't seem to budge, she didn't even seem to know who Ky was. "When I say Ky, I mean Kyrianna Thornton, hair about till here," I gestured down my back, "dark, kind of curly in that unkempt yet sleek way, grey eyes, about my height…the headmasters granddaughter."

She cocked one dark eyebrow at me, "If you think that I would favour her purely on the fact that she is kin of the headmaster, you are sorely mistaken! I am no boot licker and I am _very_ affronted at the insinuation. Very affronted in deed."

I reeled back with a deep breath, "I never meant to make any such insinuations, I was just merely trying to explain-"

"Oh Miss Granger, I know full well who Miss Thornton is. Size five. Shoes. I know this because I find her imprints on the desk every time she visits you in the library because she constantly puts her feet up, even though she knows very well that is VERY much against the rules. I also know that she likes raspberry gum because somehow I always find an accumulating mound underneath your regular table!"

I closed my eyes, the last time Ky and I sat here was months ago, if this was any other time I would have been impressed by her memory. I told Ky to stop sticking her gum under the desk like a miscreant but she kept doing it, harping on about how it was her way of fighting the system. Apparently if they wanted her to not stick it under the desk then they should keep bins every five feet. To which I of course pointed out there was a bin not ten feet away to which she rolled her eyes and popped the gum out of her mouth and into her hand, tossing it for the bin which it obviously didn't reach, she again rolled her eyes stating that this very reason is why she wanted the five feet rule and summoned it and stuck it under the desk. She was by far the laziest, most-

"Good Evening Madam Pince."

My eyes flickered to the left but I returned to resolutely staring ahead with haste, I didn't need to see him to know who he was, the combination of his voice and scent…I mean stench…proclaimed his identity sans the need of his physical appearance. I bit my lip, annoyed that his proximity was having a somewhat static effect on the hair follicles on my left arm, which were millimetres away from his own.

I almost stepped back with shock as the stern librarian's scowl dissolved into the smallest of smiles. "Mr Nott."

"I was wondering if it were possible if I could borrow Quintessence: A Quest and Numerology and Grammatica, I know I have exhausted my-"

"Oh say no more, Mr Nott." She flicked her wand and the two books in my hand whizzed away, hovering in front of him, "Anything to help such a diligent, respectful student. Never gives back anything with doodles or dog ears." She stated, pointedly looking at me.

I gasped, "I have never defaced a book!"

"Jinxes for the Jinxed, 16 March, 1995, page 544, I believe you defiled the book with pumpkin juice." I glowered, that wasn't my fault, Ron knocked over the glass and I siphoned all of it out, what remained was purely the scent of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Madam Pince. I must say, great job on the new system, it really makes things so much more efficient."

Her smile widened, "You have been the first to notice, Mr Nott, a feat considering I have only been working on it for the past three years." She stated sarcastically and narrowed her eyes at me, affronted that I didn't compliment her on this apparent new system.

I sighed, turning on my heel, I would have noticed! I would have, if I hadn't been so horribly busy helping Ky catch up with her two weeks of missed work, hence the need for those textbooks which were necessary for her Charms and Arithmancy essays which she probably would never end up doing now that she has no material!

"Hermione." I sighed, why I ever thought that running in to him would ever be a five second affair is beyond me. I turned, halfway down the corridor already and took a step back at his closeness.

"What?"

He smirked, his hazel eyes glinting darkly in the dim lit corridor, "Your books."

He held out the two textbooks he just retrieved from Madam Pince, I frowned, "I thought you required them for your Charms and Arithmancy essay."

He shrugged, "I'm not doing them. I thought you wanted them for Kitten."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you mean by you're not doing them?"

"Well…was I not grammatically correct? I am not accomplishing the tasks set out by-"

"Don't be a smart Alex, you know that my question is directed at the inquiry as to why you are not writing the essays rather than the statement that you are not writing the essays."

"Alec."

I huffed, "What?"

He smiled, "I believe the term is Smart Alec."

I shook my head, "Well your belief, much like your others, are dismally wrong." I turned to walk away but his voice stopped me, and the fact that it was not directed at me.

"Hey, you. Nigel Dawson, Linda Skyfield." I turned back around, the two Ravenclaw students stopped outside the library, staring at him in utter confusion. I didn't know who they were, but they looked to be around seventh years.

"Do I know you?"The redhead asked, her long hair held back by a large black Alice band.

Theo batted the question away nonchalantly with a waving hand, "Is it smart Alec, or smart Alex?"

She glanced at the boy at her side, who returned her glance with a heated scowl, "Alex…again! Alex! I thought you said it was over between you two! Do you always refer to him as _smart_ Alex. I must be _dumb_ Nigel then." He said, gesturing with flailing hands whilst walking away, all the while the girl ran after him.

"No, Nigel! No, I have no idea what…" Both their footsteps and voices slowly disappeared in the distance and Theo and stared after them for moments in silent shock which quickly dissolved into a giggle on my part and a soft chuckle on his. The sound was so unique and warm I stopped my giggling abruptly, aware of the way it made my tummy turn.

I straightened up, "Told you it was Smart Alex."

He raised his brows, "That was not an answer. I think insecure Nigel would have only heard Smart Alex even if the options were Smart Alec and Smart Alan."

I rolled my eyes, continuing down the corridor and then down the stairs, I could see his shadow loom in front of me, "You know one must learn to accept defeat humbly, the antonym you're displaying is quite the turn off."

"Oh…so you want me to turn you on?"

I stopped at his words and blanched, thankfully the second floor was poorer lit than even the third and I doubt he could see my pale face and wide eyes, I quickly resumed walking as if what he had said had not affected me, cursing myself inwardly for my statement that brought on his reply. "I would never want any such thing from you Mr Nott," I glanced behind me, catching his white tooth grin in the dark as he followed me down the stairs to the first floor, "I wouldn't ask something of someone if it were not probable for them to deliver."

I heard his warm chuckle, he held the Hospital Wing door open for me and I walked in, making sure not to look at him, "So am I to take that as a challenge?"

"What?" I frowned, hovering at the entrance.

"If I turn you on-"

"Which you can't." I tried to stop the blush, I didn't want to seem childish but the topic we were traversing was so…wanton.

"Well if you're so sure in its impossibility, it would be harmless placing a little wager on it?"

"I don't bet." I rolled my eyes, sucking the corner of my bottom lip inside to try and appear nonchalant, Godric I better not be blushing.

"Well it can hardly be called a bet, now can it? I mean a bet insinuates there are odds and such, since my turning you on is such an impossibility as you previously stated, there are no odds in my favour, only in yours. This is merely a hopeless fool trying to grasp at straws to win favour with the girl he likes. A lot."

I gasped, what was with the boy. He straight out stated that he liked me. "You're right about the hopeless fool part." I didn't want to even acknowledge the last part of his sentence.

"Then why not, Hermione? Why not fancy a little…proposition. Not a wager, I do not want to trample on your no betting beliefs. If I turn you on," I looked down, pretending to read the title on the books I borrowed for Ky, for once illiterate in my ability to read the words as all my attention was focused solely on his next words, "you partner with me in Arithmancy."

I looked up…I definitely was not expecting that…my heart sighed in disappointment…why was I even disappointed, what was I expecting, for him to ask me out on a date? He wouldn't date a mudblood, would he, he would like her, of course… nobody would ever know his true feelings but dating her, that would be exposure, people would find out.

"So how about it, Hermione?"

My nostrils flared at his eyes shone brightly down me, his hazel mixture leaning towards an olive green presently and I shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine."

I turned, walking to Ky who was just finishing her daily physical therapy with Mrs Towers, Agnes was seated on the bed, watching them. My conversation with Theodore went unnoticed to the three; their attention consumed by Ky's stretching exercise, whilst my attention was feet behind me, my ears clamped on the soft _click clack_ of his shoes as they walked away, down to the dungeons…

* * *

"Harry?"

I shot up from the armchair with a start, awoken from my sleep by the sound of movement, assuming it was Harry. I had fallen asleep in the common room waiting for him, Ron informed me that he wasn't in bed and I lifted my hand and glanced down at my watch, it was one thirty. I used the same hand to rub at me eyes, blinking at the blurry figure which increased in definition with every blink. "Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

He stood, a hand poised on the doorknob of the boys' dormitory staircase…he was just going to go and sleep, without waking me up from this uncomfortable armchair! He must really not want to talk to me…he must know what it's about…he was always very perceptive.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Can't it wait for tomorrow, I'm exhausted." He did look it, he was unnaturally pale with dark shadows under his eyes.

"Well, no, it's actually about tomorrow. Where have you been, by the way?"

He looked like he would sigh if he had the energy, choosing to display his annoyance with my question with an unwavering stare, "Night time fly, needed to clear my head."

Well he was prone to those, "Where's your broom then?"

He narrowed his sleep deprived eyes at me, "In the shed, I left it there. Do I need to also explain where I flew and the route I took to the-"

I held my hand up to stop him, I knew he was lying, he would never leave his precious Firebolt in the School Broom shed. Yet he was obviously too tired to come up with excuses and was becoming defensive, anyway I wasn't here to pester him about where he was.

"It's fine. I'm sorry." I wasn't but I'd rather have him cool down a bit before I bring up the next topic.

The glare left his eyes and he actually sighed this time, "It's OK Hermione, I'm just tired. Sorry."

I nodded, "Well I won't keep you long then. Ky is leaving the Wing tomorrow. Well leaving officially, she has permission this time."

His eyebrows rose, "I thought she needed a month of physical therapy."

I nodded again, "She does, but Mrs Towers says it's fine to decrease their time from two hours twice a day to just two hours three times a week. So she can attend classes, she's recovered enough energy relaxing in the Wing." I chuckled at the memory, "Plus you know Ky, she threatened to burn the wing down if she had to spend one more night in the place."

He smiled and then his smile faded, "I still don't understand what you want from me."

I took a deep breath, I practiced this yet my preparation seemed to have been futile as I was faced with Harry's pointed stare, he could be very unnerving at times.

"Well, I want you to be a friend." He narrowed his eyes and I straightened my shoulders, "Ky and you may no longer be dating, and irrelevant how it ended and whose fault it was and what truly happened, you were first friends. And your friend, Ky, has been in the Hospital Wing for the past two weeks and you haven't visited her-"

"Hermione…Linus and Snape-"

"No!" I snapped, "Since when do you listen to Snape? If there was a shipwreck in the Arctic he would still find a way to blame it on you! And Linus was hurt and angry and I'm sure he didn't really mean what he said, he was recovering from the shock of what happened to Ky and…and…she misses you."

He shook his head, "She made it very clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I know she said that…but…" I was crossing a line, I know I was crossing a line but I couldn't stop here, "I can tell that she's hurt by the fact that you have yet to visit her. Every time someone walks in her eyes dull a little when she realises it's not you…she even asked if you came…while she was unconscious those first few days."

"She did?" he asked, surprised.

"Well not in exact words, but she asked who did come. And then when I told her she…she asked if Ron had visited on his own? She…was really disappointed Harry." He closed his eyes, leaning against the door, I'm sure he was tired of being a disappointment to her. "I wanted to tell her that you came running once you heard what happened, that you were here, that Linus and Snape-"

"But you didn't!" He snapped his eyes open and I frowned affronted.

"I didn't…" He had told me not to, I have no idea why though because that would have explained his absence.

He looked relieved by the fact, "Look, I don't want to upset her Hermione. She doesn't need me to-"

"That's just it Harry. She does…she nearly died and part of the reason why she ran out of the Wing that day was because she needed us, all of us. She's fragile-"

"And that's why she doesn't-"

"Please Harry, please!" I took a step forward, "Just come and fetch her from the Wing tomorrow. Just to show her that you're there for her. Please."

He stared at me, a thousand thoughts rafting through his eyes yet he spoke none of them out aloud.

"Fine." He turned; pulling the door open with a little more force than necessary and sprinted up the stairs, gathering the energy to do so from Godric knows where, anything to get away from me and my unwelcome requests.

* * *

"…and I tried sending them a message on your Parch like five times but there's still no response, but Agnes said she would send word if they stop at The Burrow." I stared as she pulled on her skirt, bending in that unorthodox way, more to the side so as to not stress her back, I bit my lip, I wish she would just let me help her, if only when she bends down but I know she's more likely to bite my head off if I offered.

She straightened up, flicking her aspen wand at her school shirt and the buttons did themselves up as she threw her hair into a pony, flinching slightly… I don't think she should raise her arms like that.

"Nessie mention anything about Vez?" She muttered, grabbing her cloak that Kinky had laid out on the bed. Agnes and Mary had left last night, after their two week stay with Ky in the hospital wing. Agnes sent me a letter this morning, inquiring about Ky's health knowing she'd get a more honest answer from me rather than the primary source.

"She didn't. Didn't Snape say that he's in Russia covering for the Sabre Twins?" Snape may not have stayed in the Wing with Ky, but he and McGonagall visited her twice a day. The Sabre Twins were now part of the entourage of aurors that were responsible for defending the school.

She shrugged, and happily that didn't result in a flinch, "That was last week. Thought maybe he would be back by now."

"I'm sure everything is alright."

I had to clasp my hands together to prevent myself from picking up her bag for her, watching her slowly do so herself. "Gabrielle Sabre visited, I forgot to tell you. On your first day in the Wing…well I think she came more to see Silvestre but…well, he left without a word once his wounds healed, in a matter of hours really…so she didn't get to see him."

I tried thinking what else I needed to catch her up with, she was asleep for most of these two weeks, only waking for her physical therapy and that was hardly an appropriate time to discuss such matters.

We reached the unfortunately familiar doors, they were so large but they always felt light as a feather when I pushed through them, my arms probably strengthened by fear and haste, calming situations never warranted me to visit the Hospital Wing.

I glanced back, ensuring we hadn't left anything behind, I could see Madam Pomfrey at the bed right at the end, scolding what looked like two first years with elephant trunks for ears.

"Ready?" My tone dropped as I felt myself being pulled into a warm embrace, I reacted without thought as this was one situation where no thought was needed…every year she ends up in this place, without fail…yet this time…this time was different…my body shivered involuntary at the memory of Linus' face, he really did pull her from deaths door…this time it was all too close, my arms tightened, I don't know what I would have done if…I can't even think it.

She let go and I pulled back, clearing my throat and moping my eyes quickly, she gave me a small grin, keeping her arm around my waist, "Thank you for everything Mi."

I shook my head, "What are sisters for." I leaned onto her shoulder, pushing the door open and our contact was broken immediately by a loud shout.

"KY!"

"Ronald, be careful!" I snapped, he had pulled her into an embrace much too quickly but I calmed when I saw that his arms were well above her injured back, he rolled his eyes at me, "Don't get jealous."

I scowled and I heard Ky chuckle, her chuckle stopped abruptly and I saw why as Ron stepped to the left.

The corridor fell into an awkward silence…Harry was leaning against the wall, his green eyes downcast; his whole face was tipped down, the short bristles on his chin throwing it in darkness aided by the shadow that he happened to be standing in. I glanced at Ky…she was the epitome of apathy. Not a crinkle on her face, be it a hint of a frown or smile, not a reflection in her stormy eyes. Ron was gawking from one to the other, as if waiting for the explosion.

And then it broke. The silence. A scoff. A feminine, familiar one.

"You look like crap. When are you going to shave?" She raised an eyebrow at him and his head jerked up so quickly I was afraid he might have whiplash. "How have you not gotten in trouble? I shorten my skirt the tiniest inch and Minnie goes stark raving mental like she caught me propositioning a guy on a street corner, yet you get to prance around with a full on beard without a word of chastisement."

My body shook with relief and I laughed as Harry scratched the back of his neck with a small grin on his face, "Flitwick did say he'd let the second years practice their Shearing charms on me if I showed up to his class looking like this again."

"That's a horrible thing for him to say," I just knew Ron was going to make a lame joke, he always got that self satisfied look on his face prior to voicing the joke he already found utterly hilarious in his own head, "Not like you can do anything about that face."

"He could do like ten things about his face, there's numerous Glamour charms." I rolled my eyes, Ron could be so silly and caught Harry looking at me with shock, "Oh…not that you need to do anything about your face I'm just saying that if you needed to do something it could be done."

He laughed, I hadn't seen him this genuinely happy since…I honestly cannot remember.

"Yeah but still mate, you got to shave that off. The Beard does not the man make." Ron said prophetically as we walked down the grand staircase for lunch. I glanced at Ky, she was smiling at Ron.

"And three hairs don't make a beard!" Harry retorted, glancing back at Ky to see if she found it funny. "Just because you can't grow a beard-"

"I can to grow a beard!" Ron looked at me for help but I shook my head, "I just choose not to. And this is coming from the guy who has like what, four chest hairs."

"I do not have…" Harry shut up and glanced at Ky who was smirking to herself.

"Four!" I laughed out.

"No, not four." He added defensively, "Like…at least twenty…seven. There's enough, right?"

He glanced at Ky as we walked into the Great Hall, I held my breath, maybe this friendly banter reminded him too much of old times, something he seemed to have realised as well judging by the anxious look on his face.

She rolled her grey eyes, "More like six, but who likes hairy chests anyway. And you're one to talk Ron, you have like no abdominal hair, I happen to know that girls like a bit of a grass path on their stair way to heaven."

I gasped, taking my seat at our table as Ron's mouth hung open whilst Harry guffawed at him, "I do too!" He said defensively, reaching down in an attempt to toss his shirt up and prove his point.

"No!" I scolded, "No lifting your shirt at the lunch table. And no talking about…_stairways to heaven_." I chided Ky, whose only response was a giggle, I couldn't help imagining what she meant by that…abdominal hair…does she mean…I blushed…that strip of hair below a boy's navel.

"Who said what about a stairway to heaven?"

I sighed as Lavender took the seat on my right as Harry and Ron took their usual places opposite Ky and myself. Parvarti slotted in next to Harry whilst Seamus and Dean jumped in next to Ky, both hugging her in greeting before they sat down. "I like to call it a treasure trail," Lavender giggled right in my ear and I scowled at her, "You know…because what lies at the end-"

"Yes…yes Lavender, we get it." I stopped her as the boys laughed and Parvarti smirked. "Can we please stop with this highly inappropriate-"

"I don't get why guys make such a huge deal about chest hair, I prefer a clean shaven man…all around!"

There was a chorus of laughter at Parvarti's comment, "Only because you get turned on by the weirdest blokes. Do you remember that crush you had on Ewan Loggs, his legs were the size of my arms."

Parvarti glowered at her best friend, "So what if I like skinny boys, to each their own! It's my own thing if I find…" she glanced around, her eyes finally settling on Harry, "Harry's physique sexier than…Blaise Zabini's."

"That is THE most ridiculous thing you have ever said!" Lavender shouted.

"HEY!" Harry said defensively and Lavender apologised as everyone else laughed.

"Sorry Harry, I have nothing against your physique, its good. Real good, it's just Zabini is-"

"A complete twat." Dean finished and Lavender scowled at him.

"KY!"

I looked pass the many shoulders opposite us, watching as Juliette ran towards us from the Ravenclaw table, Angelique and Terry Boot following in her wake. I heard the boys giggle as Juliette ran up to us…was she even using a bra… why would you run when you know your bosom is that…jiggly.

"You're out of the Wing! We were stellar worried, how are you feeling." I watched as Juliette placed her hands nonchalantly on Ron's shoulders as she peered down at Ky in question.

"Hey Hermione." I turned to my left, I didn't realise that Terry boot had crossed to my side and I smiled at him in response.

"Hi Terry, how are you."

"I'm good."

His face was slightly flushed, his reddish brown hair falling slightly in his eyes as he ducked his head down, he lifted his blue eyes up to peer through the strands, "I'm happy to see Ky out of the hospital wing. I was thinking…" He said without stopping, was he nervous? "If you need help with getting her caught up with all that work she missed out, I wouldn't mind at all. I mean…" he added, "It's horrible what happened on that bridge-"

"Yeah, I heard seven people died!" Juliette added, I wasn't aware that anyone was even paying attention to our conversation. "Thank the Founders you weren't one of the seven Ky! Or would that make it eight?"

Everyone's eyes were on Ky but suddenly there was a clatter of breaking glass.

"Shit!"

"Oh gosh, are you OK Terry!" The jar of pumpkin juice just exploded and his shirt was drenched.

"Better get that changed, mate."

There was a summation of gasps at the new arrival and I was sure all the blood drained from my face at the sight of his dark hair, "Kitten!" He bowed his head at her and she smiled in response.

"Teddy!"Ky sprung off the bench, oblivious to the shocked stares.

"Walk you ladies to Runes?"

I didn't even realise that the lunch hour was over, "Thanks."

She hooked her arm in his proffered one and gestured me to follow. I did without motivation. We just about reached the Entrance Hall when I turned to him,

"How dare you!"

He smirked, "Whatever are you talking about Hermione."

"Don't play innocent; I suppose the pumpkin juice just magically decided to splash only on Terry then?" I cannot believe he was so childish.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Accidents happen; I don't know what more I can say. Right Kitten…Kitten?"

I watched as her dark hair disappeared down the dungeons and we both stepped forward.

"NO! You don't!" I snapped, "Stay away!" I turned on my heel, following Ky downstairs to the dungeons. I saw her slip into her lab and I followed suit.

"Ky…Ky what is it?"

She stood in the middle of the room, her back to me, her one hand leaning on the table.

"Ky…if this is about Ha-"

"Why did he even bother to come…when he never bothered to visit…not once."

I licked my lips, unsure what to say, "You…you seemed OK-"

"What was I going to do Mi! Curse him and scream at him and be the pitiful resentful jealous ex- girlfriend! Should I act like THAT! Because that's what I wanted to do! It's desperate and disgusting!"

"If you didn't want him there, you should have said." My tummy turned with guilt, "He does worry about you…he just…"

She held her hand up, and I stopped talking. I waited but she didn't continue…then she turned around, not a tear in her eye or frown on her face.

"We better go, we'll be late for Runes."

"Ky-"

"I'm OK." She added, laughing weakly, "What's up with Juliette's boobs, girl ever heard of a bra! I mean it's ridiculous."

I gulped; nodding sadly at her…I was an idiot for thinking that it would ever be the same again. Harry hurt her…and I should not have forced her to be in his presence…I followed her slowly out of the lab. She continued chatting, her voice littered with laughter…as if she hadn't run down to her sanctuary to deal with her first experience co-existing with her ex-boyfriend not two minutes ago…as if she hadn't been moments from death not two weeks ago…as if she wasn't heartbroken…yet I noticed her shoulders droop slightly in a defeated sort of way, in a way that had nothing to do with her injury… and I knew no insincere smile and phony laugh could hide the pain that weighed heavy on my sister's shoulder…

**Reviews are very much appreciated. What do you guys think, Hermione-Ron, Hermione-Theo or Hermione-Terry? **

**Have an awesome day **

**Kalina **


	18. To Forgive Or not to Forgive

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 18 **

**Ky's POV **

"Just two more! That's it!" I rolled my eyes at Mary's voice but couldn't help the smile that must be glowing on my face, I had accomplished all the exercises that we had been working on in the past month with ease, stretching and strengthening alike.

I could hear a chorus of clapping and cheers as I squeezed the large yellow ball between my knees and pulled up for my last crunch, doing an extra one just for good measure.

I loosened my grip on the ball and let it bounce across the cool tiles of the hospital wing, my hands which were already interlinked behind my head relaxed and I lazed on the soft blue yoga mat in self satisfaction.

"I knew you could do it!" I heard Nessie shout from above me, and I straightened off the mat, smiling wider as my back didn't groan…I was finally back in working order!

"Well of course, this is me we are talking about." I hadn't felt this good, scratch that, great, in ages and Mi rolled her chocolate eyes at my cockiness whilst Minnie shook her head, her usually stern face unusually relaxed.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Mary!" Nessie chided, hugging her dark haired friend in gratitude.

"Agnes is quite right Mrs Towers, we would have been in quite the predicament if it were not for you." Madam Pomfrey added in admiration.

"It's nothing. I was glad to help, not just because you've always been such a great friend Ags, but also because my little boy wouldn't be alive today if it were not for you and Ky. Robert and I are eternally grateful to you."

Agnes continued to argue the fact but I cut in, "Where is Eddy by the way? He promised he'd knick some muffins for me from the kitchens like an hour ago." I'd been craving chocolate muffins all afternoon, a sure sign that blithering bitch Flo was going to rear her ugly head for a week.

Eddy was the little boy that Nessie and I had saved from Fenrir Greyback last year, we had left him in the care of Nessie's friends Mary and Robert. Little did we know that a year later the boy would be getting his letter to attend Hogwarts, being informed about the wizarding world due to this, Mary was an excellent choice as a physiotherapist, it only helped that she was practically the best in her field. We were really lucky to have her.

She smiled, holding out her hand, which I was now too familiar with, and I grabbed it, jumping to my feet, her green eyes were smiling down at me, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that. Don't go doing any cartwheels just yet. Take it easy, maybe get back into running slowly, and think marathons not sprints. Might be a good idea to swim first, less stress on the back."

"And eat all my vegetables and don't have sex till I'm married, I get it, I get it."

"Eating all her vegetables is an impossible feat for Bane, and as to the carnal activites, I'd prefer them to only occur when you're old and I'm dead. Actually, having you ever considered joining a convent, their always in need of troubled little girls like yourself." Sev scoffed out from his place at the door as he walked in, a blushing Eddy at his elbow. "Caught this one trying to sneak into the girls' lavatory in the dungeons."

"Eddy!" Chided Mary and his brown eyes averted her scowl bashfully.

"Ahhh it's my fault." I said, walking towards the first year.

Sev followed my movement, "Well of course it is. Should I ponder as to why though?"

I grabbed the kid in a playful headlock, "I said tickle the pear in the Basement, not tickle your fancy down in the dungeons."

Sev turned to Mary, "My apologies Mrs Towers, I do think that my one is a bad influence on your one, perhaps we should give them time outs. Or may I suggest a trade in?"

I raised my brows; someone is in a very good mood. Before Mary could reply I shouted, "Been down to the Three Broomsticks have you, or should I say been DOWN to see old Ros-"

Minnie gave me a death glare that made me cease my suggestive brow wiggling and Mi burst out laughing. Sev smirked at my being put in my place and turned back to Mary as if they hadn't been interrupted. "Thank you for expending your time on Bane, I must admit I did not envy you your task but you accomplished it admirably, for one thing, you haven't strangled her and I would have barely blamed you if you had."

Mary laughed, "Oh believe me, there were indeed times, but she's quick on the dodge."

Everyone laughed, Sev let a small smile grace his face, Minnie looked like she was tearing up, it had been an emotional month and she was here for every one of my sessions. I slung an arm around her shoulder, which was pretty much all I could do considering even at her age she was taller than me and patted her in comfort. I was exhausted of tears; if my lachrymal ducts resigned indefinitely I would wager no complaint.

"Well…Robert is waiting for me; the man has the nasty habit of not being able to eat supper without my presence." Mary smiled, kneeling down and wrapping her arms tightly around her son. I caught the flicker of sadness on Nessie's face; it has been a while since she and Linus shared the same city, let alone a dinner table.

"Will you and daddy visit again?" Mumbled Eddy, his face was ruddy, he looked like he was about to cry. He was spoiled as a first year, having his mum around during his first month of school, it kind of set him back actually. Most of his peers probably already got used to not having their mother's about, he was about to deal with some delayed separation anxiety.

"Well, hopefully not love." Mary laughed, "That would probably mean that Ky here has had another mishap with her back. You wouldn't want that, would you darling?"

His brown eyes widened and he shook his head, "So, mummy will be out helping other girls and boys like Ky, and daddy will be out catching the bad guys, and you my little wizard," She tickled his tummy and he giggled, "Will come see us during winter break. How about that?"

He nodded and Mary straightened up, her eyes watery regardless of her brave words, she pecked him and hugged me briefly, warning me again about taking it easy. Sev walked the ladies to the fireplace where they were to exit through and I felt an arm snake around my waist. I leaned into it, expecting the bushy strands to stick onto my face, instead feeling a bony surface instead at my temple as I rested on the shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." Minnie murmured into my ear and I bit my lip, avoiding Mi's gaze, knowing she had a misty eyed expression on her face at the scene before her, I instead fidgeted with the dragon stone bracelet at my wrist…thinking of my family that were not here to celebrate my accomplishment yet feeling so grateful for the family that were here to do so…

ÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎ

I landed, tripping on my bare feet and righting myself before I could actually fall, giggly at my lack of coordination and flopping down on the moist grass. The blades were damp hence less prickly and they massaged my skin as I gazed up at the night sky, Kyrianna's Thunder falling from my fingertips and rolling out next to me.

The whole scene looked like it was straight out of a portrait, the half moon glowed amidst the unmoving leaves of the trees that bordered the quiditch pitch, the stands loomed around me, like stone giants amidst nature and I drunk in the smell of midnight at Hogwarts.

"Finally back to working order but of course the first thing you'd do is laze on your laurels."

I glanced up at him, not even he could ruin my day. I was officially done with my physical therapy, I had just run into Silvaine on my way to the pitch, he notified me that Linus and Len were in Siberia, Selina met with them just yesterday to relay intel.

I heard the soft thud and felt the flicker of displaced dew as Harry lay down next to me…we hadn't spoken much since my first day out of the wing…I had decided that I was not going to play the role of the wounded ex girlfriend, I was much too big for a part such as that, whilst he decided that he'd much rather be anywhere but where I am.

I could fake my expressions well enough, hone my reactions like any talented player on the stage, yet my heart thudded sadly beneath me and I felt my skin prickle at his closeness, my whole body screamed as his scent wafted over me.

"How was your fly?"

I shrugged, cursing myself for the action immediately as our shoulders brushed and I tried to discreetly increase our distance from each other, "Didn't. Hovered for about a minute and called it quits…"

He remained silent, thinking what I had said through. I don't know why I even answered him, I really should have walked away once he appeared…yet regardless of my thoughts my butt remained plastered to the soft carpet of grass.

"You want to try again?" I raised my brows, Harry was very perceptive, he knew why I didn't fly today…falling fifty feet can produce an aversion for great heights in some eyes, and unfortunately that seemed the case with me. I was just so happy to learn that Linus and Len were alive and well I didn't care that I was currently too afraid to fly…which probably should be the least of my worries.

"And I suppose if I fall, you will catch me?" I responded, my voice dark.

"Have I ever not?" He responded, reminding me of the girls versus boys' quidditch match we had at the Burrow.

I sighed, pulling myself up and grabbing my broom, "Yes Harry, yes you have."

He may not have literally let me fall, but he did let me fall through his grasps, and somehow that effect was much greater than the former.

"Ky…" I stopped walking, staring at the castle in the distance. "I'm sorry."

The words scuttled over to me in the silent night and I closed my eyes. In a matter of moments there was a picture, an easy picture in my head, of his arms around mine, of forgiveness dripping out of every pore of my skin, of my mind wiped blank as I forgot what he had done… And as my eyes opened again the picture cracked down the middle, ripping the notion apart…

The two words I had waited months to hear fell emptily onto my ears, "I…I know you must want to know how it happened-"

"I don't." My voice was deathly soft.

"You…don't?"

I turned, facing him, finally looking into his bright green eyes, his lips were held in a sad line that curved down to the slightest degree and his face was back to its clean-shaven smoothness. "What does it matter the how, what does it matter if it happened once or ten times, what does matters is the why…why?"

With every word I felt smaller and smaller still yet they kept coming out, I should have been by the castle by now, why was I standing here, pitifully asking the boy I love why he had cheated on me. Wasn't it as easy as you weren't enough, hence I had to seek enough from someplace else. What did it matter if enough was blonde or brunette, thin or short, plain or beautiful… enough was enough to have broken…everything we had…

He ducked his head and the gesture somehow helped my shoulders straighten, my nostrils flared and I felt a little taller still, "Harry, chin up. Get over it." I swallowed slightly but I don't think he caught it as he just about made eye contact with me now, "I already have."

And I turned on my heel, concentrating on my neck and it's extension, my shoulders and it's broadness, my back and it's straightness…making sure the package was held together perfectly because the contents was sadly falling apart, but thankfully my lachrymal ducts remained dry.

But ten minutes later, as I picked up the lid on the clear plastic container that sat on my pillow, the smell of cocoa wafting out of the four mousse topped chocolate muffins with the caramel centre…the package fell away with the contents as the small tear rippled down my cheek…the note with the familiar writing shining up at me…

_Congratulations on your full recovery…_

And with those five little words I suddenly felt the loser once again… and it took my all not to run back down, to fix the picture…to paint it even brighter… yet instead I jumped into my bed knowing that forgiveness shouldn't come so easily…if it did at all…

**A/N: Sometimes it's easier to go back to how things were before at the expense of not truly forgiving the person, it's harder to stay and hold back from someone you love because your decisions are softer when it comes to them…what do you guys think of Ky's decision?**

**Please review : ) They are very much appreciated**

**Kalina **


	19. Descending Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 19 **

**Ky's POV **

A small panging woke me up, a niggling that poked at my back and prevented sleep from claiming me again. I sluggishly got out of bed, rubbing my eyes, since my brain was awake it was time for the rest of my body to follow. I yawned and stretched, groaning slightly as I was reminded why I was awake at such a devilish hour. Maybe I over did it last night, I did run back up to the common room, not my smartest idea.

I glanced out the window, the sun rays were cast in the distance, it was lazily rearing its head, not visible just yet…this was definitely not part of the day I was familiar with.

I stood, glancing around the dorm, Mi was asleep, the only of us four that kept her blankets neatly tucked around her. Parvarti's blanket was lying on the floor as she lay on her stomach, drooling into her pillow. Bobby had half her body covered and the other exposed, I sighed, she had taken to sleeping with just her underwear and tee these days and what a way to start the day with the sight of Bobby's butt cheeks. I bit back a laugh as just as I glanced at her, she wiggled her bum in her sleep and rolled over, and there went the rest of the blankets.

I grabbed my wand, flicking it twice and directed their respective blankets back onto them, I personally was a very active sleeper and I think Mi performed this charm on my sleeping self more times than should be necessary for any individual.

My morning shower took longer than it usually did and the reasons where twofold. The first being that I enjoyed the pain relief the hot water offered my slightly painful back. And the second was that I spent much of the time mulling over what happened last night. On second thought…Harry didn't ask for my forgiveness, neither did he ask to get back together. He just apologised, and then attempted to explain the course of events that led to his indiscretion…he obviously wasn't allowing himself to grovel, obviously thinking the deplorable action beneath him, yet here I am…wallowing in pity and obsessing about him.

I kind of missed the physical therapy, it did manage to take my mind of things, this was the first time in a month that I just got to delve into all of these emotions, and I was no fan of emotions, nasty little germ like things, I should ask Sev what antibacterial soap he was using to so efficiently keep them away.

I walked down the stairs deciding to spend the extra daylight I bagged by heading over to the Third Floor. Mi and I took to scribbling a greeting onto the Parch, which lay on the desk in our room, whenever we found the time, but there was never a response.

I wasn't as anxious about that after last night. Silvaine did say that Selina saw the boys in Siberia, maybe they weren't able to use their Parch, maybe they had misplaced it…anyway I was going to write Nessie to let her know what I heard from Silvaine, she probably knew already but I also wanted to check in if she heard anything from Vez.

"Well hello!"

I turned, smiling at the portrait as she narrowed her eyes at me, "Awfully early for you to be out and about…off to see someone?"

"Well of course Grace, this would be the time to conduct meetings because my people skills are at their peak." I stated sarcastically and she tittered at me.

"My my, we are chipper in the morning. Yet, for such a bright girl you haven't caught up, I didn't think your meeting would involve much…conversation."

I laughed, "Dora, Dora, Dora, when will you learn, a lady never kisses and tells."

She rolled her eyes, "I'd find out soon enough, you know nothing happens in this castle without my finding out. I'm quite-"

"Nosy."

She glared, "I was going to say resourceful."

She huffed, turning her nose up at me as I turned and headed down the stairs, when reason caught up with me. I was on my was to Nonno's office to send the letter with Fawkes, but if Nonno wasn't in I wouldn't be able to head up into his office, I didn't even have the new password.

"Hey Priscilla, is my grandfather around?" I turned, stopping halfway down the stairs.

She looked down at me haughtily, "Thought I was…nosy."

I laughed, "I thought we settled on resourceful."

She rolled her eyes, "That I am. Your grandfather is not in actually, I do have it on the strictest confidentiality that he is somewhere in Europe," She added in a hushed voice as if she had just disclosed Nonno's exact coordinates.

I shook my head at her, "How very resourceful you are, and Fawkes?"

"The phoenix? Well how would I know where a bird is?" She said with disdain, "What do you take me for, some fuddy duddy bird watcher like Lady Kensington."

I let her carry on with her rant, walking down lost in thought. I couldn't send the letter by normal post, it might get intercepted…

Ahh this is too much thinking for this time of day, I need food. I took the stairs faster, enjoying the emptiness of the castle; it reminded me of my time during the Summer before our fourth year. I couldn't help the smile that popped up as I glanced at the window to my left on the sixth floor, a little over two years ago Harry and I sat at that very same window…I had no idea who he was that day yet meeting him…had revolutionised my life.

I shook my head, the smile falling as reality caught up with me, but I didn't have to fake a smile thankfully because I was alone in the corridor…well at least that was what I thought.

I turned as I heard the soft taps of footsteps, there was a boy walking behind me. Well not really a boy, he was leaning more towards man, he must be in his final year.

He had the familiar blue robes of a Claw, but the distinct difference came from the glinting object that got larger and larger as he got closer, it was very familiar. I turned back around when I realised he was just a prefect.

"Miss Thornton."

I pivoted, he stood before me, the epitome of perfect posture, with dark skin much like Zabini's, but the features were nowhere near as chiselled, though he could be described as handsome…or was he just extremely neat, that could always be misconstrued as handsome I suppose, well neat never did anything for me.

"Yes?"

He smiled, wow, Dr Granger wouldn't mind him modelling a pamphlet for him, and if his teeth got any brighter I'd have to cover my eyes. Nobody, not even Mi, takes makes that much effort in dental care…it's just unnatural.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, this hardly seems the proper time for a pretty girl to be wondering this awfully big castle all by themselves."

I scoffed, "I'm sorry, since when did this _awfully big_ castle have curfew in the morning?"

He smiled, or more like flashed his teeth at me, his brown eyes amused, "Well technically, no students are allowed out and about without permission from nine pm to six am. And it's…" He looked down at his watch, "Five-fifty…"

He then squinted at me in thought, "You know what…I'm going to turn a blind eye? How about that?"

I stared at the guy…was he serious? Seriously?

He smiled, "How about I walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

I continued staring, a slightly repulsed look on my face yet the boy didn't seem to see it…he just continued smirking. Who the fuck was this?

"Who are you?" I didn't bother covering the disparaging tone in my voice.

He reeled back slightly, finally shutting the spotlight that was his mouth in a line of disbelief, "Me?" He laughed, "You can't be serious. Duncan Igleby…" he added, trying and failing for recognition to dawn on me.

"The Headboy…" He added, exponential disbelief mounting on his face…

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was in the presence of royalty-"

"Thornton!"

We both turned, Michael Corner strode down the corridor, his relatively long black hair waving as he did so, seems like he was borrowing some shampoo from his girlfriend because it shined sleekly above his chin. "Been looking for you. Professor Snape won't wait forever! Hi Duncan, was told to escort Thornton down to the dungeons, she's got detention with Snape. I know, devilish hour."

He gestured for me to follow and I didn't think twice, leaving the gaping Headboy behind me.

We rounded the corner and descended the stairs to the forth, "Thanks…" I was unsure why Michael Corner of all people helped me…very unsure.

He shrugged, glancing behind him as if people might be watching us, he stared down the corridor as he spoke, "Well consider yourself lucky, I know Igleby's had an eye on you for ages, and he isn't the only one." He scoffed, "Bunch of vultures, I remember the exact same thing happened to Cho, Diggory died and she was single and those arses didn't even wait days to descend on her, trying to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state. I probably won't be around to save you the next time."

I rolled my eyes, "Not that I need saving Corner, but why on earth did you?"

He turned, gulping, looking back down the corridor.

"Is something the matter, is someone following us."

"Rowena I hope not!" he shook his head, pulling me into a shadier part of the corridor, "Cho will flip if she knows I'm talking to you. She's kind of paranoid that…" he laughed, "she has it in her head that you'd want to date me for some reason now that you're single."

"Me? You? No offence Corner, but fuck no!"

He sighed, "I know, it's just that you do have a record of going after her men."

My mouth hung open in shock at that, "Going after HER men!" I snapped.

And then I stopped…she did date Cedric and Harry before I did…you know… for two girls who couldn't be any more different it was surprising what similar taste in man we shared.

"Anyway, I've not sought you out for that." He looked down at me, his dark eyes so much like his brother's…oh crap…a cold feeling slid down my back…I know what this is about.

He bit his lip, something he tended to do often because I could make out the little teeth mark indentation on it, "My…my brother. You and he were friends, maybe more right? You did spend a day with him in Hogsmeade last year.

I glared affronted, "Just because-"

He held his hand up, "Look, has he sent you a letter, sent word to you at all." His nostrils flared, "Not a lot of people know this because he finished school last year…but he's…missing." He closed his eyes in pain at the thought, "Well…no…he's not missing, he left on his own free will…we think he's eloped with Allison Fleeceheart…"

I gulped…he didn't know…he didn't know… "What makes you think he…eloped?"

"Well Allison is gone too, now isn't it? I just don't understand." He held his head as if it pained him, "I get it, running off and getting married, he's loved her since forever but it's been months, they should be back by now. The Ministry won't help a bit because they're both of age and his spoken to none of his friends since graduation…I thought maybe he told you something." He grabbed my elbow, leaning down to my height and the somewhat pompous boy from last year disappeared, leaving a worried little brother in its place. As a worried younger sibling, I felt his pain. "Anything…my mum's worried herself sick, I know Jack won't just disappear and I've wanted to ask you since term started but Cho…did you? Did you hear anything? Anything at all?"

"Corner…" I started, taking a deep breath…thinking of the way he enthusiastically waved Jack over last year as we sat in the Three Broomsticks, he clearly adored him… "I have heard from Jack…I actually saw him about two months ago…"

He breathed a sigh of relief, a smile breaking on his face and I held his elbows back, trying to stop the relief from spreading, "I knew it! Is he OK! Can you get him a mess-"

"No, no I can't Corner. Corner…listen to me…Jack and Allison are Death Eaters." I didn't know how else to say it and his relief froze on his face…his hands fell away from my elbows…

"What!"

"I know it's hard-"

"Hard! Bloody impossible! Jack would never…how DARE you say that! He-who-must-not-be-named killed Ced, Ced was his best friend! Do you think he would side-"

"I know how it seems Michael, but it's the truth, I hate it but it's the truth!"

"LIAR!" he shouted, banging his fist against the wall, "Jack would never-"

"I'm sorry Michael, I don't know why and I plan on finding out-"

He stepped back and I followed him, my hands raised, "Jack would never…" he muttered.

I stopped talking, knowing I couldn't convince the boy. He looked close to tears, whether they are sad ones or angry ones I didn't know. He turned on his heal and walked off and I leaned against the wall.

"Watch it." Ron snapped as he emerged through the portrait that Corner just exited through, a little along the passage, his annoyed face found mine and he smiled, "Bloody Claws. Always bumping into people, noses so deep in books they can't see a thing…is something the matter."

I looked up at Ron, giving him a weak smile of greeting, still thinking of Michael.

"Did that little snot do something to you!" he snapped and I shook my head.

"No, no. I actually," I sighed, "I just told him about his brother."

Ron let out a low whistle, "Damn…he didn't know?"

"Well I don't think he left home saying 'Mum I'm becoming a death eater. Don't expect me back in time for dinner.'"

He huffed, leaning against the wall next to me, "Still…hard to believe. He seemed like such a normal bloke…he was a decent chaser mind you."

"I doubt Voldemort recruits based on quidditch ability…but still…I can't find the reason why he would do that…I mean…would you join the side that killed…" I couldn't even think it let alone say it. Harry dying, even if he hurt me…was not something that I would ever want to imagine.

"I know…I guess you don't know what's going on underneath. Sucks for Corner," He gestured with his head at the portrait that Corner had left through, "Percy is a complete prat but I…I miss him you know. And he isn't even on the dark side, just the dumb side…"

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Sleep just broke, you?"

"Julez." He said nonchalantly, but the answer seemed to drag him into silent deep thought. I don't think they had spent the morning just making out, looks like something was up but he didn't seem like he was up for sharing.

My head was beginning to pain, this morning was getting worse and worse, it's like as I descended down the floors, more and more drama ensued. Godric knows what I might find when I reach the Great Hall.

Ron was staring at the tiles, an uncharacteristic contemplative look on his face.

I jolted him with my shoulder and pulled him by the hand, "I know just what you need!"

A half an hour later Ron smiled, and I laughed, half chewed pancakes staring at me between his lips and another little elf hurried over and refilled his plate. We were in the kitchens, having what only could be called a feast; we ate every bit of breakfast meal the elves had prepared.

I leaned back in my chair and Kinky tutted but her scowl decreased with the pleased look she had on her face, "Kinky is happy that Miss Ky comes to see her, but Kinky can't help but worry that Miss Ky would not fit in her pants if she continues eating. How Miss Ky can eat more of her favourite muffins is beyond Kinky, Master Potter took four of them for Miss Ky just yesterday. Kinky baked and packed them herself and laid them on Miss Ky's bed, she knows this. Yet- "

"Aw enough Kinks." I rolled my eyes, I hadn't touched those muffins…it was hard but I didn't, who was he to get me treats! What did that even mean?

"Thanks Kinky. Best. Breakfast. Ever."

With each word Ron wiped his plate, leaning back with a satisfied grin on his face. I finished with my poppy seed muffin and watched the elves work in silence for a while, sedated from satiety. All thoughts of deserter brothers forgotten.

"Miss Ky, the times is-"

"I know, I know." I laughed, it was almost time for the first period. I jumped off the chair, feeling something jutting into my waist from my pocket. I took it out and stared at the envelope which reminded me why I left our dorm so early in the first place.

"Kinky, do you know where Fawkes is."

Kinky's eyes widened, "The Fire Bird." I saw two elves closest to us stop their mixing, staring at me open mouthed.

"Yeah…Nonno's phoenix."

Her eyes glazed over with awe, "The Fire Bird goes and comes when he pleases. No ones know where the Fire Bird goes."

Ron laughed and a few elves slightly glared at him, I didn't want to get kicked out again, it seems that the elves hero worshipped Fawkes. Well he was a rarity even for wizards. Funny little creatures this lot.

"The Fire Bird hasn't been sighted since five sleeps ago Miss Ky, it hasn't." Said a male elf, bowing his head.

"Thank you." I said, well I guess that's that. Ron and I started walking to the exit and Kinky followed.

"Why is Miss Ky wanting The Fire Bird."

"I need to get a letter to Nessie without it getting intercepted; hence I can't use an owl."

Kinky's eyes narrowed at me, "And Kinky can't do this for Miss Ky why?"

I opened my mouth…and then shut it, clapping my hand to my forehead, "I completely forgot. Of course you can!" I held it out as she tutted at me again, taking the envelope from me with a slight tug.

"Disturbing the Fire Bird with such smalls task, like some common owl. Kinky will do it!" She nodded and shushed me to class.

Ron laughed as we ascended to the Entrance Hall, "Ever think about hooking her and Dobby up?"

My eyebrows rose and I laughed even harder, "What! No…well…I guess it isn't a horrible…ugh you've got house elf sex in my head now!"

"Ugh Ky, never say house elf and sex in the same sentence let alone next to each other!"

He stopped grimacing and took a deep breath, "Ahhh….I guess I have space for a few more pancakes. How about a second breakfast?"

I followed him into the Great Hall, shaking my head but smiling, I'm sure if we dissected him we'd find another stomach.

I caught site of a mop of brown whose eyes were clamped on the book in front of her, Harry sat opposite her, concentrating on his food. He placed a piece of bacon in his mouth and I averted my eyes, I didn't want to spend another minute staring at his lips…I shook my head off the image.

I suddenly felt something cold ghost down my arm and I shivered at the contact. Suddenly there was an outbreak of noise, a cacophony of gasps and laughs.

I bent down carefully to pick up the piece of parchment that had floated across my arm, seeing multiple of them now littering the floor, but Ron beat me to it.

He turned the blank page over, the small smile he had on his face at the kafuffle in the Hall quickly fell when his eyes clapped on the printed side of the parchment and his nostrils flared in anger.

"What the fuck!" he spat.

I let out a deep breath when I saw what he was looking at…drama was really descending on me as I descended the castle today…but this was lower than anything I had ever expected…

**A/N So what do you think Ky found in the Great Hall?**

**Guys please review…I work hard on these chapters and I would appreciate some feedback whatever they maybe**

**Kalina **


	20. Chaos in the Great Hall

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N Thanks to Fred the Man, Airhead 121 and Ariauna for reviews on the last chapter. This one's for you.

**Chapter 20 **

**Ky's POV **

I stared down at the parchment…my attention solely stolen by the graphic part, rather than the large bold words that surrounded it.

Like all magical images it moved, like a gif played on a high speed internet connection in the muggle world, fluid and unhindered. Yet, the surprise did not come from the wonder that was magical photography rather that the photograph was of me…well mostly of me. The face was definitely mine, I could ascertain for the fact as I saw it every day at least once in the mirror, I watched as my lips lifted into a smile and sinuously moved onto full on laughter..

The surprise came from what lay below the neck…I watched as the uniform clad figure posed seductively, with a hand on the right hip of the barely there skirt, the hand which quickly rose, undoing the buttons on the white shirt with ease and then pushing out the pink laced ample bosom with pride, a star tattoo on the highest point of the left mound. The fingers then trailed lithely down the firm tummy, suggestively hooking into the zip of the skirt…and the image restarted…

I didn't get to observe the show for the second time as the parchment was snatched from my hand and squashed just as quickly, Ron's large hands grabbing my shoulder and twirling me around and pushing me to the door.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, turning back around and walking to the Gryffindor table, "I thought you wanted a second breakfast Ronald?" I added nonchalantly, ignoring the loud whispers and attentive eyes that followed my every movement.

I reached the table, striding towards Mi whose book lay long forgotten as she was waving her wand emphatically, pulling tens of parchments at a time over to her and stacking them together into a pile that magically disappeared. Godric knows where she was banishing them to.

I straddled the bench momentarily, righting my position as I swung my right leg over, facing forward amidst the chaos and grabbing the closes plate, which was loaded with bacon and picking out a particularly crisp one, the only thing I now allowed myself to process was that Harry had disappeared.

"Accio parchment."

I heard Neville timidly state, I laughed as instead of summoning the parchment he had enlarged it and my face now lay across his, Seamus and Dean's plates whereas my apparent breasts were covering Ginny and Bobby's forgotten bowls of porridge. I never noticed the words that surrounded the parchment, but the large gold letters glittered up at me now legibly reading, "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS" which shone above the photo, "SLAG?" which very eloquently and originally followed below the picture. Looks like they took a leaf out of the Ministy's wanted posters which made sense considering they were as fraudulent as them.

"Reducio!"

Shouted Seamus, who was barely paying attention to the spell as his eyes ogled the pink lace bra, which of course resulted on the enlarged parchment catching fire and I watched as my hair was set alight, the flame travelling fast down my supposed body.

"I got most of the ones on the Hufflepuff…KY!" Ginny squealed, ducking the stack of parchment she had behind her back as if I hadn't seen it, which would have been quite a feat considering that the parchment, much like my newspaper article last year, had rained down from every inch of the ceiling. How unimaginative.

"Ky! What are you doing here!" Mi screeched as she finally registered my presence, her right hand mechanically performing the wand movements as she stared at me in accusation.

I shrugged, "It's breakfast isn't it? I'm eating breakfast. I thought you placed a ban on my skipping the meal, being the most important meal of the day and all that smack. Right Ron?" I turned to my left but Ron was nowhere to be seen, I caught his flame red hair somewhere at the end of the Ravenclaw table as he manually collected what parchment he could get his hands on.

"Well…" Her face was red; she obviously was having great pains in trying to fix this situation. "Maybe you shou-"

Her brown eyes snapped away and she gritted her teeth, jumping over the bench in an athletic sort of way that I never thought Mi to be able to achieve and marching down the aisle between our table and the Claws, towards the door. "Elliot Scott cease that duplication charm this instant! Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

The little blonde boy squeaked in fear as she snatched the parchment from him, tearing it in the process and causing the boy to scatter backwards, running into the Entrance Hall away from Hermione Granger's wrath.

I snickered as I reached her, "I think you made him wet his pants."

"I'm confused…" Neville muttered at my shoulder, his eyes glued to the tiles, "I thought you would be angry."

Dean nodded, snatching a parchment from a passing first year, and I watched as he snuck a peak before he scrunched it into a ball. He saw me looking and he smiled guiltily at me. "Sorry…can't help it."

I scoffed, "Don't be sorry! That's an amazing photo, if I say so myself, the lighting was really doing wonders for my complexion right? And my hair actually looks like I brushed it and considering how often that happens, or should I say doesn't happen, that's actually quite the achievement. Plus whoever this girl is, she has quite the rack! I mean, talk about perky and this-"

"Wait! What do you mean whoever this girl?" Ginny asked out of breath, she looked like she just wrestled someone, there was shouts and scuffles all through the hall and I looked up to see the teachers table empty save for the corporeal body of Professor Binns.

"Well Ginevra, considering we have shared a room on more than once occasion, I am quite hurt that you can't tell that this is most definitely not my body. Aside from the fact that her skin tone is a shade or two darker, one could call her exotic while I'm merely just a boring tan colour. Secondly I most definitely do not have a star tattoo on my left breast and I would like to think that if I did think about permanently tainting my skin I would be a little more innovative than a five pointed ball of gas. Thirdly my breasts, which you would find are slightly bigger yet nowhere near as perky, this chick looks like she hit herself with a Cheering Charm that effects spread to her nip-"

"TAKE IT OFF!" We all snapped around, Bobby, who was curiously absent from all the kerfuffle, was now lying on top of Pansy Parkinson, her hands pelting the brunette whilst the skinnier of the two had her fingers fixed in Bobby's dirty blonde locks. Ginny and I stood in shock as Dean and Seamus seemed to emit a sound that was half gasp of shock and half yelp of laughter. Mi on the other hand sprinted to the two, Parvarti hot on her heels.

"Lavender! Stop!" Mi was pulling Bobby off Pansy, as I spotted Millicent and Tracey Davis quickly running over from their side of the hall…well this wasn't going to be pretty.

I heard a ripping sound which had me snap my eyes back to the fight and Ginny and Mi eventually managed to pull Bobby off Parkinson, who I now saw was sporting a shirt with the infamous parchment blazing across it. Someone seemed a little too prepared for the events that were occurring to claim innocence. This wasn't like Parkinson though, if she doctored the picture she most definitely put my face on the largest body she could find, definitely not a fit body that made it seem like it was actually my own.

"Nice shirt." I laughed, "Too bad you don't have the boobs to pull it off."

She scrambled up from the floor, her nose bleeding and launched herself at me, I side stepped and watched as she fell to the floor in yet another heap. She was this time aided to her feet by a long fingered hand, which didn't let her go as her legs straightened up and I smiled up at Sev who looked…fuck. He must have not used his antibacterial soap today because he was definitely coated with nasty germ like emotions, this one being uninhibited fury.

"Continue that movement Miss Bullstrode and I will have your mother in here faster than you can say 'fat disappointment for a daughter.'"

I barked out laughter and turned to see Millicent's hand frozen an inch away from my head, her unattractive face made even more so by its nasty expression as she contemplated Sev's words.

"You and Miss Parkinson will be coming with-"His and all our faces snapped around at the squeal.

"Oh hell yes!" I screamed, this was a dream come true…Marietta screamed as the porridge dripped from her curly mane and I watched as a second shot flew towards her best friend, hitting her right in her prim and proper face.

"K…K…Ky is n…n…not a sllllll-ag!" Angelique stuttered out loudly, the empty bowl of porridge in her trembling hands. Juliette looked at her sister in wide eyed wonder and then shouted as a splash of coffee hit her face, I raised a brow at Chang, I didn't think she had the balls to retaliate.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I didn't know who shouted it but I ducked as an array of breakfast food sailed above my head…was that a piece of chicken? We didn't even have chicken for breakfast.

"STOP! STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!" Minnie's eyes were bulging and everyone stopped at her amplified by magic voice, I stood on my tiptoes, trying to find the tall figure amidst the porridge drenched students. "EVERYONE IS TO LEAVE FOR THEIR MORNING CLASSES THIS INSTANT! AND TEN POINTS FROM EACH STUDENT WHO PARTICIPATED IN THIS CHAOS! DO NOT THINK I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

Sev flicked a bit of scrambled eggs off his shoulder, glaring down at Pansy, "In my office. I will meet you there. The rest of you, you heard the deputy headmistress. OUT." He snapped, "Bane." He added intending to hold me back, but I hadn't moved anyhow.

His onyx eyes glared as the students, now an array of different colours and odours made their way to the Entrance Hall, the chatter louder than when they first saw the picture.

I watched as Fil flicked his wand and the remainder of the parchment that littered the floor, and some that zoomed out of exiting boys pockets, and one red faced girls bag, arranged itself in a neat pile which disintegrated into ash with a second flick of his wand.

Minnie was next to us in a second, her glasses glinting as the sun shone happily through the window and she couldn't look more the opposite.

"Do you have any idea who is responsible for this?"

I shrugged, "No. I don't care either."

"Bane, this is not the time to act like you don't care! Your reputation is-"

"You think I care what anyone who actually thinks that's me on that paper thinks? Whoever did this was obviously trying to ruin me, and they obviously do NOT know me well enough because a little incident like this can barely set me back a moment's disappointment, let alone ruin me!"I laughed, "If they think that I care that the student body has apparently seen me without a shirt, then I definitely do not know them because anybody who knows me knows that I don't care about stuff like that." Sev raised his brows and I calmed him down with gesturing hands, "Not that I want them to know what I look like topless. I mean, the fact that the student body thinks they know what I look like without a shirt, isn't going to cause me sleepless nights because I know it's not me. Actually, I have no idea what the idiots were thinking, did you see the body on this girl, if anything this would-"

"Enough." Sev stated, jaw clenched, taking a deep breath. "Minerva, I will begin the interro…interviews. Even if Bane is not scarred by the act, it was still very much against school policy. Excuse me."

With a swish of his black cloak he was out the door.

"I will notify Igleby and Dianna on instructing the prefects to confiscate any and all remaining parchments they find," Mona added, grabbing me in a hug. "Jealous, jealous spiteful little children trying to hurt our Ky."

"They don't know our Ky though!" Pitched in Fil, smiling at me warmly, "Sticks and stones Ky, sticks and stones. You've got Dumbledore skin you have, Ministry been trying to ruin his reputation for ages, but what has it got them. Nothing and nowhere. I'm going to see who cast the charm on the ceiling; it definitely isn't the Weasley Twins like last time, that's for sure."

He walked off with a smile, leaving Minnie and I standing in the middle of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, "Are you sure you're OK Bane?"

I sighed, "Minnie Zia, six weeks ago I fell off a fifty foot bridge and if I wasn't lucky enough, I could have died, or worse, broken my back. Both my brothers are off fighting a lethal fusion of werewolf, vampire, house elf and wizard, Vez is in Russia doing Godric knows what and I haven't seen Nonno since I regained consciousness. All this seems a bit small in comparison, no?"

She sighed, rubbing my arm comfortingly, "Look at you…all grown up."

"I didn't want to." I shook my head, turning for the door, "The World seemed to have different plans though."

"Bane." She shouted after me, "You're not going to retaliate…are you?"

I laughed, "Did you see Sev's face. I don't think I'd have to do a thing." I smiled, "He really does care for me, doesn't he."

She smiled, walking me out the door, "He does. And so do I." She nodded, "And so does your grandfather. And so does Professor Babbling if you're late for her class."

I rolled my eyes, striding across the hall and up the stairs to Runes. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't curious as to who had pulled this whole stunt off, for one thing they doctored the image professionally, if I didn't know my body so personally I might also think it was me. I walked down the fourth floor corridor, planning to take the shortcut through the portrait of the Hula Dancing Wolf Pups which leads straight to the sixth.

I sighed as I saw a group of students waiting outside History of Magic, I spotted a girl still trying to rid her blonde hair of porridge with a disgruntled look on her face.

I walked past, ignoring the nudging and gasps, stopping suddenly when a figure stood in front of me. I recognised the boy by his eyes, the same blue as his sisters, his face pinched and his stature short, his brown hair in a neat side path. Davis.

His hands were clamped over the now unfortunately familiar parchment, which he positioned right in front of my chest, he tilted his head this way and that in apparent thought, "What do you boys think, better in real life or just a great picture."

His green tied friends guffawed and I sighed, side stepping him, knowing this was bound to happen. "Oy, Thornton, how much you willing to sell that pink bra of yours."

I carried on walking, almost reaching the portrait, "How about ten galleons? Twenty?"

"I'd pay thirty." Chided another male voice.

The corridor echoed with their laughter, "I'd pay a hundred for a live performance. Too bad you stopped at the skirt; I sure would like to know if the carpet matches the drapes."

More laughter, I reached my hand up to pet the wolf pup just left of the centre one, when I heard a shout.

I lazily turned my head, but I quickly followed the shout when I saw what was happening. Harry had Davis on the floor, and was pounding his fist into his face viciously. He stood quickly, stomping the boys face into the red carpeted floor, "What were you saying about a carpet you fucking-"

He stopped as one of the Davis' friends finally retaliated and hit him in the head, two hulking boys grabbing both his arms. He maybe older than them, but he was outnumbered.

Davis staggered to his feet, lamely punching Harry in the gut, not even making him flinch. Harry tried twisting his arms out of the boys' grip, and Davis seemed to remember he was a wizard, reaching in his pocket for his wand.

"Stupefy."

My spell hit the boy holding Harry's right arm and with the now free hand he punched the boy on his left. He dodged Davis' weak spell, grabbing him by the throat this time.

"Stop." My voice was soft but it got through to him and he did so.

"This fuc-"

I grabbed his free hand, ignoring the jolt of familiarity at the action and tugged, "Come with me."

His glare softened and he let go of the boy, he was lucky it was Binn's classroom, the ghost was reciting his lecture to the empty class, as all the students had not entered due to the exhilaration which was witnessing a physical fight. You'd think you won't see much of those in a magic school, but more often than not people dueled with fists rather than wands when angry.

I walked up the stairs, through the portrait, Harry following behind me. I stopped halfway up, the staircase was winding upwards and extremely narrow, you could only ascend one at a time. Not to mention it was void of any light.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for this time Harry." I snapped turning around, "If you shoved your tongue down another girls throat, it would hardly matter now. You're single, remember."

I could see his emerald eyes glower up at me, "I should have killed that boy." He ignored my comment.

I scoffed, "Why? To defend my honour? And who are you to do that?"

He snarled, "You shouldn't have stopped me! How dare he say those things! I'll…I'll…when I find out who's done this…I'll…"

"Kiss them." I added, but the immature remark hurt me more than it did him. He was completely silent.

I sighed, I was sounding petty wasn't I? I thought I wasn't going to do that anymore. "Look, I have Runes now…"

"Are you OK?" His voice was small, it trembled slightly.

"This hardly is the worst thing to happen to me this year so far. Plus it's-"

"It's not you, I know." Of course he did, he probably knew better than anyone. Even in the darkness I felt his eyes rove up my body and my face flushed, "It makes me angry…" He whispered and I felt the moist air at my chest as I stood on the step above him, "So angry…that they think they know you like that."

I rattled out a breath, my mind was clouding over, I needed my leg to move, to step away but it was soldiered to the stair and my mouth ran dry.

"How could they think it was you…" I froze at the feel of finger tips on my wrist, "Your skin is like the softest sand, glowing…like sweetest honey."

His fingers wove into my own and my heart stopped, he lifted it and I didn't stop him, I felt his lips at my wrist pulse and my body shivered as he flicked the flesh with his tongue. Turn. Turn…pull back and turn…turn…just pull back.

I felt his lips ascend, higher and higher, forearm, hollow in front of elbow, arm…and it disappeared…just turn! Turn away.

I gasped…he bit into the flesh, through my white shirt, sucking at the mound through the cloth whilst his hand grasped my back softly, pulling me towards him…turn…tell him to stop…turn Ky! Turn!

Yet not a word left my lips…my knees trembled but my neck tilted backwards and I needed to say it…to make him stop…he had to stop…he had to…I wanted him to…

And as my fingers ghosted through his unkempt hair…I knew I was lying to myself…I wanted no such thing.

**A/N: What do you guys think? **

**Please review : ) **

**Kalina **


	21. White Lies and Red Faces

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 21 **

**Hermione's POV **

My concentration for Runes was in tatters considering I constantly kept glancing towards the door as it was well into the period and Ky was a no show. Maybe Snape and McGonagall were questioning her about the scandalous morning events.

Although most of our friends got rid of as many of the disgusting posters we could find, and Flitwick dealt with the remainder, I still had to confiscate a few from some third year Hufflepuff boys on my way to the sixth floor! These posters were going to crop up everywhere, students, especially with regards to banned items, had a tendency to become very innovative. We just had to be that much more diligent in our attempt to destroy all of those infernal posters.

Who would do this? Ron was adamant it was a Slytherin, seeing as Pansy Parkinson had a shirt sporting the infamous poster, meaning she had access to the poster prior to anyone else in the school, but she could have easily spelled the shirt upon seeing the poster, it barely took a few minutes to do so and she was known for being efficient in spells pertaining to fashion.

Plus, that poster, even though it was absolutely crass, barely painted Ky in a universally poor light with the student body. If anything it peeked the male student's interests more than it deterred it, and the last thing Parkinson would want is for Malfoy to observe Ky looking so… eye-catching.

What was the person, or people, hoping to achieve? I would hardly consider her reputation ruined…was it? How can I fix this?

"C."

"No, it's B. I'm telling you."

My ears pricked as Thomas Lee and Ernie McMillan argued over the answer to the question that Professor Babbling had set for us, a desk away, I rolled my eyes, glancing to where Babbling was, busy looking over Zabini's work and I turned to the boys before they succumbed to arguing physically.

"It's C." I whispered and Ernie looked over at me in frightened shock, what…I helped him out the last lesson as well, what was so surprising? Lee smirked back at me, turning to his friend, "Told you it was C. And who would know better than her?"

I smiled, that was sweet…well I was top of the class for Runes, but it was sweet for Lee to say never the less.

"Potter." Chirped Ernie, cocking an eyebrow at his friend. I frowned; Harry didn't even take Runes, why would he know better than me?

"Everybody knows they broke up!" Snapped Lee, why was he so offended.

"Bra size." I turned around, reeling away in shock as Theodore Nott sat in Ky's normal seat, next to me.

"Pardon." I breathed out, still recovering from the sneak attack. He smirked at me.

"What McMillan and Lee were discussing. Not the questions but Kitten's bra size." He whispered, "But the answer was C, either way right? Lee's decided he has a crush on Kitten see, McMillan is trying to convince him otherwise. McMillan likes to think himself Potter's friend."

I glared at him, "He is. And he's right in doing so, Ky isn't interested in anyone at the moment. Least of all blondes, she hates blondes." I added for good measure.

He shrugged as if he was bored with the topic, "Care to guess who was the mastermind behind the whole scandal."

I narrowed my eyes, "Probably one of you Snakes." I sighed, "I don't know. Is it Parkinson?" Why did I think he would answer, "I know it's not." I answered before he could, I didn't want him thinking that I needed his help to solve this mystery.

"Well of course it's not Pansy, not her style at all." He winked, reaching across me and I fought to keep my face straight, why did he smell so divine…it was positively distracting… I watched as his long fingers grabbed my pencil case and opened it leisurely…I should stop him…I watched as he took out my eraser and stared at in interest, "What's this? It's not a Revealer…is this a pencil eraser?"

I took a deep breath, camouflaging the action by straightening my back into my chair and bit back a smile at his expression. I decided against snatching my pencil case back like my itchy fingers intended.

His fascination grew as he picked out a pencil from my case, inspecting it from pointed tip to eraser end. "It is, isn't it? Do you know how they work, it's attraction you see. The eraser material is stickier than that of parchment, so the graphite particles which cause the writing of a pencil are picked up by the eraser, disappearing from the parchment and gathering onto the eraser. It's quite fascinating really; imagine the first muggle to decide I'm going to use this bit of rubber to remove this picture I just drew? What made them think it would actually work? What did they even try before? Resilient creatures, muggles."

I was mesmerized by the intrigue his voice expressed right till his last statement, I snapped my brows down and snatched my pencil case back, "They are not creatures."

He was shocked momentarily, but as usual it was barely expressed, his face transformed into a wide smirk, "I meant no disrespect Hermione, we are all creatures, are we not? Some are darker than others and some with more beneficial talents, but we are all creatures never the less."

I swallowed, I suddenly realised how close he was, he had his right arm across my half of the desk, resting from the moments when he delved into my pencil case like a treasure trove…the case was long since in my own hands yet he never moved back, his body turned to face me.

"Miss Granger, maybe you have the correct answer for Mr McMillan."

I jumped, startled by Professor Babbling's voice and my face heated as the whole class now stared at us, they saw didn't they? They saw how close he was to me. But none of the faces looked interested in the least, staring blankly at me, awaiting the answer. Professor Babbling had a small smile on her face, she always liked me, and she'd been trying to convince me to take up Runes at a tertiary level since last year.

I swallowed as the stares suddenly became more pronounced and Professor Babblings smile faltered. Oh Godric, I didn't even hear the question. This has never happened before! Ever.

"Jera, Professor." I glanced to my right, Theodore had answered Babbling's question, he was also comfortably seated in Ky's place, his back against the backrest of the chair as if he was seated so the whole time…how did he even hear the question when not five seconds ago his body was practically…I swallowed, get a hold of yourself.

"That is indeed the fifth letter of the Second Aett Mr Nott. Excellent, can you tell us what it stands for."

"Year." I stated, probably an octave or two louder than I should have in an attempt to beat Nott to the answer. Professor Babbling's smile re-emerged. "Being part of the Second Aett, it deals with precession. It has a strong astronomy link." I added for good measure.

"Well done Miss Granger, indeed it does…Mr Nott?"

I turned to Theodore who raised his right hand lazily, his eyes clamped on me. "I have to disagree with Miss Granger, I believe Jera pertains to Era. I agree that it is indeed part of the Second Aett, and it does deal with precession but I believe its link is with Divination."

I cleared my throat, smiling at Theodore coolly, "Well Mr Nott, it would seem you are hard of hearing. Professor Babbling just stated that I was correct. Jera is year, and its link is in Astronomy as it pertains to the Earths revolution around the Sun and it is indicative of the birth signs-"

"Birth signs have more of link with Divination, than Astronomy, you will have to agree Miss Granger. I assure you, it means Era. The Era that comes and goes, irrelevant of the Earth's travel about the sun but by the years that pass and accumulate into an Era, signifying a New Age or New Era, it could encompass five years, or five thousand." His eyes were on me, his lips quirking in the corners and I grabbed at Spellman's Syllabary without taking my eyes of him, I knew I had the page opened to Ancient Egyptian Runes already and pointed halfway down the page, please let that be it.

He glanced at what I gestured at and I turned to it as well, breathing a sigh of relief, I had gestured to the right thing. There in black and white was the symbol for Jera, the translation next to it reading _year_.

He shrugged, "Spellman's wrong."

I gasped, my mouth hanging open, he had the audacity to disprove a noted and celebrated Translator with such nonchalance. "Sigmund Spellman is one of the core translators behind more than half of the Runic languages we have in existence! If it were not for him, and his tireless effort in preserving the forgotten languages we would never understand all that our forefathers left to us."

"Sigmund Spellman was an old fart with a superiority complex, he hardly cared for passing down knowledge, caring more for his overzealous voice to be carried forth in generations to come, hence his fifty page Author's Note, the man just loved to talk Hermione, he didn't really care what the content was. Now Balzibar-"

"Balizibar!" I scoffed, pushing at the back of my chair and turning so I could glare at him face to face, "Balzibar would never be anything if it were not for the teachings of Spellman, he came much after Spellman's time and I would think again before reading anything from his works considering the man was obviously obsessed with…" I fought of the blush, I needed to prove a point and more importantly disprove Nott, it was no time to be shy, "obsessed with Runes of a more Carnal nature… he spent so much time with his head in his pants I would never take any translation he made seriously." The man spent half his life translating the Mount Himalayan Runes into the book we now know as the Karma Sutra!

"And I suppose Spellman's translation of the runes in Mount Kita were done purely for the benefit of mankind. I do believe it was those very Runes that introduced the right to polygamy that many Asian wizards follow. Spellman just wanted to have a party in his bed with as many Japanese girls that could fit-"

"Mr NOTT!" Snapped Babbling and we both turned around, the class burst into laughter, and Babbling's long nose was so flared I thought it would rip from the tension, "Mayhap you and Miss Granger continue this discussion outside class!"

I opened my mouth but she just gestured to the door with her finger…no…no…I was not…not kicked out of class…I stood, my throat scratching as a fusion of anger and embarrassment threatened to break through, grabbing my books and stuffing it into my bag whilst walking to the door.

My breathing was shallow by the time I reached the corridor and I tried to rein it in, how dare he! How dare he! My fingers trembled and I heard the door click shut and a shadow fall over me.

I snapped up, glaring at his smiling brown eyes as he stood in front of him, positively reeking self satisfaction. A familiar urge wafted over me, but I fought it, he didn't deserve the energy that I would expend by physically demonstrating the level of annoyance he riled up in me.

"It does mean Era."

My hand flew out, his face an easy smiling target not a foot away but the resulting slap never occurred, instead my right wrist was enclosed in long fingers and it banged against the corridor wall, positioned above my head, his face now level with mine, the smile still on it as he bent towards me. I made to push him away with my left hand but he deflected it with a soft push from the back of his right hand.

"You feel it don't you?"

I tried to twist my right hand out of his grip, pushing at his unmoving chest with my left hand, "Move! Let go of me! Move!"

Suddenly my left wrist joined my right, prisoners above my head and my whole body froze has he moved closer yet again, I could feel the fibres of his grey jersey tickle my nose as he straightened up, towering above me. "Be honest, all I ask is that. I'll let you go if you answer one question."

I gulped, his proximity made everything feel like a furnace, my ears were ringing and I'm pretty sure my mouth never felt like this before… and it hit me that I hadn't been wriggling any more…my back was arched instead, as far away from the wall as possible and as close to him as I could manage…why was I not fighting him off…he was accosting me…wasn't he?

"Fine." My voice was a steady whisper and I stared at the green border of his jersey, indulging in sniffing his scent without his knowledge.

"May I sit with you in Arithmancy?"

I growled, "No." I snapped, but it was so embarrassingly half hearted.

The grey mass of jersey in front of me was swapped for a white collar and I felt his moist lips at my right ear as he bent to my height again, "Honesty, Miss Granger, wield it."

I sighed in defeat and I was so grateful that he wasn't looking at my face as it shone bright red, I felt a drop of sweat trickle its way down and I definitely…definitely felt something…inside me…I licked my lips, "Fine." He won the stupid bet we made weeks ago, or proposition, whatever it was…he won.

I heard a dark chuckle at my ear, "I believe today is the day impossible things happen…who would have thought."

I felt fingers at my back and my body shivered as he pulled me to him, his arms circling my waist and his hands resting on my hips, I glanced up, his face was lax, but his brown eyes brimmed with a need that sent an exhilarating spike through me, nobody ever looked at me like that before. "Was that whole thing staged to impress me?" I whispered, I was surprised to recognize that I had a cocky lilt to my voice.

"Impress you, Hermione? No, my honesty is intended to impress you. My now sincere treatment of muggleborns is done to impress you. Finding out who did this to Kitten, will be done to impress you. That show inside, where I defied you and challenged you and made you bubble with anger…that was not done to impress you. You think you want to be wooed by idiots like Terry Boot, to be noticed by Ronald Weasley, but what you really want is a Snake in your bed to keep you awake all night, if not just to keep you on your toes."

And suddenly the air lightened and his scent disappeared as he lithely stepped back, "See you in Arithmancy, Hermione."

I didn't respond, my eyes wide at what he had just said, watching as his black cloaked back disappeared and my knees trembled and my wrists, which was pinned above my head long after he left fell limply to my side…my fingers touching the place on my waist that his hands touched and my back hitting the cold wall, chasing away the heat that his fingers left in its placed…what was happening to me. My heart continued to thud erratically and I quickly pushed off the wall, the cold realisation that anyone could have seen what just occurred between us and I quickly fled the sixth floor corridor, my hand bunching in my hair…

I bumped into somebody and I sighed when I saw the familiar face.

"What's wrong?" We both asked at the same time as I saw the very expression I knew to be on my own face, reflected on my best friend's.

"Nothing." We both answered, and her grey eyes glinted at me as I narrowed my own at her…why was she lying? She looked like she had run a mile, her shirt stuck out of her skirt untidily but that was usually not cause for concern in Ky's case but her face was so red.

She sighed, a guilty look on her face and I bit my lip, if I can't tell my best friend, then who can I tell?

"I-"We started simultaneously.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." I stepped away from the loud voice in my ear, my ear seemed too accustomed to low toned whispers. Lavender glared at me in annoyance, flicking her eyes to Ky and her expression turned quizzical, "Hey Ky. What's up with you two, you look like you've been running?"

"We have." We stated in unison and Lavender's brows furrowed.

"We were late-" Ky started and I finished, "For Arithmancy."

"Arithmancy?" Lavender and Ky asked in question and I blinked, shaking my head, why was I thinking about Arithmancy!

"I mean, Ancient Runes. Sorry, busy morning…"

That seemed to remind Lavender of something and she grabbed my hand, "You have to come with me. See you later Ky." She tugged me and I followed, glancing back at Ky who looked slightly relieved that I was going.

"I thought Runes only finishes at 9 30, I was planning to wait for you."

I tried to act indifferent; I still can't believe I was kicked out of class. I have to go and apologise for my behaviour to Professor Nott. I mean Professor Babbling!

"I finished my translations early, what do you need from me Lavender?"

I was so distracted I never thought what the dirty blonde head drama queen could possibly want from me.

"It's not what I need from you; it's what **we** need from **him**." I frowned, staring at the large and familiar wooden door of the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom…what would we ever need from him and why would I ever be the representative to inquire?

**A/N: Hermione and Ky sure have been busy**

**Please review guys, they mean SO much. **

**Kalina **


	22. The Initiation

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Content in this chapter is for mature readers only, about to delve into some dark themes people. You've been warned ;D

This is for carlabellaxox! Thanks for the butterbeer and congrats on the new job!

**Chapter 22**

**Draco's POV**

I pushed with my legs, the water feeling like silk as it ghosted across my skin and I closed my eyes, relying totally on tactile sensation to exploit the experience.

Today's events flitted through my mind's eye. I had barely slept a wink last night, reading over every book the library had to offer on Vanishing cabinets, and considering it wasn't the most enthralling of magical creations, there was quite a bit on it. But never specific to its actual magical ability, usually it was just about the spells you had to use on the wood but I did find something about the Runes transcribed on the wood affording it the ability, I had to look more into that tomorrow.

I definitely wasn't expecting to be confronted by a half naked Thornton at seven in the morning, but life it seemed, had other plans…plans that made my body freeze over in shock, yet I wasn't completely sure it was her. Yes, the face was obviously hers but the body; it just didn't seem to make sense. For one thing, I have imagined her bare-chested multiple times, but never with a star tattoo adorning her left breast. Just didn't seem her thing. And from what I saw when she wore that beach dress this summer, she was lighter in complexion, and I was expecting her breasts to be slightly bigger, and softer…the ones in the picture looked solid as a rock…like if you bit onto it, you'd chip a tooth or something.

Theo ascertained my doubts, stating that it was not Thornton; smiling as I glared at him in response. How would he know what she looked like topless? But I calmed down, this was Theo, he probably knew who was the culprit behind the tasteless posters, probably knew whose body was doctored to suit Thornton's head, and probably knew who the person's mother was having an affair with and which secretary at work their father was lusting after. The boy was much too sneaky for his own good.

My palm hit the smooth concrete wall of the swimming pool and I burst through the clear surface, the cool air refreshing on my bare chest. I bobbed at the end of the pool, reaching for my towel an arm's length away from the pool ledge, grabbing it and wiping at my ears, I could never stand the feeling of moist ears, even if I was only taking a breather I needed them dry.

One of the many and varying benefits of being a prefect was having access to the Prefect's Gym. For one thing, the School Gym was full of giggling girls and mudbloods, and I didn't know which I hated more when working out. OK, yes, it was still the mudbloods, but by a small margin.

Part of the reason why I had an affinity for this place was that I was guaranteed privacy; there were only five prefects in the whole school that actually worked out. Igleby, the idiot Headboy only came in when Liana Vex worked out, probably to ogle her. Liana Vex only worked out in the week leading up to a Hogsmeade trip, probably trying to get fit for a date she had planned. Like that would make any difference. The other two were Dawnridge and Heist, but they only used the weights and only worked out at five in the morning so I knew to stay clear of the gym at that time. And the absolute best thing about the four other Gym users was that they were not mudblood.

I tossed the green towel back, away from any chance of getting wet by splashing water and ducked back into the water, another ten or so laps should do it, I hadn't swam in ages. I barely got a chance to on Bella Île, all we seemed to do then was drink, thanks to Blaise. At least he seemed to kick the habit after Milron's sneak attack on the Hogwart's Express. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be surprised to walk in on him and the Bullstrode girls in a drunken threesome; I would not wish that on-

My thoughts ceased as my heart froze over as I felt a hand circle my ankle, I kicked, freeing my leg and pushing through the water, coughing, taking in liquid when I gasped in shock and I struggled to catch my breath. My heart melted with the fury that burned in my veins at the familiar giggle.

"What the fuck Thornton!" I snapped, glaring at her twinkling grey eyes as her pink lips parted with her trademark loud, crass laughter.

She bobbed in the middle of the pool, just as I did; her tan shoulders trembling above the water, making the little droplets that coated it disperse and race down back into the pool. Water clung to her dark mane, making it stick to her scalp like a second layer of skin, she wore a black one piece, and her body was blurred by the water it was submerged in, making it look weirdly disproportionate like bodies tend to look under water.

"I would say take a picture, it would last longer, but I don't want to wake up to find the Great Hall painted with me posing in my swimsuit." She laughed, she obviously was taking the morning events in good humour, "I could make a whole week of it, tomorrow could be the swimsuit edition. Maybe Friday we'd do Naughty Nurse, what do you think?"

I smirked, suddenly the annoyance that my ears were wet leaving me as her grey eyes sparkled at me, they looked brighter now, the cold air causing her face to pale over slightly, "Pomfrey might complain, I do believe that is her area of expertise."

"Having naughty dreams about Pomfrey are we? That head thingy she uses turn you on?"

No, but Salazar's Snake you do, nobody should look that good wet…wait… what…Thornton…wet… I snapped the thought in half, why did I always act like a horny thirteen year old when she was around!

She seemed to be done waiting for a reply and dove back underwater, I hovered a bit, staring at the water around me as if wary of a shark attack, but she re-emerged, candidly swimming in a straight line as if we had been doing so the whole time.

Angered by the way she always seemed to unsettle me, I dived back down too, but my peace was disturbed as I couldn't stop trying to catch her with my eye. I was more than a little distracted; it suddenly occurred to me…Thornton wasn't even a prefect! Why was she here! Why can't I have had that thought like that five minutes ago!

I stopped swimming, I couldn't make out her body underwater, or hear the sounds of splashing so I broke through the water again, seeing her at the shallow end of the pool and I swam to it.

"One lap, is that all the great Kyrianna Thornton can do?"

My elbow hit the cement of the Gym floor as I leaned on it, my body half out of the pool. The smirk fell off my face as I caught the look on hers, she seemed to be in pain, her nose was crinkled and she was biting her bottom lip, leaning on the gym floor with both her arms for support, her eyes closed as if she was trying to rein in the pain.

I reached toward her with my left hand on reflex and I froze, momentarily taking in the forearm length tainted monstrosity on my left arm and quickly ducking it under the water again, relieved she had her eyes closed.

I was so stupid, such a fucking idiot, even if the water distorted the image, who's to say she hadn't seen it. Fuck! I should have gotten out of the water as soon as she got here; I was too distracted by her presence to think straight.

I jumped out of the water quickly, grabbing my towel in one motion and walking briskly to the change rooms, what the fuck was I thinking. If she saw the mark, she would tell her grandfather, tell her grandfather and ruin everything. The Old Fool will know, expel me and then how would I get a chance to get near him again? I might as well just sign my name on my mother's death certificate…and Liam's…and Aria's…Aria…

I stared at the faded red ink, my shirt unbuttoned, I didn't have the energy to continue the task of changing as my mind seemed to have stuck on a memory, not letting my body execute action, just consumed with the emotions the memory evoked…I ran a finger over the serpentine mark…

_I ran a finger over the eye sockets of the skull and flinched._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hurt like a motherfucker for weeks after I got mine." _

_I glanced to my left, the cool air of the balcony suddenly felt suffocating as someone impeded on my privacy. I didn't have to look to see who it was, the man barely shut up, his voice was burned in my head._

_I didn't respond to my uncle's comment, inheriting my father's dislike for his brother-in-law, the man spoke too much and thought too little and I wasn't about to take any advice from him. But I did put my hand down, it did actually pain…_

"_Rabastan, Tatiana is looking for you." _

_Yet another familiar voice entered my momentary sanctuary, an unusual voice due to the fact that he barely spoke. His voice was made memorable due to his silence. _

"_Who the fuck does that bitch think she is, to summon me!" Rabastan spat out, he laughed, a dark chortle, "Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson." He swaggered out, bumping into the large wooden doors as he did so, insipid drunk._

"_Is it the company that finds you outside on your own Party Draco, or is the food not to your liking?"_

_I glanced backwards; Rodolphus leaned against the balcony wall, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Mother hated how he stained everything with that tobacco smell of his, even though he never smoked inside the Manor, he himself was soaked with the stench. My father never liked Rodolphus either, but I think it had more to do with the man's strength. It was much harder bossing him around than his younger brother, unsettling still that Azhkaban barely changed him. Yes, he was physically gaunt and thinner, older and with dark bags underneath his dark grey eyes, but he was sane…or seemed sane…and that was scary…nobody leaves Azkhaban sane…_

_He coughed, snapping me back to the present, "I just needed a bit of fresh air."_

_I would never tell him why I really left. I was now the head of the Malfoy family, and as Head I should never show weakness. There was talk of Rodolphus taking on my duty as the Head of the family due to my age, but mother and I fought tooth and nail against it. Yes, it was fine when father took responsibility of Alya and Blishwick when Aunt Bella was in Azkhaban, but they were children. I am not a child, I'm a man. I don't need Rodolphus to take the reins…father would have a fit if he found out I had let that happen._

_He didn't respond, I heard the door click shut as he exited. I sighed, relieved that I was alone once again, trying to block out the sounds that were coming from inside the room…from my party…my initiation celebration…my stomach squeezed in discomfort at the thought._

_The image of the circle of dark cloaks burned in my eye…the feeling of his cold finger on my left forearm…the language I didn't understand slither of his lips…the light that was solely cast on me…_

_I clenched the stone banister, the memory of the pain too fresh in my head, made harder so by the fact that I had to grit my teeth and bare it, and I was doing so well until the end, I can still hear the guffaws of the dark cloaks as I yelped in pain, they didn't care that I was the youngest. They didn't care that their sons wouldn't even have the balls to stand there and take it. They didn't care that I was placed with an order that seemed impossible, but that was mostly because they didn't even know of it._

_The sounds of the party suddenly grew stronger, and I opened my eyes, my right shoulder clenched as I found a hand clap on it and I fought the urge to shrug it off. "Brother!" I closed my eyes again at the voice, "You're missing all the fun." He spoke genially, but I never ever trusted a thing that came out of this Snake's mouth. I might even dislike him more than his sister, and that was saying something. _

_I turned around, mostly to get his hand off me and I fought the urge to turn back around again when I saw that he left the doors open, why the fuck would he leave the doors open!_

_My eyes clamped on the scene in the Dining Hall. I was confused when I first walked in, expecting it to be a formal dinner considering it was happening in our Dining Hall. But there wasn't even a table, let alone food. The area was littered with sofa's, house elves littering the room holding silver trays adorned with hors d'oeuvres and large bottles of various shapes of colour…liquor, some that I had tasted before and some that I would never let touch my lips._

_Thankfully the Dark Lord wasn't in attendance, and I did wonder why Aunt Bella and the other female death eaters never entered the Dining Hall, and I found my answer soon enough. I had no qualms with the Ladies of the Night, purebred boys never did, some losing their first time to such Ladies. _

_You'd see some of them at parties, dressed to the nines like everybody else but you knew what their purpose was. The number of men in attendance would fluctuate as the hours went on; their wives pretending not to notice that their husbands were missing and so were the Ladies. But at least they had the decency to find an empty bedroom…_

_Someone had pushed me into the armchair in the centre, and a particularly voluptuous Lady walked towards me, the gold dress she wore leaving nothing to the imagination as her breasts pushed through the material, her dark nipples exposed through the thin dress, they ghosted across my cheek as she pulled me to her chest, her bum hovering above my pants, ghosting over my crotch now and again, yet it did nothing for me._

_Not that she was unattractive, far from it, but I couldn't get the image of Thornton out of my head. I had seen her merely hours ago, in my attempt to get Blaise sober enough for the ceremony, it was a fail…but the Dark Lord had not asked for him personally so he didn't take his absence as a slight on his person. If I hadn't shown up…I didn't even want to imagine the circumstances coupled with that._

_I heard a gasp and I shot up, I was getting unwillingly comfortable in the armchair and a chocolate hand stopped me, her brown eyes bright, pushing me back in the arm chair as her gyrations got faster. I peered past her, where the gasp came from, only seeing long slender, pale flailing legs, a dark cloaked man in between while three stood around and I looked away…but everywhere I looked there were similar scenarios and my stomach twisted._

_I suddenly had the urge to throw up, my entertainment seemed to see my discomfort and she purred in my ear, licking my ear in a way she thought would get me more in the mood but actually was the straw that had me jump off the seat. I grabbed her, before she fell but nobody noticed, too preoccupied in their own…I ignored the startled look in her eyes and stormed for the balcony door._

_The sight that I now witnessed through the doors that Blishwick had left open didn't change much, only thing it was considerably smaller as the doors only let me see a small part of the Dining Hall. I turned back around, staring at the hall for a long enough time for him not to know how uncomfortable it made me. _

"_I remember my party, well actually it wasn't my party…about five other brothers initiated on the same day, not all of us have the privileges of a Malfoy to take on the Mark solo." I didn't comment, privileges of a Malfoy! He didn't know the noose around my neck that was the privilege of a Malfoy. _

"_How was France, I must admit I do miss it, if I am honest, more the women than the land. They are quite something, aren't they, not like these British women." I swallowed, taking in the starless sky, I hadn't contributed to the conversation just yet…maybe he would get the picture and fuck off. _

"_Well not all of your British women are boring, far from it. Take Karetnikov, my mother might hate the woman but you cannot deny her beauty, and there's something sexy in the way she commands those Red Cloaks around, I wouldn't mind being a slave to her. Then there's Artemis, she's bit on the macho-"_

_Why was he chatting, was this another annoying habit he inherited from his father. I remember asking my father who was Alya and Blishwick's father, he said it was uncle Rodolphus but I knew he was lying…he wouldn't trust me with information like that. Alya on the other hand tended to let things slip in my presence and turned out Blishwick was Rabastan's son. That must have been quite the little scandal, and doing the math Aunt Bella was knocked up with this fool when she was fresh out of school, maybe even earlier. _

"…_feisty little devil she was, Kyrianna Thornton. What a picture she did make-"_

"_What?" I snapped, finally listening to what he was saying, facing him. His black hair was slicked back neatly for the occasion and his black eyes were bright, he smiled but it was merely a stretching of lips, there was no emotion behind it._

"_Ah, you must know Miss Thornton well enough; she is in your year at school, is she not?"_

_How the fuck did he know Thornton? Alya was brought from the Lestrange Manor in France during the Summer of my fourth year. I never knew that the eldest son of the Blishwicks' was in fact her brother and my cousin. My father said that he had thought it better to send Bastian to live with the Blishwicks', it made more sense considering they were based in Bulgaria at the time and Bastian was set to attend Durmstrang. _

_Plus, the Blishwicks' were keen to adopt him, they were one of the few people that knew of his heritage and to have the potential heir of both the Lestrange and Black name in their pocket would win them favour. My father let him go, knowing a bastard like Bastian could lay claim to nothing and believing the boy's parents to have no future but to rot in Azkhaban._

_He never believed the Dark Lord would return…Alya on the other hand, my father always liked her. He brought her over once the Dark Lord was resurrected, knowing her mother would be let out soon enough and there would be no need to keep her a secret, she could serve the Dark Lord like she was bred to. And I had a horrible feeling that my father had brought her home for other reasons…_

_How did he know Thornton though…he finished Durmstrang when I was in my third year, if I remember correctly? We only found out that he was in fact working with Crouch to resurrect the Dark Lord after the end of my fourth. I don't recall my father being so furious before than he was at being kept in the dark on the matter. He escaped Hogwarts with his adopted brother who had attacked Thornton…oh…he must have met her then…Theo did say Thornton fought him…_

"_That there is a beauty, if there ever was one. Mature, well beyond her age, can't imagine what she looks like now that she's legal." He chuckled darkly; a shiver of disgust went down my spine._

"_She isn't legal." I muttered, her birthday was two weeks after my own; she'd only turn seventeen in June. _

_He scoffed, "Not the legal I'm talking about Draco. Not that it matters, I mean…girls like that are meant to be made a woman of before the usual times, they're too much woman, it needs to be brought out much earlier." He chuckled again and I squeezed the banister tighter, the way he spoke about making Thornton a woman…like he wanted to do that…to her. "They're not meant for boys. Potter wouldn't know where to put it, I bet she regrets fighting me off now."_

_I closed my eyes shut, what the fuck! Was he saying…no…how! "In hindsight, I kind of fucked it up for myself. I should have bid my time, admittedly I was a bit drunk and a bit antsy, it was hard living in that cramped little shack for so long, with absolutely no entertainment, except yourself and you can only entertain yourself so long. And there she was…" I gulped, holding the banister tighter still, imagining it to be his neck, I wanted him to stop talking yet I continued listening attentively._

"_I still don't know what she was doing out there, what was a kid doing breaking into Dogweed and Deathcap, I thought. And then I saw her. She was the same girl that I ran into at the World Cup. I remember seeing it then…right then…" he stopped talking and I glanced to my side, he was licking his lips at the memory, my stomach twisted, "Anyway, I regret my hastiness, I shouldn't have forced her, frightened her, she was much too young. Just a kid, don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert! She didn't look like a kid, no…no…no…definitely didn't look like a kid…or feel like a kid."_

_One of the oil lamps that littered the balcony exploded and I knew if I didn't cool down I would attack him next, he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in by the memory of…I can't think of that and he laughed and fucking hell I wanted to kill him. _

"_We all make mistakes when we're young. Obviously I'm going to handle things better now."_

_It took my all to look him in the eye, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well I didn't finish, now did I? I can't stand not finishing what I started. Plus, she's such a challenge. A protected little Queen. Dumbledore's granddaughter, Linus and Lorenzo Thornton as brothers, and believe me, having to be on the run from them for almost a year, they are definitely worthy adversaries. Snape likes to pretend that he cares for her merely to keep up the façade but I see the way he looks at me…or the way he doesn't…he's never in the same room as me…he's not even at his own Godson's initiation party. And let's not forget Potter. But that's taken care of, one knight down, four more to go."_

"_Potter and her are still together." I know it was a lie from the way she acted today, but I didn't want Blishwick to think he was nearer to her in any sort of way…_

_He scoffed, "Believe me, I made sure that Potter isn't in the picture myself. Thornton is single. And she will be staying that way if I have anything to do with it."_

_I turned around, watching what he was staring at. I saw it easily enough, they were easy to spot seeing as they were the youngest in the room and the only one's not wearing the black cloak. Instead they wore black dress robes. There were three of them, the middle boy was all I saw. Barriston Blishwick. I shared a dorm with the boy yet I never liked him, I was happy when he left at the end of fourth year. He and the two boys on either side of him were smiling lasciviously at the Lady that was tending to me a few minutes ago, Barriston's greedy little fingers were all over her, I saw a flicker of discomfort on her face which she quickly disguised as a gasp of pleasure and my heart panged slightly…_

"_She's quite a beauty but Barry has no right to her. She was brought for you; I could bring her back here, if you like?" I glanced into his black eyes, why was he being so accommodating?_

_He laughed, "Do you not know what to-"_

_We both snapped around at the high pitched squeal, I stepped forward, Barriston had his wand on the Lady, the other boys laughing as he tortured her…what the fuck. _

_Blishwick let out a sigh of exasperation, "The boy never learns, does he? As I was saying before the idiot started playing with his food…Draco?"_

"_What is he doing to her!" I spat out in disgust, turning away as he pointed his wand at the girl for a second time. I took in a deep breath; I should stop him, that's not right. But how can I do that without causing a scene and making everyone else think I'm weak…_

"_Draco. This is Kiara, and this is Leah. Leah, Kiara, this is my cousin, now brother in arms, Draco."_

_I turned, there was now two ladies with us, Blishwick must have summoned them when my back was turned. _

_Kiara was Indian, she had beautiful, sand coloured skin that could easily be seen through the sheer white dress she wore, her long black hair falling down to her waist in a straight perfect sheet. Leah had pale skin, paler than even my own and her hair was fiery red, with smart green eyes that she glinted up at me with, her black dress clinging to her like a second skin._

"_We of course know who Master Malfoy is, Master Blishwick. I, of course, would not mind getting to know him better."_

_Blishwick leaned against the balcony banister, a smirk on his face, "I am happy to hear that Leah, you see Mr Malfoy is in need of a little tutelage." Before I could protest, Blishwick flicked his wand and Kiara was on her knees, screaming in agony, Leah flinched, but quickly straightened her features, standing poignantly next to the tortured heap that was Kiara. Finally he stopped and all her shouts ceased, exchanged for wet sobs and I fought the urge to comfort her, why would I do that? I can't imagine what the girl was going through though, Bastian was known for his torture curse…nobody had the-_

_He flicked his wand again and Leah was now on her knees, but she didn't emit a sound. Her breathing was coming out in deep greedy pants and her back arched, her green eyes bright and looking skyward and I couldn't look away. Bastian kneeled before her, a smile on his face, watching her for a few moments until he slowly leaned forward, catching the skin just behind her earlobe in his mouth and I took a step back as the woman erupted into gasps of pleasure, grabbing his head and holding it to her neck as if she would die if he let go. _

_He pushed her hands away, laughing as she panted, grabbing at his legs as he rose to his feet and wagged his forefinger at her, "Ah uh ah, take Kiara and wait for me in my chambers."_

_She licked her lips but did so, grabbing her partner by the elbow and lifting her to her feet and dragging her off. His laughter brought me back to the balcony._

"_Handy little trick. Not many can accomplish it, it takes excessive control, just the right amount of pain to cause the pleasure but the pleasure…you saw for yourself. That is what Barry is trying and failing to do." He shook his head in disappointment, "He's young, he'll learn. I only just perfected it last year…I unfortunately attempted it on Thornton and even though I was much gentler I do believe that she was more Kiara than Leah. I've decided that when I eventually break through all her defences, depending on the colour of my Queen, she would have a suitable ending. If she is pure, and white, like I want her to be and am trying very hard to keep her so, then she can expect many nights like Leah. But if she is Black, and tainted…Kiara's punishment seems fitting, no?"_

_I glared at him, not having the energy to pretend anymore. He was talking about…he was…how the fuck dare he? He knew…he knew…somehow this slimy bastard knew that I had feelings for Thornton. Fuck, it must have been Alya. Fuck. This was all a demonstration to make sure I stay away from her…_

"_Ahhh…" He waved at someone inside and I turned to see the same green eyes of Leah's stare at us, "That must be awkward to see. Witnessing your big sister orgasm at another man's feet. Poor Lucan, you know him, don't you? I think he is a year younger than you at school. He's friends with Barry."_

_He was warning me. This Lucan would be the spy, would he? He'd be watching and eager to tell you whatever news he finds about Thornton, and he would have to because if he didn't you nasty little fuck would probably do nasty little things to his sister. If I or anyone else got near Thornton, Lucan will know and so would this fuck. _

"_It's sad the way these things pan out. Just think, if Lord Banner hadn't defied the Dark Lord's calling, he and his wife would still be around. Poor Leah wouldn't have to become a Lady of the Night to support herself and Lucan. What with the Banner name tainted, nobody would marry her. And with no family, she hardly had a choice. Same story for all these poor young girls, come from far and wide, orphaned purebloods and half-bloods, not a galleon to their name, a name too tattered for anyone to attach themselves to. At least they have the opportunity to join the Ladies of the Night, it's always nice to find a nice pureblood like Leah, you know she's clean at least, these half blood's are always a bit more dodgy. Hey…that little girl that you foster…what was her name…"_

_I will fucking kill him._

"_Something like my sister's…anyway, you better watch out Draco. Here's some brotherly advice, listen to the Dark Lord, do what he says, you know what would happen if you don't…and if that happens, if you're not around and uncle Lucius is in Azkhaban…my mother won't let any wrong befall her sister, but she isn't so considerate to worthless little orphans like you are."_

_I bared my teeth in anger, "If you so much as-"_

_He held his hand up, placatingly, "Draco, Brother, I would never. Don't be perverse, she's but a child. But children do not stay so, like I said, some girls are made woman before their time…something you can't help if you're not around…all I am saying is you stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours."_

_I turned on my heel, I wanted to kill him but I knew Blishwick had been bred to fight and I was nowhere near ready to duel him. I barged through the doors and grabbed the lady and lifted her to her feet as Barriston Blishwick shouted in anger, she slumped onto my shoulder and I held her up, how many fucking times did he torture her!_

"_She's mine! Who the fuck gave you permission to be here! GET OUT!" _

_I snapped at the boy and he's pinched face grew uglier but he and his two friends resentfully stood up, he knew he couldn't defy me now. _

_I knew I took out my anger at his adoptive brother on him but I didn't care. I pulled the girl through door after door, ignoring the sound and the images around me, pulling her through the shortcut that went straight to my wing._

_I barged through my door, letting her go and she sunk in the bed as I banged my fist against the wall, again and again until I could not hear my own pitiful sobs, again and again until images of Thornton and Blishwick were out of my head, again and again until the green eyes were not light hazel ones like Aria's. _

_I fell to my knees and I felt hands at my shoulders and I snapped at her, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"_

_She shivered at my shout, and she didn't look like a lady anymore…she looked like a scared little girl. Sweat from the torture took out most of the makeup she had been wearing and even though she was curvy, her face was round and full of youth. She slowly bent down next to me, flinching slightly and I felt guilty at shouting at her…she must still be in pain. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kyra." I closed my eyes at that; it had to be Kyra huh? "But if that doesn't please you, you could call me anything else you like."_

_Her voice was soft and pleading but she executed the line perfectly like she was taught to and I shook my head. _

"_Surname?"_

_She ducked her head down, "Ladies of the Night do not have a surname, Master Malfoy."_

_I bit my lip, "What was your surname."_

_She looked up at me timidly, "Mancini." Wasn't Mancini Blaise's mother's third husband's name? _

"_How old are you?"_

"_Nineteen." She answered quickly and I knew it to be a lie, she was a poor liar. _

"_Really, Kyra?"_

_She stared at me, her brown eyes wide at being addressed by her name. "Fifteen."_

_I tried not to react to that, "Do you really have no family?"_

_She shook her head in the negative; it was easier dealing with her problems, than my own right now. _

"_Can't you do something else…anything else…except this?"_

_She ducked her head bashfully, "My Godfather sold me to the Ladies after my father died, his wife didn't think they could afford another child."_

"_Can't you leave?"_

"_Not till I pay Madam Lefevre back…"_

"_And how many nights do you have to work to do that."_

"_A year." _

"_And how many nights have you served?"_

"_One." She answered blankly. Her brows rose slightly, "Although I am pure, I have been trained. I can…I can pleasure you, I've been taught how to. It's just that for nights like these girls like me are given as gifts to the guest of honour."_

_I shook my head, I didn't inquire because I thought she was inexperienced. I inquired because I wanted to know how late I was. She reached forward, slowly taking my hand in her small ones, brushing her thumb over the bruised skin of my knuckles._

"_We are not allowed wands, but Master Malfoy should really heal this before it hurts him anymore."_

_I looked back at her, and for some reason all I could see was Aria. Her long sandy pin straight hair, her mischievous hazel eyes as she laughed, yapping away about some nonsense or another…if I failed…and he killed me…he killed my mother and my father…like he promised he would…Liam and Aria would have nobody…except aunt Bella...who would probably push the matter over to Bastian to take care of…he'd sell her to the Ladies of the Night…they valued purebloods…_

_I took a deep breath…I couldn't think on this anymore and I stood. "Master Malfoy?"_

"_Kyra, how much did your Godfather…how much do you owe Madam Lefevre."_

_She got to her feet slowly, confused, "I'm not sure…I am pureblood Master Malfoy, I assure you, it was a good price."_

_The girl was misinterpreting all my questions, "Kyra, you can sleep here for the night."_

_She nodded, placing her hand on the straps of her gold dress and pushing them down, the gold material pooling at her feet and I averted my eyes, taking a deep breath, "If that is how you wish to sleep, so be it, nobody can enter this room without permission."_

"_Mas…Master Malfoy…where are you go-Master Malfoy-" _

_I held a hand up at her, my other hand already on the door. "I will come see you in the morning." And hopefully by then I would have brokered a deal with Madam Lefevre. _

_Her face turned to terror, "Please stay! I will…anything! If Madam-"_

"_Shhhh…" I hushed as tears sprung to her eyes and she shook with fear…I couldn't stand a woman's tears. "Please Kyra, sleep. If you need clothes, help yourself to any in the drawers you find. Now please, rest."_

_She opened her mouth and I left, shutting the door on her face and locking it…it was for her own good. _

"_Draco?"_

_I snapped around, falling to my knees easily this time and pulling the little girl in to my arms, ignoring the panging in my left arm. _

"_Draco? I heard shouting? Is the party over? I stayed in my room, just like you asked. I only came out when I heard your voice. Draco?"_

_I let go of her, patting her sandy little mop of hair, she was so tiny… was I that small when I was eleven. "Aria, I promise…I won't ever let anything bad happen to you."_

_She wiped at her sleepy hazel eyes, "Draco you're acting funny, did you eat something bad at the Party."_

_I chuckled, reaching for her hand when I suddenly felt a piercing in my left arm, "What's this…ewe it's so ugly Draco!" She poked at the mark and I quickly pulled my hand away from her. _

"_Sorry." She mumbled, pouting up at me when she saw me flinch away from her. _

_I worked hard on placing a smile on my face, I carried her up, placing her on my shoulder and tickling her sides whilst doing so, "Let's go find Liam, I think it's time he unleashed the tickle monster on you."_

"_Oh Draco! I know there's no such thing as the tickle monster."She giggled out._

I stared down at the serpent tongue…the sound of her laughter fresh in my head. And the memory of Kyra's tears of joy as she cried when I told her that she wouldn't have to go back to Madam Lefevre's. I stopped staring at the new noose on my neck…the mark; too many lives were on the line if I fucked up…I couldn't be distracted, not by anything, least of all Kyrianna Thornton…

**A/N: So this was an uber long chapter, and I would really appreciate, even if you're tired from reading it, a review : ) Pretty please : ) **

**Thank you for reading **

**Kalina **


	23. Lady Kensington's 1st Edition

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 23**

**Ky's POV **

I reached for the library door but it opened before I could grasp it. I followed the hand up to a familiar face, he smirked as was his customary greeting and I walked through, exiting the library.

I glared as a redhead Claw girl with a thick black Alice band gave us a nasty look, "Need me to straighten that nose out for you?" I asked threateningly and her eyes widened with fear and confusion.

She scampered away and I heard Theo's soft chuckle, "I fear all I do is bring trouble to poor Linda Skyfield's doorstep."

"They bring trouble to their own doorstep." I glared after the girl, who had disappeared behind a portrait. If people just mind their own business…the past two days had been nothing but whispers and nudges and points and stares. This made my confusion grow, "Teddy, it is Friday right?"

He stopped stock still for a few moments, a thoughtful expression on his face and then nodded his head, "Yes, it is Friday."

I didn't even want to know what his thought process was for the conclusion, I laughed, taking the stairs down to the first floor, "Where's Mi? She usually gets a head start on homework in the library on a Friday but she wasn't there? Actually, nobody was there…"

I glanced around the next corridor, empty just like the others, this was extremely creepy. I just went upstairs to drop my bag off in our dorm and then I headed off to the library, but I never realised how empty the castle was. Until I realised I couldn't locate Mi.

I stopped walking as the muffled steps of Theo's school shoes on the plush carpet of the first floor disappeared. I turned around; catching him seated at one of the quieter alcoves that littered the first floor, the one right at the corner with the stone wall as a backdrop opposed to a bright sunlit window. He patted the bench next to him and I sighed, walking up to him, these Snakes and their love for the dark.

We sat in silence for a few moments, I turned, lifting my legs off the ground and folding it underneath me and leaning my back against the side wall of the alcove, my body facing Theo's. He had a small smile on his face, observing something in his head, facing straight and seated in a more typical position. I never realised what great posture he had, like Mi's. Where was she? I sighed and he turned his head to me.

"Are you and Potter back together?"

I frowned at the question, "What would make you think that?"

He smiled, his hazel eyes dark with the lack of light, "I heard some very peculiar…sounds…coming from the secret passage of the Hula Dancing Wolf Pups on Wednesday…"

I covered my face with my hands, oh Godric, he did not!

He laughed, "Calm down Kitten, I merely opened the passageway, saw that it was in…use…and shut it again. It was poor lighting, much too dark for me to see a thing."

I grumbled, he opened and shut the door and we didn't hear a thing! How! How many others opened the door, saw us and closed it again. How did we not hear him!

"Is this the matter you wanted to consult Hermione on?"

I raised my head from my hands, nodding. "You think I'm a complete idiot, don't you?"

He frowned at me, turning his body more in my direction to look me in the eye, "When did you care what anybody thinks of you, least of all me."

I sighed, "Maybe I'm not as sure of myself as I pretend to be. I'm sure as hell not as strong as I thought I was. I cannot believe I did that! I mean…" I had this conversation plenty of times in my head and I grumbled out, "He cheated on me! And how do I retaliate…I reward him with…" I stopped, I could speak candidly with Theo but there was no way I was going to give the sounds he overheard accompanying visions.

He laughed, "Retaliate? Why do girls treat love like its some kind of battlefield? Like you're going out for war. Why does everything have to be a tactic, a mission, such effort?" He laughed, "Not that I'm complaining, Salazar no. I think its fun playing Commander of war like the next guy, but where is this book that you lot read from that says you shouldn't be with someone just because they cheated on you?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide; this was crazy talk, even for him, "You can't have love without trust! And cheating is a core way of breaking that trust." I emphasised the breaking with my two fists that I had closed, thumbs to the side, I then tilted it, now with the thumbs at the top of the fist.

He grabbed my wrists in his hands, "And who says this trust thing is like a rigid wand, that just bends and breaks. What if it was flexible," He tilted my fists back to their original position, "fixable."

I scowled at him, "Why are you taking his side?"

"Again with the sides." He laughed, "Honestly, you lot should just discard your uniforms and don battle gear." He tilted his head in thought at that; I waited patiently for his next comment. I nudged him and he snapped out of it, "Sorry…what was I saying..."

"You picturing a bunch of girls having it out in armour, weren't you?"

"You know for something that isn't supposed to be form flattering, Hermione still manages to make it look like the sexiest thing ever. Although I think I'm going to have to minus the sword, yeah…I'm going to want her hands free-"

I nudged him again, "Will you stop!"

He laughed, "All I'm saying is that you sounded like you were having a lot of fun on Wednesday…were you?"

I scowled, leaning back against the side wall of the alcove, "That's different."

"Why? Because that was physical and you don't need emotions for that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. For some people it seems the case." Selina, Ron and Jules seemed to be able to do this whole physical relationship without any emotional attachments.

"And for you?"

My nose flared in defence, "What do you want me to say Teddy, you want me to say I didn't think it was just physical, that there were emotions involved, that I still love him?"

"Then why not date him again?" he shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I gasped, "Did you not hear me! He CHEATED on me!"

"So. He FUCKED up." He copied in the same tone. "He's a guy. That's what we do, right? Look, I've been watching you be all miserable for weeks, and it's unnecessary. Don't worry about what the masses think, if you want to date Potter. Go for it. What's the use of loving him and not doing anything about it?"

I thought about his words, angered by the way he made it sound so simple. "What if he hurts me again?" I mumbled out.

"And does it hurt any less, this? Not dating him?"

I bit my lip, Wednesday was…amazing. It was so intense, I mean, Harry was just everywhere and so sure of himself and I was actually disappointed that it didn't conclude with us having sex. I mean, it was sensational; there were no words, no thoughts, just him on me and his touch and all I felt was that. No worries…no pain…it was breathtaking…and then after wave after wave of pleasure left me…there I was…lying on the stairs of a secret passageway staring up at those sincere, emerald green eyes…and it all came back tenfold. The thoughts, the pain, the worry…what did I just do?

"What did I do…" I banged the back of my head softly against the wall.

"You **experienced** it Kitten. You l**ived** in it. You **embraced** it." He stood, pulling me up with him, "It's not meant to be thought about."

I looked up at him, smiling at the sure look on his face, "When did you get so wise Theodore Nott."

"No wisdom at all…I guess I'm just experiencing it…and living in it…and embracing it." He laughed, pulling me down the Great Hall stairs, "And I'm telling you Kitten, there ain't a thing like it."

I stopped halfway down, his hair glowing light brown by the light that spilled through the opened door, "You really?"

He turned, a genuine smile on his face, his hazel eyes glinting up at me, "Of course. It's not one of those things you do halfway, now is it?"

"Nott!" He turned and I ran down to his step, he was blocking me from her view "I sent you for her like ten minutes ago!" Mi scolded, "What's taking you so long! Oh Ky!"

Mi smiled up at me but I froze on the step at the sight of her…I didn't know how to react but to burst out laughing.

I didn't know what to take in first, the fact that she was sporting a wig that was almost a clone of my own hair, the fact that she was using her blue one piece swimsuit with her white beach dress, or the fact that she was standing with this combination in the middle of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall.

"What is going on!" I laughed, taking the remainder of the steps two at a time and touching her hair in fascination, it was so soft. "Oh my fuck, is that a tattoo." I touched the star tattoo that was on her left breast and she swatted my hand away in chastisement.

"Language!" She spat out and I rolled my eyes, playing with her hair again.

"KY!" I turned to the front doors, they were a few figures shadowed in the entrance.

I walked up and I let out another laugh, "I think I might be in one of Teddy's porno dreams."

Bobby laughed, her tall figure clad in bright red, no beach dress hindering the full effect that was Bobby in a bikini. She sauntered forward, a wide smile on her face, and a large summer hat covering her…she was also wearing a wig…a my hair wig! "Welcome! To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's First ever Beach Day!"

"For just five sickles you can enjoy a waddle in our beach," Parvarti leaned in conspiratorially, her sand skin covered in a blue bikini, her dark hair out of its usual plait and hugging her waist, our hair was very similar in colour so I don't think she was wearing a wig "When we say beach we mean Black Lake…"

"But Flitwick put some wards up that make it safe to swim in." Added Ginny, she was using her white bikini, and unlike the rest of them she actually seemed to have taken a swim, her now dark locks soaking wet.

"And all proceeds go to charity!" Bobby added with a smile and then frowned, "And when I say charity I don't mean the Muggle Studies Professor. I think Professor Burbage was going to hex Neville when he tried giving her ten galleons."

I stood there, laughing with shock, "That's great and everything…but…why!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bobby stated, affronted.

Mi sighed, "I know, I didn't get it either."

"Well this is a big slap in the face to whichever slut-"

"Pansy Parkinson." Parvarti coughed under her breath.

"-pulled that stunt on Wednesday. She thought she could ruin your image because the school saw you with just a bra-"

"That wasn't me-"

She battered my words away with her gesturing hand, "And then I thought! It wouldn't be such a big deal if everyone was seen walking around with just a bra-"

"And I told her that was the craziest idea that she ever had and no teacher would sign off on it." Mi muttered.

Bobby rolled her eyes, "We scratched the pink bra protest-"

"What protest?" Theo gagged out and she ignored him

"And decided that bikini's are practically the same thing, so we settled on having a beach day! And so as to not detract from our original plan of dealing with the skanks that put that Poster out. We decided what better way to deal with it, than instead of treating it as some kind of embarrassment, we rather, embrace it!" She gesture with jazz fingers, "Hence the wigs and star tattoos-"

"Which I don't have-"

"And if I say so myself I look HOT as a brunette." She pouted at me and everyone laughed.

"I don't know what to say…this is…"I shook my head, "This is…thank you." I can't believe they would go through all this trouble, because of me…I mean…the poster didn't affect me, not really, I knew the truth. I guess if it was done to Mi I would have been angrier, more offensive…maybe that's the way they felt.

Bobby rolled her brown eyes, "Can it with the sob fest, we all know I really did it to rock this bikini bod."

"Miss Brown." Minnie stood at the entrance, her face sterner than usual, "The rules were you are allowed to adorn such…_clothes…_if you stay in the vicinity of the black lake! Ten points from Gryffindor for each of you."

Bobby rolled her eyes as Mi ushered us all outside, I smiled at Minnie, and her face softened slightly. The grounds were littered with students in a colourful array, they were beach umbrellas stuck in the green grass and somebody had conjured a diving board on the side of the area they allocated for swimming in the Black Lake. Fil Zio stood at the Lake Embankment, a keen eye on the students swimming in the lake.

Mona Zia was overseeing the sand castle contests, Godric knows where they got the soft white sand from but the students were going crazy, one guy was building a statue of the staff table, with the staff seated at it!

Sev like Minnie was patrolling, and I could see a lot of prefects doing the same. I laughed, running up to a stall that was bedecked with dark haired wigs, there was a long line of girls outside it, and the stall was manned by none other than Luna.

"Thank you for supporting the Search for The Crumpled Horned Snorcack Foundation! Your galleon would be put to great use. Well hello Ky!" I waved at Luna as she handed over a wig to a second year Gryffindor.

"Th…thank y…you." Angelique was in a stall next to Luna, handing over a small patch adorning a star on it to a group of giggling Third years who were debating where to put it. I waved at her and she returned the wave, her pale face made paler so by the dark mane she now sported. This was way too weird.

I found Mi sitting at a long table, next to Bobby and Parvarti and I joined them. "What are we fighting to save?"

"Children." Mi stated, gesturing at the sign just in front of the desk, "St Mungo's children's ward. This is the donation desk, anyone who feels like giving what they can, may do so here. Plus," She smiled with glee, pulling out a large tomb, staring at it in awe, "This is Lady Kensington's first edition to Ladies Treating Maladies, it's such a rarity! I don't know where Snape found it!"

"Sev?" I asked confused.

"Yes." I heard the snarky voice behind me, and I turned. He looked like he was in a terror of a mood, "Miss Granger, I thought you said that insipid contraption would only be out for one hour, it has been sixty three minutes and the line for the infernal thing isn't getting any shorter!"

Mi jumped up in fright, "I told Professor Flitwick to stop letting students use the diving board at four Professor. I'll go and remind him. Ky, man the desk."

She scuttled away, righting her wig which jostled off slightly whist doing so and I slumped in her place, "So Sev, care to donate to the wee little ones."

He glowered at me for a moment, turning on his heel to snap at some couple that were getting too close at an umbrella nearby.

"You know I cannot believe that creepy freak signed off on this. When I sent Hermione to ask him I didn't think he would actually say yes!" Bobby squealed, playing with a dark strand and smiling at a passing boy. "We'll be legends for this, we would."

I shook my head, the action turning into full out laughter when I clamped my eyes on Dean and Seamus. The both of them were wearing shorts, with a matching bikini top, a star tattoo on their left pec, their matching dark wigs blowing in the wind.

"Well hello my pretty ladies." Dean smiled, winking at us. Bobby and Parvarti burst into giggles, "Ten galleons to your worthy cause, whatever it may be."

He handed me the bag and I opened it, rolling my eyes when I saw there was only five knuts in there, I didn't say anything and added it to box with the other pouches and wrote his name down on the register Mi left on the table. Bobby was expressing her gratitude to him in soft tones and he was too enthralled by it to accept the sticker I saw Mi give out when someone made a donation.

Just then Juliette bounced by, waving at us and Seamus' head whipped around… "By Godric I love this day."

"A hundred and eight galleons, two sickles and fifteen knuts." I looked at the bulging bag and followed the hand up to Duncan Igleby.

My brows rose and I opened the bag, it was glistening gold. "Thank you Igleby. This is really good of you." I couldn't help the slight tone of surprise, the boy didn't exactly make a good first impression.

He shined his perfect teeth down at me, "Every knut counts, doesn't it?"

I nodded as he walked away, turning to Bobby who had a huge smile on her face. "What?"

Parvarti smiled guiltily next to her, "What!" I added.

"So you can't tell Hermione-"

"It's just that nobody would want to contribute any money if it was for some dumb book by some dead healer-"

"And Snape would never had signed off on it-"

"So we secretly added a little something to the book to make it more worth their while-"

"To loosen their pockets a bit-"

"It is for a good cause-"

"And we sent word around on the down lo letting everyone know what it is." Bobby smirked in satisfaction at her own sneakiness.

I grabbed the book from under the desk, flipping through it and seeing what they did. I sighed.

"It's the last copy, and you said so yourself-"

"It's not you from the neck down-"

"So we wouldn't think you would mind."

I laughed, it's not like the whole school didn't see it already. "Who forged my signature?" I looked at the now autographed poster that had started it all.

"That was me." Parvarti added with pride.

"There's two n's in Kyrianna." She frowned and Bobby rolled her eyes, "I told you!"

"A thousand galleons."

We snapped our head away at that, and I smiled at Daphne. She wore large shades which blocked her intelligent green eyes, her lips a dark pink which matched her bikini, she had a floral wrap on her pale hips but she looked every bit the glamour model, even with the dark haired wig. I could feel the jealous vibes ooze of Bobby and Parvarti, both standing and walking off, whispering to each other.

"Why Greengrass, if you wanted to see me naked, you should just ask."

She laughed, "Oh please, like I'm doing this for that tasteless picture of the fake breasted harlot. I hear this is for a good cause and I'm nothing but generous to good causes."

I took the paper she handed to me, it was a cheque for a thousand galleons in her name. I looked past her, there was a few boys hovering behind us, watching the transaction. One of them had very distinctive green eyes, the other was Davis, the idiot that Harry pummelled the other day.

"I see you have some fans." She glanced backwards at the boys, and her face fell into a scowl.

"More like flies."

She muttered, turning on her heel and walking off. The boys followed and I frowned at that.

"One thousand galleons!" Mi grabbed the cheque from me, staring at it with wide eyes, "I knew Greengrass was rich…but this is insane. Wow, who was the large sack of gold from?"

"Headboy. A hundred and something galleons."

She placed it all in the box, tapping it with a wand and it disappeared, which was sometimes an effect of placing up wards on something, a smug smile on her face, "I knew it would be a great idea to give Lady Kensington's gift as a prize, Lavender thought it was _boring but _look at all the money we're making!"

"Hello Hermione. Ky." We turned, Terry Boot stood before us, tilting his head in greeting to us both. He smiled wider at Mi and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at his obviousness. The shirtless boy next to him nudged him and he looked startled for a moment before coming to, "Oh Ky, this is Tommy Lee."

"Thomas Lee." He corrected, walking forward and holding out a hand, I took it, I wasn't one for handshakes and I became less so has I had to tug to get my hand back from the blonde boy. His blue eyes twinkled down at me and I couldn't help thinking that he looked like a Ken doll in beach accessories. He frowned…oh shit…was I laughing out loud?

"Fifty galleons." He said, holding out the sack to me and I took it appreciatively.

"Thank you." And he smiled back smugly.

"That's from all the sixth year Ravenclaw boys." Terry added, frowning slightly at Thomas Lee who didn't seem bothered by the least that he had tried taking all the fame. "I must say Hermione, you look positively radiant with that hair."

"Really?" I heard a voice behind me, I tilted my head up to see Teddy standing behind me, smiling down at Mi, "I beg to differ; I would say that even though this look is indeed beautiful, I much prefer the look that lies underneath." He added, his voice warm.

"That's positively crude Nott, how dare you say such things about Hermione!" Snapped Terry.

Theo smiled at Terry, "Whatever are you talking about Boot. I was talking about her wig, get your mind out of the gutters."

Terry went red in the face and stomped off, Lee smirked at me one last time and walked off.

"Nott-"

"What Hermione?" Theo said, taking Bobby's seat, "What did I do now, except tell you how beautiful you look. You always look."

Mi's face was so red I thought she might faint, she stood, "I'm going to check if the prefects need any help. Ky, the table closes in ten minutes."

Theo sighed as she stomped away, "War I tell you." He turned back to me, "So you haven't asked me."

"What?" I furrowed my brows at him in question.

"Well I've been waiting since Wednesday but nobody asked me. Hermione almost asked but then she didn't." He said disappointed, "Who was the master mind behind the whole poster thing."

I laughed, "I really could care less."

"You should. Don't you see why they've done it? Don't you realise that suddenly there's all these knew suitors. Yes word went around that Ky Thornton and Harry Potter called it quits over the holiday and they were both on the market, but nobody had the guts to ask you out. And poof, the poster comes and suddenly the male student body aren't thinking with their big heads any more, the more confident are walking forward and actually talking to you. But look around," His eyes flickered to his left and I followed him, there was a group of seventh year boys that I only knew by face smiling at me, "They're like vultures Kitten, and you're the delicious dead carcass."

"Why would anyone want that though?"

He leaned closer to me, "Isn't obvious, with the queen out of the way, the king is ever so easy to get to. Poor Harry Potter, single after Kyrianna Thornton cheated on him with a Slytherin no less."

"What!" I added, completely shocked.

"That's what the rumour mill says, nobody thinks it probable that he was the one that did the dirty deed."

That was absolutely preposterous, "Slytherin?"

"Me." he added nonchalantly, "apparently my coming over to greet you at the Gryffindor table was tantamount to us engaging in carnal activity right next to the porridge. It set the tongues wagging and they only felt what they were doing was right, protect the Chosen one from the narcissistic Headmaster's granddaughter who enchanted poor Harry Potter with her unnatural good looks."

"That's what they think of me!"

"They also think your breasts are fake and that you use a whole array of WonderWitch products."

I looked down, hurt. That's what people thought happened! And that's what they thought of me!

"Kitten, I didn't tell you this to get you upset. I just wanted you to be wary of the outside forces, why do you care what the random voices think. Look what the people who DO know you would DO for you." He glanced around the grounds, "They will always be people who want to hurt you, but there are more than enough that would go above and beyond to protect you. Even if it's from something small like senseless gossip."

I smiled, "You're on a roll today Nott."

He smiled back, "I reckon I have to up my game considering who my opponent is. I plan on winning this war Kitten." I watched as his eyes were on Mi, who was chiding Ron about something or another. "Daphne gave a THOUSAND galleons."

"What?"

"Draco is going to be pissed. Have to go Kitten." He jumped to his feet and I gasped.

"Theodor Nott you little spy." I laughed, he came here just to find out who had raised the most, spotting the name on my register.

"That he is." I turned, shocked at the voice. I didn't know how to react, I hadn't spoken or seen him since Wednesday. He was wearing a pair of black shorts, a thin white tee and he chose to press the star onto the side of his right wrist. His emerald green eyes were bright, his unkempt hair sticking up more than usual.

I smiled, "Took a little dip in the Lake?"

He smiled easily back, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Ron pushed me in. Err…here. For the St Mungo's thing."

"Thanks Harry." I didn't look at how much he gave; placing the cheque in the box like Mi did the others.

"I would have given more but…"

"No, whatever it is, is more than enough."

"Yeah…" his smile faded, "I wish I had enough for the...book. I really wanted to get the book."

I looked up at him through my lashes, "Maybe you can get the book…if you want?"

"Huh?" he asked, surprised.

"I mean…if you wanted to borrow the book again….I mean, you've already read it but the ending sucked so maybe you want to try out…the sequel."

"Well that depends." He added breathlessly, "On the librarian…whether she wanted to let out the book again."

"Well she's given it a lot of thought. And even though you scribbled on the book and tore out pages and-"

"That can be mended." He said, determined.

"It will probably be more fragile then." I looked up at him, Godric I would have been laughing at anybody else who was having this conversation.

He leaned on the table looking me in the eye, "Then I will handle it with the utmost care."

I smiled, handing him the little sticker that we had given every one that donated money, it was a smiley face that changed colour. He took it, touching my fingertips lightly before turning and walking away.

"One thousand and one galleons."

I stopped staring at Harry's back and turned to the familiar voice, "Isn't that a bit obvious."

"No," Malfoy smirked, "Obvious would be giving one thousand galleons and a knut. I'm being generous."

"Really?" I added with a cocked brow, I knew Malfoy and I had our differences but I was kind of disappointed that he had left me at the pool yesterday when I was so obviously in pain. I think I had overexerted myself but he had just walked away without even a question of concern. "Do you even know what charity this is for?"

"Does it matter, as a Malfoy it's necessary for me to raise the most amount." He smirked, looking at Lady Kensington's book. "What, did you think I was doing it for that…book?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the cheque from him. Mi walked passed, "Desk closes in a minute Ky."

"Great."I smiled, "I'm just in time then." I grabbed a parchment on the table and scribbled on it and signed, tapping my wand to it as well, "I don't have my cheque book with me, but I've signed magically and that should do right?"

Mi nodded and Malfoy scowled down at me, he snatched his cheque back, "I've changed my mind." He scratched out, "I meant to say one thousand one hundred."

"Funny thing." I scratched out the number I just wrote, "I meant one thousand two hundred."

He glared at me, "Well I actually meant one thousand five hundred."

I laughed, "Ooops, I must have meant two thousand!" He was not getting that poster!

"Ky…" Mi muttered.

"Two." Malfoy scoffed out the word in derision, scribbling away, did he even have any more space to write, "Two and half."

"Did I say two? I meant three."

"Ky, the desk closes in ten sec-"

"Five thousand!" Malfoy snapped, scribbling furiously on the parchment.

I glared at him, he would really go this far!

"Five!" I could hear the girls cheer behind me, "FOUR!" I don't think I could beat him, five thousand was all I had access to. "THREE! TWO!"

"Ten thousand galleons." My head snapped up at the voice and Malfoy turned so fast he might have gotten whiplash.

"And the winner of the first edition of Lady Kensington's Ladies Treating Maladies is none other than-…"

**A/N: I had much too much fun writing that chapter, did you enjoy it? **

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW…**

**Kalina **


	24. Just us three

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Cucciolo- puppy in Italian

A/N: Thank you so much to Mr Charlie for his French expertise which I needed in this chapter. The terms Garou and Lamiae are all thanks to him!

Also congrats to Carlabellaxox on the upcoming nuptials : )

**Chapter 24 **

I watched as my dark strands were set alight, the flame dancing vigorously across my face, the air feeding it as it consumed the poster faster, the sounds of chattering students across the lake a distant noise to the cackle of the fire.

"_-Linus Thornton!" _

_I barely processed Mi's excited voice as she screamed out the announcement, not even the girlish shrieks that followed managed to distract me as I jumped over the table and my feet didn't touch the soft grass as I was enveloped in strong arms that had me whipping around in a circle, long dark locks merged with dark auburn strands has every cell in my body sang with the return of my boys._

_The auburn hair was instantaneously exchanged for dark brown strands, but I could care less as his warmth enveloped me. I heard an amiable chuckle resound in my ear as he slowly set me back down on my feet. _

_Hazel eyes that sparkled a forest green observed me, his usually toothy grin hindered physically by a scabby cut lip that did nothing to detract his happiness. His face was dark, even for his natural tan complexion and he sported an army hair cut. _

"_It's my pleasure Hermione."_

_Mi shook Linus' hand, thanking him emphatically for his generous donation, his midnight blue eyes twinkled down at her as he sported a tired smile to match the dark bags that encased his eyes, his hair was longer than I had ever seen it, usually trimmed to perfection, it now sat in a dark disarray atop his head, in that transition look between unkempt and homeless. _

Len flung the considerably smaller, burning sheet of parchment and I smiled as it floated down into the Black Lake, a lazy pink tentacle snatching it from the water's surface.

"That was a weak shot. I could have gotten it further, even with this bum arm."

I rolled my eyes at Linus' voice as Len dropped to the grass next to us, a smirk on his face, "And who is responsible for you at least having that bum arm. I do recall that if I hadn't interfered when I did, that Garou would have sliced the whole thing off."

"Yeah, and who was it that allowed him the opportunity by bringing a sword to a wand fight!"

Len laughed at Linus' words and I couldn't help smiling at their banter, yes they were bruised…tired and unkempt, but they were here…here in Hogwarts, with me. I leaned my head on Len's shoulder and he tossed a hand around me, how long has it been since it was just us three?

"You're just jealous that I got my hands on the sword first. Took it right out of a hand of a Lamiae-"

"And the Garou took it right out of your hand and nearly take my arm of with it."

Len shrugged and my head jostled slightly, "For the last time, I told you to duck! You never heed my instructions-"

Before Linus retorted in what I knew too well to spark an argument that could only be resolved by an arm wrestling match, I cut in, "Whose Garou? And Lamiae?"

Linus sat up, he had been lying flat on his back, soaking up the sun with his eyes closed but his blue orbs now stared at me in contemplation, he glanced at Len and I did so too, Len shrugged again in an indecisive way.

I wrenched my head away from his shoulder; anger shooting within me instantly! I was so annoyed at people not answering my questions, at my family not answering my questions! When did Sev become the most open member in my family! I was about to rise to my feet when Len pulled me back to the ground.

"Down cucciolo, no need to raise those hackles. It's not who, but what."

"Huh?" I responded, calmed by my confusion.

Linus sighed and shook his head, "It's not who are Garou and Lamiae, it's what are Garou and Lamiae."

I leaned back into Len in anticipation as Linus roved over the grounds with his sapphires, but nobody was paying us any attention, too distracted by the wizard made beach at the other end of the Lake.

Once Linus handed Mi over his cheque, the boys and I took a walk over to the furthest part of the lake embankment , Lady Kensington's book hanging at the tips of Li's fingers as I explained why Hogwarts was having it's very first Beach Day.

I think if we hadn't been so happy and content to just be together, Len might have set the grass on fire with his anger upon hearing about the Poster, but Linus, ever the voice of reason, decided we rather use our energy to cremate the fraudulent parchment.

"Well?" I leaned forward in anticipation, my eyelids were stretched to the fullest and I was leaning forward, my palms clamped on the soft grass and I stared at Linus, forgetting to suppress my keenness.

Linus stopped his perusal and burst out in laughter. My eyed widened if it were even possible, and I looked at Len in confusion but the other was laughing just as much. I frowned slightly…why were they laughing at me!

Linus' laughter dulled and I glowered at him and he just smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling just like Nonno's, "Sorry Ky." He chuckled, leaning back on his elbows, "I guess the constant fighting must be having an effect on your brothers."

"Still don't understand what's so funny?" I snapped.

He took in a deep breath, "Nothing, nothing at all. I guess…I missed you." He pinched my left cheek and I couldn't help dropping my scowl at that, "I miss coming home from a long day at the office and opening the front door and finding you standing there, like some puppy wagging its tail, wanting to know how my day was."

"And if we had any chocolate." Len mumbled as he leaned his head on my own, "And Max would walk out of the kitchen, that slightly glazed look in her eye." I laughed, if there was one woman who deserved a medal, it would have to be my nanny Max, I kind of felt guilty at all the stunts I pulled on her. "We honestly didn't pay that woman enough."

Linus shook his head, a sad smile on his face, leaning back down on the grass, letting his eyes close. I think he was tired, I wonder when the last time he got any rest was.

"Garou and Lamiae are Palbei." He spoke, his eyes still closed and my ears pricked up, all reminiscing thoughts wiped out by his words, my breath bated, as I awaited more information. "Garou are the Palbei that have more lycan attributes whereas Lamiae have more vampiric attributes."

"How do you know the difference?" He frowned at my question, and I elaborated, "I mean I know what the differences would be." Vez mentioned it once, "These Garou, they still turn during the full moon? And the Lamiae are still sensitive to sunlight, right? But how do you know which are which, by sight?"

"Well Lamiae never fight in the daylight," Len stated, "And they don't use magic. They can't."

I turned to face him, "Can't? I thought Palbei are a fusion of vampire, werewolf, wizard and house elf? How come Lamiae can't use magic?"

"Because they were originally Vampires, and vampires don't wield wands now do they?" Linus muttered.

I frowned, "But Palbei-"

"Perfect Palbei have ability of all four." Len added, "And there's only one of them now aren't they?" he muttered darkly. My frown deepened, Mi had told me what had happened between Len and Vez but I was too scared if I changed the topic I would lose the chance to find out more about what they were up to, I think the carefree atmosphere was doing a great job at loosening their tongues.

"If Lamiae don't have wands, how do they fight?"

"They're not a perfect fusion. Lamiae are predominantly vampires, with slight wolf characteristics, heightened strength, accelerated healing, but the elf qualities are completed imbibed in them, allowing them apparition and small levels of magic, nothing offensive, mere hover charms and such. And the most prominent is loyalty of course. They fight with swords…stronger and more ancient than even goblin made ones…from an era that only vampires can remember." Linus spoke to the sky.

"I don't understand, if they have no wands-"

"Wands are not everything. What they lack in magic ability they make up in speed and sturdiness, its hard killing a vampire, Lamiae are like vampires on steroids."

"So are they tougher than Garou?"

"You can't compare them." Len added, "Garou may still live with the hindrance of turning every full moon, but remember, they're not like Lupin, they're animal instincts without the full moon is heightened, their fast, strong, and have the steel-like skin of a vampire."

"And they can wield magic." I added.

"Not all of them."

"But werewolves can use magic." I stated and Linus opened his eyes,

"Not all werewolves are wizards, now are they?"

I frowned, "She's turning muggles into Palbei? "

"No." Linus sat up, "She's turning muggles into werewolves, and those werewolves into Palbei."

I shook my head, "How is she doing this? Where is she getting the resources? What about the Lamiae, is she making them vampires somehow? Or are they already Vampires? Why would vampires want to join her side, or is she making them do it against their will. What about the were-"

I stopped as Linus laughed, holding a hand up to stop me. "Ever the curious little cat, aren't you?"

I grimaced, Linus knew I hated cats, with the exception of Crookshanks and I even doubted if he was a normal cat, and my dislike for the creatures grew when a particular bitchy Kat tried killing me on more than one occasion.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning. What do you know of Karetnikov." Len asked, his hazel eyes dark as the sunlight dimmed as the day died down.

"She's a Palbei, courtesy of her own father, the Dark Lord Séraphin. She and Vez were the only two Palbei he made, but she wasn't perfect like Vez, she still ages and uses magic to sustain her youth. When Séraphin died, Vez's loyalties were transferred to her, following the blood line, and for a long time he worked for her as she sought to carry out her father's mission, to create the perfect race."

Len nodded, "Right on all parts, except one…Séraphin's mission wasn't to create the perfect race. Well initially it wasn't."

I frowned and he continued, "Séraphin did what he did for his daughter."

"He used her as a lab experiment." I hated the bitch, but I couldn't deny that was sickening.

Linus nodded, "I suppose that's one way to look at it." He sighed, "Another way is that he was just a father, who was trying to heal his ailing daughter."

"Ailing?"

"Karetnikov was born a squib." Len stated, "Considered to be the most unnatural and embarrassing of all things to be born into a wizard family. And to be born to the Hand of the Regalien's family no less…he had to fix it. He had a mad idea…to make her a witch…"

"That's not possible." I gasped, you can't make someone a witch, or wizard, you either have magic, or you don't. That's why I was surprised that she was using muggles, Vez said she didn't before. She always worked with wizards, adding the characteristics to the other magical creatures to form the Palbei, hence the vampires don't wield wands…

"She wields magic, doesn't she? He was successful, but at the same time I think his success lay in the hands of the fact that she had magical blood to begin with, using dark magic he turned a squib into a witch. Turned that witch into a werewolf and then came the thought I suppose, of the perfect race. You understand why it's important to know these things?"

I nodded at Linus, "Know your enemy."

He returned my nod, looking at me with sad eyes, "Yes, we need to know what line of thought Karetnikov is following so we can anticipate her next move and prevent it. History helps us with that…we know she is trying to finish her father's work, and any good researcher would tell you the best place to start was with positive results. So what would her father's positive result be?"

"Vez." I mumbled… He was the only one Séraphin perfected, he had the strength and agility of the werewolf without the cumbersome need to change during the full moon, immortality of a vampire without the hindrance of succumbing to daylight, he had the magic of a wizard and…well unfortunately the unwavering loyalty of a House Elf.

"The Perfect Palbei." Len muttered, "The only one that survived the decimation that befell the other test subjects." I closed my eyes painfully at that, the other test subjects were just new born babies. My eyes flew open again in shock…No…

"She's doing it again…she's experimenting on…on infants?"

"Not doing Ky, done it." Linus stood, walking to the edge of the lake, his back to us, "Done it more than once…there's some kids…they've been under the study for ten or so years…just last year, right here in England she…she rejected the hypothesis…she destroyed all evidence it even existed…ten years old…"

I looked down in my lap…she murdered children…images of a crying boy in the back seat of a car came into my mind, flames surrounding him, only thing there was no wrenching of the car door open by a blonde hero…no more screams…just flames and endless silence. I felt Len's hand on my shoulder and I cleared my throat, I had to show them that I could handle the truth, I had to stop imagining what they told, me just observe it clinically…like data…just names and places…they didn't have ages…they didn't have faces…families…

"Is that what you are doing? Preventing her…from destroying all evidence?" I'd like to think they managed to save some of them…

Len let out a shallow breath behind me and Linus continued staring at the setting sun, his shoulders considerably lower than it should be, "We were too late…much too late on finding out about her plans. Sylvestre had informed us where all her training grounds were, that's where she kept all the children that survived the transmutation, where she trained them until they were old enough for the magic to kick in. Remember, it took twenty years with Sylvestre, twenty years Voldemort would never afford her and I suppose when she realised that she had been found out…it would be much too hard relocating hundreds of children…especially when under our eyes…there was nothing…nothing and nobody when we got there…"

"Maybe she did manage to relocate them…" I muttered hopefully, but even my soft voice knew it was naïve.

His long auburn strands rustled has his head moved left and right in the negative and I was scared, much too scared to inquire how they were so sure of that. Len pulled me to his side and I wasn't sure whether it was done to comfort me or himself.

The silence that we dissolved in was broken by Linus clearing his throat, he turned, walking back to his previous seat and dropping down, "Anyway, she's using vampires and werewolves now. It wasn't that hard to convince many to volunteer for her cause."

"Why would they voluntarily give their free will away?"

Len scoffed, "I highly doubt she lets them know that Palbei are part House Elf. With the vampires I suppose she reels them in with promises of magic, they've always envied our ability to wield a wand, even with their immortality they never had an even playing field, the Ministry hasn't been doing a lot to help the matter, most of the Covens stay faraway from our kind in remote areas but it's not by choice. Being much more distinctive than werewolves, they're that much more ostracized, and the Ministry has been at loggerheads with them for centuries. They keep breaking the Statute of Secrecy, their blood thirst makes them a liability when they hunt, why do you think they are muggles that even believe of their existence? They're messy feeders who don't clean up after themselves…they probably joined Kat through political reasons."

"Much the same with the wolves," Linus added, "our kind does not treat them well and Kat is one of them, so it can't have been that hard to convince them. Also there is the prospect of immortality…"

"What happens when they find out that Kat can't give them those things she promised?"

Linus laughed darkly, "By then she's got them under her command. She has all intention of giving them immortality and magic, it's just that the ritual or whatever she does to transmutate them doesn't work the way she intends, and she's left with Lamiae that can only apparate and perform basic home making charms and Garou who maybe sturdier than normal werewolves, but are nowhere near immortal."

I thought over his statement, so the Red Cloaks on Brockdale bridge were Garou, it was daytime. They were all probably wizard werewolves, I wonder what she had the muggle werewolves do? They weren't immortal like a vampire, they didn't have magic like a wizard, all they were were stronger than average wolves? I bet it wasn't as hard to get her hands on muggles, they didn't have to comply like wizard werewolves and vampires do… muggles, werewolves and vampires… her pool of resources were getting larger and larger.

"How many are they?" I asked, batting away my distracting thoughts.

"Too many." Len sighed, "Every time we get rid of ten another twenty pop up. We made a bit of progress in Siberia yesterday though," Len laughed, "I got rid of eight Garou and seven Lamiae."

Linus rolled his eyes, "They were newborns, they didn't even undergo any training, and we weren't there to fight them! We were there to collect intel but of course your brother has no self control."

"Hey, when someone lunges at me with a sword, you don't expect me to turn and walk away!"

Linus raised his brows, "You threw the first spell! He didn't even see you yet but you just barged in, wands blazing! We could have found out how she goes about making them, we finally infiltrated her breeding grounds! It only took us two months."

Len grumbled to his feet, unfazed by Linus' words, he pecked me on the head, "I'm going to say Hi to Tonks, I'm on duty with her tonight, even her sombre persona is a better change to this one's constant moaning."

I laughed as he turned and walked away towards the Forest, Linus looked at his retreating figure in exasperation, "What is up with Tonks? She's…not like her usual self…is she?"

His look of exasperation fell quickly and he donned a contemplative look, the grounds was slowly getting darker, the sun fighting time and hovering over us for as long as it could, the sounds from across the lake was quieter than before and I had my arms wrapped around myself, the cold British night was setting in.

"I guess…she's a bit tired, that's all. It's a hard time being an Auror." He was being evasive, his answer was honest but I could tell he knew more about the situation. "How's your back doing?"

I allowed him the change of subject, "It's OK, troubled me a bit yesterday but I think I was swimming too fast, Mary did say it was good therapy but now I think she meant just the front crawl…I might have indulged in the back stroke a little bit too soon."

He scowled at me, "Well considering you injured your spine that might have been a bit obvious." He shook his head, the scowl disappearing easily, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you well." He got to his feet and pulled me up with him, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I don't plan on it." I flung my arm around his waist and huddled against him, defending myself against the cold, we walked silently towards the other side of the lake, the faceless beings increasing in definition as we got closer. Dean and Seamus were being dragged out of the lake by a chastising Mi, their long dark wigs soaking wet and their bikini tops clinging flat against their chests, seems it was time to close up the pool.

"Have you spoken to Nonno?" I murmured lazily, I could hear his heart beating at my ear, singing me a lullaby.

"No, he has his hands quite full presently. Last I saw him was in Romania, a month back…and we didn't get to speak…" He didn't elaborate, I think we were much too close to prying eyes and prickly ears but I could draw a good conclusion of what that meant. Nonno must have assisted them in a situation that was dire enough to actually pull his attention away from whatever it was that had him away from the Castle for such a time. I held Linus closer, careful at not touching his injured arm.

"Hermione!" Linus called out for her, about ten girls turned around with varying degrees of shock and envy on their faces, we were near the stalls again, which were being dismantled and Mi turned away from the other prefects who were clearing out the students from the lake. Her stern expression fell as she got closer to us, a quizzical glint in her eye at being called out.

The glint fell as her eyes grew large in shock as she stared at the large tomb that Linus held out for her, he chuckled, "Take it."

She did so slowly, looking up at him in awe, "Are you sure? It's a first edition! Lady Kensington-"

"was an amazing woman, I know, only fitting I give it to another amazing woman, right Ky?"

I smiled as she blushed, "I couldn't agree more."

"Harry." The smile fell of my face in shock, why in Godric's name was he calling Harry? What was he going to give him?

Harry turned away from Ron who was talking to Juliette and a few other Ravenclaw girls, I watched one with long chestnut hair look disgruntled as Harry turned away from the conversation they were having near the front steps. His emerald eyes widened when he saw who had called out to him and he looked hesitant…

I rolled my eyes, he was being so ridiculous, sure we broke up but what did he think Linus was going to do. It then hit me that Linus and Len had not brought Harry up in conversation, they surely would have if they thought we were still dating…but they didn't because they must have found out that we broke up then…did Nessie fill Linus in on why we had broken up though…oh shit…oh crap…I was suddenly grateful and ashamed at the fact that Linus' good arm was injured.

"Linus."

Harry nodded, he seemed unfazed, but I saw the way his Adams apple had bobbed up and down as he gulped, he was just as scared as I was. I smiled, good, maybe Linus should clobber him. Teach him a lesson…I sighed, I didn't really mean that. After accepting that I was ready to give Harry another chance, if he was willing to make a concerted effort in building up our relationship again, if he could give me some answers and judging from our previous conversation he wasn't opposed to that…I mean, it was a tough Summer for him, and I wasn't there, both of which was neither our faults…everybody makes mistakes right? And I mean, the fact that I was not even jealous that he was chatting it up with those Claw girls must mean that I've already started trusting him again, right?

Even as I sat all the way across the lake, I saw his head turn every now and again to look at me just as I was looking at him… he obviously cared about me…judging by the acts that followed the infamous Poster event on Wednesday…he more than just cared for me…I could feel it…

My hold on Linus got tighter, nobody was punching Harry, I smiled at him and I could see his resolution getting stronger.

"About what happened at the start of school, about what I said," Linus' voice was very uncharacteristic, it was awkward…why was he awkward, wait…what happened at the start of school? "What I said, I didn't mean it. I was angry, I had no right to act that way. I apologise for both my and Len's behaviour."

Harry's emerald eyes flickered to my own, yet it didn't hold the confusion that mine did, he obviously knew what Linus was talking about but he also knew that I didn't know. "Don't mention it…everybody was edgy, I didn't think anything of it."

I could tell he was lying and I extricated my arms from Linus, I glanced at Mi and she looked wary…but not confused, I watched her sigh in relief at Harry's words, what was going on?

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

Linus frowned down at me in confusion but Harry cut into whatever he was about to say, "Hey, errr, how's Lupin? Do you think-"

Just then all our eyes snapped to the glowing object at our side…the silver smoke like dragon's head parted and Len's voice emitted, "Coconut."

And with that one word, Linus' face began to pale and the dragon disappeared, "I have to go."

"Wait, I thought-"

"Sorry Ky." He kissed me on the cheek, "Be good and stay safe Ok?"

Before I could even answer he was off, sprinting towards the gates…

"I hope everything is OK." Mi muttered as I watched him run off.

I suddenly felt warmth around me and a familiar scent and looked down at the grey hoodie which got snugger as someone zipped it up, I watched as the familiar fingers pulled on the silver zip, stopping at my midriff, I was kind of disappointed he didn't go any further.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Harry consoled me, his green eyes bore into my grey ones and suddenly the grounds fell silent. How could I not give this another chance…my skin prickled and my heart raced…his fingers never left the zip and I didn't want them too…I didn't want to be angry…I didn't want to be bitter…I didn't want this pain…I didn't want any of it…I just wanted everything to go back to how it was…I wanted him…

I stepped closer, his hand the only thing separating us, this wasn't time for thoughts…I didn't have to think about what I wanted, I knew what I wanted. Just as he did, I could see him get closer and the balls of my feet left the ground as my toes took me higher to my desired destination.

"Haarrry!"

I fell backwards, easily unsettled has I wasn't properly rooted on the ground but Mi held me steadily before I could hit the floor, I looked to whatever it was that pushed Harry, and inadvertently unsettled me and I saw the long strands of ginger, Ginny smiled at me apologetically, scooping the volleyball from the floor.

"Sorry Ky." I didn't respond, Harry hadn't fallen when Ginny collided with him but he stared at her in accusation.

"Ginny, you guys should really be wrapping up your game."

Ginny rolled her brown eyes at Mi, "Yes, yes, just one more serve, OK?"

Mi nodded as Ginny turned to walk away, Harry grumbled and I felt his annoyance, talk about a mood kill.

"Oh wait I forgot!" Ginny pivoted, taking the few steps towards us, an uncharacteristic jaunty tinkle in her voice, my thoughts stopped there as I watched her hop up and plant a kiss on Harry's cheek…life itself slowed down to prolong this moment, her long strands fluttering as she jumped up, her lips planted on his left cheek…her right hand lightly holding his right cheek, her brown eyes hidden by her long lashes… "I'll see you in a bit, Handsome."

My heart unfroze long enough to push some blood to my brain, and my brain kick-started just in time for me to look away, my eyes clapping on Angelique and Luna, the two chattering as they helped dismantle their respective stalls, not a sound they made processed.

That's about it that my brain could do though, it couldn't close my gaping mouth or moisten my now dry throat as it prickled, it couldn't help me save face, or even feign nonchalance. It did however turn me around and walk back to the Castle, the image of pink lips on fair skin inscribed in my mind with the echoes of 'I'll see you in a bit, Handsome' playing on repeat… haunting me as the sun finally set and the grounds was thrown into darkness…never a more fitting atmosphere has there been for my feelings…

**A/N: Keep Calm…there will be a Harry's POV chapter next! You will see what exactly is going in our Golden Boy's head.**

**PLEASE REVIEW : )**

**Kalina **


	25. Salvage

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 25 **

**Harry's POV **

I whipped around, shutting the door with a loud snap on the inquisitive faces that tried to peer through.

"What the hell Ginny!"

She leaned against the opposite wall of the broom cupboard, not a foot away considering how cramped it was, I remember it being much bigger in my first year but this wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about the schematics of broom cupboards.

Ginny glowered at me, her brown eyes bright like orange embers, "Speak for yourself Harry! What in Godric's name were you thinking!"

My mouth fell open, what was I thinking! Me? Was I the one that randomly kissed someone in front of the whole fucking school! Not to mention Ky! FUCK.

I banged my fist against the wall…she was right there, she was a hair's breadth away…that close to everything being OK again and Ginny had to fucking ruin it.

I waved my hand, fighting off the pain from my right fist, "Smart Harry."

I glared at her, she was in no position to make comments like that, she sighed, tossing her light red strands over her neck and standing at her full height, she had a red shirt and white shorts on, but I could see the white bikini strings at her neck, "What were you thinking? You and Ky would just kiss and make up and everything would be OK again. When did you become so naïve?"

I ignored her, massaging my knuckles, "It's none of your business what goes on between-"

"You made it my business! Remember!"

She glinted at me and I turned away, knowing full well that she was right…

_I pulled on my boxers, my pants following suit quickly, I grabbed the towel off the shower door and rubbed at my hair distracted…_

_I flexed my hand, it was stinging a bit ever since it made contact with that little shit Davis' face…I sighed, thinking of that fight made me think of what had occurred after the altercation…_

_I could still taste her skin on my lips…I could get drunk on her taste…every bit of her…I still felt heady from it, from the kisses…from the memory and how it brought so many more forward…nothing had changed…she lit me aflame like she always did, each moan, each touch, each shiver breaking me down further and further until all inhibitions disappeared…_

_I closed my eyes, knowing that if I continued that train of thought I would soon be needing another cold shower, probably my third one for the day…_

_I lowered myself onto the bench in the portion of the changing room we used for pre-match pep talks. What was I thinking? What am I saying…I wasn't even thinking…I couldn't get out a coherent thought…fuck…?_

_My head was beginning to ache and I massaged it with the hand that held the towel._

"_Tough practice."_

_I didn't turn, knowing the voice well enough as it floated from the entrance of the Girls Showers. I rubbed the towel over my hair, her soft footsteps getting louder as she walked forward, I heard the rustle of clothes and I could feel her presence near me as she sat on the bench. _

_Ginny sighed, filling the silence with her voice, "Especially on Demelza, Coote still hasn't learned extension control, he just flings that bat any which way. I hope it doesn't scar though, I got hit in the face with the beaters bat once, remember? Hermione still feels guilty about it, but then Hermione isn't exactly the strongest of swingers, now Coote…" _

_She trailed off, hopefully accepting that I was in no mood to talk. Yet her babbling brought forth another memory, of that Girls vs Boys quidditch match in the summer. The Ky from then was so angry, repulsed by me, clambering out of my hands as fast as she could manage, even after I saved her from that fall…yet earlier on… she pulled me to her, she was everywhere, hungry and needy…I shivered, glancing at Ginny as if she could read my thoughts but her brown eyes were focused on the opposing wall, as if there was something interesting in the peach paint that coated the changing rooms._

"_I saw you." She muttered and my heart quickened, fed with the nervous energy that sparked in me at her comment. Saw me? With Ky? In the secret passage of the Dancing Puppies? "About a month ago…" She turned to me, her brown eyes bright from the lamp that hovered above us, "I had detention with Filch, I was walking passed the First Floor…outside the Wing…just for a moment, I saw you. Then you disappeared, invisibility cloak right?"_

_I didn't respond and she sighed, "Look Harry, I know it's none of my business…but at the same time, you're my friend. I can tell," She added with a slight tinge of annoyance, "That Ron is too breast deep to realise that his best friend is…not OK. And I know…I know what happened to you and Ky during the Summer is your business, and I don't want to get into what happened or what didn't happen, I'm not here to gossip. I'm just here to say if you need to talk, you know where to find me…"_

_I took a deep breath in, I knew I wasn't trying very hard to appear fine about the breakup, but that was only because I figured if anybody would see me upset they would just chalk it up to the fact that I was stressed with Voldemort being back…officially…yet more often than not all I could think about was Ky…whether I had made the right decision…whether I was just being a coward…more than once I wanted to talk to Hermione, because Ron never gave me any sort of useful advice…but if I couldn't tell Hermione…_

_Ginny stood, her slender frame clothed in tracksuit pants and a shirt that I saw her team up often at the Burrow, she looked down at me, disappointment prominent on her slight features and a surge of guilt hit me…she wasn't nosy, Ginny wasn't inquisitive, if anything my countless holidays with the Weasleys taught me that she was very respectful of boundaries, knowing just when Ron, Hermione and I needed to be alone…she wasn't here because she wanted to know the real reason why Ky and I broke up, she was here because she genuinely did care…and I took that care and disrespected her by letting her walk away. _

"_I didn't want her to know." She stopped, her hand on the door knob, she turned, her face fighting a smile, she seemed like she had won a personal battle by getting me to open up. I looked at the floor, my chest felt tight; my breath stifled…side effects of talking about Ky I suppose. _

"_Didn't want her to know what?" Her voiced floated from the seat she now occupied, right beside me, I could see her white sneakers, the rainbow coloured shoelaces so childlike._

"_That I visited her when she was in the Hospital Wing. Hence the invisibility cloak." I knew it was creepy…standing there, hidden away and observing her for hours and I was disgusted with myself for doing it, but I had no choice…every day I would say it was just to check if she was doing well, just for five minutes, but slowly five became fifteen and fifteen became fifty until one night I only left the Wing at two in the morning. I made the excuse that I was making sure that I was guarding her, just in case someone tried attacking like Nott warned that they would do on her first day there. _

_I knew the truth though…I just wanted to be in her presence…without her glaring or scowling…or worse…that look of disappointment. I closed my eyes at that…that was the worst. _

"_I don't understand why you wouldn't want her to know Harry…I mean…wouldn't that help? Wouldn't it show her that you still cared…don't you want her forgiveness?"_

_I opened my eyes, glancing at Ginny's expectant face, "I don't want her to know that I still care…" Her brows crumbled together in confusion and I sighed, "It's complicated."_

_She nodded, understanding that that meant I wasn't ready to tell her, "Ok. Erm…" She wasn't as confident in this advisory position as she first presented, but that didn't upset me, it meant more that she was coming out of her comfort zone, just to help me. _

"_Look Ginny," I smiled, and I was surprised it didn't crack my face, "I'll be OK. Thank you…for this."_

_She half looked like she was willing to accept that, she tried and failed and it was time to walk away…but with a grimace she stayed on the bench, "I know that's a lie. Look, I'm probably crap at giving you advise, especially on girls. But considering this is Ky, and she isn't exactly a girl girl is she? I mean…" She grumbled, getting to her feet and standing in front of me, "It's just stupid. You know. Everyone can see that you two are miserable…and I mean…ugh…" She grumbled again, "Just say sorry. I know, it's dumb and that's probably pathetic advise…I don't know," She bit her bottom lip, "Have you even tried?"_

_I shook my head in the negative, I couldn't try getting Ky back, that wasn't an option. _

"_Why not! I know, she isn't really the forgiving type, actually she's very much the blood vengeance type isn't she. But…at least you can say you tried to make things right."_

"_I can't." I muttered, staring at a spot in the ceiling rather than her observant brown eyes. _

"_Not can't. Won't. Why!" She asked exasperated. _

_I stood, walking to the window, staring out at the dark quidditch pitch, I should have just let her leave, there's no use talking about it. I ran a hand through my damp hair, swallowing, my mouth was dry…I can't talk about this._

"_Harry." I stared resolutely at the full moon, somewhere out there Remus was in wolf form…I could hear a howl off in the distance but I think I half imagined it…I needed to speak to him. I needed him to respond to my letters..._

"_Harry." I felt her long fingers at my elbow and my muscles tensed at the memory of feminine fingers that ghosted across my skin. "Harry, did you cheat on Ky?"_

_I let out a long whistling breath, she right out asked it didn't she? The whole school was buzzing with the information that Ky and I broke up, didn't exactly blame them, we were quite a high profile couple…I did blame them for the disgusting rumours, all involving Ky cheating on me with a whole array of men. I half wanted to shout out the truth just to protect her against the rumours but I knew she had thicker skin than that. Nobody even thought that it was me? That it was my fault that we broke up…_

"_No." My breath misted over the glass pane as I muttered out the word, but the room was so silent I knew she had heard me. _

"_Why does she think you did?"_

_I didn't respond, I shouldn't tell her this. Why was I telling her this? I should just forget this whole thing, forget the letter, forget the picture, forget the receipt…forget it all. Remus wasn't responding, Sirius wasn't in the right state of mind when he penned the note…trapped in that house…plus he had a year to send that letter…yet he didn't? I should just forget all of this, go to Ky, and beg her to take me back. Be with her, being with her was so good, so easy…_

_And then I saw it. My reflection…in that glass…my untidy black hair…my glasses…my nose…my lips…I closed my eyes, I couldn't…I just couldn't. _

"_Harry-"_

"_I can't. I just can't Ginny. I can't be with Ky…Godric I can't and it's-"I couldn't say it out loud, how it was killing me, I swallowed, it was so easy when Ky didn't want me, when she ran away and ignored me…why didn't she chase me away today…oh Godric I couldn't deny her…I can't do that again…my whole body shook and I felt a comforting hand at my back._

"_It's OK Harry. You don't have to…I'm sorry."_

_I could see her worried brown eyes in the reflection, her orange hair lighting the room like a lamp and I turned to her, "It's hard." I grimaced, hard wasn't the word…it was unbearable staying away from her. It took such a time to get where we were…and now…_

"_What can I do?" Earnestness shone on her face and at this moment I wanted nothing more than to tell her everything, for this weight to be on another's shoulder…but I didn't._

_I took a deep breath, emitting a shaky laugh, "The only person that can help matters isn't reachable so for now there's nothing anyone can do, short of physically keeping us apart." I scoffed, scratching at my clean shaven face and Ginny sighed in exasperation…yeah…my point exactly. _

"I didn't mean that! I didn't think that you would actually do that!" I snapped, leaning against the door. Fuck. I scratched at my neck; I could still feel her breath over there…fuck.

Ginny glared at me, "Forgive me for protecting a friend!"

"Protecting me!" I growled out, "How is keeping me away from the girl I love protecting me!"

"Because it will hurt that much more when you break up again! Harry! Don't you see! I see you! I see how it hurts! I see how you look at her! I see how you haven't slept in weeks! I don't need an invisibility cloak to stand around watching you! Observing you! Checking up on you! Because ALL you see is HER! And believe me, I get it. You love her! I know!" She breathed heavily, her ginger strands coming alive with her anger, "But you seemed so sure on Wednesday that you couldn't be together. Has something changed?"

I bit my lip, knowing the answer to her question. No…nothing has changed…except my resolve. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stay away from her anymore, especially now that she was open to us being together again…I gripped my hair, what was I thinking. We'd get back together just for me to realise why we can't be together again! I banged the back of my head against the door as I leaned against it in frustration, Ginny was right…

"I thought so." She swallowed, her face slowly moving back to its usual colour. "Look, maybe I acted in haste, maybe I shouldn't have…kissed you and implied that we were…I just…I thought…you-"

"I know." I breathed, "You were just trying to help."

She nodded, "You didn't exactly help matters by pulling me into the first broom cupboard you saw."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I didn't think this was a conversation that should be had in public."

She shrugged, "Still…doesn't help matters. What do we do from here?"

"What do you mean?" Was Ginny implying what I think she was implying.

"Well, if we 'break up', do you think you have the willpower to keep away from Ky?"

"Ginny," I scoffed, "Are you seriously considering us 'dating'" I emphasised with my fingers.

She rolled her eyes, "Relax Harry, I'm not that eleven year old pathetic obsessed girl anymore, I'm just saying we can pretend. If that will help you?"

"Why would you do this? I mean…don't you have anyone…"

She shrugged, "Nobody really. Look, you saved my life, didn't you? It's the least I could do to pay you back. Plus, Duncan Igleby keeps asking me out, and this might help keep him at bay."

I took in her words…I only needed to do this until Remus gets back…once he does and this whole mess gets straightened out…I could tell Ky, explain everything. It's not like Ginny and I will really be dating, and Christmas was right around the corner…Remus should be here by then right? I mean…what's the worst that can happen in a few weeks anyway…

**Ky's POV **

The revolving steps were much too slow for me; I thundered up them impatiently, the smacks of my bare feet echoing off the walls which were barely an arm's length away from each other.

My feet finally hit plush red carpet and I ran down the small room that housed the entrance to Nonno's office, the sounds of my footsteps muffled by the thick plush fibres.

"-need to guide the boy. We cannot have occurrences such as this again! The students safety-"

I froze outside the door which was slightly ajar, and my body systems seemed to have followed suit as well as my heart and lungs froze.

"I know Headmaster, yes, the student's safety comes first. I know, you stand and command me as if the instructions you bestow are ever so easy to comply. The boy is changed, he's not as welcoming of my assistance as he once was, he's relying more on his friends for guidance, something which doesn't trouble me as much as it should considering Nott has always been a thinker, I can't imagine he advised him on the events that occurred. It would seem that he has decided to heed the words of those two dunderheads he once called cronies…this is not like him, not like any of them. It's much too untidy."

"It must not happen again."

"And how will you have me prevent it! What can I possibly do that I have not! He won't confide in me. I don't know what he is thinking."

"We cannot let the child be another sacrificial pawn in this game Voldemort is playing. He thinks he has given this child a life sentence, we must prove him wrong. The boy must either succeed or be saved Severus. Salvage him."

I swallowed as the room fell in silence, I took a step closer to the slightly ajar door, my ears attuned for Sev's voice.

"As if **I **need reminding of that fact."

I heard the familiar whip like sound that was characteristic of Sev turning on his heel, his cloak dancing in the wind and I scuttled backwards.

"Bane?"

I jumped off the steps, pretending as if I had just reached the room, Sev looked down at me in disapproval but I knew it had more to do with my attire than any inkling he had that I had overheard his conversation with Nonno. His onyx eyes glared at the pair of shorts as if it was the most offensive item of clothing in the world and I was shocked the thing didn't catch alight.

I didn't have time to worry about the state of dress just yet, as Nonno stepped out of his office, his twinkling blue eyes bright and a grand smile on his tired face. I ran up, pulling him into a tight hug, his long silver beard tickling my cheeks and his thick robes barely allowing my hands to encircle him.

"It's good to see you too Kyrianna. And great to see you well."

I pulled away from his hold, staring up at his lined face, each wrinkle seemed deeper than they had been on our last meeting, actually he was sporting a good few more and suddenly a pain gripped my heart at the sudden realisation that Nonno…Nonno was old…much too old for this! Much too old for my shouting! Much too old for ungratefulness!

"Oh come now, tears! Tears are for little girls, no?"

I wiped at my face quickly, "I'm sorry."

"Ahh cucciolo, rather you cry and let it out than hold it in and rot from within from the pain." He led me into his office and I shook my head.

"No, I mean sorry for acting so repugnant the last time, I should never have spoken to you in such a way Nonno, I am so sorry."

He chuckled and a few of the lines on his face lifted at the act, he walked to his chair and sat down, gesturing for me to do the same. "I could never think you repugnant Kyrianna. Not even if you were coated by flobberworms. Actually, I have quite the fondness for flobberworms, misunderstood little creatures, great for exfoliating the feet."

I took my seat, a wide smile on my face, first Linus and Len and now Nonno…well I can't say it was altogether a great weekend…what with…I shook my head…this was a happy time. Nonno was back home.

"I hope that all went well wherever you were." I bit my teeth, no matter how curious I was as to where he was disappearing to; I would show my maturity and level headedness by not asking.

He seemed to recognise my effort and offered me a warm smile, "The task I sought to accomplish is not one of those that can offer a quantitative outcome, it's more a…we shall see when the time comes situation…now to important matters. Judging by the way you bounded forward your back seems to be doing well; I owe Miss Towers a debt of gratitude for that. I hear there was somewhat of a scandal last Wednesday," His smile dulled slight, "Do you wish to speak of it?"

I battered it away nonchalantly, "Hardly can honour it with the term scandal, whoever did this needs a lesson from that Skeeter woman. Anyway it gave rise to a brilliant initiative, I'm sure Sev informed you which made me think, as a school our philanthropic efforts are quite dismal, I was thinking for Christmas we should-"

I heard the sound of footsteps and turned to the door, Harry stood, framed in the opened entrance, his face flustered and eyes wide, "I…er…I can come back-"

"Nonsense." Nonno chided gesturing Harry into his office and I tried to fight all the emotion off my face, "I didn't realise it was eight already."

Harry remained at the doorway, "I'll come back, I don't mind…"

I stood, keeping my eyes focused on the portrait of Headmaster Walter Aragon, which was nearest to the door and watched as he furrowed his brows, contemplating his next move in his never ending chess match with Headmaster Gagwilde as I walked to the exit.

I just about made it to the door when he spoke again, "Or Ky could stay, Sir, that won't be a problem would it?"

I glanced back at Nonno who rose from his seat, "I don't think it wise. Sleep well Kyrianna."

He nodded and I shrugged, exiting his office, pretending that I didn't care either way of what the outcome would be.

I let out the breath I was holding when I stepped through the revolving staircase, absently petting the gargoyle guarding Nonno's office who purred in appreciation.

"Oh I know that look." I turned to the familiar voice, the blonde head shining in the dark corridor, "That's a post Potter look isn't it?"

_I crossed the grounds in a matter of strides and took the front steps hastily, tripping on the top one but righting myself before I fell, I could hear a few giggles at that and I ignored it, I would have outright laughed had it been anyone else and their giggles would be the least of my worries soon._

_I bounded up the stairs and turned right on the first floor, heading into the opposite direction of the Hospital Wing, I could hear Mi shout after me but I was much too fast, knowing that the tears were coming, fuck. _

_I took a deep breath, fighting the image that replayed in my head, it was just a kiss on the cheek yet somehow it hurt worse than imagining them right out snog in front of me…there's something personal about soft kisses…something affectionate…not just attraction. _

_I reached my destination, but my way was blocked by an unfortunately familiar figure. _

_Davis was wrapping on the door to the girls bathroom, his three cronies lined against the opposite wall. Green eyes observed me steadfastly, and I looked away from the boy, I had no time to deal with his invasive stares. _

"_Daphne! Daphne! Open up right this instant, if you don't-"_

_I shoved Davis, he fell backwards considering how scrawny he was and he swore. I didn't wait for him to elaborate or retaliate and I entered the toilet, going straight to the basin. _

_I clumsily opened the tap, the water gushing out with such force it bounced of the enamel and drenched my shirt, but I didn't care, splashing what liquid I could straight onto my face. My breathing was shallow and it seems my physically cooling my face wasn't working as it still felt like I had stuck it into a fire. _

_I closed the tap, clutching the basin to stop my hands from shaking, and that's when I saw it…the grey sleeve…his grey sleeve. _

_A feral growl escaped my lips as my hands quickly left the basin and I wrenched the hoodie off me, tossing it to the floor as if it were on fire…stamping it a good few times…_

"_No matter how many times you do that…the stench won't go away."_

_I looked to my left where the sound came from but I saw nobody._

"_I had Blaise's soaked in Sinfully Silky for days and it still smelled of him. Sometimes I wonder if it's not all in here."_

_I followed the voice this time, taking a few steps into the room, finding Daphne Greengrass seated on the floor, her long blonde hair flowed down her skin, covering her dark pink bikini top, her long pale legs were naked, the floral sarong she wore bunched up as she sat with her legs bent up in front of her, in a very un-Greengrass kind of way. Her long fingers pointed at her head, gesturing at what she meant by her last statement. _

_She still wore her dark shades which hid her intelligent green eyes, but they couldn't hide the wet streaks she sported on her cheeks, her nose was pink and her lips were dry. _

"_Daphne! I said-"_

_I turned on my heel and grabbed the door, opening it in one motion, Davis reeled back and I stepped forward threateningly, "Fuck OFF. If you do not fuck off in the next minute by Godric I will chop off your manhood and give it to the first years to use as a piñata."_

_He sputtered and I took a step forward, he backed away hastily, I was obviously sporting a 'do not fuck with me' face. Good. _

_I walked back into the toilet and snapped the door shut. _

"_Someone's feeling a bit misandric today? What did Potter do this time?"_

_I grumbled to the floor, the cold tiles soothing my back, "Turns out he and Ginny are dating. Zabini?"_

_She sighed, "Oh, the usual, fucked me behind the tapestry of the Snidget Hunters."_

"_Was it that bad?" Somehow my chest didn't feel so tight, Greengass scoffed._

"_It was beautiful. As always. But you know how it goes, to err is human…but it feels divine. Until the aftermath hits you and you're sitting on a toilet floor wondering what in Salazar's name did you just do? How do you know they're dating?"_

"_They kissed right in front of me." I mumbled, the image stained permanently in my mind._

"_The Weasley girl tends to do that, doesn't she?" I looked up at her, knowing she was talking about the time last year that Ginny kissed Zabini, "Are you angry at her, or Potter?"_

"_Do I have to choose?" I spat out, "Believe me; I have enough energy for both." _

_She laughed, it was humourless and cold, "I'd never take you as the scorned ex girlfriend type. Kind of disappointing."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "You're one to talk. Why are those little bastards always following you around?"_

"_Oh, you've noticed my personal guard have you?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Davis couldn't guard a tortoise with the help of a dragon. What do you need protection from?"_

_She sighed, "The only thing we need protecting from…"_

"_Ky!" _

_The door banged open and Mi doubled over, breathing heavily from what I could only assume was her sprint up here, her chocolate eyes found me and she kneeled onto the floor, "Are you OK."_

_I didn't respond, was I OK? I wasn't as angry as I was moments ago, Greengrass' presence seemed to have been enough of a distraction for my anger…I was hurt, yes…but why…he was single…wasn't he? Was it because it was Ginny? Ginny…who was supposed to be what? A friend? Was she? _

"_Get up." I snapped out of my reverie and looked at the sharp brown eyes._

"_What?" I mumbled. _

_Mi glowered down at me, "You heard me, UP!" She snapped and my eyes widened. _

"_UP!" She shouted and I slowly ascended, shocked and confused and I heard Greengass snigger in her corner, Mi whipped her head around, spotting the blonde in the corner, "You too! UP! NOW!" _

_I could imagine the look Greegrass was giving Mi from behind her shades as she stubbornly remained on the floor, "Bombarda!" _

_I flinched as Mi's red spell hit the pipes that ran along the wall behind Greengrass and the girl squealed and jumped to her feet as the water splashed out torrentially. _

"_What the fuck Granger!" She snapped, drenched from head to toe as she pulled off her glasses, observing the damage Mi's spell had done._

"_What the fuck precisely, Greengrass."_

_I raised my brows at her choice of words but Mi left no room for me to speak, " What on earth is going on with you two, sitting and wallowing on disgusting toilet floors like some weak little bints with no grey matter between the ears. You-" _

_She pointed her finger at me, " ARE Kyrianna Thornton. Not Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. Not Harry Potter's girlfriend but Ky Thornton. The only girl who managed to get one over Umbridge, the girl who dueled five aurors at the same time and survived, the girl who fought Palbei TWICE and survived, the girl who saved tons of lives on Brockdale Bridge, the girl who would run into a forest infested with dark creatures just to save a boy you barely even knew. You're THAT girl! Not the girl that sits on floors crying over boys. AND YOU-" _

_She turned her finger to Greengrass, whose green eyes widened slightly at being pointed at. "Well… I don't know much about you now do I…" Mi muttered to herself in thought, "But I do know you're brave enough to join a cause that would most definitely find you on the wrong side of your peers' wands. And you're so beautiful, I don't know, if a girl that looks like you has regressed to crying over boys in toilets then we all should just give up now shouldn't we?" _

_Greengrass opened her mouth but Mi held her hand up and she flinched slightly, I don't blame her, Mi was still using her wand and I was even frightened of that mad glint she had in her eye, "Wash your face! And you-" _

_She turned back to me and I nodded in agreement without even knowing her instructions, she sighed, her mean persona dropping, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm so sorry that he keeps hurting you like this. I'm sorry that I can't fix this." _

"_It's not your problem to fix." I muttered. _

"_And neither is it yours!" She walked forward, her wand lowered, "YOU did nothing wrong! Harry wants to be with Ginny. So be it. You, Ky Thornton, are not the type of girl that needs a man. And least of all a man that doesn't know how to treat you right." _

_She swallowed, the words hard for her to speak considering they were made at the expense of her best friend. "So you and I and," She turned, glancing at Greengrass as the blonde mopped up her face with water, " And Greengrass if she likes, are all going down to the kitchens, we're going to have some tea and lots of muffins and tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade-" I opened my mouth but she shut me up with a glare, " Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade-" She repeated as if daring me to interrupt, "And you both are going to start acting like the WOMAN you're supposed to be! Am I clear?" _

_The toilet remained silent and she flared her nose, "I said, am I clear!" _

_I nodded my head, all thoughts of Ginny and Harry fled at the ire in Mi's voice. Greengrass raised her hand meekly, and Mi turned to her, sporting an expression that would make Minnie brim with pride. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can…Can I change, first?" _

_Mi nodded, "Yes Greengrass, you __**may**__ change first." _

"I'd like to think it wasn't so obvious." I frowned as Daphne walked towards me.

She laughed, "Well don't let Granger see you mope around. The last thing I need is another lame pep talk."

I laughed, "Didn't seem like it was all that lame last Friday when she had your knees knocking in fear."

She rolled her green eyes, "She caught me at a weak moment. Won't happen again."

"Don't plan on seducing Zabini behind the Tapestry of the Snidget Hunters again?"

She smirked, "Well I can't say no. But I definitely won't be crying about it afterwards."

"Where's your guard of honour?" I noticed that little ponce Davis wasn't around.

"I gave them the night of, I realised I didn't need protecting today."

I frowned, "You never did say what you needed protecting from in the first place."

She smiled, making her way up to the fourth floor, "The only thing we need protection from of course…we are our own worst enemies…"

With that cryptic quote she disappeared up to the fourth floor, leaving me standing there wondering what truth lay in her words… I let myself hurt at Harry's betrayal…I let myself be opened to the second hit when I opened myself to him yet again…it was time I stopped sabotaging myself…and start salvaging…yes…it was time to start salvaging… We are our own worst enemies…it's time I stopped fighting myself, fighting the situation…it was time to let go and give in…salvage…yes it was time to salvage…

**Long boring chapter…More of a filler because Ky's been in a weird place what with Harry and her breaking up and then her almost dying but our main character is about to rise from the ashes : )**

**Please review**

**Kalina**


	26. Arithmancy Class

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 26 **

**Ky's POV **

"Morning beautiful!"

Greengrass jumped in her seat and I laughed at her reaction as heads swiveled left and right as I jumped over the long bench and took the place next to her. Her green eyes glowered at me as she siphoned the coffee she spilled on herself due to my sudden appearance and I returned it with a wide smile.

My smile fell at her usual company, Davis, the guy with the penetrating green eyes whose name I should really learn and the mini Crabbe and Goyle. "Penis piñata."

I held Davis' ice blue gaze as I stated the words and his nose flared and he remained seated, I cocked my brow, reaching for the milk and he shot up at my fast movement. He cleared his throat and skulked away, his triathlon of idiots following suit.

Parkinson, Bullstrode and Tracey Davis were glowering at me a few seats down from Greengrass and a whole array of reproachful faces reigned down at me from up the table; I smiled at a first year whose head was turning this way and that as if waiting for an explosion which never came.

"You do like causing a scene, don't you?" Greengrass muttered into her mug, glancing down at the Daily Prophet she had laid out in front of her.

I rolled my eyes, "Me? No, I just wanted to have breakfast with my favourite girlfriend from Slytherin, where's the harm in that?"

She smirked, "Favourite, more like only." Her smirk widened, "Although I must say I do quite enjoy that colour of puce on Pansy's face so early in the morning."

I laughed, pouring the milk over my cereal and glancing at the brunette, "She looks like she's constipated…I had no idea I had such an effect on her."

Greengrass let out an airy laugh, "Oh you do. Snape really had a go at her when he thought she was the one that let out those Posters of you, I think everyone at this table is very aware of what the outcome would be if they dared mess with you, hence there are no spells flying at your invasion."

"Invasion!" My brows rose, "I highly doubt sitting at a different table for breakfast can be counted as an invasion! Anyway, you ran off so quickly yesterday I forgot to ask why you didn't join us at Hogsmeade on Saturday. It can hardly be because you had other arrangements because your sole confidantes are those four dimwits. What's the deal Greengrass, why you not playing with the Snakettes anymore?"

She sighed, finally turning to face me, "Thornton, it is much too early for this conversation." Her eyes dilated slightly as it stared at a spot to the left of me, "I must excuse myself, my presence is needed elsewhere."

Before I could turn to see what it was that had her hastily retreat, her place was almost instantly filled by my favourite Slytherin.

"Salazar Snake it is you! I told Blaise it was you but he thought that Crikey didn't manage to get that wig we had charmed to his head off as yet!" His hazel green eyes narrowed as I smiled at him in greeting and he moved his face right in front of my own, I didn't flinch at the action though, smiling at the oddity that was Theodore Nott. "Something is different…something is different… you brushed your hair!"

I rolled my eyes, adding more sugar to my Coco Pops as a shadow fell over us momentarily but I knew who it belonged to without looking, "I always brush my hair Teddy! You take me for a savage?"

"Then what is it!" He muttered, and sniffed at me, "It isn't perfume is it?"

"Push up bra." I finally looked up at Zabini who had occupied the seat opposite us, so that's why Greengrass had scampered away. I smirked at him as he took a bite of dry toast.

"Why Zabini, how kind of you to notice."

Zabini rolled his brown eyes at me and then frowned at Theo, who had taken to openly staring at my chest.

"Ted-" He held up his finger at me and I stopped speaking, his eyes dark green as they continued to zone into my chest.

"O Ok good." He sighed in relief, letting out a deep breath and looking away from my breasts, "I thought I had an erection for a second there." He laughed out, "That would have been awkward."

I glanced at Zabini who had his face in his hands at his friend's impropriety; I let out a laugh as Teddy summoned a handful of pancakes as if he didn't just let out that thought provoking gem.

I felt a shadow fall over me and I smirked, glancing up at the blonde at my shoulder, "Sit Malfoy, I promise not to bite."

His face remained unchanged as I smiled up at him; the dilating of his misty grey eyes the only sign that my addition to their little Breakfast Club had any sort of effect on him. He let out a long breath through his nostrils and turned on his heel, strutting to the exit.

I rolled my eyes at his departure, obvious much? I turned back to Teddy, my eyes clasping on emerald green ones that shone bright with anger from three tables away. I held his gaze, in no way afraid of the glower and my mouth was set in a defiant line. Movement on his side broke the stare down as we both looked to the new arrival…of course it would be her…

"_Ky!" I stopped, halfway up the staircase to our dorms, Mi turned around at the voice and I felt her seize up slightly in the confined space. "Can we talk?"_

_Mi looked down from her step above me, as if waiting for her instruction, I nodded my head still not turning around and Mi turned back around, making her way up to our dorm. _

_I took a deep breath, the sight of pink lips on familiar cheeks, of ginger strands and tousled black hair…_

"_Ginny." I turned, leaning on the wall to my side, the door to the dorms opened at the bottom of the staircase and the first year with the blonde pigtails that I always saw Eddy with squeaked in fright, shutting it again and ushering away her friends. _

_Ginny stared at the now shut door, as if choosing to occupy herself with the scene rather than face me, I sighed and she slowly dragged her light brown eyes to me. _

"_I…You…I should apologise." She stated with a shrug, not looking me in the eye._

"_Whatever for?" _

_She let out a breath from her flaring nostrils and stared at me as if I was purposely being slow, I took a step down so we were just one step apart, and considering Ginny was taller than me I was only slightly above her. _

"_Ginny, relax." I sighed, "Harry is single right? Well," I laughed, "He was single. So why would you apologise?"_

"_I suppose I should have given you a bit of a heads up." She said nonchalantly. _

_I shrugged, "It's unnecessary. Is there anything else, I believe the first years are way past their bed times and much too afraid to encroach on the apparent showdown they've obviously expecting to occur."_

_She nodded, observing my every feature and I rolled my eyes, knowing I hadn't given a stitch away. Mi was right, I'm done moping, I am no jealous ex girlfriend, if Harry was done with me, I was done with him…._

I pushed the large tomb aside and threw my bag onto the floor, collapsing into the chair with a huff.

"You…are you brain adled? What is with your constant invasion of…you don't sit here!" I ignored Malfoy and bent over, pulling out parchment and ink from my bag and pushing his copy of Numerolgy and Grammatica back to his side of the desk.

"You Snakes are really paranoid. What is with your constant use of invasion? Do you even understand what that means? Gum?"

He glanced at the packet in my fist with a face that looked like he was trying to set it on fire, I rolled my eyes, taking a stick out and plopping it into my mouth and I smirked on the inside as his silver orbs flickered to my lips and he swallowed.

I was sure of one thing at the conversation I overheard at Nonno's office between himself and Sev…the boy they were speaking of was Malfoy. He was the boy that Sev was supposed to be guiding because…what did they say…Voldemort gave him a death sentence? Meaning he gave him a task that he was positive Draco couldn't accomplish…did that make him a death eater? Is that how it worked? Or is this task that he has to accomplish like an initiation, if he passed it then he would take the mark?

That was easy then, I just wouldn't let him pass…Nonno thinks Draco could be salvaged and I wholeheartedly agreed. Draco thought that whatever mission Voldemort had set for him would be the death of him if he failed, but I know Nonno wouldn't let that happen...we didn't need Draco to fail…we needed him to surrender…surrender the mission…whatever it may be…he needed to walk away, all the way over to our side. Because just like me, he could be salvaged.

"Thornton?" I snapped back to reality, he was scowling down at me, his copy of Numerology opened in front of him, "Vector wants us to do this in pairs, if you'd rather sit and daydream about Potter, by all means go ahead, but don't expect me to make you a copy as well."

I smiled and his glower faltered, ignoring the jab about Harry. Malfoy changed his slither away tactic to taking the offensive…very un-Slytherin…but then again, he didn't exactly have anywhere to run now did he?

I stared at his reproachful grey eyes and his smooth pink lips, he had better lips than I did…that wasn't right. I cast the spell in my head and felt the blank spot appear, but instead of the spot getting bigger, it shrunk until it was nothing and I was back to staring at grey eyes that glared at me at my attempted invasion of his mind. Just as I thought, he knew occlumency! I laughed and his glare faltered,

"Let's play a game!"

He closed his eyes as if pleading for patience from a higher power, "Is that game answer section C, D and F of Chapter 5, because if it isn't, I don't want to play."

I ignored him, glancing around the room, our Arithmancy class was our smallest class, the subject wasn't popular amongst the masses and made even harder to sit for considering you had to get an O in your OWL's just to get a place in it, apparently if you couldn't get an O in fifth year you had no chance of passing NEWT's. Therefore Mi and I were the only Gryffindors in the class, Malfoy and Teddy the only Slytherin's, there were a whopping number of Ravenclaws, five- Terry, Thomas Lee, Michael Corner, Padma and Mandy Brocklehurst and the sole Hufflepuff being Ernie McMillan who was right now consuming Vector's complete attention with a bombardment of questions as he usually did each lesson.

"I know you're legilemens?" His eyes narrowed at my statement and a reminder at my previous attempt to get into his mind. It was a normal assumption to make, to be a legilemens if you're an occlumens.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, you'd think I'd right out accused him of having the dark mark…he half looked like he wanted to leave his seat…I couldn't have that so I leaned toward him conspiratorially, "I mean, what with having Bellamy around…one would have to be proficient in such skills? She's not exactly the honest, trustworthy type now is she?"

He didn't respond, staring down his nose at me, I turned back to observing the class, "Anyway, I picked up the skill over the holiday," Vez had been an annoying teacher considering he never really had to learn it what with his Ability, and when he 'lost' his Ability his picking up of legilemency and occlumency had been unnaturally fast and of course he was expecting it to be the same for me. It wasn't and we had spent many of our first nights of the holiday screaming at each other…well more I screaming and him responding in that unnerving drawl of his that made you want to rip the hair out of your head…I did miss him…

"Anyway, let's have us a race. We'll have a go at each person's mind, and whoever gets in first, wins."

He sighed, looking away from his book, "Wins what?"

"A date with Tad Hamilton."

He narrowed his eyes in the equivalent of a 'huh' for Malfoy and I laughed, "Horrible muggle joke, anyway, are you in?"

"This is absolutely unnecessary, considering everyone is going to be thinking about these examples which are what we're-"

I leaned into my chair blocking out his words, observing the back of Padma's black shiny hair, chanting the spell in my head, it was much the same technique as occlumency hence being learned in one made it that much easier to garner the others skill. I cleared my mind, forming the black dot in my head, the black dot slowly got larger and larger and I fed it with concentration until my mind was a blank screen and slowly Padma's voice floated through…

…_he keeps looking at her, I should probably tell Julez… Not that she would even bat an eyelash, she would never accept that she has feelings for him. Well it's obviously because he seems to be immune to her feminine wiles, one boy in a hundred I suppose. Well it's comforting that there are boys who don't think breasts are everything, although it would be much more comforting for my poor A cups to know that Anthony loved them just as much if they were DD's but of course he doesn't…the way that boy-_

"Boobs!" I screamed, clapping my hands together as Malfoy's eyes relaxed and he stopped trying to get into Padma's head. I knew he wouldn't turn down a challenge and instead of checking if I was right he just refocused his attention on Padma's partner and he smirked when he saw who it was.

"Me." He stated in confidence.

"Conceited much?" I rolled my eyes, not taking his word for it and breaking down Brocklehurst's defences easily.

…_feel his eyes on me…oh don't be silly, his just looking ahead and you just happen to be in front of him, oh Rowena your face is going red, can Padma notice. Oh she's looking at Terry, thank the Founders. Oh man…that's his cologne, thank you wind…oh my word…he smells-_

"Fine. But that point wasn't deserved considering you didn't even get into her mind, you just guessed."

He scoffed, "A point is a point, irrelevant of its procurement. Who do you want to do next?" He was suddenly in the game now considering he might actually win. I nodded my head to the left which is where Ernie and Michael were sitting.

"Arithmancy."

"Cho Chang."

We smirked, both turning our heads to get a better view of our targets and sure enough when I slipped through Michael's defences…

_-keeps thinking that I am overreacting, but she was upset when she found out. I mean, Ginny is as much, maybe even more, my ex than Harry is hers and I don't see why she should be unhappy that they're dating. She'll probably always have a thing for him no matter how many times she groans saying he was a terrible boyfriend but still doesn't change the fact that he is the Chosen one…_

I returned his smirk not letting Michael's thoughts get to me and gave him the point and considering he didn't fight me on what Ernie was thinking he must agree that I was right. I moved closer to him to get a better view of Terry and Thomas who would be our next victims and I zoomed into Terry's mind quite easily considering he seemed to be quite emotional and Godric new that left your mental shields in shambles.

_-actually thinks that he can have her, that Snake bastard. I don't know why she was humouring him…why did she even let him sit next to her…wait…no…why is he…oh he better not getting any fucking closer…maybe she found out about Friday…she seemed OK when I met up with her and Thornton for a bit in Hogsmeade, fuck, if it were not for Thornton she wouldn't have cancelled our date and now it looks like-_

"Granger."

"Mi."

We stated it at the exact same time and his triumphant smirk looked more like a smile now. We both hastened to loom into the head next to Terry's and I think I could actually feel Malfoy's presence in Lee's head this time…or was it because he was so close to me at present…

_-know you're hurt about Harry and Ginny Kyri baby, but I can make it better…" Lee grabs my hand and holds it tenderly to his lips as I look up at him with great big grey eyes. _

"_Oh Tommy," why the fuck did I sound like an airhead, "Screw Harry, I don't care about him. Screw them all. Actually…all I really want is for you…to screw me!" Really, what the fuck?_

"_Oh Kyri I have waited for ages for you to say those words."_

_With a hard push I was sprawled onto the bed that Godric only knows where it appeared from and suddenly I was naked and apparently I had a tattoo of a…was that a tattoo of his face on my left boob, and I thought a star was bad. Lee was suddenly on top of me and seemed to be attempting to suffocate me with his tongue…_

I laughed as I finally pulled out of his head and turned to Malfoy but his chair had clanged against the desk behind us as he rose to his feet, grabbing his book and bag and strutting to the door as if we hadn't just been privy to the most hilarious amateur porn movie in existence. Mi and Theo both turned around and looked at me and I shrugged in response…I guess I win by default…

**Hermione's POV **

I watched as Malfoy barged out of the room, I turned to Ky who had been seated next to him and she shrugged innocently and I knew straight away that she had a hand to play in that, I turned back around, if it had been anyone else but Malfoy, I would have felt bad. My eyes met light blue ones that were staring at me steadily from a desk away…

"_Hermione!"_

_I turned, Ky's back retreating further and further away as she ran away from the grounds towards the castle, Harry and Ginny had dispersed just as quickly…Godric what was going on! Ginny and Harry!_

"_Are you OK? You look two moments away from fainting." I felt warm hands on my shoulder which snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at light blue eyes, half hidden by his reddish brown hair and Terry took a step closer to me, a look of concern on his face. _

_I shook my head, realising that I shouldn't be standing here debating the fact that Harry and Ginny are…dating…but consoling Ky. My word. _

_I turned, "Hermione, wait."_

"_Terry, I would love to chat but this isn't-"_

"_Would you like to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked confidently, but I could see his jaw tighten slightly which was a tell that he was nervous. _

"_Well I am-"_

"_I mean with me. Go with me to Hogsmeade."_

"_Oh." Suddenly my mind went blank…go with him? As in a date? He swallowed and I opened my mouth to utter an excuse…was there one…there must be one…er…think Hermione! I was going with Harry, Ron and Ky. Oh no… I probably won't be going with Harry now considering he and Ginny are…Oh Godric Ron would be with Julez then! Ky! I couldn't… I couldn't leave Ky alone! "I would love to Terry…it's just that…Ky and I actually are making a girls day of it."_

"_Well actually," He glanced to his left and I saw Thomas Lee observing us, he smiled and I tried smiling back but I couldn't at present, I bit my lip…this was so awkward, "Tommy was wondering whether it was…well actually he wants to ask Ky out but Ernie thinks she needs more time. Judging that Potter seems to think it's enough time what with him dating Ginny Weasley, maybe Tommy is right? What do you think? Would she like to join us?"_

_Was he not only asking me for a date…but one for his friend too! Ky would never date a guy that doesn't have the courage to ask her out herself! Ugh, I should be with her now! I can't believe it! Harry and Ginny! And now the whole school witnessing her kissing him and it's going to be all over the place! "Look Terry I don't think Ky is ready. I think its best I just be with her tomorrow."_

_His shoulders drooped and my heart panged, oh Godric, who was I to turn a boy down! I mean! Terry is really smart, and sweet and polite. On paper, he was perfect for me. We could have conversations, enjoyable ones that don't end with me wanting to pull the hair out of my head, or we could engage in polite debate! Not the kind that gets you thrown out of class. _

_I snapped my eyes forward when I realised I had subconsciously been looking for the dark brown head the whole time and I stopped Terry has he turned to walk away, "Maybe you can meet us at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" _

_Just one butterbeer, I thought and he smiled, nodding his head in gratitude. _

The intoxicating scent dragged me to reality and I looked to my forearm, which lay parallel to his, never touching but my skin was on edge…the hair static as if it was yearning to reach his arm, I could feel the warmth emanate from him and I looked down at my parchment as memories of long fingers that burned around my wrists as they lay imprisoned above my head came to the forefront of my mind. I tried concentrating on the equations! What was I doing, was I not supposed to have been in a competition!

"_Morning Hermione." _

_He was already seated in Ky's place and I bit my smile back, why did I want to smile! So what if he had pitched up on time for a lesson, something he never did! Not that I noticed the things he did…anyone would notice that…I mean he pitches up late for everything! It showed that he had no care for others, disturbing the lesson by selfishly disrupting it. Yes, he was selfish wasn't he?_

"_Good morning Nott." _

_I lowered myself in my seat, pulling my copy of Numerology out and opening to the pages I knew Professor Vector would request us to open to before she even made the announcement. _

_Professor Vector stood tall in front of the classroom, her long dark hair plaited to her side, "Goodmorning class. You are to work in pairs for this lesson. You are to complete the problem sets in Sections C, D and F of Chapter 5 of Numerology and Grammatica by Wakefield and Carneiro." She wrinkled her nose slightly whenever she said Carneiro's name, I glanced down, section E was set by Carneiro, did she not like his theorems? "Begin."_

_I turned to Nott to delegate the examples he should tend to but he had already started, I frowned…then I saw his heading and I straightened up, "Nott, what do you think you're doing!"_

_He glanced away from his work, "Arithmancy…or is that an existential kind of question…what __**are we**__ doing? Why are we here? You know I read Kierkergaard's earlier works and I must say-"_

_I shook my head at him, holding up my hand, not even thinking about the fact that he read muggle literature, "You're doing section E. Professor Vector said we should do section C, D and F."_

_He shrugged, "But those are boring, it's the exact same examples of Section A, D and G in chapter four but with different variables. E on the other hand-"_

"_E is not what we need to do!"_

_He smirked, leaning forward and I held my lips in a thin line, "What if hidden in E are the most challenging and thought provoking of all the arithmancy equations ever set. Yes, it is more difficult, and yes it is forbidden…but what if it is the most satisfying of all equations in Arithmancy…the kind that has you dipping your quill into your inkwell for the twentieth time as you re-equip it for another page of unending writing until finally…you find the answer…can you think of anything more satisfying?"_

_I swallowed thickly, his voice was low and I was sure my face was red, I glanced to my side, relieved that Professor Vector was busy helping Ernie and not witnessing…I shook my head, letting the wind fan my face from its sudden heat, "It's useless doing section E when Professor Vector hadn't set it for us. It would be a waste of time, we should rather do the equations set for us."_

_He narrowed his eyes, straightening in his chair, a small smile on his face, "Nothing in life that makes you happy is useless Hermione, even if it achieves nothing more than a smile on your face."_

_I opened my mouth but he tipped his head in acceptance, "But I understand you wish to do the equations she set for us. I would hate to jeopardise your perfect score for Arithmancy. How do you wish to proceed?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, what was he really saying! He speaks in riddles but that question was so straightforward. There must be something hidden there…somewhere. His eyes shone brightly down at me and I hastened to answer…and then I faltered…which were the harder questions…I should do those right? What if he did them and got them wrong? Was Nott good at Arithmancy? Well he had to have been to get an O in our OWL's…_

"_How about we both do it."_

"_Together?" I queried, could he keep up? _

_He chuckled softly, "Where's the fun in that. We'll have a competition of who can finish first."_

_I rolled my eyes, "And what would you win this time." Was I to sit next to him in potions!_

_He smirked, "Nothing. Except the privilege of knowing that I finished first."_

_I scoffed, like that would happen. I smirked back at him, dipping my quill into my inkwell…let the games begin. _

I stared at his practically blank parchment and then looked up at him, his forest green hazel eyes were zoned in on the parchment and my brows knitted together, "Nott! Are you even trying!"

I was already done! He wasn't even halfway finish! He glanced at me, "Of course I am." He continued staring at the parchment.

I growled, was he taking it easy on me! Ugh, I hated that! If I win, by Godric it was because I was better.

"Then why are you not-" He held his forefinger to my lips and I froze, not daring to even breath…his finger was like molten lava at my lips and I fought this mad urge to…what! Why on earth would I want to...do that to his finger! Godric what was wrong with me! I didn't dare move my lips as he held his finger to them as all his concentration was focused on his parchment. My throat was getting dry, I needed to swallow but if I did my lips would move and…oh Godric, I squirmed in my seat, what was going on?

"Right. Let's see what you have done."

He let his finger fall at Professor Vector's voice and I snapped around, processing the quiet scratching of his quill and Professor Vector's footsteps as she made her way around the classroom. My breathing was coming out sharply and I tried to double check my work but I felt as if my lips were on fire!

"Mr Nott. I see you have completed section C, I assume miss Granger must have done the latter two, although I do think that you should have divided the work more equally. Mr Nott…" I turned to Vector, her eyes wide as she perused Theodore's work and I quickly looked for the source of her surprise. I found it…and I turned to Theodore who had been quietly observing me for a reaction, he had done section C…an equation that took me thirteen lines to accomplish…he had done in three…yet the answers were the exact same. "This is Manning's bifactorial matrices… we don't even teach it in our syllabus."

He shrugged, still staring at me as Vector nodded at him impressed. She turned to my work and her expression waned slightly…she wasn't impressed…she nodded, ticking each answer in her head and not commenting meaning they were all right…all right but not impressive…She stopped, her eyes narrowing and she looked at me, "I thought I told you not to do section E." There was a slight edge to her voice and I ignored Theodore's smile, staring at the Professor's brown eyes and hopefully looking apologetic.

"I thought you said to accomplish Section C, D and F Professor. I have." She didn't say not to do Section E specifically and she sighed, nodding her head with a small smile, Vector was strict and a stickler for rules and I knew not following her instructions might result in chastisement yet…she smiled…her eyes were slightly glazed over…she cleared her throat…what was going on, "Perfect." She muttered, "Flawless. Excellent Miss Granger." She wasn't impressed…but she was moved. Theodore's smile widened at my blush and I nodded in thanks, slightly confused but happy by her reaction none the less.

She moved on to the next table and I looked at Theodore confused and he smiled back, pointing at his book and I glanced down at his finger. The finger.

_Numerology and Grammatica written by L. Wakefield (bestselling author of Magic by Numbers) and M. Carneiro (beloved husband and renowned numerologist (1943-1989)_

"He was her…?" He nodded, and I stared at him, utterly perplexed. Yes, this explained why Vector never gave us any equations by Carneiro…weird but I guess she didn't like to be reminded of her late husband…but Theodore…how does he do it? How does he know things…things that I don't know?

He smiled, "I thought doing section E would be useless, it isn't for marks after all. Did you find a satisfyingly challenging equation in there at least?"

I nodded slowly…very challenging…and satisfying…but answered? I don't know…the sounds of footsteps filled the class but Theodore didn't make a move, his smile fell off his face, for once looking serious and my heart quickened, what was happening to me? What was he doing to me…and most importantly…why were my fingers twitching…my breath hitching…my lips quivering…why did I want Theodore Nott to kiss me?

"Miss Granger? Mr Nott?" I snapped to my feet at Professor Vector's voice and glanced around the now empty room, "Do you require further assistance?"

I shook my head in the negative, grabbing my books and making my way to the door, not daring to turn around to look at his face…my mind buzzing with more questions than answers, an unprecedented occurrence as I left the Arithmancy class…

* * *

"-is just plain wrong! It's nine pm on a THURSDAY! And we're in bed! They are first years out there, roaming the school! And look at us! Nine PM." I zoned Lavender out; she sat on her bed, applying a drying charm to her pedicure, "We are the hottest girls in the school!" I glanced away from my Runes essay, really? That egotistic, how can one person be that egotistic?

She rolled her eyes at my disapproving look, "I said we, didn't I. Ky!"

I looked to the end of my bed which Ky was sprawled across, the sounds of Sirius singing the Beatle's Hey Jude leaking out of the iPod she had plugged in her ears as she did the Transfiguration Essay McGonagall assigned us, blissfully deaf to Lavender's moans.

Lavender of course wouldn't have that, she tossed a pillow at Ky's head which surprisingly hit, I laughed along with Parvarti and Lavender, Lavender's laughter quickly turned to yelps and I laughed as her bed sheet rose a foot into the air, her rising too with it. Lavender was notoriously afraid of heights.

"Ky." I said in scolding and she rolled her grey eyes, letting Lavender's sheet fall, a little to the side of where the hover charm was placed, causing the dirty blonde to roll off the bed and onto the floor. Ky laughed loudly as Parvarti ran to see if her friend was OK.

"KY THORNTON! YOU RUINED MY PEDICURE!"

"Paint your nails all you want Bobby, your face still looks like a-"

"KY!"

My bed jostled as Ky sprung off it after Lavender launched herself at her and Parvarti laughed as her best friend chased my best friend around the room. I rolled my eyes, the immaturity of it all.

"So…'T' huh?" I snapped my eyes up to Parvarti who had walked over to my bed and was staring at my essay.

"Huh?"

She gestured to the top of my page where I had doodled a small T at the corner. Oh no, I grabbed my ink eraser, when had I done that! How! Oh goodness, I looked at the eraser and smiled, he found a pencil eraser intriguing imagine what he would think of an ink eraser.

I heard a soft chuckling next to me and the smile fell off my face, "Sorry," Parvarti giggled, "You don't have to feel shy though; everybody knows there's something going on between you two."

I froze momentarily, how would anybody know! I mean… it's Nott! He's a Slytherin after all!

"Oh don't look so surprised! You two are perfect for each other!" My eyes widened at Parvarti's wide smile, how! He and I were polar opposites. He was in Slytherin, I was in Gryffindor, he was pureblood and I muggleborn, he was notoriously late for lessons whilst I was punctual!

"He is really smart, and so are you. And he is really sweet!" Sweet! Theodore Nott…sweet! My left buttock! "Padma says he always helps her with her Runes homework, you know how pathetic she is at Runes." Huh, Padma, I've never even seen the two together… "It's just that Terry-"

I blanched, "Terry?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on my bed, "Yes Hermione, Terry. We all know so you don't have to be so secretive."

I didn't say a word, she was talking about Terry! Of course she was, he was Terry…smart…sweet…so much like me Terry.

"Hermione…" I turned back to Parvarti, her dark brown eyes downcast, she fidgeted with my bed sheet, "I know it's none of my business…I mean…it isn't…and I shouldn't…"

"What is it?"

Her eyes flickered to my own and it was glazed with guilt, "Well, Pads told me…and she was obviously there when it happened so it must have really happened. A few Claws got a hold of a bit of firewhiskey on the Beach Day we had…so he must have been really drunk because Julez has been trying to hook up with him since forever and he never pays her any attention! So…"

She looked at me expectantly, letting her words seep in. Terry and Julez…hooked up? I thought she was with Ron. Oh that bitch, Ron really liked her! Wait… Terry and Julez hooked up! Why was I so relieved by that thought…

"I know it sucks. I'm sorry Hermione, you're my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt." Parvarti patted my hand sympathetically, "Boys are dumb. I think he was drunk though, they just hooked up. They're not dating…"

"It's OK Parvarti." I smiled and she faltered, maybe my smile was too wide? I should make it look strained a bit. I shrugged, "These things happen." And the next time he asks me out, I will have just the excuse at why I couldn't go out with him.

There was a rapping at the door and we both stood, Parvarti relieved she had finally told me what had happened and me relieved because…why…I don't know why…

We both made for the door as Lavender and Ky finally stopped fighting, Ky was presently on Lavender's back, the blonde had been trying to fling her off for a while now.

I opened the door and I smiled down at the nervous first year that was being drowned by the massive bouquet of pink, yellow and peach roses. I relieved the poor girl of her load and she scuttled away, her brown hair swaying this way and that, "Thank you!" I shouted after her as Parvarti was already face deep in the bouquet, probably looking for the card.

She found the crisp white card and her eyes widened, "It's for you!"

She jumped excitedly and she made to flip the card open, I snatched it away from her and she and Lavender stopped their incessant squealing in shock. He wouldn't dare send me flowers…would he...

I swallowed and smiled at Parvarti who looked crestfallen, "Don't you know the best part of getting flowers is the finding out who it's from!"

She smiled in understanding and Lavender grabbed the huge bouquet from me, it was kind of vulgar in its size, was that thirty roses? Isn't that a bit much…I was suddenly hoping it wasn't from Theodore.

She smelled them and smiled, "This must be the HUGEST bouquet I have ever seen! AHhhh and look at them! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL!"

I flipped the card open and my blood ran cold…what…

"Well, it's from him isn't it!" Parvarti squealed.

I cleared my throat, smiling at her, "Yup. It's from Terry!"

She pumped her fist in the air, "I told you, didn't I? I told you he was sweet! This is probably to say sorry for his alcohol aided, testosterone driven slip up on Friday night! Oh I am SO jealous!"

"I'm putting them in a vase! If I can find one that it would fit into! Oh, you think we could send the ones that don't fit to Katie! She loves roses, Oliver used to buy them for her all the time when they were together."

I nodded as Lavender and Parvarti ran to other end of the room, digging in Lavender's trunk for a suitable vase.

Ky walked forward, a cocked eyebrow at my forced smile and I let it fall, allowing the complete and utter shock to show on my face now that the other two were distracted.

What in the Founders…I handed the card to her and she flipped it upon…all that was written upon it in neat slanting writing was two words…

_Draco Malfoy_

**A/N: So this is after the Hogsmeade trip where Katie gets injured by that necklace, hence the need to send her flowers. **

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review, it really means so much! Any feedback would be appreciated. **

**Kalina **


	27. The Walk

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 27 **

**Draco's POV **

The marble of the grand staircase was cold yet soothing against my back as I leaned against it, patiently waiting for her arrival, the smooth banister made a comforting back rest. The staircase, undoubtedly the grandest feature of the Entrance Hall, also laid claim to being the brightest feature as well when night crawled by, it's white marble luminescent.

_I ignored the silk like feel of provoking skin that lay beneath my fingertips and I dragged her into the broom cupboard, ignoring the thunderous footsteps that were the castle inhabitants heading for lunch at the Great Hall next door. _

_I heard the soft click and suddenly the footsteps disappeared, replaced by a silence so severe it thundered loudly within me. I stared at a long handled broom, its bristles so bent out of shape it was a wonder what that filthy squib even did with it. _

"_I highly doubt you dragged me away from my lunch to critique the cleaning equipment…"_

_I snapped around, the lilt in her voice causing my anger to surge and I could feel my eyes bulge at the very sight of hers, twinkling in amusement, her features relaxed and her long dark hair a cushion as she leaned her head against the closed door. I followed a dark lock down to its very end, where it brushed the border of her white collar which lay unbuttoned; her scarlet and gold tie held loosely captive within it…the hollow of her neck set free by its bounds glowed a tasty tan colour that had my own neck seize up slightly._

_The playful laughter that filled the room made my eyes flicker back to her face, my annoyance returning and I glared at her, her pink lips parted as her teeth and tongue glinted at me as she laughed at whatever nonsensical thought crossed her mind. I crossed the cupboard in two strides and she didn't even flinch at my sudden movement, a long dark brow cocking slightly to accompany her toothy grin. _

"_What are you playing at?"_

_My voice was low, hindered by her scent which seemed to cling to my very clothes as she sat next to me in Arithmancy, carelessly brushing her knee against my thigh, or her shoulder against my own, or her hair finding its way too near my face as she hastened in her seat to get a better view of the victims in the neanderthalic game she played…she was purposely invading all my senses with that cocksure look in her eye, that perk to her lips, the arch to her back, the sway of her hips…fuck she was toying with me and I will NOT be toyed with!_

"_Playing?" Her voice was innocent but her grey eyes glinted up at me devilishly in a way that made me grumble from the deepest part of me…Salazar Snake this girl… "I'm not playing with you Draco." My name, why the fuck did it sound like that on her lips? "I thought you didn't like my games. So I give up." _

_She shrugged her shoulders and the action jostled her hair, her fruit scented shampoo accosting me…pineapple…fuck I was not aroused by the scent of pineapple!_

_I snapped back to my senses, unsettled by the smirk on her face at whatever reaction I obviously was allowing her to see and I held my face in a glower, working hard on it staying there, "Thornton, do not play with me. I am in no mood for games, I am not Potter, I do not fawn over your pretty little tactics and attention seeking ways, what is it that you want. For me to sign off on something for you? For me to take in more orphaned children? What is it?"_

"_You didn't take in Liam for me Draco." Her eyes dulled slightly, "You took Liam under your wing because you know it was the right thing to do, and I am still both shocked and proud of you for your decision."_

_I scoffed, "I took Liam in because I know a good lap dog when I see one." Proud? Who the fuck was she to feel proud? "And as always I was right, mindless muscle are a dime a dozen but Rheines…just like Nott-"_

"_Are you still denying friendship Draco! When will you just admit that Teddy is your friend, just like Zabini is and Liam is not just your friend…he's like a little brother to you. I see the way he hero worships you…it's cute."_

_I growled, this woman! "Cease your incessant babbling and distractions!" Her words, her body, her attitude! This woman was just one endless distraction. "What is it that you want Thornton?"_

_My breath hitched as her eyes shone up at me like molten lava, all hints of a smile gone and my chest was set alight as the feeling of her own rubbed against it, "You."_

My hands left the hypnotising texture that lay beneath my fingertips and I looked up at the sound of footsteps. The footsteps disappeared to be replaced by a loud sigh of exasperation,

"You!"

My eyes narrowed and I had to swallow the retort that hatched at the tip of my tongue. Me? If anyone should be offended by the others presence it should be me! Me! Not her!

_I pushed through the entrance to the Common Room, glowering at a first year that stepped on my shoe that scuttled away wide eyed. _

"_The kid stepped on your Armani's, not banged your mum. Calm down." _

_I turned my glower on Blaise, his cynical drawl annoying me more if possible. I had just left Thornton, after she made the most ludicrous announcement! Me! Me! She wanted me! She was fucking around with me, probably bored now that Potter has obviously moved on with Weasley…me! Fuck that insufferable woman to seven hells._

"_Nott! Not this again! You were staring at that thing since before I left for dinner! It's becoming more than just a little creepy."_

_I looked up to where Zabini was directing his conversation and I growled, of course! Of course! Where can I fucking turn without being assaulted by that face! Breakfast! Arithmancy! Broom cupboards! And now this! My own common room!_

"_I just don't get it." Theo muttered as he observed the picture of Thornton at the back of our Notice Board, the picture was recent, just like the other pictures of the winners in the various categories. Voting was quite boring this year considering most of everyone that made it to the board last year seemed to, if possible, get hotter over the Summer, except for Christina Hendricks…turns out that she wasn't so much as well endowed as she was pregnant and was probably out there somewhere raising her newborn child. "There is definitely something different about her, but I can't place it. And it's not the push up bra!" He snapped at Blaise who had just opened his mouth. _

_Theo's uncanny behaviour almost made me forget about Thornton for a second, the boy liked to people watch didn't he? He also liked to know every tiny little detail of everyone's life, it's why I kept him around, he had impeccable attention to detail which apparently was failing him dismally. _

"_Remember when he didn't talk, and all he did was stand around corners watching life pass him, I miss that." Blaise glowered at our brunette friend and I growled, flipping the notice board right way up, tired at looking at that patronizing face. _

"_HEY!" Theo snapped and I turned to him, _

"_Her walk." _

_His brown green eyes widened and he let out a breath, "That's it." He made his way over to a leather couch in the corner and fell into it, a wide smile on his face…since when did he smile? "She's back…"_

_She definitely was. It wasn't a particular thing that was different about Thornton. Not her eyes, or her hair, or the way she dressed, all of that was the same, the same from the time she waltzed into our lives in fourth year. _

_And from that time there were times that she would be different, sometimes I knew why and sometimes I couldn't care to find out, but ever since she started dating Potter, whether she had done it on purpose or she was oblivious to it…her walk changed…the way she held her shoulders, they way she commanded a room…it shrunk. _

_Like so many girls in serious relationships, beautiful as she was, as Daphne was, as any of those girls were, when they were in a relationship the walk always changed. They didn't want to turn heads, they didn't want to seek attention, all they wanted was to cower away with their lover…it was disgusting…deplorable…but this morning…the walk…she was back. _

"_Hey, hold it right there." _

_Our heads turned to the notice board that was hanging near us, little Bodrock had his blonde head down, his hands behind his back and his fellow third year boys that were near him scuttled away in a hurry, I wouldn't have found the scenario interesting if it were not for the familiar voice, "Hand it over." _

_Bodrock sighed, pulling out the parchment from under his shirt and handing it to the seventh year that towered over him. _

_Carrow took the parchment and flicked his wand, the parchment stuck back up onto the notice board and I didn't even have the energy to glower at the grey eyes that smiled back at me. I wasn't tired enough to miss that Carrow also was staring at those grey eyes…no…_

"_I didn't know you guarded the notice board on your spare time Carrow? Liza finally dumped you…too much spare time on your hands?"_

_Aren Carrow turned around, his green eyes smiling as he ran a hand through his black hair, Bletchley and Higgs as always were the two blonde bitches at his shoulder. _

"_Elizabeth and I parted months ago Zabini, I am sure you heard. Much the same way as you and our little Daphne did so." Carrow's smirk widened but I know his jibe had no outward effect on Blaise. "I unlike you; don't like little horny teenagers wanking away at what is mine."_

_Blaise scoffed and I was impressed, if anything was possible to break his façade it would be speak of Daphne and their break up, but Carrow mentioned it twice, two times more than anybody else dared to and he managed to keep his cool. _

"_And you think Kitten is yours?" My eyes flickered to Theo, who had an amused look on his face. Wait…was that what Carrow meant? Is that why he took her picture back from Bodrock? "I thought you didn't date school girls."_

"_There are exceptions to every rule." Everyone knew Carrow didn't date girls in school, ever since we were in third year and we spotted him coming down the stairs with Lady Lympsham at her own daughter's wedding, his zipper open and his face as red as a Gryffindor scarf. _

_Of course that following year he began dating Elizabeth Lexington, the lead singer of Wicken and my first ever crush…but they broke up months ago when Elizabeth caught him cheating on her with her own mother no less…scandal scandal scandal. I wasn't complaining, Elizabeth was extremely pissed off with Carrow, and Salazar knows what a wronged woman was capable of and I was the lucky bastard that helped exact her revenge. "Anyway, judging by Potter, Thornton is no little school girl."_

_I cocked a brow at him and he sighed, taking a seat opposite me and I grumbled, why did I have to show interest. _

"_It seems you little kids need a lesson on the art that is The Chase. Don't worry; Aren Carrow is nothing if not generous with his wisdom. Now, what you ask, makes Thornton different to the other many and varying and oh so generous hot girls in the school? Nothing, she is as interchangeable as the Daphne's and Chang's and Riss' of the school, all pretty faces. Yet…" _

_He leaned forward, a glint in his green eyes, "Zabini," He gestured to Blaise, "Corner and Harrington…are not a stitch changed as they were before dating the aforementioned ladies…but Potter. Oh there is only one thing that can make a man who was so awkward that my left toe had more skill in nabbing a girl than his whole person, into a man that not only struts around like he owns this place but manages to pull another hot girlfriend like this," he clicked his finger, "not weeks after his scorcher of a bint dumps him, and that little boys…is confidence. And no it's not this Chosen One crap or the scar or whatever…that little boys' is the effect of a good…nay…a great lay. A lay so great that it makes you think that you can have any woman in the world. And a lay like that is definitely worth an exception in my books."_

_I stared at Carrow…was he serious…he actually was after Thornton because he thought she was a good time! A good and from the way he spoke, an easy time. _

"_Wow Carrow, wow. That logic…flawless." Blaise announced, voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_Carrow rose to his feet, "Laugh all you want boys, but I'm the one that's going to be laughing when I bang Thornton."_

"_You laugh when you orgasm, that's not right Carrow. You should get that checked." Theo added and I sniggered as Carrow glowered and trounced away with his cronies. _

"_Poor sick fuck, he has no idea what he is getting himself into."_

_I chuckled darkly and Theo squinted at me in thought, "And you do?"_

"_What?" My chuckling ceased immediately. _

"_Well, do you know what you are doing Draco?"_

"_I'm not doing anything." Why did I sound so defensive?_

"_Exactly!" Theo snapped, "Yes, Carrow is deplorable, he is a scumbag and I want him to try with Kitten just for laughs, and Igleby, who if you didn't notice has a thing for her, has his own head shoved so far up his own arse when he talks he farts, so I also want him to go after Kitten for my own amusement. But…she's back Draco. Any day now, some Gryffindor with a good sense of humour and courage and bravery and all that smack, is going to come along and Kitten is going to fall for him. Who knows…" His eyes widened, "Could be Longbottom."_

_I rolled my eyes, "And? So?" I was really tired if that was my only defence. _

_Theo shrugged, "Carrow might have spoken a load of shit, but he was right about one thing. Kitten is different from the Chang's and the Riss' in the world." He leaned to the side and looked at Blaise empathetically, "Notice how I didn't say Daphne?"_

_Blaise grumbled, getting to his feet, "I hate Granger. She caused this." He gestured at Theo's smiling face, "Remember when people used to think he was a mute?"_

"Malfoy!"

I snapped my head up and took a step back; she seemed to have reached my step whilst I daydreamed. "I'm not going to ask again, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Granger. You're a prefect. I'm a prefect. It's nine. The time we do rounds. Surely you can work out what that means."

She narrowed her brown eyes at me, and crossed her arms, "Ernie was supposed to partner up with me tonight."

"McMillan swapped with me." I strode up the stairs, annoyed already. Did she have to dissect every little thing? She was making it hard to lie.

She didn't pry anymore, and I watched as she grasped the door knob of a familiar broom cupboard, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Someone could be in there."

Her brows rose, "That's why I am opening it! It's our job as prefects to make sure nobody is engaging in any indecent activities-"

"Everybody knows that the broom cupboards on the first and second floor are just for snogging. What's so indecent about that? You want to ruin some poor first years first kiss?"

She glowered at me, twisting the knob and pushing the door open, ignoring my words. The girl was mental.

"Bodrock." I spat out. He stared at us wide eyed and I frowned, "Get out." He scampered out and I was right, he was alone in there.

"Where's your girlfriend." Granger glared at the boy and his face paled, "Did you send her away when you heard us coming?"

Bodrock shook his head, "Bodrock, go."

He didn't wait for me to tell him twice and scampered away whilst Granger shouted after him, "Ten points from Slytherin." She turned to me, "You may have no respect for rules Malfoy! But being caught engaging in-"

"Engaging in what Granger, he was alone?"

She straightened up, which did nothing in helping her look foreboding because she was just as short as Thornton whose forehead barely grazed my shoulder, "He is still past curfew."

"Yes, but that's no reason to scar a boy for life!"

"Scar him!" She shrieked, "I merely-"

"What do you think he was doing in a broom cupboard at this part of the night? Alone."

She opened her mouth and then shut it, her lips forming a thin line as realisation dawned on her. I know Mason never does it in the dorm, even if we all were asleep and he had his drapes spelled shut, he always snuck off to the secret room behind the statue of the Hogwarts Architect and have himself some alone time…some guys were just shy.

I cocked a brow and she turned on her heel, her face considerably redder walking up the next flight of stairs.

For the next half an hour we walked the school in complete silence, ten o'clock couldn't come soon enough. What was I hoping to achieve by swapping with McMillan. Salazar I was thinking with my lower brain more than Bodrock these days.

_The annoying laughter floated across the room to me and I turned to glare at her, she of course didn't notice. She was too busy laughing at whatever Dean Thomas had said that was so funny that she looked two seconds from turning blue if she didn't take another breath. The dark boys face shone brightly at making her laugh so and Granger looked at the two in chastisement, something she was failing dismally at considering her upper lip twitched on the verge of laughter herself. _

"_What can possibly be so funny?" Theo finally turned away from the book he had been reading and stared at the scene from across the Library, I rolled my eyes, Granger so much as smiles at someone else and he knows. Disgusting._

_Just then Longbottom waddled over, literally waddled…can the boy be more pathetic and fell head first in front of Thornton which only made her laugh some more. I stood, I had enough of this shit, trying to look away at the way she pulled him up and dusted him off and smiled at him…Longbottom!_

"_Interested in carpentry?"_

_I span around as I felt the book slip from under my arm and watched it float in the air in front of the scarlet and gold tie, my throat caught. Fuck…this is why I needed to stay away from her…questions…I can't have her asking questions…why didn't I just take the book and leave…go to the dorm and read it like I was supposed to but then I saw her…_

_I snatched the book on magically imbibing timbre back and turned on my heel._

"_I had an interesting conversation with Alec Carrow today."_

_I laughed to myself, the idiot made such a poor impression she couldn't even remember his name. _

"_He's very handsome." My inner amusement stopped…what…_

"_Well it depends, if that's your type." I said nonchalantly, carrying on out the library. I pushed the door to close behind me but I closed my eyes as I didn't hear the snap…she was following me…why…._

"_Actually that's my exact type."_

"_What?" I couldn't even pretend to not be shocked by that, Aren Carrow, the idiotic dick on a human was her type! What?_

"_Black hair, green eyes…it's all very déjà vu." She laughed; giving no emotion away on her face…fuck…did that prick remind her…well that's just pathetic. She laughed harder, "Joke Malfoy."_

_I didn't respond, heading down the stairs, "So are we just going to pretend that conversation that happened amongst Filch's prize brooms earlier on…didn't happen?"_

"_Look Thornton-"_

"_No you look Malfoy." Her eyes glinted and she stepped forward, "You asked what game I was playing and now I am going to answer you. There's no name for it really but it's been going on from the dawn of time, the rules evolve almost mercurially, so too do the players, but what's the one thing that's a constant is that it's a ton of fun. I guess the question I am asking is…do you want to play with me?"_

_She stood right in front of me, her grey eyes bright and expecting, "Isn't this a bit desperate?"_

_She smirked, her pink lips kinking up in the most delicious of taunts and my insides twisted, "Maybe on anybody else right?" She picked her hands up and my heart stopped, but I never felt the smooth skin, she instead laid them on my tie which I loosened after the last class, I could feel the material tighten around my neck and my lips dried up in anticipation, "I'm not afraid to go out and get what I want…a lioness is never afraid of hunting her prey." _

_I could feel her breath on my neck, and it thawed my senses which seemed to freeze over and I grabbed her hand, turning her around and pushing her against the wall, digging into her waist and pushing against her, "I'm no prey Thornton."_

_I leaned forward and I stopped as she held a finger up to my lips, "And I'm done hunting Draco. Tag, you're it."_

_She pushed me off her and I was too shocked to even retaliate as she walked away, "What the fuck?"_

_She laughed; a mischievous smile on her face, "The ball's…" her smile widened as she glanced down at my pants, "-Is in your caught Mr Malfoy. I do believe if you play your cards right, you could score."_

"_Thornton-" Did that just happen! FUCK! She was taunting me!_

"_What Draco. I've been playing this game without any clues or any rules; you can't possible want some cheat code?"_

_I frowned, what was she saying and her smile widened, "See that's your problem, muggle references go right over your head."_

_My frown turned to a glare, "Oh so that's what you're doing, trying to humanise the Malfoy again. Trying to change his opinion about muggles?"_

_She scoffed, and I couldn't help look at how her breasts bounced at the motion…fuck…what was wrong with me._

"_I don't have time to change your opinion about muggles. But I have decided that your opinion on a certain muggle born that is very close to my heart needs to change…I couldn't possibly play with you if my best friend disagrees."_

"_If you think I am going to-"_

_She held her hand up, "I don't think anything. I'm just merely pointing you in the right direction as to how to make your next move."_

"_You think too much of yourself, if you think that I would speak a kind word to that…person just to get to you..."_

_She smirked, "Oh I think my opinions concerning myself is just about right." _

_I smirked at her back as she walked away with that walk…that damn fucking walk…Theo was right…she was back and I was fucked…_

"Well Good night."

I looked at Granger as she turned on her heel and walked up the staircase to their common room, "Wait."

She snapped around, her brown eyes glowing angrily at me, "You think I don't know what this is! The flowers! The sudden changing of the prefect schedule. I know what you're doing and if you think for a second that some stupid roses and this, whatever this is, will make up for the years of torture and ridicule that you left at my doorstep then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were before."

"You think I want to talk to _you. _ To send _you _flowers. Thornton thinks-"

"I know what Ky is doing. She told me when I got the flowers, which by the way, I hate peach roses, and thirty-"

"It's not my fault, Theo didn't want to tell me what flowers you like-"

"OH MY GODRIC! What is up with you Snakes! Why can't you just stay away! She will never be with you Malfoy! NEVER! She is just playing some stupid game and you're so far gone you can't even see-

"You think I don't know she's playing with me! You think I don't see that she's hurt and she feels like crap and she feels powerless so she's playing this stupid game with me so that some of the confidence that Potter broke into pieces can be built up again! You think I don't see that."

I swallowed… taking a step back. Fucking Granger. I was so angry I just spoke without thinking…I spoke my thoughts! Honestly! Only idiots did that!

I turned on my heel,

"Malfoy."

"What!" I snapped around.

"I'm listening." Her nostrils flared and she looked like she was ready to bolt.

"To what?"

"To what you have to say. That would make me…forgive you."

I knew what I had to say. I knew what Thornton expected me to say. But just like my quill couldn't write it on the card I attached to the flowers…my mouth couldn't say it…

Thornton may think she was just asking me to change my mind about one mudblood, but Granger was The Mudblood. She was the conundrum. If they were lesser than us, why was she better at magic than most? My father could never answer that question…and I had spent most of the first few years at school chalking her up to a stroke of luck. My father even went so far as drawing up a lineage of her family…muggles…all of them…

So mudbloods weren't stupid…and they definitely were not these decrepit creatures that the old folks made them out to be…and they didn't steal magic…nobody can steal magic…

And if our kind feared them because they made exposure to muggles riskier…then what was the Dark Lord doing? Burning bridges and sending his Death Eaters muggle baiting…natural phenomena the muggles called it…was that not exposure?

Yet here she stood…asking for an apology for what? I'm not naïve, I know I never treated her well but when did she ever treat me well. Was it not a mutual dislike? I for one never raised my hand at her…

"I'll apologise if you admit you were just as wrong-"

"I never insulted you-"

"You slapped me-"

"You were cheering the death of an innocent creature!"

"That creature nearly chopped my arm off!"

"Because you didn't listen to Hagrid when he said-"

"Hagrid! That oaf is not a qualified teacher!"

"LOOK! You haven't changed a bit! Hagrid is…he is a teacher."

I smirked, ha, that oaf wasn't qualified and not even Granger could win that argument. "How was I supposed to know that chicken could understand english!"

"He isn't a chicken, he is a hippogriff and he's name is Buckbeak."

"Don't you mean was, didn't they kill the thing."

"UGH!" She stomped her foot, "I cannot see what Ky can possibly see in you! You are absolutely VILE!"

"Oh get off your high horse Granger. You lot are all the same! Narrow minded little-"

"Narrow minded! Us! OH my goodness you are not serious! HA! YOU are calling US Narrow minded!"

"Aren't you? Name one person you truly know from Slytherin. One person you can call friend. Just one."

She bit her lip, like she wanted to say something and decided against it. "Like you can call one person friend in Gryffindor."

"That doesn't make me evil, it makes me just as narrow minded as you are."

She frowned, pushing the bushy strands that fell into her eyes out of her way, "She'll never love you."

I scoffed, "That's fine by me, I don't want her love."

She took a deep breath, calming herself down and walked back down the steps. "Please Malfoy…just leave her be. She thinks she's ready to play these games with you but…she isn't…you could probably have any other girl you wanted."

"Exactly. Yet here I am…talking to _you_…"

"A mudblood."

"Granger my dislike for you has nothing to do with your blood status, can I not just dislike you because of your personality, there is more than enough to dislike there."

She glared at me, "I won't ever vouch for you."

"I don't need you to. I just need her to know that I tolerated you for at least an hour."

I turned on my heel to walk away as she shouted after me, "An hour of your life that you wasted!"

I don't know about that…I needed Thornton to surrender, for this game to end, for me to win so I can concentrate on the task at hand…she was a distraction and the only way to deal with distractions is to offer them attention, so much so that they bore you and suddenly you have all the time in the world to concentrate on what's important. I just had to wait it out until Thornton became a bore, it always happened…nobody can entertain you forever…I just had to wait it out until she's nothing but background noise, opposed to the eclipse she currently was…

**A/N: Please review**

**So what does everyone think of Draco…? **

**Kalina **


	28. Deep in the dungeons

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 28 **

**Ky's POV **

"…Carrow was just as good, if not better than Vaisey, but either way looks like it didn't really matter who they had as chasers." Ron smiled smugly as the girls surrounding us cooed in appreciation and agreement.

I smiled at Ron, not in the least bit disturbed by the ego trip he was on; he was having a bad week to say the least. Mi had informed me that Parvarti had told her about Juliette making out with Terry a few weeks back, she wanted to tell Ron and wasn't sure how to go about doing that. Turns out that she didn't have to as the very next day Terry and Juliette had walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Ron it seemed was not informed by this turn of events and when he confronted Juliette she had apologised, not for dating Terry, but for leading Ron to believe that they had any sort of romantic relationship out of the broom cupboard hook-ups they had been engaging in from the last school year.

Mi consoled Ron, somehow letting slip that she had found out the night before and was meaning to tell him which of course resulted in him giving her a earful about not telling him immediately, and the two hadn't spoken in the past few days.

Ron had been in a tyrant of a mood and apparently his game was taking effect from what the rumour mill said, but today's match thwarted all such rumours as he barely let a goal through.

"Speaking of Carrow, what did he want from you?"

I looked to my left, Ron and I were seated in the alcove in the corner of the Common Room, surrounded by our fellow Gryffindors. Dean and Seamus were busy chatting to a group of forth years girls that were smiling up at the boys as they replayed the match from their expert view, Seamus not playing in the team but not shy in the least bit at riding on his best friends coattails. Bobby was seated on my left, smirking at me as she asked her question and I sighed.

Parvarti abandoned her conversation with Alex Silver, a seventh year boy who had a huge crush on her ever since third year; his pointy face fell slightly as she easily turned away from his conversation to focus on me.

I shrugged, "He was actually asking about you." I directed at Parvarti, "He wanted to know if you were single."

Silver's face paled if possible, he was already quite on the pasty side, if he didn't have his crop of black hair you'd think he was a Malfoy, Bobby's brown eyes widened in shock as Parvarti's scoffed, "He hasn't even spoken to me before. You are talking about Carrow? Tallest boy in seventh year, broad shoulders, those jade green eyes with the deep dimples when he smiles-"

"Which he almost never does!" Added Bobby, "He's always scowling in that sinfully hot way that makes him look so…bad." She finished with a squeal.

"Which he probably is." Added Ron, who turned to our conversation as the fifth years girls that were staring up at him in wonder had lost interest at the shocked faces that was resulting in whatever I had said and were now looking curiously at me, "He's a pathetic enough chaser. Did you see his third **attempt **at scoring; I saved that with my left hand. Just my left."

"What did you say?" Parvarti asked and Silver was staring at me intensely, as if my next words announced whether he lived or died.

I rolled my eyes, "I said I had no freaking clue and that he should ask you yourself."

Why would he even ask me, yeah Parvarti and I were roommates but Bobby was her best friend, plus our conversation was pretty weird. He described Parvarti painstakingly, pointing out her chocolate complexion and her almond shaped light green eyes as well as her shiny black long hair…it was weird…and weirder still because Parvarti didn't have light green eyes, they were hazel, the only difference between her and Padma. Surely he would know the difference between Padma and her if he liked her so much…anyway I was too busy trying to head on back to the castle without having to witness Harry and Ginny celebrate their win to stay and chat to the guy.

Parvarti and Lavender collapsed into an in depth discussion about Carrow and every single time he might have glanced at her. Silver, who looked torn between standing here and listening to Parvarti go on about another boy, or turn and walk away. Thankfully for his sanity he had done the latter, his light brown eyes slightly moist. Jeez…if I wasn't currently an expert at heart break I would have thought the scene pathetic.

I stood, weaving my way through the giggling girls until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, slightly surprised to see who it was.

"Hi." Thomas Lee smiled, his blue eyes slightly glassy, someone had gotten into the Firewhiskey reserves. My thoughts were proven by the suspicious scent coming out from the paper cup in his hand.

"Ky!" I was pulled into a tight hug by Anthony Goldstein, who was taking the effects of the Firewhiskey a bit more strongly than his fellow Ravenclaw. He let go off me, his whole being reeking of Ogden's as his face shone red down at me.

"Sorry Ky." Padma extricated her boyfriend off me, glaring at him the whole while as she dragged him off to where her sister was, surely chewing his ear off.

"Are you sure you're not part Veela." Lee spoke, holding his smile the whole time, "Boys can't seem to help throwing themselves at you, can they?"

I didn't bother answering his question, about to turn and try and manoeuvre my way out of the tightly packed room when I stopped as I heard the boy swear, all gentlemanly pretences gone as the contents of his cup splashed across his shirt.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Neville gushed, his face reddening as Lee swore, looking down at his drenched chest.

"You fucking clutz! Do you not know- FUCK!"

Before I could rip him a new one for speaking to Neville in such a way, Neville's attempt at magically siphoning the liquid off his chest resulted in somehow shrinking the Blondes shirt until it now ended just above his midriff, the sleeves bunching up awkwardly at his shoulders…he looked ridiculous and the room echoed with laughter as Lee stormed off towards the exit.

Neville frowned, obviously still guilty at unintentionally embarrassing Lee and I clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Nev, you did him a favour, I wasn't going to let him go with just altering his attire, I was going to go for more lasting damage."

A loud booming voice echoed behind me and I turned. Silver stood behind me, his pointy face held in a grimace but the laugh didn't come from him, instead it came from the boy next to him, I saw him around quite a bit but never spoke to him, he was a seventh year who looked much older, he was quite hulking and looked more so compared to Silver's slight frame, his big hands on Silver's shoulders and I noticed that it was somewhat tight compared to the genial look he was trying to give off.

He had very short brown hair, and dull blue eyes that were slightly watery. I continued staring at his laughter in confusion and he shook Silver who gulped, wiping the grimace off his face, "Ky…er…" He turned his light brown eyes on the bulk of muscle next to him, "This is Demeter. Demeter Robins."

I raised my brows, Silver and I hadn't even spoken before…should he not be introducing himself to me first. Demeter smiled at me, "Call me Robby. Everyone does." He pushed Silver away into the mass of people around us, obviously not needing him anymore as his job of introducing us was done.

Neville looked at me, evidently scared to stay and face this brute of a boy yet scared to leave me alone in his presence. "That's a pretty locket."

Robins suddenly had his hand around my gold locket, pulling it closer to his face and in doing so pulling me closer too…I wasn't sure whether the boy was being forward or was too stupid to even be aware of his own strength but I was surprised at the sudden spike of fear that shot through me at the action. All of a sudden an image that had not come to mind in months popped up…

_I then felt his cold fingers on my chest, I felt him pull at something around my neck. "I thought you looked sexy with this little locket, I liked the way it shined between your tits. I see it's the hindrance though."_

"Shit." Robins shook his hand and let the locket go as if it burned him, his dull blue eyes shocked and I blinked away the memory, I hadn't thought of that in months…I never had to…my heart was racing and suddenly a cold gripped my chest…what was going on…I was over this…was I not?

"Robins." His shoulder brushed my own as he walked forward, and my heart slowed down; I glanced up, seeing the familiar set of shoulders and Robins blue eyes glared at him.

"Potter." He spat out and I could see Harry's shoulders twitch slightly at the way he said his name, they obviously didn't like each other. Harry was barely half the guy's size but he held his ground in a way that had the larger boy take a step back.

I swallowed, jumping slightly as someone bumped into me and suddenly I couldn't breathe, everybody was getting close, too close. I shivered, pushing my way through the Common Room and practically falling out of the portrait.

I took in the deep breaths, ignoring the looks of the third year girls that glanced at me as they made their way into the Common Room.

"Ky?" I ignored the familiar voice of the Fat Lady and slowly walked down the stairs, blood still pounding in my ears. I was riddled with confusion, what was going on?

I sunk onto the large windows ledge, leaning my head back against the cold pane of glass…I was fine…that happened ages ago…I guess nobody's ever…well nobody has ever infringed on my personal space like that since…the incident. Yes Igleby flirted, just like Lee, but nobody dared cross the line…and I knew why…

I was Harry Potter's girlfriend. Nobody even looked at me, not because they were afraid of Harry…he wasn't exactly the most foreboding of people, but he and I… I guess nobody even bothered trying to get in between us because I was so long gone…I wouldn't even notice if someone was staring at me, all I could see was Harry, and how he looked at me.

And now I wasn't Harry Potter's girlfriend. I was single. Alone. And they were everywhere. Yes most of them were polite, Duncan and Lee, even though evidently not my type never pushed themselves at me but Robins…were they going to be more like him…more that were not so respectful…why did I attract so much unwanted attention… I knew I was pretty, I never had any qualms with that and I knew that boys seemed to like the prospect of dating the Headmasters granddaughter…and suddenly I thought about Draco…

I purposely prodded and poked at him, seduced him with well thought of lines that I delivered with ease knowing that it would attract him, it was easy to pull him in, easier than I thought and I knew that had little to do with me being the Headmaster's granddaughter…he was attracted to me…Ky…yet when he was up against me…when I could feel his body against my own when he pushed against me when I taunted him the other day…my whole body shivered…I was doing this to distract him…was I getting attracted to him…why didn't I feel repulsed like I did when Robins merely pulled me to him…

Part of the reason why I quickly extricated myself from his grip was because I was frightened at the way he made me feel…

"_Really there is no way to say! It is astounding. Not in all my years of teaching had I seen two potions that are so similar! If it were not Mr Potter and Miss Thornton, I would have thought it was cheating. But then again, great minds think alike hey." Slughorn smirked at me, patting Harry on the back at his place in front of me, the perfectly brewed Winggenweld potion he had in his cauldron filling into the vial he held out for it._

_Mi glowered at Harry, she was fine when I beat her at potions because I actually knew what I was doing, but she was offended that Harry apparently was blindly following that book he found. I didn't really care, I could care less what Slughorn thought of me and I didn't care that Harry had somehow usurped me as the best potion maker in class. _

_Theo flicked his wand from next to me and my cauldron emptied, just like his, Zabini's and Draco's had into the waiting vials in front of them. I started packing things away, reaching for my small knife when I felt fingers around my hand. _

_I stared at the long pale fingers, letting it rest on my hands and I felt a whisper at my ear, "Granger told you about last night?"_

_I scoffed, slipping my hand easily out of his, he flinched and I knew I had cut him in the act. _

_He turned his hand over and I could see the long slant of red erupt on his pale, smooth skin and we both watched as the scarlet drops trickled forth. _

_I took out my wand and held the tip at the start of the cut, dragging it down and I heard him hiss slightly where the tip touched the wound, by the time my aspen tipped wand reached the end there was nothing but a slightly red line that remained. _

"_If you think that partnering up with Mi for prefect duty solves anything…you're sadly mistaken. Her wounds won't be so easily healed Draco. That was a poor move, make moves like that and you might just lose your Bishop. Or your knight."_

_He sighed, pulling his hand away from my grip, "Or Maybe I'd just let the King fall. Maybe you're not as entertaining as you think you are."_

_I shrugged, "Maybe?" I held his steel grey eyes easily and we both knew he wasn't about to quit…he was too into this…Malfoy needed to win…_

And what would I do if he does… yes I was distracting him and I could play with him but soon…what if he did something that makes me… can I give in to him. My body shivered and it wasn't in attraction… it was one thing flirting with Malfoy, it made me feel a little better, not so pathetic…but could I kiss him…I've never had anyone but Harry's lips on my own…not even Cedric's…nobody knew me like that…

"Are you OK?"

My body froze slightly, he was right next to me, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise he was right next to me…

"Robins is a prick, I don't think he meant any harm by it, he just acted without thinking, you should have seen him at try outs, all that muscle but he couldn't aim the bludger to save his life, knocked his own sister out on his first shot…" I felt his little finger nudge my thumb, and my hand stiffen, "He can't hurt you Ky. I won't-"

I turned to him and stared into his bright green eyes, his glasses set low on his nose as he looked down at me and I watched as his lips moved… he kissed that girl…he kissed Ginny… how could he not feel like how I was feeling…how could he just…

I looked away from him, suddenly furious. Weeks, I was doing so well…for weeks I showed him how uninterested I was in the fact that he was dating Ginny…the last time we actually spoke was at the Beach Day… and now all that progress gone at the insignificant little action made by that idiotic boy.

I stood abruptly, too angry to even face him and thundered down the corridor.

"-STOP! I was drunk, and you should have known better!"

"I apologise if you feel that way Gin-

"I am WITH Harry! Do you hear me! WITH HARRY! Stop following me to class-"

"I don't follow you to class, we have the same classes, Gin-"

"Then what are you doing here! Huh? Skulking around the Gryffindor common room."

I stepped around the corner, Ginny was glaring at a boy, who had his back to me. Her brown eyes widened when she saw me and she pushed passed him, "Ky, are you OK?"

I bit back the bile that rose at her concerned look, and I pressed a smirk on my face, "I should be asking you that, it seems you're being stalked?"

The boy turned around and my smirk widened when I saw who it was, his hazel brown eyes glinting in the light from the lamp, his sandy hair in a neat side path, Liam walked towards me, a small smile gracing his face.

"Ky." He nodded in greeting and I couldn't help smiling back, he had really grown, no longer the fourteen year old boy that I could practically lift by the scruff of his neck, he was a good few inches taller than me and his shoulders fit his stature well.

Ginny turned to spare him a glower and then waltzed off, obviously trying to find Harry. I couldn't say I wasn't interested in the conversation that I overheard, it almost sounded like Liam and Ginny… my confusion must have been showing as he walked forward.

"Ginevra and I shared an intimate moment in Bella Île, ever since then she has become quite…wary of me. I have no idea why though, I think she fears I have fallen in love with her."

I laughed, the sound fake as I tried to forget Harry seated a corridor away and all the fresh new emotions his presence evoked. Liam frowned down at me and I let the fake smile fall, "And have you?"

His hazel eyes twinkled, "It would be no pain to do so, she is very beautiful. But I have not. It is actually you I am here for."

"You haven't fallen in love with me now, have you Liam."

He grinned at me, "It would be even less painful to do that, and I do admit to harbouring something of a crush on you after you saved me from the clutches of our eight legged friends last year, I do not however deem myself worthy of being in love with such a girl as yourself."

Liam was a rarity among Snakes, he spoke the truth without batting an eyelash and I couldn't help laughing at his words, and I was happy that it sounded right.

I hooked my hand in the crook of his elbow and suddenly all thoughts of fear and coldness at Robins actions disappeared, all emotions that Harry evoked were batted away and a familiar sensation passed over me…Liam, the way he walked, and talked, his politeness and respect to others…it was very nostalgic.

"However were you sorted into Slytherin Liam?"

"That has often been questioned, but I do not wonder as much as I used to. I find I quite like this green tie these days, the boys who wear it are quite something, don't you agree?"

I rolled my eyes, who knew Snakes had such loyalty, I recognized the shameful advertising for his blonde brother of sorts. Before I could question why he summoned me, we both turned at the sound of footsteps.

Mi rounded the corner, her brows furrowed in confusion, upon seeing me she hastened her pace, a small parchment hanging in her hands, I saw her eyes zoom into Liam's elbow, which I was holding and then flicker to his face, Liam lowered his head in a nod, and she smiled at him easily. Mi had always liked Liam, she was ever the sympathetic type and I knew that she was thinking about the tragedy that befell the boy not months ago. She, much like me, took comfort in the genuine smile that graced his face.

"William, I got your letter."She held the parchment up, "Is everything OK?"

"I didn't mean to worry you Miss Granger, I was asked to escort you and Ky."

"Escort us where?" Mi queried to which Liam returned with a smile.

"I am afraid it is something of a surprise, would you come along?" He held out his other elbow and she glanced at it as if it might bite her. She glanced at me and I shrugged.

She placed her hand into his elbow tentatively and he walked us quickly down the stairs. Liam led us in pleasant silence, Mi and I glanced at each other, her face filled to the brim in curiosity. I wasn't as curious as I usually would be, yes he managed to distract me from Harry and Robins…but he made me miss Vez…the way he spoke and held himself, he was like a person from a different century… I saw Nonno and Linus and Len…yet Vez was still absent…

"William?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Please call me Hermione. Do you dance?"

He smiled, "What gave me away, Hermione?"

"Your posture." Mi concluded and his smile widened.

"My mother was a dance teacher at Purparfait, an etiquette school favoured by many families. My sister attended it just last year."

I remembered Malfoy saying something about that last year, it also explained his painstaking politeness, "Where is she now Liam?"

"Beauxbatons. We thought it a wiser choice to send her there what with Britain being in the state that it currently is." His smile widened as he spoke of his sister, "She favoured Hogwarts but Draco can be very convincing. I must admit I would have liked her here, to see her daily. She has settled well in Beauxbatons. She is a very big fan of yours." He chuckled and I frowned, walking further down the dungeons.

"Me?"

His chuckle died down, and his usually polite face fell into a stern glare, "After the incident with Alya Bellamy in August. I have been meaning to thank you for saving her-"

I stopped, "That was your sister!" I slapped my forehead with my free hand, "Thank Godric! I thought that little girl…" I sighed in relief, when Bellamy disappeared with the little girl I had thought for sure she had…wait, "Liam, you probably know about Jack then. Jack Corner." I knew I couldn't ask Draco such things, but Liam…

He glanced at me, his glare disappearing as his eyes dulled, "Ky…I…-"

"Don't. You don't have to say anything." Mi chided me with her eyes, "We understand."

It was much too risky for Liam to inform us on such things, considering the events last year where all he did was merely sign his name to a sheet of paper ousting the Dark Lord…and that nearly resulted in his death…I wasn't thinking and Mi was right in stopping me.

"William?" I heard the familiar voice, her bright blonde hair shining in the dark corridor.

"Daphne. Were you followed?"

She shook her head in the negative and my curiosity at our destination heightened.

Liam led us further down the corridor as Daphne nodded at us in greeting. The corridor narrowed and I extricated my hand from his arm, he walked ahead until he stopped. He looked at the wall, and then walked straight through it, Mi glanced at me and I nodded, I trusted Liam.

We walked though only to find my heart clench as my skirt flew up as we fell through the air. I could hear Mi screaming next to me and my eyes burned as the wind plagued my eyes. Suddenly we stopped, hovered for a moment and then fell softly to the floor, Liam had me on my feet with a quick pull, moving over to Mi and Daphne.

I clutched my arms, shivering, it was freezing cold and my breath puffed out in front of me.

"Where are we?" Mi rasped out.

"Just a little further." He smiled and I followed him through the darkness.

He led us through a portrait and I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me.

I looked behind me to see Greengrass looking to the heavens in gaping surprise, I saw why as a long pink tentacle touched the glass ceiling above us, it disappeared and all I could see was black…

"Is that the lake…" Mi gasped.

"Through here, ladies."

I followed Liam through the opened door wide eyed, we were beneath the lake? Where were we going?

The room I was in was different to the others, it wasn't cold and there was the shadow of flickering flames that cast the room in brightness, but the light didn't come just from the fire…it came from something I never thought I would ever see here…

Mi walked into me and her eyes widened…

"Impossible…" She muttered.

**Please review**

**Kalina **


	29. Kyrianna Thornton

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**A/N: This is actually the second part of the last chapter, just broke it up because of length. **

**Chapter 29 **

**Ky's POV **

"Impossible…" She muttered.

"Again with that word!"

Teddy's voice echoed from the depths of the dark, Liam walked down the passage which was dimly lit and lined by rows of steel bars on either side.

I followed excitedly, the source of the gloomy rooms illumination reflecting radiantly further down, Liam pulled a long gate aside, opening the steel barred cell that housed the source of light and I entered without caution.

The floor was littered with large black cushions, the cell, although cold still yet warmer than the passage and the former room, courtesy of the white candles that glowed from the floor spaced a few feet apart.

The grey stone walls were as bare and undisturbed as could be expected of a cell wall, I even spotted a pair of chains hanging from the wall to my left, a matching pair reflected on my right.

The back wall held the main feature, the flat TV screen was not very large, maybe 42 inches, nothing to brag about…yet this was Hogwarts…School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…technology didn't work here…and yet that was most definitely Kate Winslet gripping Leonardo Dicaprio's hand as she floated atop a large wooden door with the sea raging in the background.

"How?" Mi muttered, entering the cell in awe as Dicaprio continued his monologue.

Teddy walked forward from the dark corner, his light brown sweater scrunched up to his elbows, his face grinning, "Welcome to the dungeons. The actual dungeons, I found it in my second year whilst having a walkabout, never thought I'd ever use it until now. It occurred to me that dungeons, like any good dungeons, must have one very non negotiable rule."

Her chocolate eyes widened as they flickered around the room, "Magic…wards preventing the use of magic…" She whispered, and her eyes narrowed quickly as she processed what she said, "We can't use magic here…"

"Right you are Granger." I turned, Draco leaned against the long silvered bar that framed the entrance, clad in a dark suit, he didn't seem injured, and actually to prove this he walked forward with his usual swagger.

"I thought you were suffering a quidditch injury that prevented your play at today's match?"

He smirked, "Miraculous recovery. Leg doesn't hurt anymore, must have just been a cramp. You Lions got lucky."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, Harper flies better than you do, probably would have gotten a bigger lead if you decided to show up."

His silvers eyes brimmed with amusement as he held my stare, Teddy's voice filled the room, "The TV is battery operated, and so is the Blu Ray player. They're attached by those wires," He gestured to the floor, where they were dark bumps in the ground that must be the chords, "To a room above this filled with stationary bikes that are attached to converters-"

"And you placed a mechanical stasis charm on the bike that pedals it and converts that energy into electrical energy that charges the battery and causes them to work! And because there's no magic down here there is no interference with the electricity!" Mi stated in awe, "This must have taken forever to set up! And think up! And where did you get the TV, and the player and the…the…"

Her voice fell away as Teddy casually draped an arm around her shoulder and her face flushed, his voice was low as he muttered answers to her questions and I felt warmth encase my shoulders as Draco's hands rested on them as he draped his black sports coat around me. "Check mate."

I smirked, his lips at my ear and I tilted my head, his usual flagrant aftershave wafting into my nose that hovered at the base of his neck, "I do believe I have a few more moves to help me elude capture…but I do admit…you're getting close…"

I felt his throat bob as he swallowed and I heard the chuckle vibrate through him, "Just admit to my victory…or should I say submit to my victory…" I felt his hands ghost at my waist and my breath hitched as my skin prickled… I fought to stay coherent…when did Malfoy's fingers become so hot…they were burning through my denim jeans…

"You're just riding on Teddy's coattails, from the way I see it, he did all the heavy lifting."

He chuckled, "No, Blaise did all the heavy lifting, it was quite difficult sneaking this in but not undoable, of course it was my idea and funding and Theodore was merely the executor of the initiative…"

"Your idea? What would a pureblood like yourself know about television and electricity?"

He shrugged, his shoulder grazing my neck with the motion, "Nothing a little research didn't enlighten me on."

I felt his fingers at the heart of my palm as he grabbed my hand, pulling me gently and I followed compliantly, he walked to a cushion on the left of the room, I glanced my right to see Teddy and Mi were now lying in a pile of cushions on the other side of the large cell, talking in low tones.

He tugged my hand and I fell to my knees, he lay across the large cushion, propped up by his right elbow, his feet dangling over the edge, clad in his formal attire he looked out of place, I could hear the familiar song of the blockbuster movie in the background and I rolled my eyes, "Please don't tell me you only have this movie."

He chuckled, the colours of the screen shining off his face, "I heard it is the best romance movie ever shot…whatever that means…I can't see why you wouldn't want that?"

I grimaced, "The movie makes no sense, I'm pretty sure he could fit on that door as well. Anyway-" I leaned over him, spotting the long black object, but before I could grab it Draco held it above his head, his hand outstretched. I raised a brow, "You do know you are currently on the floor."

"Try and get it, go on."

I rolled my eyes and leaned a hand on his chest, reaching across him and grabbing the remote easily out of his hand, "Oh how perilous that adventure was." I added sarcastically, pressing the stop button at the player but to no avail.

I glanced at Draco and his teeth glinted at me as he fiddled with two small objects in his hand…the batteries. Like that would stop me!

I quickly rose to my feet, running to the player but before I reached it longs arms encased my waist and I was hoisted in the air, I swatted at his forearms, ignoring the feel of him…everywhere…"Make that awful music stop!"

Teddy laughed, his voice getting closer as he walked towards the player and I could feel Draco's laughter reverberate at my back as he held me to him, "Don't you dare Nott!"

"Come now Malfoy, you can't possibly want to watch this drivel. The woman just tossed a priceless jewel into the ocean, you can't advocate that."

"As long as it annoys Thornton, it pleases me." I elbowed him in the stomach for the statement but he didn't loosen his grip.

I watched as Teddy leaned towards the player but stopped, or more like was stopped, he followed the hand to Mi, who was pouting up at him! Oh Godric she was pouting! "That's my favourite movie."

"Teddy! Teddy! Don't look her in the eye! Just press the button. Press it! Ignore the chocolate puppy dog hues of cuteness…look away!"

His hazel eyes flickered to me and I knew it was no use as he lowered his hand, Mi smirked at me, "There is nothing wrong with Titanic!"

"Except it sinks! Godric I will drown myself if you make me watch that movie!"

"Well there is a whole lake upstairs so go help yourself." My mouth fell open at my best friend and I felt Draco walk backwards, away from the screen.

"Hermione Jean Granger you make me watch this movie and by Godric I will…I will…"

"What?" Mi smirked. Godric, she was the only woman in the world I couldn't threaten! She sat primly on the cushion, "Malfoy, may I have the batteries?"

"With pleasure Granger." He tossed them in the air and Teddy caught them.

I scowled as he set me on my feet and I heard the opening credit music. I crossed my arms as he settled in his previous position, smirking.

"This might be the most evil thing anybody has ever done to me."

"Don't say that just yet." He winked, "Are you going to just stand there the whole time, you're missing the whole movie, we wouldn't want that."

I lowered myself to the cushion, sitting next to him still with my arms crossed, annoyed at being outvoted.

"You know your breasts look twice as big when you do that."

I glared at him, not uncrossing my arms, "Good, because this is as clear as it's ever going to be for you."

"Oh…so you contemplated taking your top of for me?"

I scoffed and the venom left it as I felt a finger trace my spine, what was up with the temperature in his digits! I was wearing like two layers of clothes. I cleared my throat, ignoring the reaction that his ministration on my back was doing to my front.

"Where's Liam?" I was happy I didn't sound as breathless as I felt.

"Probably in the common room." He muttered, "Why do you need him to _escort _you somewhere."

I turned, looking at him quizzically, his eyes were on the TV, "I thought he escorted me here as per your request?"

He sighed, "I merely expected the boy to lead you here, I thought you were averse to being escorted places…what did you say… _last time I checked I can walk just fine on my own. If you need help you may hook your arm onto mine_"

My scowl lessened at the way his voice rose as he mimicked my words from two years ago, "Maybe I just like Liam more than I like you."

His eyes flickered to my own, "Please, granted the kid has more of a chance than Ingleby, Lee and Robins and three times the chance as Carrow, he wouldn't know what to do with a girl like you."

I raised a brow, his statement raising many questions, "And you do?"

"You're here…aren't you?" He smirked, returning his gaze to the TV.

I leaned back, his forearm beneath my back, "Because Liam called me." I whispered into his ear.

He glanced back at me, "Are you trying to make the boy homeless."

I laughed, "So when exactly do you spy on me, is it an everyday thing or more like once a week."

His mercurial eyes lightened as a smirk hinted at his long lips, "I have the resources for a more twenty four hour thing." He jested. "One doesn't need to spy on you to know what happens in your life, some people read the Daily Prophet in the morning, others the Ky Chronicle."

"Well those reporters are as usual misinformed, Carrow isn't interested in me. He actually likes a friend of mine."

He smirked, "Let me guess, Parvarti Patil?"

"Do you know too?"

He laughed, "Couldn't be Granger because she's muggleborn, Brown is too annoying to even pretend to like…Patil would be the best choice."

I smiled…I don't even think he realised what he said, and without hesitation too.

"He's playing you…trying to make you jealous by saying he likes Patil but in fact is actually after you…actually works on most girls…what?"

"You said muggleborn…"

He rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what she is?"

I nodded still smiling and I felt his arm pull me to his side, "Just watch the movie. I don't even know how why they're on this ship, wasn't the guy something of a beggar?"

* * *

"Woah…I'd draw you like one of your French girls…"

I laughed as Blaise sauntered into the cell, pulling a red faced Daphne behind him just in time for the infamous nude scene. I was wondering where she went. Considering there was quite a few cells down here I didn't have to wonder just what they got up to as well. She didn't seem upset like she was the last time she hooked up with Zabini… that was confusing.

They fell to cushions near Teddy and my brows rose…so much for Mi fighting with me for watching this movie when she wasn't even watching it herself, finding the slip of pink between Teddy's lips much more entertaining.

Draco grinned as I glanced away, "Care to show them how it's done?"

I laughed, even though my heart raced, I knew this was coming… he glanced back at the TV as if he hadn't just said what he had just said and raised his brows, "Muggles actually watch these sort of things."

I glanced to the TV, watching Dicaprio draw Winslet who was draped across the sofa in nothing but the blue stone that hung at her neck, "You would be amazed at what muggles watch."

"And you advocate for them so much."

I sighed, "Just like wizards, they are muggles that err slightly on the side lacking light."

"Err slightly on the side lacking light? You mean the dark side?" His silver eyes stared straight into my grey ones.

"That sounds like its optional…maybe it's dark because the light doesn't shine there…not out of choice. Darkness isn't exactly a permanent state is it…easily fixed by a bit of light."

"Not everyone likes the light, you wouldn't shine light on devil snare now would you?"

I leaned forward, holding his stare, "You're not devil snare, Draco."

"And let me guess…you're this light that I have been lacking all my life?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

His eyes darkened as they fell on my lips and his breath brushed my face. I knew it was coming, and my arms prickled…this was it…I didn't feel like I felt earlier on when Robins pulled me to him…yet the same time I was frightened…my skin radiated fear… or was it nerves…he would kiss me…and then it would be official…single…alone…Harry… I swallowed and blinked, my eyes were moist, I was silly to think of him…no…I closed my eyes as his lips got closer…

And there it was…soft…smooth…velvet…feather light…and…nothing…I opened my eyes and Malfoy's silver orbs swirled up at me, watching my every reaction to the chaste kiss he left upon my lips… there was sudden coolness that ghosted across my skin and suddenly I was aware of the feeling…I was disappointed…I wanted more…

I leaned forward and snatched his lips onto my own, my body zinging with so much electricity I didn't think they even needed the chargers for the TV anymore and I relished the feeling…it had been so long since I felt like this…revered…excited… in control…so in control…I knew at this moment in time that I could command Draco anything and I felt drunk with the feeling…it was exhilarating…I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he complied easily…

Draco…dark Draco… demeaning Draco… domineering Draco…was putty in my hands…melting at my lips… I pulled away almost to prove that I had him… he moved forward, my lips the positive magnet to his negative and I smirked and he bit his lip… licked it…his eyes dark with need…

And in that moment every insecurity, indecisiveness, doubt went flying out the window and I felt powerful… beautiful… adored… I truly felt like Kyrianna Thornton again…

**A/N:….?**


	30. I don't care

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 30 **

**Ky's POV **

The silver spoon dangled at my lips as I scribbled out the answers for today's Arithmancy assignment, the cacophony of sound that was lunch on a weekday at Hogwarts was soothing background music as I punched out the numbers in my head.

I glanced up and smirked, on the opposite end of the hall I could see a flash of blonde, bent over a piece of parchment, occupied in the exact same thing I was attempting.

It had been just over a month since our descent into the deep dungeon…and my descent into a relationship I never imagined to ever be engaged in…not that you can really call it a relationship. Not that we cared to call it anything at all. That's what was most enthralling about what Draco and I had, it was easy. Almost cathartic in its simplicity.

The past month was littered by meetings arranged in the highs and lows of the castle, from the Astronomy Tower to our Muggle Spot down in the dungeons, venue ever changing but the activity always the same…

Almost as if he could read my mind, he lifted his steel grey eyes to my own and mirrored my smirk from across the room, the steel glistening as his eyes flickered to the spoon in my mouth and the smirk fell as his expression heated as they fell on my lips.

The spoon was quite rashly pulled from my mouth and I turned to the brunette, a quip replacing the spoon on my lips but before I could even get a word out, she held up her left forefinger which I had become much too accustomed with over the past three years and started her chastisement over my own words, settling into the seat next to me. "Don't! Sitting here consuming chocolate spread is not going to get your assignment done. You had three weeks to do it!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and grabbed the jar of Nutella, who needs spoons anyway? She flicked her wand and the bottle joined my spoon in her hand and I grinned evilly. Fine, if she won't let the cocoa distract me, she would just have to. My eyes flickered to the entrance; it had been exactly a minute since her arrival and right on cue, in walked Mr Nott.

His hazel eyes met mine and he winked in greeting, he stared at Mi for a good few seconds as he made his way to the Snake table, her chocolate eyes were focused on my assignment, not taking in a numerical sign as her face reddened as she probably felt the appreciative stare that her boyfriend had her under.

"His zip is open."

Her head snapped up, away from my work and the blood that reddened her face moments ago fled, her heart shaped mug now pale as a Malfoys and I laughed unashamedly as she recovered from my lie.

"Not funny." She hissed at me, eyes flickering around to make sure nobody heard us, which was quite unnecessary as the nearest Gryffindor was five seats away.

Mi and Theo had been secretly dating ever since we witnessed the death of Leonardo DiCaprio down in the dungeons.

I shrugged innocently, "Why would you even care if his zip is open, Mi? Especially since your third button is presently undone."

She grabbed at her white shirt quickly, frantically checking that all her buttons were well in their loops and her nose flared and I almost felt guilty at the second lie. Upon finding that her breasts were appropriately clothed all along, she glared at me and I smiled in return, "Fine fine. I get it, assignment." I turned to the sheet of parchment, a few examples away from being finished, the smile still plastered on my face, "It's just that, I always thought the nearest Wiggentree was in the Forbidden Forest, and well, I always thought the Forbidden Forest was…well…forbidden…"

"What?" Her chocolate hues were riddled with confusion.

I turned away from the parchment, my smile wider, "There's a baby bowtruckle in your hair."

She gasped, her left hand ascending to her bushy mane instantly and out flew the tiny inhabitant of the Wiggentree, it scuttled across the floor, unseen by most of the passersby.

I laughed at her scowl as she picked at her hair to make sure there were no more little creatures in it, "You should have told me once you saw it!"

"You should have told me you were going into the Forest!" I added with a giggle and she sighed, taking my now completed assignment and looking over it, her cheeks flushed as she checked the answers.

"I didn't… there happens to be a wiggentree…just behind the Hufflepuff stands of the quidditch pitch…"

"I see. I don't blame you for not noticing the presence of the prickly little creature, your hands must have been full enough with a prickly little creature of your own…or not so **little**…"

"KY!" She snapped and I laughed, this could never get old. Mi may have come to terms with her feelings for Teddy, but it was always fun to call her out on all the other aspects of their secret relationship. Their decision to keep their relationship hidden was purely Mi's idea, it had little to do with what our fellow Gryffindors would think, she only cared for the opinions of Harry and Ron whom I knew she would have to tell soon enough, but more to do with the reaction of his fellow Slytherins.

Teddy, much like he did when he signed off on helping me resurrect the old school newspaper, could care less what his brothers in ties thought, but Mi remembered too well what fiasco that had resulted in and would bring nothing like that to his doorstep again if it could be prevented.

"I know your secret." I turned away from the brown glower to the sing song voice as Bobby and Parvarti took the seats opposite us, the blonde narrowing her eyes at Mi.

Mi's glower fell with a gulp, as she ran a nervous hand through her thick brown locks, "I was helping Hagrid…the third years…Bowtruckles…"

"What?" Bobby frowned, brown eyes confused, "I was talking about your secret unhappiness that Ron and I are dating. I know that you and him are good friends, and I know that you have a crush on him."

Mi opened her mouth but Bobby stopped her, "And we-" She gestured to the four of us, "Are more than just friends Hermione. We-" She gestured to the four of us again with her finger revolving in a circular fashion, "have shared room…no more sacred than even that…shared shampoo…a bond like that cannot be broken over something as little as my winning the affections of the boy you care for. No, Hermione, please let me finish. I-" She pulled in her lips and held a sorrowful expression, "am so sorry Hermione. I should have said something. Warned you even. And I feel **terrible** that you have spent the last month ducking and diving from us, refraining from experiencing the pain that you must feel when having to witness the blinding purity that is the love that me and my Won Won share. I just want to say…" She reached across the table and grabbed Mi's hand sympathetically, "I hope we can still be friends. Even though I won-"

"Won what?" Mi muttered but Bobby cut over her.

"And anyway, not all of us can be the type of girl that dates the star quidditch player."

"Ron's not the star quidditch player." Stated Parvarti, but her best friend was too far gone in her own melodrama to listen to a word any of us said.

"I mean, it's a tough job. All these girls, throwing themselves at him! Constantly! If anything you should feel my pain, not envy me!" She clutched her chest, "I am doing you a favour Hermione, it takes a brave woman to handle being Ronald Weasley's girlfriend. I don't think that you had the mettle for such a job." She sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if even I have the mettle… then I look into his big green eyes-"

"Blue." We all muttered and she flicked it away with her hand.

"And I know…I know…he is THE one. Can you forgive me?"

I bit my lip, holding in my laughter as Mi fought to keep her face straight, "It…it's hard Lavender. But you're right…I would never…have been…brave-"

Mi was choking on the laughter she was holding back, which Bobby seemed to mistaken as her suppressing her tears. This caused the dirty blonde queen of drama to lean across the table, pulling Mi into a hug and I could not take a second more of it and burst into a fit of laughter that caused two first years to run away in shock.

Bobby glared at me as she let go of Mi who quickly sat down with a face that looked like she just escaped the clutches of a Basilisk. "Sorry." I huffed out, "I just think it's funny."

"What is?" Bobby snapped.

"Well you think that Mi is the one who is jealous of your relationship with Ron. When it's so obviously me!"

"You." The three girls snapped in surprise.

"Yeah. That's why it totally breaks my heart every time I see my Ronald trying to find the galleon you obviously swallowed with his tongue." That is actually what it looks like when those two snog.

"No! Really!" Bobby gasped out.

"Yeah." I turned to the entrance, where Ron was talking to Dean and Seamus with his back turned, "I mean…just look at that ASS!"

"Don't!" She screamed, "Stop looking at my Won Won's bum! Don't lick your lips! Ky!"

"What Bobby. Aren't you going to hug me and tell me it's OK."

"If you so much as lay a finger on my-"

"Ladies." Ron interrupted his girlfriend as he greeted us. "Ky!" He smiled, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Where were you yesterday. I wanted to have a game-"

But before he finished his sentence Bobby gripped him by the arm and dragged him to the door.

Parvarti and Mi frowned at me and I shrugged innocently, sipping my mango juice, "What?"

Parvarti huffed out as she got to her feet, "She's going to be ten times more affectionate than she usually is! Do you know what that means; you should see what she got him for Christmas!"

She sulked away, meeting Alex Silver who had been hovering at the entrance for her for the past few minutes.

"Really?"

"What?" I laughed, "It was funny. Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it, or do you not have the _mettle_ to take a joke."

She chuckled at my use of the word, "I cannot believe the way those two are! That's why I prefer the arrangement Theodore and I share. Relationships should be personal, private matters." She adjusted the sheets of my assignment into a neat pile and turned to me, she cocked her left brow at me, "What's that on your neck?"

"Huh?"I touched my neck, trying to feel what she meant. I looked down at the brown smudge on my fingers and I laughed as her eyes widened.

"Is that body chocolate!" She whispered in astonishment.

I grabbed my assignment and got to my feet, "Where would I get that Mi. It's actually Nutella." I grabbed the jar from the table as her mouth hung open in disbelief. "And if you had a problem with where that spreads been, I wouldn't be touching that spoon."

She dropped my spoon quickly and laughed, joking about the spoon but not comforting her with the truth as I exited the Great Hall. And not a minute too soon as I saw the familiar couple walk through.

What with Ron consumed with Lavender, Mi ducking around with Teddy, Harry dating Ginny and my secret daily rendezvous with Draco…I can't remember the last time the four of us sat down for a meal together….not that I wanted to…

Ginny spotted Mi and made a beeline to her, Harry followed after. At least the two were not like Bobby and Ron, actually they were the total opposite to them, aside from that peck on the cheek at the Beach Day…I never saw them even hold hands… I scoffed inwardly, well publically; I knew how Harry got in the privilege of a private room…

I felt a hand at my waist and I let the familiar scented body usher me into the broom cupboard, his hands were on my hips in moments and I laughed as he pushed me against the wall, "You're the devil."

"Huh?" I giggled out; who knew my neck was so ticklish. "Aren't you four hours too early for our little meeting, Mr Malfoy."

He released my neck from his ministrations and his steel eyes clashed down at me, "Something came up…we can't meet tonight." He pulled me against him easily, "Don't think I didn't see what you were doing with that spoon at the table."

"I have no idea what you are talking about; I was merely consuming my favourite chocolate treat."

"Hmmm." He murmured, grabbing the jar from my hand and spinning the top off it, "I do believe I was interrupted the last time I was consuming **my** favourite chocolate treat…where were we? Was it the first button?" He flicked my top button open with his left hand, "Or maybe the second?"

The black lace outline of the otherwise plain white bra I wore under my school shirt peeked out innocently, but before he much too skilfully flicked open the third button I distracted him with an invasive kiss, the jar fell to the floor with a tinkle as it rolled away, and he grabbed me roughly by the waist with both his hands, wanting me to feel just what the kiss had done to him.

"I heard a funny story today." He muttered as he pulled away from the kiss and I raised a brow.

"I didn't think this the time to swap funny stories, but by all means." I shrugged and he pushed my collar aside and kissed the skin at the apex of my shoulder tenderly.

"You shrug too much, do you know that's bad manners. A lady should be able to confer all her emotions but with her eyes."

I pulled away from his lips, a hard feat considering I didn't have much place to manoeuvre, "And tell me Draco, what do my eyes say now?"

He smirked, leaning back and taking in my dark glower, he tilted his head to the left in thought, apparently reading my eyes, "Really? Here? Amidst all this rubbish. It's my own fault, too damn good looking, but if you insist, yes I would take your virginity."

I rolled my eyes, not as comfortable as I presented at our new topic. This was actually the first time Draco brought up sex, I was actually very shocked he didn't try anything before but I pretty much called the shots, hence the only thing we ever did was make out and after a particularly hot session last week he got on a first name basis with the twins, but nothing below the belt. I bit my lip, playing with his tie, "I thought you had a joke for me."

"Hmmm." He murmured, gathering enough from my reaction to his joke to know what I felt about it. "Not really a joke. More of a horrible rumour, too farfetched to even be true. Pansy seems to think you're going with Longbottom to Slughorn's Christmas party tonight."

I frowned, "How does Pansy know? I didn't even ask Neville yet?"

He let go of my waist, "Ask Neville? You mean…you're seriously asking Longbottom to this stupid party?"

I shrugged, I do do that often don't I, "Well, Nonno is forcing me to go. So I will have to go wuth someone."

Well, you can't really call it forcing me, we had a quiet supper two weeks ago, just before he left again to wherever he goes, and he told me he would appreciate me representing the Dumbledore family in his absence at the Christmas Party Slughorn is hosting…I couldn't say no to that!

Draco shrugged, descending on my neck again as if I didn't just tell him I would be going to the party with Neville. I pulled away and he grumbled at the loss of contact.

"The party is tonight, and I haven't even asked Neville as yet, I should go do that."

"Whose Granger going with?" His silver eyes glinted and I frowned at him for the question, it was not like him.

"She's going with Alex Silver." He frowned and I explained, "Aren Carrow asked Parvarti, which by the way goes to show that you were wrong, he actually does like her, so Alex asked Mi whilst they were serving duty the other day. He said that he just needed to get into the party, he intends on actually confessing to Parvarti tonight. And Mi didn't mind, considering she couldn't go with Teddy."

He shrugged as if he didn't care for the answer, "And what made you choose Longbottom?"

"Well I can't exactly take you." I chuckled, "Plus, I thought you had something to do today."

Draco was most definitely up to something, I never called him out on it. The other night we left each others company at two in the morning, spending the whole Sunday watching the Godfather trilogy, and he didn't show up for any morning classes and he wasn't sleeping in because when we did see each other later that day his eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep.

"It can wait." He shrugged, "Why don't you make an appearance for about an hour and meet me at the end of the Sixth at eight, unless you want to stay for the stupid party."

I laughed, walking to the door, "I guess there would be no need in asking Neville now. I guess I'll just fly solo."

I winked at him, as his eyes dilated at my words and I walked out of the closet, somehow he looked like he preferred me going with Neville after my last statement.

"I can't do it." Alex ran a trembling hand through his black hair, pushing the strands back from his light brown eyes and Mi patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Relax Alex, you're just too nervous. We've gone over this a dozen times, you've liked her since fourth year! I mean, who is **he** anyway?" Mi gestured her long exposed right arm to the couple near us, Aren Carrow and Parvarti Patil stood against the right wall of the room, engaging in deep and unfortunately close conversation. I glanced at Alex whose pale face dropped a few shades at the view he had of the two and I sighed, knowing this was the only way.

I grabbed a flute of champagne from the table that was at my back and pushed it into his hands.

"No, Ky, thank you, I'm not one for-"

"Drink it." I pushed it at his lips forcefully and he had no choice but to take the flute and chug it down. He released the glass from his lips, his face reddening slightly and I placed my palm on his left shoulder, "Now, what do you feel for Parvarti Patil?"

I pushed him towards the couple with force, he knocked into Carrow and a few guests nearby turned towards the commotion as Mi snapped at me for the act, but she lost her anger when Silver's voice floated over to us,

"Parvarti, I love you. I loved you since we bumped into each other, outside Honey Dukes on your very first trip to Hogsmeade and-"

I smirked, turning away from the scene as Mi's shocked face turned suspicious. She curled her hair for the occasion, her brown locks sitting at her exposed shoulders as she wore a sleeveless peach cocktail dress that hugged her waist and widened in a bell shape just above her knees. She now had her clenched fist held at her cinched waist, "What did you do?"

I mock gasped, "I merely pushed him in the right direction, forgive me for-"

Just then there was a sound of flesh on flesh as Gwenog Jones slapped Cormac McLaggen across the face, and with a deeply affronted expression twirled and walked away.

McLaggen clutched his face, running after the famous quidditch player wincing, "Nice arse! I mean! Gwenog! I want to touch your nice arse! I mean I want to apologise! I don't know what's going on! Please."

I laughed as he ran after the woman, the idiot deserved it after he practically attacked Mi under the mistletoe five minutes ago, Mi tried holding her scowl but it was hard considering her eyes were bright with laughter, "Ky! What did you do!"

I laughed, pulling out the tiny bottle that held the clear liquid, "I thought this party might need a little spicing up!"

She gasped, grabbing the bottle, her brown eyes wide with disbelief, "You did not spike people's drink with veritasereum. That's-"

"Illegal." The deep voice interrupted, he had dressed in black dress robes for the occasion, but considering his usual attire you wouldn't have known the difference on first glance, he held out his palm for the potion and Mi gave it to him with an apologetic look on her face, making an excuse in a small voice and walking towards the balcony.

Sev turned to me and I refrained from rolling my eyes, "Oh come now Sev, I won't tell if you won't. And you won't."

"And what gives you that idea Bane?"

I smiled up at him without reservation, and his stern expression softened in response, "Eighteen days, three hours and fifty two minutes."

His only response was uncapping the bottle and sniffing at it, "You skipped phases?"

"Only needs to brew from the first quarter to the last quarter of the lunar cycle, the waxing and waning moon phases don't contribute to the brewing cycle. I tested it out…it works."

His black eyes glinted down at me, barely suppressed pride shining in them, "I thought you had given up on altering the process."

"I merely put the project on hold, but as you can see, the break proved productive."

He chuckled softly, "I do believe I have created a monster. Whatever would you do next, brew polyjuice in ten days?"

"Ten, please, I was thinking more along a week." His laughter died as a familiar voice imposed on our light banter.

"Of course, she needs no introduction, just like Mr Potter. Ky Thornton, Albus' granddaughter," Slughorn flung an arm around my shoulder as if we were old friends and I watched as Sev glanced down at his chubby little fingers with disdain. "Ouch." He pulled his hand away, and massaged his thumb, "I thing I just got stung with a bee!"

I smiled into my glass of apple cider as Sev discreetly pocketed his wand once again.

Slughorn had called with him two very imposing men, the younger looked in his late twenties with neat brown hair and light blue eyes, he was clean shaven and his robes looked as if were tailored just for him.

The older man had the same light blue eyes but his hair was a standard grey that made me think he was in his late fifties at least, yet he was clad in well cut dress robes very similar to his son, judging by the facial similarities.

"Ahhh and here is Mr Potter." Slughorn recovered from the apparent bee sting and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and turned him to our conversation. He was wearing the same dress robes he wore to Linus' wedding and I dealt with the memory that dress robes evoked by taking a large gulp of cider.

"And this here is his girlfriend," Slughorn wiggled his brows at the word as he gestured to Ginny and the glass suddenly heated in my hand, I took a calming breath…not wanting to push it to its breaking point.

"Ginevra Weasley. Of course I don't have to introduce you to Severus Snape over here. Ky, Ginevra, Harry, these are Edmund Sleek and Edmund Sleek the second. Founders of Sleekeazy hair potion and a whole range of beautifying products. Harry and Ky are my best potioneers, maybe a summer internship is on the horizon!"

Sev scoffed into his glass of champagne and Slughorn patted him on the back, "There there Severus, down it slowly."

I bit back a laugh at the look Sev gave Slughorn, but the rotund man was oblivious as he engaged Edmund Senior in conversation. Ginny smiled and shook hands with Edmund Junior, saying that she was a fan of his product, which was a total lie has redheads couldn't use the potion. He shook Harry's hand, who made some excuse and pulled Ginny away into the crowd.

"Miss Dumbledore."Edmund Sleek Junior held out his hand.

"It's actually Thornton, Mr Sleek." I added drily, as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, when he let go I discreetly wiped it at the back of my black dress.

"Then I insist you call me Eddy. Mr Sleek is my father. Ahh, and Severus, pleasure as always. How goes academia? Treating you well?" There was something very cynical in the way he asked the question and Sev smirked at the man.

"As well as it can be. I heard about your factory in Hong Kong, tough times to be in industry isn't it? Then again, when ones workforce averages at the age of ten, we must not expect much."

Edmund Jr laughed a laugh that never reached his eyes, "Oh how the British like to gossip, horrible rumours, I assure you Miss Thornton. Please tell me you don't plan on following your grandfathers footsteps and remaining as a teacher at Hogwarts, from what Horace tells me, you're quite the brewer. There is always a need for such dainty and precise hands in our RnD department. I promise it will be fun. And oh so profitable. Much more profitable than this place." He said with disdain.

"Well I fear Professor Slughorn has misrepresented me, I am nowhere near the level of potioneer he deems me, I fear my future is not as glamorous to venture out of the confines of _this place._"

He smiled, "Oh Miss Thornton," His eyes flickered from my straightened hair, over the black dress that hugged my figure, it was simple, and very demure in the fact that the only skin I showed was my arms, the dress sporting a neckline that hugged the base of my neck, "I believe it is you that is misinformed. I believe your future to be glamorous, very glamorous in deed."

"Well Edmund, I believe your future to be nonexistent." Sev looked at the man with a dark glower and the brunette tilted his head to the side in response, observing Sev in thought.

Edmund smirked, he flicked his finger and a card appeared in front of my face, "Miss Thornton, when you are guard dog is put down, contact me. I do believe we would work…amicably together. Yes…I do." And with one last leering look he twirled around and joined his father.

Sev breathed through his nose, barely containing his anger, I battered the card which kept hovering attention-seekingly in front of me, pestering my eyeline. "If I ever met a pair of slimy bastards it would be those two."

"I take it you have a history with the pair."

He glanced down at me, "Unfortunately. Slughorn sent me for the very same Summer Internship in my sixth year. Let's just say that one would never use that potion if they knew what went into its production. Edmund was in my year at Hogwarts, born, bred, probably conceived on a pile of gold, he thinks he can buy and sell anyone. Frivolous fools, the both of them."

I smiled, "I didn't know you hated The Man so, Sev."

He sipped his glass of champagne, "I may not have many morals, but the few I do attain I hold in high regard. Galleons can purchase you custom made robes and youthful looks, but it can't buy class…or intelligence, now can it?"

I nodded and he glanced down at me with a stern expression, "As happy as I am that you showed up to this thing sans the pain in the neck any boy you brought would have caused me, I wonder if it perhaps backfired. Slughorn has called for me twice but I can't comply as I see four boys that are waiting for my departure to spring into attack, I blame the dress. That looks nothing like the one Minerva bought you."

I laughed, "It's the exact same one, I promise. But I assure you I am more than equipped to deal with anybody that approaches me in your absence."

"That's what I am afraid of." He sighed, I laughed in response, leaning my head on his shoulder and he didn't even stiffen at the action, somewhere between my being on the run from Palbei and nearly falling to my death, Sev had changed. No more was he always fighting the care he so obviously had for me, or denying that we were in fact, family.

"Will you ever like anybody I date?"

He sipped his champagne in thought, attentive eyes people watching and then he chuckled, "Longbottom."

"I thought you hated Neville."

"Oh Longbottom is a pathetic student with about as much magic potential as a one legged flea…but, I do believe the boy's fear for me will prove beneficial in a situation such as that."

I smiled to myself, so if I actually brought Neville here, it might have pleased Sev some.

"Anyway, I shouldn't complain. It could be a lot worse. You could still be dating Potter."

And with that he placed his glass down and walked off to a beckoning Slughorn.

Almost magnetically my eyes found Harry, he was in a conversation with what seemed to be a vampire, or at least Ginny was talking and Harry was passively contributing to the tête-à-tête. It then occurred to me that Harry and I never went to an event together. Earlier when Slughorn introduced Ginny as Harry's girlfriend a jolt of jealousy shot through my veins…I'd never been introduced as such before…

I pulled my eyes away from the black head and reached for a flute of champagne, but the glass was swiped up before I could reach it. Carrow held it to his long lips, tossing the fluid back swiftly and I growled inwardly. He placed it down on the table with a deep sigh, "I needed that."

Not even pretending to care why, I scanned the room for Mi.

"Parvarti's left. With Alex Silver. Well, I suppose you of all people would understand, what with your recent heartbreak. Please tell me it gets better?"

I raised my brows, seriously, his green eyes glinted at me and I closed my eyes in annoyance, knowing that voyeuristic look all too well these days. Damn! Draco was right! The idiot was playing me. Just then there was a commotion in the centre of the room and a flow of whispers broke out, I couldn't see what had the guests gossiping so as Carrow was blocking most of my view of the room with his wide shoulders.

"So…you want to get out of here."

I smirked, "Yes. With you? No."

Not in the slightest concerned by the reaction that answer caused, I walked to the exit. It was about the time I agreed to meet Draco, and this party was just as cumbersome as I expected it to be. I winked at Blaise as he stared at me from the corner, in the company of the Carrow twins, younger sisters of Aren Carrow. He smirked over his glass, greeting me with his eyes.

My shoulders relaxed once I met the fresh air that was the Hogwarts sixth floor corridor and I quickly made way to the end of it, keeping to the wall which hosted most of the torchlight, not trusting myself in heels just yet.

Suddenly I bumped into something, but before I could utter a sound a hand clasped around my mouth and pushed me to the wall. I pushed against the hold but it was half hearted as the touch was so familiar I couldn't help the way my back slightly arched towards it.

Harry held his forefinger to his lips as he let go of my mouth, tossing the familiar cloak around us and tilting his head in gesture to the slightly ajar door to my right. I opened my mouth but the voices emitted from the classroom next to us silenced me.

"_-placing your reliance on assistants like Crabbe and Goyle"_

"_They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side. Better people."_

"_Then why not confide in me, and I can-"_

"_I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"_

"_You are speaking like a child! I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"_

Just then the door to our right flung open and Draco stormed out, his blonde head like a bright lamp in the dark corridor. Harry had his hand on my mouth once again as Sev strode out after him, an unfathomable expression on his face as he traced his steps back to the party.

The door to Slughorn's office long since closed behind Sev and Harry still had his hand on my mouth, but what was really disturbing me was that his right leg that lay between my own in his effort for the cloak to cover us both and I could definitely…feel…him.

"Ouch." He pulled his hand away as I bit into the flesh, tired of appeasing his attempt at reconnaissance. The action made him realise just how close we were and he took a quick step back, his face bright with an array of emotions. The step caused the cloak to slide of us and we were visible once more.

Almost in one movement he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the corridor, pushing a portrait open and entering a dark, yet extremely familiar passage…too familiar…oh no…dancing wolf puppies….my face heated at the memory but Harry didn't seem to be affected by our destination in the slightest.

"Did you hear what they said!" He whispered, "Godric," He pushed his hair back in shock, clutching at the untidy strands with his left hand as he leaned against the wall of the narrow staircase with his right. "This is proof."

"Proof?" I cocked a brow, "Proof of what?" I refused to step onto the stairs, remaining on the very small space right at the bottom…those stairs were dangerous…they made you make stupid decisions.

"Of Malfoy!" Harry's green eyes were wide, "Being up to something! And Snape is helping him!"

That's the exact same dress robes he wore on Linus' wedding…on New Year's Day…the day he 'took' me to the Beatles concert… I wore that coat…I practically slept in it that night… I cleared my throat and looked at his shocked expression.

"We have to tell Dumbledore! Is he in today?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and concentrating on the now, "No, he left for Norway yesterday. Would you please stop pacing! You look like you need to piss and it's both distracting and disconcerting."

He stopped walking up and down the bottom steps of the narrow staircase and scowled at me, "You don't understand what this means, do you? Malfoy is up to something. He's a death eater! I knew it all along! He's working for Voldemort! And Snape is helping him."

I rolled my eyes, Harry was getting worked up over nothing, and that stressed look he had on his face was doing weird things to me…I was so fucked up in the head. Plus I pretty much knew Draco was working for Voldemort. I heard what Nonno was telling Sev, which means that Nonno already knows, "Don't you think if Malfoy is doing something for Voldemort, Nonno would know because Sev would know and Sev would tell Nonno…"

I glanced up the staircase with caution, we weren't supposed to be talking about these things…

He growled, stepping down to my level and hovering over me…his face red with frustration, I was obviously not as effected by the conversation as I apparently should have been, "Look, you didn't hear the whole thing! Snape said something about making an Unbreakable Oath with Malfoy's mother-"

"Wait what?" All images of Harry having his way with me on this very staircase flew out of my head at that, "An Unbreakable Vow? He said that? Sev said that he did that?" My blood ran cold…he can't break an Unbreakable Vow…if you do, it results in death…oh fuck…that means if Draco fails whatever mission Voldemort sets for him…I leaned back against the door, my breathing accelerating, Sev would die…and I've been doing my hardest distracting Draco…oh Godric, what have I done.

"Ky…Ky calm down. I know it's a lot to take in-"

"What did he say, exactly. What did he say Harry, word for word!" I clutched his arm, making him look him in the eye, "Please, please remember."

His frustration disappeared for a searching expression as his eyes grew soft, "Erm…err…he was trying to help Malfoy…that he swore to protect him…swore an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy's mother."

I let out a deep breath…to protect him…just to protect him…as long as Draco was OK, Sev would be OK and Draco could still be OK if he failed his mission, I mean it depends on what Voldemort would do to him…but by then he should be more open to joining our side…Nonno could protect him and in doing so protect Sev…everyone was going to be OK…

"Ky." He clutched my neck and I looked up, startled at the contact, "What's going on? Are you OK?"

I gulped, the worry that instantly materialised fled just as quickly, making me somewhat light headed, "Harry, I think you're reading in to this too much. I know you think Malfoy is evil. That he's doing something for Voldemort. And he probably is." His green eyes smiled down, I knew Mi and Ron were not agreeing with him on this matter and my siding with him seemed to mean the world right now, "But what difference does it make. Nonno probably knows. Sev would have-"

He let out a growl, letting go of my neck and turning around, banging the wall with the palm of his left hand, "Snape! Snape! Snape is playing us, he's playing Dumbledore, he's playing you! He probably is really helping Malfoy-"

"Or pretending to help him so he can gather information!" I spat out angrily, really would he ever just let it go!

"Snape is NOT on our side!" His eyes were bulging in the severity he expressed to stress his point, his hands clenched in fists at his side, "He's working for Voldemort! He's playing us! Double agent! Please! Voldemort and him probably laugh their heads off-"

"STOP!" I screamed, taking a threatening step forward, "JUST STOP! How much does he have to do! How many times does he have to save you! Does he have to save ME! He saved you-"

"Only to payback my father who he was indebted to-"

"Fine that's why he saved you the first time! What of the second and the third! Why can't you just see that he is on OUR side!"

"You're blinded by your affection-"

"NO!" I screeched and his face paled over, "NO! You are blind Harry! You want him to be evil! You want him to be wrong! All you see is the man that made a mistake-"

"Mistake! Mistake! Taking the dark mark! Torturing muggle borns and muggles! Mistake!"

I took a step back from him, disappointment radiating of me, "What would you have him do Harry? What more can he do? Do you want to see him dead? Will that prove that he is on our side? Huh? Every time he leaves, he stands before Voldemort and LIES to him. LIES to the most evil dark wizard of our time. For you. For me. FOR US! And this is how you repay him!"

"Ky…you don't understand. He is not on OUR side. He is our enemy!"

"HE IS MY FAMILY!" I screeched, pushing at his chest. He grabbed my hands, his eyes unwavering.

"Loving him will bring you nothing but heartache Ky, he is evil."

I snatched my hands away from him, "NO! Loving you has brought me nothing but heartache Harry!" I breathed heavily, angry tears blurring my vision at what I admitted, he took a step forward and I pushed past him.

"Ky!" I ignored him, pounding up the stairs, my heart in my ears, my mind heavy with thoughts raging within it. "Ky!"

He grabbed my hand when I reached the top step, flinging me around, but he let go just as quickly when he saw the look on my face. He took a step back and I pushed the portrait open, angrier still that I was disappointed…disappointed that he didn't what? Beg me to stay?

I pushed through the Fat Lady, not even listening to her comments and made my way to my dorm, not even bothering to go find Draco. I didn't care. I didn't care if he went and got up to whatever he had got up to when he wasn't in class or with me.

I didn't care that every spot on my body that **he** had touched, that even slightly grazed his finger tips were burning as if set aflame. I didn't care that his scent clung to my very skin, I didn't care that my heart was still beating painfully beneath my chest.

And as I lay on my bed, fully clothed, closing my eyes and begging sleep to chase these thoughts away…I didn't care that his emerald green eyes haunted my vision…as he spun me around…just before I could leave…not saying a word…but those eyes…they said everything... I could read them like I could read my own thoughts…

And at that moment all I wanted was for it to be true…for me not to care…because I could laugh with Draco, sneak around with him…make out with him…but it couldn't make me stop…it didn't make me stop…all I wanted was to stop…loving Harry.

**So this took loads of times to write! And I am still not happy with it…please review with your thoughts guys, they really are beneficial to the process! **

**Have an awesome one**

**Kalina **


	31. Amazing Magical Act: Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 31 **

**Ky's POV **

"-and then of course she got the part! Mary Aldridge, with her microscopic mini skirt and décolletage all the way down to her knees!"

"Mother!"

Mi snapped as her mother laughed cynically at the memory, her powder blue eyes bordered by fine wrinkles that if anything added to her beauty. She and Mi were identical in features, except for the eye and hair colour, where Mi's mane was light brown and curly, Aunt Jean had a cropped do that sat fashionably and unnaturally darker atop her head.

"Of course I was cast as Emilia." Aunt Jean stated the name with distaste, crinkling her dainty nose at it, "The hand maiden!" She said aghast, "She had four lines; I think it was, right darling?"

Uncle John winked at his only daughter as she had just been pleading with him to make her mother stop reciting how exactly she came up with the name Hermione.

"Six, sweetheart." His chocolate eyes so much like his daughter's were misty with the memory.

Aunt Jean batted the answer away with her hands nonchalantly, placing down her glass of wine, "The only time Leeds University stages a production of The Winter's Tale, and I get cast as the hand maiden! And Mary Aldridge cast as Queen Hermione, my favourite Shakespearean character of ALL time."

"Well everything happens for a reason dear, I mean that's what caused you to change your major from drama to dentistry and if you hadn't I might not have met you and been blessed to cast you as the queen of my heart."

I giggled into my plate as they gazed lovingly at each other from across the table as Mi groaned from the seat next to me.

"You're right Jonathan, everything does happen for a reason, and sometimes that reason is that you're sleeping with the director." Aunt Jean muttered into her wine glass and Mi let out an exasperated sigh, but I could tell it wasn't genuine; she had missed this family banter.

I decided to stay at Mi's house this Christmas break, considering my present feelings towards Harry, the Burrow was no place that I should be, and I doubt Ginny wanted me there either. Who would want their boyfriend's ex living with them?

The Grangers were ecstatic when Mi wrote to say that I would be joining them and I was really having a pleasant stay. Mi's house may not be as lively as the Burrow but I didn't want lively right now, I was perfectly happy just spending my vacation with Mi. Well I missed Nessie, but it wasn't like I could see her, she had left for New York a week ago, to represent Thorncorpe at a number of festive obligations the boys usually tended to…speaking of the boys…they wrote two days ago saying that they couldn't make it for Christmas, but they would try and get to me by the New Year. Of course they couldn't say why…this would be the first Christmas that I would not see them…

There was a rapping at the door and I snapped back to the present as Uncle John excused himself to see who it was.

"Just imagine honey, you could have had an actress for a mother!"

Mi laughed, "No, because Granddad would have murdered you before you even had the chance to bear children. He wouldn't even let me watch telly when I used to stay over, said something about killing brain cells and shrinking eyes. I can't believe he even let you do a year of drama."

She smirked, "He didn't know! Thought I was doing Dentistry the whole time. The poor man, bless him, thought Leeds had a nine year dental programme right till the end. Speaking of your grandparents, your Nan would roll in her grave at the state of your hair; it really is getting too long dear, same goes for you Ky."

"Mum!" Mi gasped and Aunt Jean raised her hands defensively.

"I'm just saying, look at all those young celebrities, long hair is so out." She smiled in self-satisfaction at her use of the hip reference, "Oooh I could make us appointments tomorrow, we can make a whole day of it."

"How mum, tomorrow is Christmas, who would be open?"

"Oh, I forgot!" She sipped her wine, "Ky Honey, you sure everything is OK, you've been awfully quiet."

Before I could answer, not even knowing what I would say to explain my unusual silence, I was interrupted by Uncle John's return to the table, "Look who I found, mulling around on the doorstep!"

For a fleeting moment a face splitting smile graced my face, they were here! I knew they would never miss Christmas! The smile fell just as quickly as my eyes spotted the guests that Uncle John was gesturing at and specks of juice hit my face as Mi sputtered out her fruit cocktail juice.

"Hermione!" Aunt Jean chastised, patting her daughter on the back and smiling at the guests as she rose to her feet, "That's no way to greet our…guests?"

Teddy strode forwards, holding out his hand confidently, "Theodore, Dr Granger, you can call me Theo. Or Teddy. Whichever you prefer?"

"Theodore is a lovely name," She smiled up at him, "No need to shorten it. And please, call me Jean. And you are?"

Draco's eyes flittered to mines and I recovered from the surprise, a huge smirk unashamedly gracing my face at his obvious discomfort, "Draco." He easily took Aunt Jean's proffered hand into a soft handshake. "Pleasure." He added stiffly at the end, but Aunt Jean couldn't have cared less, she had a mega watt smile on her face as she took in the two boys.

Teddy wore a black pair of jeans with a light green formal shirt which made the green in his eyes more pronounced; Draco wore a snug dark grey sweater with black slacks. They did look the epitome of class and understated style and their looks didn't go unnoticed by Aunt Jean who was looking at us wide eyed without even trying to hide the implication in her bright blue orbs.

"They're friends of Hermione's from school dear." Uncle John added with a smile, clapping Teddy good naturedly on the back, the brunette smiled at Uncle John, a good natured, open and sincere smile that had Mi narrowing her eyes to tiny dots in suspicion. "Said they were in the area and decided to pop by and say hello to the girls. Sweet, isn't it?"

"Oh how very!" Aunt Jean said, staring up at Teddy's smiling face.

"In the area?"I inquired, as Mi still seemed to be recovering from the shock. "Why?"

Draco glanced at me, a small glint of annoyance making an appearance at my question to which Teddy of course had the answer, "We were visiting Draco's grandmother. She lives in the area."

Oh so they had a cover story, "Where?"

"Smith Street." Teddy answered with a smirk which was much more suited to his face.

"Well that's only a few roads from here. What's your grandmother's name?"

Uncle John smiled at Draco but Teddy responded, "Well we call her Nan, but you might know her as Tabatha Woodhurst."

Uncle John's eyes widened, "Old Mrs Woodhurst! A witch! I would never have guessed."

"Especially considering her late husband was a pastor and all that." Mi finally regained the use of her voice and began aiding me in the interrogation, but her comment seemed to slip by her parents as they stared at the two boys.

"Oh my goodness! Where are our manners! Please, come, sit, join us for dinner."

Draco held up his hand, a forced polite smile on his lips, "Thank you Mrs Granger, but we will have to be leaving. We just stopped by to say hello, Nan-" His eyes flickered to Teddy as he said the unusual word, "Will be waiting for us."

"Well not really." Teddy contested Draco's words, "I told Nan we would be dining out at Tiago's tonight, didn't want to worry the old bird and make her cook. We better get going, I made reservations for seven."

"Restaurant food!" Aunt Jean gasped out, "On Christmas Eve! No! I insist, you have to join us. John fetch the boys some plates, there is more than enough for everyone."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Teddy smiled in appreciation, "How can I say no to that offer."

"Easily." Mi muttered as she sipped her juice, Teddy happily sat down in the seat oppose Mi's whilst Uncle John sat back down at the head of the table, Draco looked paler than usual as he mechanically took the seat opposite me and some sadistic part of me really enjoyed how uncomfortable he was.

"We sure are lucky John, three of Hermione's friends over to dinner!" Aunt Jean spoke as she filled the boys' plates with a sizeable portion of everything on the table, "We were beginning to think our baby was embarrassed of us."

"Nonsense Dr Granger, Hermione talks about you all the time. Just the other day she was saying how she missed your Tuna casserole."

"Really!"Aunt Jean's face was glowing at her daughter who was glaring at Teddy as he tucked into his food, "Well fish does prevent gum disease, not that you need it, did you have braces as a child?"

Teddy shook his head, a grin on his face and Draco looked like he wanted to knock out the pearly whites he was flashing at Aunt Jean.

"So you boys are in the same year as our girls." I smiled at Uncle John's kind words and Teddy nodded as Draco busied himself with cutting his meat.

"And how is our little Pickle at school?"

"Dad!" Mi gasped as he used his nickname for her and Teddy's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Pickle? That's a peculiar nickname?"

"It's actually a funny story. When Hermione was three-"

"Oh John don't embarrass the girl in front of her…friends." Aunt Jean smirked at us knowingly. "Back to my husband's question," She looked at Draco as he was closest to her, "How is our little girl at school."

Draco cleared his throat, glancing at Mi who was holding her fork and knife in a threatening way, "She's…very smart."

"Well I can tell that from her school report!"

Draco placed his fork and knife down, "She's…bossy."

"Get's that from her mother." Uncle John chuckled.

"She's actually bossy bordering on violent." Draco seemed to grow more confident and comfortable at the prospect of picking on Mi.

"I am not!" Mi shouted at Draco who turned to her, cocking a brow.

"You punched me in the face in our Third year."

"Hermione!" Her parents gasped in unison and she floundered around for words to defend herself, looking to me for help.

"He…he…wanted to kill a hippogriff!"

"No I did not!" Draco scoffed, "I would never want to do that."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was talking about the actual act of killing Buckbeak rather than having the death of an animal on his conscious.

"Well I am very sorry Draco, we definitely did not raise Hermione in such a manner, but I am happy to see that she apologised and you can now regard each other as friends." Uncle John smiled at his daughter who busied herself with pouring more juice, her face red with anger.

"Actually she didn't."

I thought the jug would burst if she gripped it any tighter at Draco's words and Aunt Jean gasped,

"Hermione! How can you…I just can't believe. Apologise to Draco-"

"Mum! I-"

"Hermione." Aunt Jean lost all the semblance of light heartedness and Mi huffed out at her mother's strict look.

"Sorry." She muttered and the blonde boy's smirk grew. She narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"You know mum, you have met Draco before. In my second year. His dad and Ron's dad got into a fight in that book store, Flourish and Blots. I can't seem to remember what that was about, do you Draco?"

He placed a piece of chicken to his lips, a thoughtful look on his face, "Funny thing, neither can I." Mi glared at him, considering the fight was between Lucius Malfoy and Mr Weasley, it had to have been about their difference of opinions on anything and anyone muggle related.

"Well that's not exactly dinner table talk Hermione." Draco smirked as Aunt Jean chastised her. "On the topic of parents, what do yours do Draco?"

His face paled slightly at the question, obviously not wanting to go into talk of his dad.

"His father is a businessman." Mi answered and his silver eyes flickered to hers in shock, and she sighed, she obviously was trying to placate him into not telling any more of her secrets, or was just compassionate to the fact that his father was in jail, and that can't be an easy topic to broach. She really was the epitome of the 'bigger person'. "Your mother is something of a socialite, right?"

Draco nodded slowly, still contemplating Mi's agenda.

"That sounds… glamorous." Aunt Jean chuckled; she leaned forward to look questioningly at Teddy who placed his cutlery down to answer her question.

"Oh my mother is dea-"

"Late." Mi interrupted him; Teddy had the inappropriate habit of sometimes being too blunt, and therefore forgetting niceties and coming of as crass. I was quite shocked that he was handling the situation of meeting Mi's parents so well so far.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Aunt Jean's eyes glazed over in sympathy, "And your dad?"

"Oh my dad's a death-"

"Organizer." Interrupted Mi and Teddy winced as I smiled into my plate, I could practically feel her kick him under the table. "It's what we call the Funeral Services in the Wizarding world." Mi added as her dad nodded at her in understanding.

"Well…that sounds…interesting." Uncle John added, "I suppose it must be the same sort of confusion hearing that we're dentists… that must be strange for you to try and understand."

"Speaking of professions," Aunt Jean cut in and Mi let out a deep sigh next to me, "What do you wish to become Theodore?"

"A potioneer specialising in healing potions." Teddy said effortlessly and Uncle John's brows rose, impressed.

"That sounds awfully a lot like a…pharmacist?"

"I think it's more of a scientist in this world, a medical one. Researching cures for diseases and such."

Mi's mouth was hanging open, obviously shocked at the new information, Teddy could be quite irresponsible with important matters, it was a surprise that he had his future planned out whilst most of us were still undecided. "That's seems like an interesting career. And you Draco?"

I looked across from me, meeting his silver eyes before they glanced to Uncle John, "I'll have to take over the family businesses."

Uncle John nodded with an understanding smile, as Aunt Jean looked at the boys impressed.

"Businessman and Potioneer. Both sound very reliable and commendable jobs. Now Hermione-"

"Mum." She stated sternly and Aunt Jean shrugged her shoulders innocently at her daughter.

"I just don't see why you wouldn't want to become a Healer first, and then go do that animal rights-"

"They're not animals!" She snapped, "They're not humans either." She corrected herself, "It's different." She explained in frustration.

"It just seems like a…well a career path that's not for you. Equal rights activist, that sounds awfully like someone who's got an art degree and much too much time on their hands."

"Mum!" She snapped, "Who was the one that wanted to be an actress."

Aunt Jean sighed, "Well it's different, it's not like you have a GCSE to fall back on, you should choose a sturdy career path Hermione, you have to make it work in the Wizarding World, you don't have-"

"Jean darling." Uncle John stated unsmiling, and Aunt Jean stopped speaking. "Pickle, mum's just worried that you don't have much to fall back on, and we can't advise you like other parents might." He squeezed Mi's hand, "We think we might be failing you."

"Don't worry Uncle John." I smiled, "Mi doesn't need any back up plan, whatever it might be, she'll succeed, and if not, they are plenty of people she can fall back on in the Wizarding World." I smiled at him in a comforting way and he returned the smile with appreciation at my words.

"Plus she's known as the brightest witch of our age." Added Teddy, "I think that she's pretty much destined for greatness. And healers are overrated." Uncle John smiled and Mi blushed at our words.

"It's not that bad a job." Draco muttered, "I thought you of all people would like something like that."

Mi's brows twitched in surprise at being addressed directly by Draco, "I did consider it. I just don't think it's for me."

"I guess we just have to research the field you want to get into a little more; I think we liked the Healer option because it was the only one we really understood." Aunt Jean admitted with a sheepish look on her face, "I mean, we haven't even seen you use that wand before, how would we know what you can do with it. Least of all make a profession out of doing that."

"You haven't done magic for your parents! Even though you're of age?" Teddy exclaimed and Mi reeled back slightly.

"Of course, it's illegal to perform magic in a muggle area." She stated defensively.

"This house isn't." Draco added, "You're a witch. This is your residential address. This isn't deemed a muggle area whilst you inhabit it. They changed the law a few months ago."

She raised her brows, "I had no idea."

"Oh well you have to now." Uncle John added in excitement, "Come on, Pickle."

She smiled up at her dad, "Fine…I really don't know…Ky!"

She snapped as the occupants of the table flinched as I flung my now empty plate onto the floor and it shattered on contact. "Well this helps what spell to use, right?"

She shook her head in disapproval at my antics, directing her wand at the pieces of glass, "_Fictilem reparo._"

The pieces floated above the table and magically joined together. Uncle John pulled his daughter into a hug as Aunt Jean clapped at the magic trick.

"It's a simple spell." Mi added, her face flushed red, "First year level really."

"Why don't you introduce your parents to your little friend?"

She glanced at Teddy, smiling as she toyed with his idea in her head; her parents looked on in interest.

She smiled, closing her eyes momentarily and pointing her wand at the table, "_Expecto patronum."_

There was a gush of silver smoke that slowly amassed together, gathering luminescence until there was the distinct shape of an otter, whose nose twitched slightly as it took in its surroundings, it's large eyes inquisitively peering about. Uncle John had tears in his eyes at the feat, staring at his daughter in amazement as Aunt Jean launched off her chair, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

The otter suddenly took off as the bowl of mash potatoes crashed to the floor and the familiar orange fur that was Crookshanks clawed her way over the table and after the patronus.

"Crookshanks!" Mi shouted as Draco and Teddy shoved their seats back and jumped to their feet as the jar of juice and bottle of wine followed the bowl of mash potatoes, with Mi distracted the patronus disappeared and Crookshanks hissed at the spot where it was not moments ago. He straightened out of his predatory stance and casually walked out of the dining room with a flick of his tail, as if she didn't just drench the boys with a mixture of fruit cocktail juice and wine and upset most of the contents of the table.

I bit back a laugh at the look on Draco's face as Aunt Jean fussed with cleaning them up, handing them paper towels as Uncle John ran upstairs to fetch more towels.

"I am so sorry boys."

"It's quite alright Mrs Granger, nothing a little Skowzers can't fix up." Teddy reassured her as Aunt Jean patted his chest with a paper towel.

"We actually should be going. Thank you for the meal, Mrs Granger." Draco added, not bothering to clean himself up as he pushed his chair in, hasty to make his retreat.

"Oh you kids can't mean to head over Smith street at this part of the night? John will drive you. We insist." Aunt Jean added sternly as Uncle John re-emerged with towels.

"Of course, it would be no problem at all." Draco glanced annoyed at Teddy at Uncle John's response, and I stifled a smirk, I bet he was wondering how the hell they were getting back home from Smith Street wherever that was. Teddy stopped dabbing his shirt and patted his jeans pockets, digging in them as if searching for something.

"What is it?" Aunt Jean inquired as his face glossed over with stress.

"I can't seem to find…oh no. I left the house keys at Nan's." Teddy gasped out at Draco, the blonde's face remained stern, obviously unsure how to react to that statement and his confusion deepened at not knowing where Teddy was going with this…but I did…I smirked,

"Well it's half ten…wouldn't Nan be sleeping?" I asked, feigning concern.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he began to catch on, "She's a light sleeping. She'll hear us knock."

"Oh well that's not right!" Aunt Jean gasped, "You can't disturb her sleep! You boys must stay the night, we already have the spare room ready for Ky, she can just sleep with Hermione-"

"No!" Mi and Draco chorused together, they glanced at each other, surprised they were in agreement as Aunt Jean and Uncle John frowned at the outburst.

"It's just that…"Draco began and Mi cut in,

"Wouldn't Nan worry if you don't return home tonight? We don't want to worry the poor woman."

"Granger's right, she does have a weak heart…" Draco added, "Stress won't be good." Mi nodded in agreement.

"All the more reason to let her rest, sleep is very important at that age." Aunt Jean added knowingly, "But we don't want to worry her either."

"You could send word with Aella." I added helpfully, biting back the smirk that was itching to cross my lips, "That's Draco's owl. She would just leave the note so no need to wake Nan and she'll find out you boys are safe when she wakes up in the morning. It's win win."

Draco glared at me as Aunt Jean and Uncle John smiled at each other as the problem was solved.

"Well…" Mi started, gulping as she clutched at straws, "They don't have pyjamas. We wouldn't want them to be uncomfortable."

"Well lucky we have a legal witch in our presence." Teddy smiled at Mi, "I do believe that you are quite proficient in transfiguration, best in our year she is." He added with pride as her parents cooed in agreement, she glared at him behind her mother's back.

"Well that's settled!" Aunt Jean added in excitement, "Hermione, Ky, show the boys to the spare room, John you come help me get those extra duvets out of the top cupboard, it's a bit nippy." Now we know where Mi get's her bossiness from.

Mi sighed and walked ahead and I followed with a smile as the steel eyed boy glared at my back as we ascended the stairs. Draco Malfoy…living in a muggle house…well there are such things as Christmas miracles after all!

"What were you thinking!" Mi burst as I followed her into her room, she grabbed her hair in frustration, finally able to express her emotions as her face reddened with anger, "DRACO MALFOY! Sleeping in MY house!"

"I know." I added with a chuckle, "It's surreal."

"It's a nightmare, that's what it is!" Her nostrils flared at me, "And as for Theodore…oh he planned this from the start didn't he…ohhhhh!" She growled out as I giggled at her frustration, Mi could be so over the top sometimes.

There was a soft knock preceding the door opening and Aunt Jean flounced into the room, she gave us a conspiratorial smile, "You little rascals. Hermione! You should have told me you had a boyfriend."

"Theodore is not my boyfriend mum!" Mi snapped, Aunt Jean rolled her eyes in response.

"Of course he isn't! It's Draco! The way you two fight, it's so obvious! Your dad and I were just like that when we were young! Well when he was young, I'm still young." She laughed as Mi looked on horrified at her mother's words. This night kept getting better and better. She opened her mouth but her mother cut her off.

"Look, I can't be long. I just got the boys settled in and your dad's waiting for me. You know how he can't get a wink of sleep unless I'm in bed too. I know you lot are going to sneak out-" Mi opened her mouth but Aunt Jean silenced her with a raised hand, "I was seventeen once too. So I don't want you guys climbing out any windows, here's the spare key! Don't tell your father. You know how he is."

"Mum I-"

"Shhh." Aunt Jean winked at us as she backed out of the room, tossing the set of keys that Mi didn't even attempt to catch as she stared at her mother in shock. With the click of the closing door she was gone and her daughter turned on me.

"I cannot believe…she just…he…Draco…ugghhhh!" She ended as she seemed to have lost her coherency.

There was a second knock on the door, "Pickle?"

She took in a deep breath, "Come in dad."

Uncle John poked his brown head inside, smiling at us both and then entering. "Well I can't be long darling. You know your mother can't sleep if I'm not in bed. I just came to give you these."

He held out a set of keys to which Mi took tentatively, "Car?"

He winked, "I know you lot are going to sneak out and I don't want you to walk around at this part of the night. Just don't go far! And stick to the speed limit!"

"Daddy." Mi closed her eyes, trying to keep her nerves in check, "I can't drive."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I know that. Theodore said he could earlier."

"He did." She added in a deadpanned voice.

"Hmm. Now, don't tell your mother, you know how she get's. Enjoy."

I waved as he left with a wide smile.

"I can't believe this." Mi whispered in awe, "I'm like…from a dysfunctional family. You spent a week…just a week here…and you managed to break my parents!"

I laughed, "I didn't do a thing. I barely said a word whole night. Look, I think they're just excited you're living a little. I would be happy if I were you."

"Happy! My parents just gave me permission to sneak out with my boyfriend and take the car! My boyfriend who they think is Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! I should be flinging myself from this window, that's what I should be doing."

Just as she gestured to the window there was a sound of stone on glass and I ran towards the transparent pane with a huge smile on my face, Mi grumbled towards it but her grumbling stopped when she reached the window…I glanced away from the scene and to my best friend as the stress and discomfort of tonight physically left her body as her features softened and her eyes grew bright…

"Still want to fling yourself from this window."

She gave me a watery smile and nodded, "Anything to get nearer to him…"

**Please review**

**Kalina **


	32. Look at these photographs

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 32**

**Draco's POV **

I sighed as I watched Granger elatedly push open her window, red cheeked and misty eyed as she stared down at the idiot that I called friend. Theodore stood in the middle of the large circle of ice which now was the central feature of the Grangers back yard, he was balancing precariously on the ice skates he insisted on wearing, a massive smile on his face as he stared up at his girlfriend.

He then turned to me, gesturing at the large blanket on the grass that he laid to the side of the ice circle and I straightened up from the tree I was leaning against, it's not enough that I had to sit through a whole dinner with Granger's parents, not to mention sleep in Granger's house, now I must aid in his frivolous antics for Granger.

I knew I should never have listened to him when he said we'd only be five minutes, that he just wanted to give her her gift and be gone, I grumbled out the spell, pointing to the large blanket as I spotted the large stormy grey eyes staring down at me.

Theodore may have been the one that dragged me here…but she was the reason that I had stayed…that I even agreed to tag along in the first place.

The sheet of purple ascended, hovering just outside the window that framed the two girls, the brunette held a pink blush, a contrast to the red face of anger she sported through most of dinner, her dark haired companion held no smile yet her features were soft, her grey eyes contemplative, an expression she held through most of dinner…

Was she angry…I did stand her up…well it wasn't my intention, Snape got me all riled up about the stupid mission…I knew if I saw her after my confrontation with my godfather she would inquire why I was upset and I wasn't in the mood to lie…I didn't even think I could find a suitable one at the time and all I really wanted was to just get away from the damned man…and the truths he spoke…

He was right, the muck up with the cursed necklace was an embarrassing blunder…the Bell girl could have died…I needed to practice the control curse more rigorously because I was sure I had told the stupid bar wench to tell the bloody girl not to open the case…that whole scenario wasn't thought out at all…like the Old Fool would have just touched the pearls…I just needed to show them at the time that I wasn't just sitting around…that I was making an attempt to fulfil the task I was set…

But now what do I have to show for it? Yes, I was trying to fix the cabinet, but I barely spent any time on the thing, what with classes and Ky…Ky…it was getting harder and harder to spend time away from her…but I needed to get my shit together, if Snape only knew how little time I was affording my attempt to complete my mission…I can't let any of them know…I needed to pay more attention to my task…if I failed…

"I'd never peg you for the big, romantic gesture type?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, Ky was standing in front of me, her usually tan cheeks were pale making her grey eyes look black in the night, her hair was out of the hair tie she used for dinner, lightly dancing in the slight wind that caressed the night, she had swapped her jeans for a light grey tracksuit pants with a matching hoodie that was zipped up halfway, a white tank top hinting out from underneath.

"None of this was my idea." I added drily… if there's anything I disliked it was being called out on something I did that wasn't deemed befitting my natural behaviour...yes, it wasn't like me to tag along with Theodore, it was even less like me to stay for dinner, and agree to stay over? I was beginning to think I didn't even know who I was…

"Yet here you are." I watched as the pink lips stretched across the soft face, the action slowed down in my mind so I took in every crinkle of the eye, crease in her cheeks…and all thoughts of why I stayed vanished as a tingle ran through my body as she directed that smile at me…not a smirk like she had been doing for most of dinner…a smile…her smile…

Her eyes flickered away momentarily as Granger's squeals of laughter cut through the otherwise silent night, Theo looked up at her, laughing as well, his butt on the ice floor as Granger began pulling him to his feet. I knew it was coming, she was bound to ask, I could see she wanted to join them and I braced myself for the question, it was always harder than usual to tell her no. I was fool enough to pitch up at Granger's house, I was fool enough to stay the night…but I had my pride…I had never ice skated before…I wasn't about to start now.

Instead she lay the blanket that had carried her down from the window, at the foot of the large tree and tossed herself down on it's warmth, the action causing her hoodie to ride up, displaying a slip of lightly tan skin at her side. As if that sight was an invitation I settled on the floor next to her, using the less than comfortable tree trunk as a back rest.

Her eyes were lost in the night sky, her thoughts even further away and I couldn't help but think it…Potter. That's why she was in the state she was in, she must have seen him at that party a week ago…that's why I wasn't keen on her staying the whole time. And definitely not with Longbottom, not after what I saw of the boy in Alya's thoughts.

"I apologise for not showing up last Friday. It turns out I couldn't change my plans. I should have sent a letter but I lost track of time." Her eyes flickered to me, taking in my words in with a slight frown…she was upset.

The frown fell just as quickly to be replaced by a smirk, "It's OK. I entertained myself just fine." I bit my lip at the smirk…fuck…she could melt snow with just one of those looks. "Anyway, turns out you were right about Carrow. Don't worry; it was nothing I couldn't handle."

I scoffed, "I wasn't worried. I'd be sorely disappointed if a play as easy as the one he made at you worked, I'd think I would have to rethink my choice in playmates."

She cocked her brow at my choice of words but didn't comment on it. What else could I call her though? Lover? She definitely wasn't my girlfriend. "How did you get here?"

"Car. Taxi to be specific. Muggle was annoyingly inquisitive, are they all like that?"

"Are you sure he were being annoyingly inquisitive, or was the poor bloke making polite conversation?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do I look like the type of guy you make polite conversation with."

Her grey globes flickered to mine's in amusement, "No, not at all. You look like the type of guy who you avoid at all cost."

I smirked, "Out of fear?"

She laughed and I knew the answer was not going to be in my favour, "Yeah, fear being victim of death by pretentiousness."

"You're the girl snogging the pretentious guy, so I wouldn't laugh so hard."

She sighed, her eyes still twinkling in amusement and I couldn't help the relief that flooded through my body, relaxing my back and shoulders at the fact that she was finally being her usual self…and I was the cause of that. "You sent word to your Nan?"

I glared at her, her lips perking up at the question, her grey eyes met mine and as if on reflex from her laughing eyes I launched forward, swinging my leg over her body and hovering over her I attacked her sides with my fingers and her body wrenched forwards with laughter, I smiled down at her expression as her laughter tickled my face as it blew out in soft gasps, "Fine…fine…stop!"

I relented and she lay back down on the floor, her hair a black cushion that felt like silk and her eyes wide, whirlpool of emotions. I felt her soft fingers at my cheek and she tilted her head as she gazed up at me, "What is it?"

I didn't answer, moving off her and to my previous position. She made me act without thought much too often…

She sat up, turning to me with questioning eyes, "Did you send word…that you won't be going home tonight."

I turned away from her, choosing to stare at Granger's house. It was small, well anything was small in comparison to the manor, it was neat though. "I didn't."

"Wouldn't your mother worry?"

I sighed…mother used to worry…mother used to notice thing…now all mother was was a shell, a shell that just sat around waiting for her husband whilst strangers walked in and out of her house.

Of course some days it was different, when I was around she was better, she seemed more like herself, she had someone to fuss over…but every moment in her presence was just a reminder of the noose I had around my neck…tightened when I ran into Alya on my way down to dinner…tighter still when I saw the red cloaks guarding the door…suffocating tight when Aunt Bella decided to invite her fellow death eaters for supper…and tonight was going to be the worse…the Ball. The annual Yuletide Ball the Malfoy's hosted for centuries past and of course something small like the resurrection of a dark lord and the imprisonment of the Head of the family did little to break the tradition. "Draco?"

When she said my name like that, it wasn't my ears that sensed it; it was an internal organ that I wished had more resistance, especially against this girl. "The Manor is big. Vast. My wing alone is like the size of Granger's whole house." My voice held no pride and she listened carefully as I spoke. "My mother is used to not having me around, assuming that I am just in my quarters. She'll assume so tonight."

She bit her lip in thought at that, staring at me and I was relieved that the stare held no pity, as I spoke a sudden thought cross my mind and I voiced it, "Where do you live?"

She laughed at the question, turning around and leaning against my left shoulder for support, looking at Granger's house as well, "The Castle is big. Vast." I pinched her side and she smiled up at me, showing me that she was just playing, "Well…I've become something of a nomad these days. Hogwarts will always be home, but I guess if you're asking where my residential address is, it would have to be New York, even though I haven't been there in…forever…"

"Do you miss it?"

"No." She answered without missing a beat, "I miss seeing Linus and Lenzo everyday…I miss watching TV whilst we all ate supper, oh creeping into Linus' study when I couldn't sleep and insisting he play chess with me, I miss sneaking into Lens room and messing up his Skype dates." I didn't ask what that was; mesmerized by the look she had on her face. "They've always been home to me…"

"You miss them."

She sighed, "Painfully so." I looked down, her voice was so small and I threw my arm around her has her nose twitched and the drops escaped her eyes and suddenly I felt like an idiot. It was Christmas. And she wasn't used to being alone. She missed her brothers. That's what has got her down.

"I'm sorry." That was the first time I ever slung those words together. I never said it, usually hiding behind the insincerity of 'I apologize', but right now I really was sorry.

I didn't have to ask why her brothers weren't with her today, I heard their names mentioned in the few meetings I attended, coupled with a flurry of swears by Katerina Karetnikov, they were really a hindrance in her Red Cloak movement. Nobody knew much about it within the ranks, even in the inner circle; we all knew that there was something not right about those Red Cloaks, something unnatural. I didn't know where she was getting them from, but they all seemed to follow the Dark Lord with the utmost loyalty…it was frightening…but then most of everything at those meetings was just one long scare fest.

I pulled out the parcel from my pocket and cast an enlargement charm on it. It really helped that Granger was of age, I was used to doing magic in the Manor walls, but outside I would be subject to adhere to the underage magic laws. But considering any magic sensed on these grounds would have been assumed that it was in fact Granger casting spells, hence our ability to make the ice circle and the flying blanket.

"Here." I pushed the red wrapped parcel into her hand and she took it, her face dry but her nose slightly red, "Merry Christmas."

She licked her dry lips, picking at the wrapping with trembling fingers which had more to do with the cold than anticipation, but her brows were drawn down in curiosity. They quickly lifted as she clamped her eyes on the contents of the box, and she lifted up the first item, a watery smile breaking her face.

"I didn't know what to get you. You're very spoiled." She really did have anything I could think of getting her and jewellery didn't seem her thing. She didn't seem to hear a word I said as she stared down at the first picture; it was quite hard to come by.

I had to get Liam to talk to that Potter loving fool, Creevey who was notorious for taking photos of most of the waking moments in his life. I practically paid the price of a diamond necklace for the set of photographs, and I wasn't even the one that purchased it. I figured he would run off to Prince Potter if I asked and we really didn't need anyone inquiring into the nature of our relationship. He was curious as to why Liam wanted these pictures though, but his curiosity was easily purchased.

"This is from the Christmas two years ago." She laughed at the sight of her fourteen year old self, staring up at her grandfather in wide eyed admiration, there were specks of snow hitting their faces but it did nothing to hinder both their smiles, the headmaster was sporting a badly knitted blue scarf which seemed to be the source of all their amusement.

The second picture was more recent, and I had to admit it was one of Creevey's better ones. It was of the Beach Day, Ky and her brothers were seated under the old Beach tree by the lake, she was leaning on Lorenzo Thornton's shoulder as Quilinus Thornton was lazing on the grass, an elbow propping him up and a huge smile on his face as his siblings laughed at whatever anecdote he was reciting. The sun was setting, throwing the landscapes in the background into dim light…giving the picture an ethereal look.

She cleared her throat, going to the next picture which was the most recent one, and she smiled down at it. It was a picture of her; leaning on Snape's shoulder by the drinks table at Slughorn's Christmas party…I was surprised at this picture. I don't think I've ever seen my godfather look like that…his onyx eyes were clear and emotive and his face held no cynism…

I stopped looking at this pictures and looked at her as she laughed at the next one, I knew it was the one with her and McGonagall, she was hanging off the stern transfiguration Mistress with a conspiratorial gleam in her eye and smirk on her face as the older lady chided her with her eyes at whatever she was plotting, it was my favourite picture, I really liked her smirk. I really liked the way she smiled. Her laugh was…the best. Genuine, in this world full of fake things. Fake smiles and fake friendships and worst still were the forced ones…everything was so forced…but not her…never her…everything was natural…no pretence…

I felt her lips before I even saw her coming and I lazily kissed her, she pulled back, a smile that made my head dizzy on her lips. "Thank you."

I nodded, not trusting my voice right now as I was still recovering from the look she was giving me.

"Draco, are your going to take it or just stare at my face?" I looked down at what she was talking about and I was surprised to find there was a long black velvet box in her hand. I took it tentatively, wondering what the crazy girl could have got me and I couldn't harness my features of shock when I clicked it open.

"How did you know?" Nobody knew. I didn't even speak it aloud before. I didn't even say it when we went for our career counselling last year, pretending that what I wanted was to take over the family business and Snape didn't question my authenticity.

"You're not as mysterious as you like to think Mr Malfoy." She smirked, "Last year when you...when you helped me on Astronomy Tower, when you warmed me up. You used a counter curse to hypothermia, when Madam Pomfrey was checking me up she said it was cast on me…you can only learn that spell in a healing text book…and you'd only read one of those-"

"If you wanted to be a healer." I muttered as I looked down at the recitator, a thin metallic object the size of a standard quill that was found in the pocket of most healers, it was used to read standard measurements like temperature and pressure. I looked at the object, rolling it in my hands; I saw my name engraved into it in green slanting writing, a single green emerald sitting at the bottom of the recitator…

And for the second time today I uttered a pairing of words that were unusually sincere, "Thank you."

* * *

"Spread them. Further. Further. Bend your knees. A little bit more. More."

I looked up at Granger, I was practically squatting on the floor. I quickly rose to my full height as the bushy browned devil started laughing and I was about to fling the bat to the ground and walk off but she ceased her laughing and held her hands up in apology, "Sorrry. I'm sorry, just a harmless joke. Consider that payback for yesterday." She said in soft tones, I glared at her but I remained in my spot.

It was around noon and we were engaging in a game of cricket on Mr Granger's pleading, Granger and I somehow found ourselves on the same team, along with her mother whilst Ky, Theo and her father were on the opposing teams.

"Just spread your legs like a hip distance apart and bend your knees slightly. Now when Ky throws the ball at you, just use your bat and try and hit as hard as you can. OK?"

I nodded and turned away, staring at Ky who was standing with her hand on her hip impatiently waiting to throw her ball at me, she smirked when she saw I was finally ready and did a little run up, releasing the ball as she swung her hand over her head.

"YESSSS! YES!" I wasn't sure what had happened, Mrs Granger had flung her hands around my neck, jumping in celebration as the ball I hit went over the fence and now lay in the middle of the road. "That's four runs! We won!"

She let go of me and begun doing a little victory dance in front of her husband and I couldn't help but smile at the antics, Granger was giving Theo a superior look as if she was the one that won the game. Some people.

I turned to Ky who had a 'who cares this game sucks anyway' look on her face, rolling her eyes as Granger began to do some sort of dance in front of her.

"Granger, keep that for the bedroom."

She stopped her dance and raised her brows at me, "You wish you could see this in the bedroom Malfoy."

I sighed, ever since last night she was in an annoyingly chipper mood. We all headed back into the house, I walked as close as I could to Ky without being too obvious, I felt her pinkie hook into mines and I smiled down at her, "What were you saying this morning? Something about kicking my arse in any game even if you didn't know the rules?"

She scrunched her nose up at me, "I let you win. I know how you boys get when your manliness is contested."

I pulled out a chair for her and she sat in the one next to it…something's never change. Granger sat in the chair Theo pulled out for her, her fingers on the diamond necklace he had given her last night. My eyes caught Mr Granger's as he smiled at his daughter, and he laughed at the look I had on my face, I must have been looking on in disgust at the pair…but it wasn't true disgust…maybe that looked comical.

I dished out, I was considerably hungry as we woke late and headed straight outside for the game. Ky poured me a glass of orange juice, and I raised a brow, that is akin to her preparing a three course meal for me and she rolled her grey eyes at me in response.

"And here you go." I looked down at the little statue dragon Mrs Granger placed in front of me, an identical one in front of Granger, "I thought we needed trophies to commemorate today's win!"

"This is from your three piece dragon set you got from Hong Kong mum, you sure you want to break it up?"

Mrs Granger shrugged, "I'm not too sure I'm breaking it up. Seems like it will find its way back into the family somehow." I furrowed my brows at that queer statement, what?

Granger banged her palm to her forehead as Ky giggled next to me, I was more confused by the glare Teddy was giving me. What?

"Well I got actual trophies for my team." Mr Granger handed a small gold trophy of a girl with an opened book in her hand to Ky and Theo, both taking it with huge smiles.

"Trophies for what!" Granger said in disgust.

"For coming out second." Mr Granger added jovially. Granger's eyes widened and she made to snatch the trophy from Teddy who held it out of her grasp. "DAD! Those are my spelling bee trophies! From the first grade! Dad!"

"What darling? You have dozens of them. Don't be selfish."He chuckled.

"Selfish? Selfish?" She stated, her eyes wide, she stared at the occupants at the table, even looking at me for help. Upon finding nobody on her side she attempted snatching it back from Theo.

"Fine. How about we have our own spelling bee for the trophies." Ky said with a tone that sounded like she was being so charitable. "I'll pick a word, and Teddy and you will have a chance to spell, and whoever spells it right gets the trophy." Granger opened her mouth to protest, "Phenomenal."

"This is ridiculous." Granger rolled her eyes, "P-h-e-n-o-m-e-n-a-l. Phenomenal. Now give it here."

"K-y-r-i-a-n-n-a. Phenomenal." Teddy finished with a wink and I sighed in exasperation at the cheap tactic knowing that it would work on the dark haired lunatic at my side.

"Sorry Mi. You lose this one."

Granger gasped and looked to me again. I apparently was the only other sane person at the table, I smirked in reply, she'd get no help from me and she glowered at me as if I had taken her trophies from her. I glanced at the little golden statues trying to figure out why they were called Spelling Bees…muggles were weird.

"What? Don't tell me you want one too." I glanced away from the trophy at her words and rolled my eyes at Ky, "Please, my dragon's bigger than yours."

She laughed, placing a piece of garlic bread to her lips, "Is that so."

I shook my head at her perverseness, chuckling softly into my meal. My eyes caught site of the Grangers wall clock and I swallowed what I had bitten in haste, "Salazar, it's one thirty."

Theo finally turned away from Granger to look at the clock as if I would be lying.

"You boys have another appointment?" Mrs Granger inquired.

"Unfortunately yes, Mrs Granger."Theo wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood and I mimicked the action from across him. "I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality." He glanced down at Granger with a soft expression, "It really was…something else."

"Well let me at least make a plate for your Nan."

I bit my lip as I heard Ky's soft chuckling next to me and I held a sincere look on my face, "It's OK Mrs Granger. She's…vegetarian."

I heard the giggle and I turned and looked down at her as everybody said their goodbyes, "Don't you want Uncle John to leave you in Smith Street?" She asked innocently.

"No." I added quickly, hiding my glare at the troublesome girl, patting my stomach, "I think its best we walk off the meal."

Teddy gave Mrs Granger a peck on her cheek and I realised that it was probably customary I do the same; I did so in haste, we really were getting late. I raised my hand at Granger who waved back and I followed Mr Granger to the door, I caught her grey eyed gaze just before I could walk out and I winked at her, she smiled in reply…fuck…that smile…

"Now you boys are welcome whenever. Been a while since we had young boys in the house." Mr Granger sighed, "Its nice not being the only male around." His laughter died down and he looked at Theo sternly, "Now, I know you and my daughter are a couple. Now, they say the average man's greatest fear is of the dentist…don't let me show you why now."

Theo responded not with fear but a soft chuckle, "Yes, sir."

"Bye. Thank you again for all your hospitality." I muttered walking out of the house; the man stopped me with a tight squeeze to my right shoulder.

"Thank you Draco. I can see you two are good boys, take good care of my girls."

And with a friendly wink he sent us on our way. Theo and I glanced at each other, me with a shocked look and he with a happy one… muggles…they were…weird.

**A/N: So I always wondered why the ministry assumed it was Harry who performed magic in his second year and not Dobby, so I assumed it's because they monitor the house and not the person itself. Like Harry would have been the only wizard in Number 4 and he was underage? That was the only sense I could make of it. What do you think**

**Don't worry, this is leading somewhere**

**Thoughts are always welcome**

**Kalina **


	33. Wolves in sheep's clothing

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

A/N: It sure has been a while, been busy with studies and stuff. I hope it's worth the wait... here goes :D

**Chapter 33**

**Draco's POV **

The soft notes of the Moriarti brothers wafted through the tepid air that had our...guests...littered comfortably throughout our Drawing Room in various degrees of sociability. I watched from my spot near the window which usually laid backdrop to my favourite armchair, which was probably stacked up neatly as per mother's instruction in the South Wing, along with the rest of the furniture this room usually housed.

The whispers of the frosty night whistled through the tiniest of gaps in the window, ghosting across my black dress robed back but I dared not move, relishing from my position of hiding in plain sight. I watched with a concealed smile as Theodore twirled Aria across the room, her giggling voice warmer than even the flames in the large fire place, probably the only genuine expression of life amidst the drivel of falsehood that graced the Manor tonight. As if to reiterate my thoughts I watched as mother touched cheeks with Lady Davis, the dowdy brunette whose flickering ice blue eyes took in the room with well hidden envy, as if she hadn't been guest to the same scene for most of her life. My eyes narrowed as Therron Davis placed his pudgy hands much too low on mother's back, pulling her to the dance floor much like Avery before him...

The heady scent assaulted my nostrils before her voice broke my temporary peace and my jaw tightened in preparation of the nuisance that I was about to endure, I should have known she would find me... eventually.

"Why Drake, hamstring troubling you again?"

I turned to Pansy, annoying as the girl was, she was a fairer site than watching mother and Davis Sr dancing and she beamed when our eyes met. She, much like every other girl present at the Ball, looked impeccable. Perfectly done make up coupled with flawlessly chosen dress cut, colour, fitting and painstakingly faultless hair styled in array of sleek do's that only left me wanting the untamed soft tresses of dark strands and the barefaced soft skinned beauty that I was privileged to not hours ago...

Her blue eyes darkened as I didn't respond and I felt her lightly caress my leg, "If you like I can give you a massage...I'm sure you remember how very...capable... I am with my hands..."

"Well that's just remarkable Pansy darling." My skin crawled as I felt dainty fingers slither across my palm, "Aunt Cissy was just saying that old Lady Brocklehurst is crippled over in pain upstairs and they need someone to rub her down till the healer gets here. Amanda, show Pansy where your grandmother is, Draco owes me a dance."

The dainty little sticks of flesh became iron clad but I complied without any further threat on Alya's part, turning away from the two girls without much effort, one livid and the other her complete contrast.

I knew I had to dance with Alya at some point tonight, just like I had to dance with mother at the beginning of the Ball and would probably have to dance with Aunt Bella if the woman cared for dancing at all and requested it of me. It wasn't proper to decline family of the customary swirl across the floor, even if family was a viper in a red Zangara gown made of thin satin that highlighted every silk spun curve the woman had grown in her sixteen years of existence.

I looked down at her electric blue eyes in laid in the porcelain white face and it was almost laughable, the irony that the soft scented angel before me was in fact an incestuous psychotic death eater that lay claim to Mistress of the Imperius Curse.

"Submission is a good colour on you, Draco." Her red lips tilted at the ends as I led her to the middle of the floor, if I must dance let it at least be where I could keep a good eye on mother. With father in prison, these devious bastards were slithering out of every nook and cranny. I watched as her frail ivory clad body was twirled around by the likes of Lord Baddock, turning her so her light grey eyes fell on my own momentarily. My heart twanged at the empty look on her face and guilt stroked my insides...I was selfish staying away for longer... It pained me to even visit this fifty one room glamour padded prison...yet she had to exist here day in and day out... watched by red cloaks as death eaters roved in and out as they pleased, with only her mad sister and her corrupt children for company.

Alya sighed against my neck which sent a shiver down my spine, was nothing warm about this girl. "Feeling guilty for abandoning poor Aunt Cissy just so you can play around with the blood traitor tramp for a little while longer?"

Yet again I didn't respond, knowing it was a baseless accusation. I knew she had no idea of anything occurring between Ky and I, if she did she wouldn't have been playing so nicely.

"Don't tell me your spies are so dismal that you're resorting to fishing tactics Alya. Then again, Davis does take after his father in the intellect department. Father says he repeated forth year three times, I wonder what he would say when he finds out who you've been associating with in his absence. And what exactly that association involved."

I knew it must have been her that gave that idiot the idea of poisoning Ky at the beginning of the year. Just like I knew it must have been Blishwick that instructed Lucan Banner to ensure the poison his friend was using would be stale, the bastard didn't want any harm done to Ky unlike his sister. I glanced to the side and as if for prove my theory, there stood Travis Davis, his lips in a snarl of jealousy as he watched Alya float across the floor with me.

"Uncle Lucius would be proud that I am at least attempting to rid this world of one Dumbledore, considering you're failing so dismally. Tell me again about the cursed necklace, that story never seems to get old."

"Only if you promise to tell me again how Dumbledore's muggle daughter in law gave you that retched scar on your stomach. Do you fuck Davis clothed, I wouldn't want to see that mangy ugly thing even if I was a mangy ugly fourth year with a prick the size of a house elf's pinky." She struck a nerve with the admittance that she was in fact the one that told Davis to poison Ky and I knew the scar she now sported upon her abdomen was a sore topic for her, Theo told me that it must have been a cursed blade because his sources say she searched months for a way to get rid of it to no avail.

She laughed hollowly as I dipped het backwards fighting the urge to just let her fall, her raven tresses tickling my cheek as I swung her upright again, "At least I know when I fuck Davis his only thinking of me, not some four eyed half blood that's most notable achievement occurred at the age of one. How does it feel loving a woman that would never love you back?"

I scoffed, "Not as bad as getting beat by a muggle woman Alya. I wonder how you sleep at night."

She smirked, "Quite comfortably actually, with Travis at my front and Jack at my back of course." Her blue eyes glinted up at me as she ran a small hand across my back, "Draco darling, if you think I am the least bit embarrassed at using my feminine whiles to get what I want, you are sorely and disappointingly mistaken. You would find that my family...**our** family... are not above fucking anyone or anything to get what we want. Ahh, I do believe little Aria is having such fun, then again, my brother is an amazing dance partner."

I let go of her, tuning out the twirling and swirling couples until my eyes found the shock of black hair. I nearly toppled Lady Bullstrode to the floor as I pushed my way to the lopsided couple, the black head towering over the mop of sandy brown. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw me, "Draco! I was waiting and waiting! You promised me three dances and I've only received two!"

I looked passed her pouting face to the tall man at her side, his face held in a smile that never touched his eyes, "Ari darling, you wound me. Was I not good enough company."

She giggled and I grit my teeth as his black eyes looked down at her, "Of course not Bastian, it's just that-"

I didn't let her finish, pulling her by her hand to me, I couldn't stand his fingers on her...the same fingers that dared... I swallowed, the last thing mother needs is me making a scene. I was about to summon Kovsky when Ari was again pulled from my hand, it wasn't Bastian though. I sighed inwardly at the sandy hair, "Liam. Please escort Ari upstairs."

His brown eyes glowered at me and I relished in a prolonged blink, the boy was still fucking angry. "Yes Master Malfoy." He said with a cutting edge and I had to fight the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, this seriously was becoming the worst fucking night.

It seemed he still hadn't forgiven me for not allowing Kyra to attend the Ball. It was mother's wish though, there would be enough Ladies here today, and nobody knew that I had purchased her, it would rally up unnecessary questions which I honestly didn't have the patience to answer. How was I to know the girl had been planning the Ball in excitement for the past few weeks, I didn't even know I was the one that purchased her gown for the evening as a Christmas present. I sighed as he walked away, knowing he would probably retire for the night, upset at Kyra's disappointment, I had to practically force him to attend the Ball...he just didn't get it...

I watched as the pair of sandy heads made its way to the centralised stair case which housed many occupants framed at the banisters, smirking salaciously and flirting unashamedly with each other.

"They do grow up so fast, don't they?"

My hands shook as it fisted at my side and for one second all I could see was red, all I could see was my fist in his face, all I could see was this fucked up arsehole getting what he deserved.

"Bastian!" My eyes flickered to my left and my stomach clenched at the look of unsuppressed glee on her face, that cannot precede any good news. "Our guest has arrived!"

He smirked down at his sister, "I guess your two henchmen are not as dumb as I thought they are. You'll have to excuse us cousin, Alya and I have other matters to attend to."

Without another word he turned on his heel and walked away, I made to follow but was stopped by a hand on my arm and a familiar voice at my ear, "It's your mother, she's taken ill."

All thoughts of following Alya and Bastian were tossed away as I left the room alongside Blaise, I was shocked he came considering Daphne and her family was here, plus his mother was in Italy, he had every polite excuse to not pitch up, "Who's with her?"

My question was unanswered as just as we turned the corner on the third floor, I heard the shrieking shouts that was my mother's delicate voice and we ran the distance to her rooms.

I barged in just as the shouts disappeared to find my mother atop her bed, struggling at what I can only assume were invisible restraints as her lips flailed open again and again yet emitting no sound.

"Just let me give her the damn calming draught!" Aunt Bella was fighting off her husband who was holding her away from mother.

"She's already had three flasks today! Severus says if she has anymore she'll lose her mind! Do you want to turn her into a fucking vegetable like you did to the Longbottoms!"

I pushed past the struggling couple and fell to my knees at her side, her light grey eyes were practically invisible as it rolled to the back of her head, her back arched and the small veins on her thin exposed arms popping as she thrashed violently against the unseen ties, "WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!"

I finally found my voice and aunt Bella and Rodolphus turned to me, finally ceasing their bickering, aunt Bella's black eyes were throbbing with anger, her long neck flushed red as she contained her rage, "What did I do! I kept her alive didn't I! Lucius this and Lucius that! Driving herself mad over a MAN! Despicable! If our mother was alive...Crying that death eaters were plaguing her house. She should be proud that this manor has been the venue of such instilment of discipline. OF FEAR! OF WORK FOR OUR LORD!"

Bellatrix hit the wall as her husband's hand sat like a collar around her neck,

"You know what your sister felt for Lady Brocklehurst yet you and Rabastan heed no reason!" barked Rodolphus, "The instruction was to wait for tomorrow, and the Dark Lord said to spare the children and Victor! What use is he to the cause dead! You were not supposed to massacre the Brocklehurst family tonight under your sister's roof you mad bitch!"

My hands patted mother's hair which was wet from the tears that were leaking down her face, I couldn't process what Rodolphus was saying, I needed to help mother. I needed to calm her down, I massaged her arms...she was hurting herself trying to break free. "Shhhh."

My head snapped around as mother's en suite banged open and a tiny figure fell through, screaming the whole way down.

"Get back here you little-" Rabastan stepped through the door, his wand raised as his black eyes glowered in annoyance at the slight snivelling figure at his feet."

"STOP!" Blaise and my own voice echoed through the room, for the second time separating Rodolphus and aunt Bella from they're squabble.

"You boys stay out of this, this is the Dark Lord's orders, the Brocklehursts-"

"SHE'S NOT A FUCKING BROCKLEHURST!" Pansy clawed her way to me and I grabbed her, pulling her crying body to me on the floor, what the fuck, what the fuck was going on.

"Drake...Drake..." She cried into my shoulder. I held her, what the fuck.

Rodolphus lowered his wand with a stupid look on his face, "Then what was she doing with all the Brocklehursts."

I rocked the trembling girl back and forward as Rodolphus walked out of the en suite, leaving the door wide open... laying at the floor was Mandy...Mandy who never spoke a word to me even though my mother and her mother were best friends. Mandy who sat two seats away from me not two hours ago at dinner, like she did every night on the twenty fifth of December for the past sixteen years of my life. Mandy who gave me a Valentine's Day card every year ever since we were ten. Mandy who sat in front of me in Arithmancy ever since third year. Mandy who was my mother's goddaughter...Mandy who was told to take Pansy upstairs on mothers request relayed by Alya...Alya...she knew...she sent Pansy.

"They have one daughter you idiot." Rodolphus snapped the door shut, "This is Patrick's daughter you..." A vase cracked as Rodolphus gripped his hair in frustration at his brother's stupidity. He must be angry because he already spoke more than I have known him to do his whole life.

Pansy was still clutching my neck and I held her to me, rising to my feet holding her steady with difficulty. Mother stopped screaming silence but the tears fell down her cheeks without any indication of slowing down, pansy's cries the voice over to my mother's pain.

"Draco." I turned slowly towards Rodolophus... my mind was hazy...what the fuck was going on? "You need to get Alya. She's the only one that can calm your mother down before she goes into complete shock. She'll be down in the dungeons. Rabsastan and I will clean up the mess in there, you have to stay downstairs, it will not do well for the others to know that the Dark Lords wishes were not adhered. Don't worry, they won't ask for your mother, they would make their own assumptions based on her absence and let them. Hand over Patrick's girl, he won't be pleased to find out that she was involved in all of this, I'll have Alya-"

"No, no...it's OK. I'll take Pansy." I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do with her but I doubt anybody could detach her from me at present...the things she must have seen in there...

I turned to mother, bending awkwardly with Pansy at my side and kissing her forehead and hurried out of the room, my body ached to see her like this and my throat burned...I couldn't be weak in front of these people...

"Draco-"

"Take Pansy to my quarters." I pulled her off me with difficulty and I gasped, I hadn't noticed that the bodice of her dress was in tatters and there were marks all over her face...oh Salazar... Blaise grappled with Pansy, pulling her into his arms against her will and I tore down the stairs.

I was in the dungeons in moments, thanking the Founders that the guests were entertaining themselves to the extent that the drama upstairs went unnoticed. I took the steps two at a time, running down the corridor, suddenly as if passing an invisible barrier I was hit with the painful feminine shrieks that were becoming too common for me. Before I could reach the door someone bustled out in a rush.

"Draco?"

I didn't have time to wonder why her face was so flushed, or why her blue eyes shone with excitement; I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her, "You need to go to mother. She's-"

"Had another panic attack?" How common was this? How often was she sickened with these things? I stepped towards the stairs but she didn't comply, the screams from the dungeons background music to my current feelings of frustration.

"ALYA!" I snapped, pulling her after me. I heard what aunt Bella and Rodolphus and Rabastan did to the Longbottoms, if mother's attacks were going to leave her like that...fuck, "ALYA!" She didn't budge.

"Say please."

My scream of frustration was drowned out by the tortuous screams on the other side of the wall and she laughed at my reaction, "I'm kidding, don't be so uppity."

By Salazar I will kill her. I moved again but she stood her ground...how! She was tiny!

"Kiss me."

She was not fucking serious. "Alya..." The image of mother in pain upstairs burned in my retinas. Was she really...really doing this... "Alya please just-"

Her lips were on mine in a moment and I fell against the wall hitting my head excruciatingly but she didn't stop, shoving her tongue ruthlessly in my mouth and her hands grated at my skin as she clawed at my back. I pushed her off me just as she began snaking her leg around my waist and she laughed manically, even overshadowing the screams from next door as she licked her lips up at me, "Bet Thornton doesn't know how to do that with her tongue."

I stood stock still against the wall, breathing heavily at what just happened...at what was happening...all around me. I flinched as she placed a sharp finger at my chin, deftly placing her lips at the end of the cold line that leaked down my cheek and pulled back, "Breathe Draco. I made blondie in there think her whole body is covered by flesh eating bugs, I think I can make mummy believe everything is OK before she goes over the edge."

The click clack of her heels disappeared as she crossed the barrier for the silencing charm and I sunk to the floor, my fingers in my hands letting the tears fall effortlessly...

Alya's done this enough times for this to be routine...mother lost it so often...she...she saw so much... the Brocklehursts... Pansy... my hands shook as I processed the fact that Andy Brocklehurst would never attend Hogwarts... Andy who pitched up every year at the beginning of term to see his sister off...his sister who I never gave the time of day because she wasn't pretty...because she wasn't Slytherin... no matter how often mother begged me to be friends with her... until she had given up completely and let it be that her son was that fickle...that shallow...

I pulled out the recitator from my pocket and clutched it in my hands...Ky... I closed my eyes, blocking the woman's screams, Pansy's screams, mother's silent pleas... Ky...

I straightened off the floor and wiped my face aggressively with the back of my hand, placing both my hand and recitator it was curled around in my pocket and straightened my face... the cool steel a reminder of her warm grey orbs and I stepped towards the stairs.

I joined the party without receiving a raised eyebrow; everybody was too drunk or too hazed by lust to notice my absence. I watched almost with a heady detachment as a tall redhead pulled Yaxley up the staircase, his hands already latched at her bare back greedily.

"Draco?" My head turned as if on a stick to find Daphne looking up at me with concern, "What's wrong?"

I didn't bother lying to her, we had spent much too much time with each other over the years, albeit indirectly, for me to waste my time pretending all was well. I didn't have to fool Daphne for I knew she would never question matters further than necessary. With worried green eyes she pulled me to her, placing my hand on her waist, "My father thinks it's the height of vulgarity that you haven't danced with any of his girls, rather us dance and appease him lest he begin asking questions."

I moved mechanically, the faces floating around us, I watched hypnotically as one of the Carrow girls were twirled around and around by Higgs, a toothy grin on his face as he did so.

"The party sure has emptied out." Her airy voice floated up to me easily, Daphne was probably the tallest girl here today, "Of course that's no insult to your mother. You know how these things go, put enough drink into these old megalomaniacs and they're sure to stir up trouble elsewhere." She shivered slightly, I must really be frightening her if she was making so much small talk, Daphne was not chatty.

"Makes me think of that time at the World Cup. Well considering the state of affairs presently, floating muggles is really a harmless offense. Actually I hope all that Theo's father does is float those poor muggle in seven Church Street. That man is mental. I don't know how Theo could be his son, speaking of which-"

She stopped as I stopped dancing, not that I was doing a very good job to start off with; I barely spun her around an inch from where we started. "What?"

She frowned at me, "Well his creepy isn't he. Remember the time he made Theo-"

"Where did you say they were going?" My heart was frozen...no...no...not this...not this after everything...no...

"Seven Church Street." She finished with a deep frown, "It's weird how they picked an address, they don't usually do so, I mean it's usually a-"

I turned away from Daphne I fell through the Drawing Room doors clutching my chest as my mind went blank. No...

"Draco." Theo clapped my back, "I checked up on your mother, she's doing much better, of course she doesn't know that she just lost her best friend but then again...at least she's not...you know...Blaise said it was quite bad...Draco?"

"Draco!" Daphne's voice cut through, "What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Theo questioned, I opened my mouth but no sound was coming out...this wasn't happening...oh fuck...

"I don't know. I overheard Davis saying that his dad and your dad and some other guys were going muggle hunting. I thought it was strange that they gave a specific address, I mean what could have the muggles of seven Church Street possibly have do...THEO!"

I snapped my head up, Daphne's screech clearing my mind in a second has his dark head was at the front door in moments. I pushed Daphne off me and bounded forward, he was going to do something stupid...fuck...he was going to do something stupid.

"THEO!" The wind raged against my cloakless body and I ran down the walkway in silence, our footsteps silenced by the thick pads of snow and I slithered through the space in the closing gate. I just about reached him as he twirled around, "THEO NO!"

It was too late though, hell fire blazed through my left hand and I screamed into the night as the large Manor disappeared... a heart beat later I was thrown to the floor, clutching my splinched and bleeding hand to my chest...

I bit my lip, the cold air aggravating the raw skin of my hand which lay forgotten as I slowly straightened up, only to stagger backwards at the scene before me...

Flame caressed the grey walls almost seductively; it danced out of the perfectly square windows and flickered atop the white roof of Seven Church Street... Gryffindor red spilled from every surface of the modest house that I called home just last night and as if the Gryffindor red was contagious, I ran toward the fire, Theo a little ahead of me, my fingers unclasping the recitator...Ky...

**Feedback will be appreciated **

**Kalina **


	34. Everything

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

A/N: "**The Ashwinder is thin and pale-grey with glowing red eyes. They rise from the embers of the dying fire and slither off into a dark corner to lay their eggs, leaving an ashy trail behind. Ashwinders only live for an hour and will collapse to dust when they have laid their eggs. ****Ashwinder eggs**** are red and give off intense heat. If they can be frozen with a ****Freezing Charm****, they can be used in a ****Love Potion**** or eaten whole as a cure for ****ague****."- Fantastic beasts and where to find them.**

**Chapter 34 **

**Theo's POV **

I didn't need the arachnid shaped flames that crawled across the grey walls to know that it was fiendfyre, there was something distinctly sentient about the mindless creation that somehow personified the vengefulness of a living, breathing, vindictive enemy. So akin to the vengeful cold that battered my body, centralised at my abdomen but radiating outward with each step I took to the familiar back door which now lay charred hanging off its hinges as I entered the belly of the beast.

The cold that gripped my body was replaced by its antonym with speed but any discomfort at the exchange was neither voiced nor felt as I clambered to the familiar stairs, a hyperborean sensation clutched at a part a little north of my centre, the part that actual bled fire just last night as my lips met its supple counterpart in a war of affection that left me panting minutes afterwards against the very wall that now lay crippled with flame.

I unconsciously battered at the stinging sensation at my right shoulder and ignored the prickling sensation at my neck, hurtling into the familiar room that even in the pungent odour of burning fire riddled my sense of olfaction, I knew I had reached my destination as the distinctly different fruity and floral scent that was Hermione and Kitten mixed in a stimulating feminine infusion that permeated the room I now found myself in.

The bed couldn't be at my hands quickly enough and I ripped off the sheet only to be assaulted by a pit of snakes that slithered this way and that atop each other and over the two still bodies.

Before I could raise my wand a familiar screech coupled with the scent of burning hair cut across the sizzling room and the familiar orange fur zoomed past me attacking the bed of snakes with feline zealousness.

In a proverbial blink of an eye the scene changed, the light fled alongside the flame that disappeared as unnaturally as it arrived, instantly. The bed of white snakes that bled from Crookshanks claws disappeared as my own voice was finally processed, no more overshadowed by falling rubble and sizzling flame and I announced the spell again and again as all the ashwinder snakes disappeared and again many more times to chase away the eggs they left behind after they're temporary existence.

The arctic feeling left my chest to perch in long straight lines on my cheek as the corner of my eye I watched as my blonde best friend fell to the snake and flame free bed, clutching the familiar tanned hand of the girl he would never admit to being irrevocably in love with, my Kitten's haunting grey eyes laying wide open and cold for the world to see, no flicker of its usual zesty flame amidst her pale face.

It was easier to look at her, to feel her loss, to observe Draco's pain...than move my eyes the mere millimetre right that would set my sight on the creature...the beautiful creature beside her... something hard touched my knees and bit at my stomach and tore at my right shoulder and somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew my fingers were bleeding from scratching at the floorboard...why was I scratching at the floorboard...why was the pain not the least bit distracting...

"Theo."

The scratching stopped. The bleeding stopped. The cold stopped. The fire stopped... my eyes flung open and I turned, looking into the fierce brown eyes that bore into me, that stripped me with its mere intensity and I don't even know how I reached her, I don't know when the floor ceased being at my knees, I don't know when the arctic drops befell her soft brown strands and I don't know if my arms could be pulled away as I engulfed her warm body, her warm, living, tiny body that governed the very quality of my life.

"I'm going to make sure all the ashwinders and its eggs are taken care of. See what you can salvage, we don't have much time." For once I didn't care who spoke, I didn't care what his name was or what his agenda was or what his affiliation was...all I cared for was the life in my hands...

"Get off me." It was her... but it wasn't. Even in her anger, in her denial of her affection, in her confusion at her feelings, not once did she sound like that. I didn't comply, pulling back slightly to observe the startling brown and suddenly a shiver crawled through me, and I turned my head away from inspecting her and sought the familiar dark head...we stood alone in the room now though and I felt the pointed sensation of thin fingers pushing at my chest and slowly I took a step back, turning around... Kitten...

Cold confusion washed over me as I stared at the occupants of the bed, the grey eyes and dark head remained, only the soft tresses now lay course and shot atop the white pillow as the familiar face of Marcus Flint lay dead before me. I looked to my left easier this time, seeing the equally familiar face of Thomas Higgs with his untidy flame hair camouflaged amidst his raw burned face.

I couldn't make sense of it and I was in no place to even try, I turned to Hermione as she stood staring at the shelf of burnt books on her left wall unmoving, "What happened?"

She didn't answer me, pulling off a particular singed book off the plank of wood, the action itself causing the blackened cover to fall off. I hovered behind her as she opened to the first page which was practically nonexistent except for a small sheaf that stuck to the binding... blue ink shone up, letters looped to form the words _With love, daddy..._

Guilt plagued me just as quickly and I was ashamed to only think of her parents now, especially considering they're treatment of me just yesterday and I swallowed thickly, "Your parents-"

"In a hotel in London." Her dainty fingers tracing the loops of her father's signature almost cathartically, "Charmed asleep." She whispered. I reached for her but upon my touch the book fell shut and she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

For a moment I stood staring at the destroyed book shelf but I quickly got over my shock and hurtled after her, not taking in much of the house as I watched her flight outside. Some of my anxiety dispersed upon seeing Kitten, leaning against the same tree Draco and she sat at just last night as a man with blonde hair waved his wand over Draco's right hand.

Kitten kicked off her tree and ran to me, "Vez!" She snapped commandingly and the blonde man looked at her, his familiar amber eyes settling on me and then flickering to my waist... eyes such a distinctive colour I was positive I saw it before...

"Cease your panic attack it's just another splinch wound. I'll see to it after this one here. This really should have come as no surprise considering neither of these boys has an apparition license, but I suppose this isn't enough of a mess to clean up after already what with adding underage magic into the mix." The blonde man waved his wand in an intricate pattern and the biting at my abdomen dulled down but I didn't care to look down, turning instead to the brunette that stood singularly and silently a few steps away.

I turned away from the tingling of healing magic at my shoulder and ignored Kitten's reprimanding voice and walked closer to her, my confusion slowly clearing with each step I took as she stood breathing before me.

Polyjuice potion. It could have only been polyjuice potion that made Marcus Flint look like Ky Thornton, but how did they execute this... I knew from my last visit to the house that it was well warded. For one thing Draco couldn't enter the yard, yet I passed by effortlessly. Marked Wards, the dark magic that lay in his left hand restricted his entry and I knew not how to break them, but it...that man's eyes... I saw it glowing in the darkness of the trees just the other day but I thought it a figment of my imagination because with a blink it was gone...he responded to the ward being tampered with and let it down long enough for our entry...so when the death eaters attacked today, many of which were skilled ward breakers, he must have been notified once again...

So it was to him I owed her life... their life. I didn't move to touch her again, as she had her arms crossed over as if the very action was the sole thing that kept her together as she stared at the burnt house with a fire that made fiendfyre look meek.

"You should go." She muttered to herself, "The Ministry will be here soon, I don't think it would benefit-"

"I'm not going anywhere." I took off my shirt quickly, magically warming it and slinging it over her shoulders, she looked down at the white material momentarily but didn't shrug it off, we were in the heart of winter and Hermione Granger was smart enough to know standing there in her thin pyjama top was no armour for a night like this.

Her eyes fell to my waist and some of the fire in the chocolate orbs diminished at the scarlet stained thin white t-shirt I sported, it further diminished when it flickered to my right shoulder which was hanging at an awkward position. Her face, marred with ash but completely and thankfully unharmed, turned resolutely back at the house, her lips trembling as she took in the destruction.

I knew, just like she knew, that it could not be healed by magic. Not the walls, not the windows, not the paint, not the pictures, not the souvenirs and trinkets and books...nothing can reverse the effects of fiendfyre...

We stood in silence for moments and my body was numb from the cold that whipped about us, I hadn't waited long enough to ask Daphne just how many men left for Hermione's home today. If it was my father and Davis Sr, it was probably the whole Muggle Hunting Contingent that was at the Ball as the two led the faction... that meant at least eleven people...

I glanced towards the trees where Ky, Draco and the blonde man stood... what was he? His reaction time was impossibility... that would mean in the time it took for the wards to break and his notification to the time the Hunters reached the second floor, Hermione Ky and her parents were apparated out of there, Flint, Higgs and another two were forced polyjuice... polyjuice that had to have been ready and waiting just in case this very thing happened...and the rest of the Hunters, too drunk to notice the four rookies who probably entered the house ahead of the others in eagerness to impress their superiors...were not only missing, but was the very people they set fire too...

My tattered fingernails dug into my palm as fury coursed through me at the thought that Hermione...that she was that close...I glanced again at the amber eyed man...whatever he was... I was thankful for his existence. Not only was he fast, he was smart enough to know taking on the faction of death eaters on his own would only result in unnecessary hardship...and as long as Hermione, her parents and Kitten was alive...then all was well in the world...

"Please, just go."

I walked forward as her soft voice carried over to me by the wind and laid my hand on her shoulder which was tensed as she leaned against the burnt walls, hunched over in pain. She shrugged me off but less forcefully than she had done upstairs in her room. I didn't blame her for being angry... there was so much to rage about, but I wouldn't let her couple me with those people, with him.

"Dad painted these walls with his very hands... all on his own... he could have got anyone to do it but he loved doing these sorts of things..." She mumbled, "He said that's what the difference was between a house and a home... this was their _home._" Her voice heightened at the end and she shuddered and I stepped forward again but not touching her, yet so close I could smell my cologne of the shirt she wore. "It stopped being mine ages ago... I barely stayed long enough... but this was where they lived, where my mum would watch her dramas and my dad would write me letters... and the Millers would come over every other Tuesdays and they would all sit under..." Her voice choked over as she pointed at the back porch, "On that porch swing which my dad built when I was five because my mother said that he couldn't because he wasn't handy enough but he did...after three attempts he did...this was their home..." She clutched her sides again, "This was they're Hogwarts." Her tiny shoulders shook and the parts north of my centre grappled with pain, "And now look at it... twenty years..." She sniffled... "Two decades destroyed in two minutes..."

"Hermione-"

She whipped around, "GO AWAY!"

I shook my head slowly, "No." I didn't raise my voice an octave but the word was the most unrelenting I ever muttered.

She panted, her slender neck extended to her utmost as she glared at me with all the blame she could muster but I didn't falter, I wouldn't let her do this. I was not him. I didn't believe his beliefs and I wouldn't receive the repercussions for it. She stood there, reading my thoughts and suddenly she broke.

"GO!" She screeched, hurtling herself at me, "AWAY!"I clutched her to me and restrained her easily considering she was so tiny and tired...

"I love you too Hermione."

She bared her teeth at me animalistically, "I don't love you!"

"Then what is it that riddles you with guilt. You opened your heart, your home, your family to me and this was the result... this is the seed of your anger... you blame me. This is my fault somehow?"

"Your father is a Death Eater! This is what they do! HE could have easily been the one that could have KILLED my parents! MY PARENTS! MY PARENTS who have not done a thing...they're..." Her body trembled, "If Silvestre didn't...if he didn't..."

And then she did something I didn't expect, she fell onto me sobbing... and it frightened me... I was accustomed to woman's tears... it never made me feel awkward like it did Draco or angry like it did Blaise... yet Hermione... my Hermione... my brave Hermione... and then I realised I was wrong... she didn't blame me...

She blamed herself.

"This isn't your fault."

"It is." She snivelled, "If I wasn't-"

"If you weren't Hermione Granger, the world would cease to exist. My faith in humanity would disappear. Life would be ugly because every single beauty I discovered is laid at your feet. I've not cried, nor loved before, yet today I did both out of fear that a thought I can't bear to think occurred. I never thought there would be a thought I couldn't think when thoughts were my only friends once. You're beyond logic to me, insensible and insatiable. You're the only person that I have ever loved. If you weren't Hermione Granger, she wouldn't be Ky Thornton, he wouldn't be Harry Potter, I wouldn't be Theodore Nott. We would be lost, doused in darkness and hopeless. That's who you are Hermione. You're the girl that can change everything by just existing. You're the girl that can bring light to the darkest of places and teach a boy who never thought he could love how to do just that. You're the only girl in my world."

Her soft lips hung open slightly and her chocolate eyes tremble behind its misty mirror, for once speechless. "I...I do love you."

"I know. How can you not after that speech." She smiled but it was fleeting, but it lightened my shoulders.

"Theo?" I turned as Draco hovered a few feet away, "We have to leave." His grey eyes were plagued with worry, and I nodded. His mother. Pansy. The Ball. The Brocklehursts.

"Thank you." Hermione's voice was back to its strong melody and I smirked at the satisfying sound. Draco looked at her, glancing at Ky and as if ripping of a plaster he hastened forward.

"Here." He pulled out a small glistening object which he tapped with his wand. "I guess it found its way back to the family faster than your mother expected."

She took the ornament, the black dragon with wide brown eyes, the small trinket that survived. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, "You say thank you one more time Granger and I might die of surprise."

"Thank you." She chuckled and he glared back. I squeezed her hand, passing my nose over her hair and finding her forehead with my lips.

I love you.

"I love you too." She mumbled into my neck.

And I'd never let her forget it. Even if I'd have to spend the rest of my days running into burning houses, because if Hermione Granger was anything, she was worth every burn, every bruise...everything.

**Feedback as always will be appreciated **

**Kalina **


	35. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

A/N: There will be some French in this chapter, but I used google translate so it's probably wrong (at least grammar wise.) I apologise in advance.

Anyway read on and hopefully enjoy

**Chapter 35 **

**Ky's POV **

I absentmindedly ran my hand through the burnt orange fur which actually had a pungent burnt smell clinging to it as if to reiterate his colouring, he reclined in my lap quietly and Mi would have fainted if she was witness to the scene.

We had a...conflicting relationship to say the least. He didn't like the fact that I stole his owners attention more often than he thought permissible, and I didn't like that he was constantly eating my Oreos which I had stashed in my trunk... and when I say eating I mean coating it with saliva for a few seconds before coughing it up on my pillow with what I told Mi was a smug look on his squashed face to which she insisted I was imagining because how can a cat be vindictive...I even doubted if this little monster was even a cat.

I smirked as he purred appreciatively when I hit the right spot behind his ears, I guess it did feel somewhat nice to wake up with him as a pillow when mine found its way halfway across the room during a particularly restless night. And he did piss Bobby off quite a bit, she hated orange and she had a whole different category of insults for what she felt on burnt orange... especially when it found its way into her soap somehow...

He flicked his tail haughtily onto my wrist when I stopped petting him and I had the urge to toss him to the floor, then I remembered the way he came bounding into our room hours ago, fur on end and claws blazing...

_I turned away from the familiar tickling of fur... Crookshanks that evil conniving little thing loved messing with my sleep, especially when I was sharing a bed with Mi, the jealous he-devil. _

_I winced when I felt a slash at my arm, he never scratched me before! The yelp from next to me made me realise that he had done the same to Mi and I was about to let all hell loose to the fur ball when I heard a resounding clash downstairs and drunken laughter, _

"_Fucking hell Marcus, they're muggles! Not deaf!" _

_Before I could even turn to Mi with a quizzical look, I felt long fingers wrap around my right elbow and before my eyes could even adjust to the darkness of Mi's bedroom with a tumultuous turn of my a stomach and a whistling in my ears I staggered on my feet as my eyes were assaulted with bright light. _

_Before I could even right myself the blonde hair disappeared with a click and my mouth hung open, completely dumbstruck. _

_I looked into the chocolate eyes of my best friend as they widened in shock and she muttered incoherently as she flickered her eyes this way and that, taking in our new surroundings which you could instantly recognised as a hotel suite with its impersonal yet perfectly chosen decor...what?_

_There was another click and I stepped back in shock as Mi gasped, Uncle John and Aunt Jean were ashen face, Aunt Jean mumbling just as incoherently as her daughter but it lasted all but a second before they both fell forward, floating eerily in the air as they fell onto the bed... the contents that was in uncle John's hand spilling to the floor and cracking as the glass framed pictures hit the cold tiles. I stared at Mi's Hogwarts acceptance letter which had been framed in her room with a glamour spell to hide it from unwanted eyes, the familiar penmanship of Minnie's distracting me long enough to not seize up from complete shock and confusion._

_I turned, flabbergasted and heart finally able to react... Vez stood in the middle of the room... what the fuck..._

The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my reverie and I jumped to my feet, Crookshanks glowered up at me as he fell to the floor, a look that said _I'm telling mum _as he flounced away. Without the feline to distract me and the obvious fact that the night echoed in silence and I indeed heard wrong, I fidgeted with my neck, only to find it bare and my heart clenched at the thought...

"_Take this." _

_Her aquamarine eyes shone as she stared at the locket hanging in my hand, "I couldn't Ky-" _

"_Take it, it would make me sleep loads better." _

_Her pink lips quirked slightly and she took it hesitantly, a satisfied smirk on her lips due to both my actions and words. _

That was well over a year ago, the day she was inducted into the Order...

Feeling like an idiot for groping my bare neck I turned the action into a scratching behind my ear as the dark blue eyed occupant of the seat next to me gave me a quizzical look that pronounced her fine features all that more... Fleur and I had engaged in minimal contact since our introduction in my forth year, and since my holidays at the Burrow were nothing more than a few days in the Summer I didn't really know the eldest of the Weasley broods fiancé, except the exuberantly displeasing way that Ginny described her.

She pushed a few wisps of her silvery blonde hair behind her ears as I begun picking at my birthmark on my knee, with no Crookshanks to distract me, my nervous tendencies were on overdrive.

There was the sound of footsteps, I glanced to the lady at my side to ensure these were indeed real but her bounding to the door answered that question quite simply.

The large doors that guarded the Headmasters office opened slowly and I sighed in disappointment at the sole occupant framed beneath it...

_Vez healed Draco's hand without question as I avoid his silver eyes... he ran into a fire...for me...Draco...Malfoy... oh fuck... _

"_How... Flint?" The question wasn't directed to me, Draco was steadfastly staring at Vez who frowned at being addressed, and didn't answer his questions. He glanced away at the hand he was healing and at Draco's left hand instead and then at me with deep disappointment._

_I didn't process that thought as just then Mi came bounding out of the house...or what was left of the house... Teddy hot on her heels. _

_I gasped calling for Vez as I rushed forward, Teddy's hazel eyes bright in confusion but all I could see was the deep scarlet that was spreading along his abdomen coupled with the awkward set of his shoulders..._

_He didn't stay under Vez's care for long; rushing after Mi and I hesitated...I didn't want to look at Draco... Draco was not the type to run into blazing fires for anybody...least of all me... I was meant to be a distraction... a part time nuisance... _

_Or maybe he could tell that the fire was dying out at the time, Vez had used the counter curse for the fiendfyre and at the time was just destroying all the ashwinder eggs as it had self combustive properties... yeah... he probably was just kneeling on the floor out of shock... I mean it isn't everyday you see a friend dead... I mean..._

_I closed my eyes...there was no point in denying it... I wrapped my arms around myself, the cold ravaging my skin as the thought made me shiver. Yes, Draco Malfoy was attracted to me, I had no qualms with that, I even returned that attraction... but feelings...I shivered again, with the slightest repulsion in the motion... it was one thing to kiss someone else... but to like someone other than Harry... to even consider loving them..._

_Could I love him?_

_Did he love me? _

"_Theo?" I could feel him walk closer and I shivered when his elbow brushed mine, "We have to leave." _

_Teddy's eyes darkened at whatever expression Draco sported and a look of acceptance fell upon his features._

"_Thank you." Mi's voice was embittered by strength resonating from the boy at her side. Silver eyes glanced at me and my heart beat that much faster until the silver left just as quickly, walking towards Mi._

"_Here." He pulled out a small glistening object which he tapped with his wand. "I guess it found its way back to the family faster than your mother expected." _

_She took the ornament, the black dragon with wide brown eyes, the small trinket that survived. "Thank you."_

_He rolled his eyes, "You say thank you one more time Granger and I might die of surprise." _

"_Thank you." She chuckled and he glared back. Vez moved forward to apparate the boys away. Silver eyes sought mines for a moment and I saw my own confusion in them, but with a blink it was gone and I visibly relaxed. _

_With a second click that was barely heard over the roaring wind Vez returned, "Kingsley and some other Ministry guys will be here soon to check out the scene and claim the bodies, I sent word in advance saying that you girls and the Grangers are safe and he said he will try and do something about the illegal apparition, we'd rather not have too much questioning into the matter, we hadn't received official permission for the wards and well... the bodies up there are well connected so less details the-" _

_He stopped talking and glanced to his left as I could visibly see his ears prick, he stared intently into the apparent darkness as if an avid listener in a detailed conversation, my impatience flared back to its normal height and I stepped forward,_

"_Vez-" _

"_Hermione I would like to escort you back to your parents, they will be waking soon. Ky, I think it's wise you keep the cat. The Corinthia has a strict no pet policy." _

"_Aren't I going to the hotel as well?" I questioned as Mi frowned as Crookshanks jumped into her arms as if understanding what Vez said and getting a head start on being difficult. _

_His amber eyes dulled and my heart clenched...that never was a good sign... "No, we have to go to Hogwarts."_

"Monsier Sabre." Fleur hurried to the door, curtsying and straightening up in front of Vez all in one motion, "l'avez-vous trouvé? Est-elle sans danger? Je savais que j'aurais dû allé avec elle ! Oh Mon dieu !"

" S'il vous plaît calmer Mademoiselle Delacour. Asseyez-vous. Please. " Vez's eyes found mine as he broke back into English, Fleur didn't comply with his insistence to sit down and relax, still muttering in her mother tongue that she should never have left her and imploring if they had found her ? If she was safe?

He managed to sit her down but it did nothing to stem the flow of French… he glanced away from her and looked at me, worry deep in his eyes in reaction to whatever was on my face... she wasn't here. He went for her... but she wasn't here... Vez never came back empty handed... he never failed at anything...

A heaviness fell on my shoulder and my heart slowed down a bit as Fawkes nipped at my cheek, Vez was muttering to Fleur in French, placating words that I picked out here and there, his amber eyes glancing at me now and again...

If he hadn't reached us in time... who knows what would have happened. Mi and I were strong but Vez said they was trace of at least ten wizards... we would never have fought them off and protected aunt Jean and Uncle John... but Linus would never leave Nessie unguarded, unprotected... she would have had back up of some sort... the New York apartment was well warded... but then again so was Mi's house...

"Ky." He pulled my hand away from scratching at my neck, a nervous habit I had picked up from Harry, "You need to calm down."

I didn't comment, I wasn't crying at least, that's a good sign.

"Ky, your magic is raging, the glass in this room is trembling... get yourself together. Have you taken your tonic today?"

I nodded, I took my tonic every day, the last thing I wanted were visions, but I understood his concern, I did get angsty even if I was a minute late with the tonic. I couldn't process the thoughts that were fighting its way to the forefront of my mind so I pushed it away.

"I'm sorry." His gold orbs held no confusion as he knew exactly what I was apologising for. It had been almost four months since I last saw Vez... the last time I saw him he was the attack on Brockdale Bridge were I...commanded him. Where I forced him to do something he didn't want to do just by the mere words that left my mouth slung together in an order that held strength of binding magic. I promised myself I would never do that to him... I was no better than Karetnikov...

He shook his head, "It's not your place to be sorry."

A spike of anger shot though me, I hated it when he spoke like that, as if reminding us both that our relationship was of servant and master.

"Vez, I am constantly indebted to you. You've saved my life more times than I can even recall." I held up my hand as he opened his mouth, "Don't say it's your _job_." I didn't want to be his job... he shouldn't have to drop everything and come to my rescue... I bit my lip. I had an inkling of where he was... when we dropped Mi off at the Corinthia he had handed her an access card for the room, he pulled out two... one that looked very familiar... it was the access card to our New York apartment...

Linus would never let Nessie be in New York alone, and there was only one person he trusted enough to guard the women in his life... Vez left her for me... she was missing because of me...

"Ky." He stepped forward, "There is no time to feel sorry. To feel guilty. This is war, and we all knew what we were getting into, you need to learn as well. People will die." He said with a steady timbre as if he was announcing the weather, "But never in vain if you are fighting for something just and right. And... I do not believe Agnes dead, she is much too valuable alive. And I know your brother would enter seven hells and more to get her back, and I will be right by his side. Take comfort in the fact that he and I have yet to fail you. Cease your trembling, and chin up."

"He's right." We both turned to the door, Len stood there, his face pink from the cold and his hair, already at an unruly length, sticking up at untidy heights. Bill walked out from behind him and rushed to his fiancé. I waited with baited breath but it was just the two of them.

"We looked all over Wrongfoot Mall." I heard of the place, it was the American equivalent of Knockturn Alley. "We thought they might have to hideout there because Linus and I apparated over once we felt the ward break and they might not have had the time to arrange an illegal portkey from there. Linus and Silvaine are scouting out some deserted factories in the surrounding area and Baron and Selina are heading to some known magical residences in the dodgier part of the city."

Len came over and pulled me into a hug, if I was in better senses I would have been relieved at the way he spoke to Vez, the two did not leave on good terms when they last saw each other from what I heard. He inspected my face and my body, smiling in relief that I was unhurt and he looked gratefully at Vez who nodded at him.

"Can Remus manage alone?"

Len sighed in guilt, "Tonks is covering for Linus and I. It was supposed to be his turn to take a little break but then with all this..."

"I haven't seen him in ages." Another flicker of worry went through me and I swallowed, Remus was all Harry had left and because Linus and Len kept coming to my rescue, Remus never got to leave their mission. Remus never got to see Harry.

"He's OK. Well physically. Sirius' death affected him more than I think he lets anybody know. He isn't like his old self except when...well except at certain times. He has been meaning to see Harry for Christmas, what with the fact that we can receive no letters where we are he hasn't been in contact with him but well... something always came up."

No, I always came up, me with my freaking falling from bridges and burning houses. I was like a curse.

"Hey, don't worry too much Principessa. Remus wants to be in the thick of things, he feels guilty for Kat's entry into the Order and he wouldn't entrust the Palbei matter to anybody else."

I nibbled at my nails, a nervous habit of Mi's. Godric I was such a mess I was becoming an amalgamation of nervous habits.

"You know if you do that, it'll never grow right after-"

My eyes flickered to the entryway and I bounded forward, pulling her in a tight hug before she finished her sentence. I could feel soft tickling and warmth at my back and I was too happy to be annoyed that Fleur had decided to join in on the hug. The two had indeed become close, both sharing a room at The Burrow for a while now.

I caught a glimpse of Linus standing behind Nessie, a strained smile on his face, his midnight blue eyes holding no twinkle even though his wife was back and in one piece from what I could see of her.

I pulled back, extricating myself from the blonde bodies and my eyes fell on the third blonde in the doorway and my heart stopped. My eyes widened painfully and I clutched at my neck at the look on Silvaine's face of heartbreak, his black eyes a dark pool of emotions that overflowed unashamed, trickling down his high cheek boned face and the relief left me as quickly as it came... No... no...

**Feedback as always will be appreciated **

**Kalina **


	36. The Brocklehurst effect

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 36 **

**Draco's POV **

I pushed the door open, striding into mother's room, fighting off the image of a cold faced Ky Thornton that seemed ingrained in my brain... I blinked a good few times, trying to wrestle the image of her dark grey eyes glowing emptily up at me to the recesses of my mind. I most definitely did not have the time right now to deal with my reaction to her apparent death...

I stopped halfway into the room and sighed, mother sat with her back facing me, her eyes focused on the large alabaster lace curtain which framed her French windowed wall. At least she was awake.

"Mother."

My voice was dry from lack of use, eventful the night may have been, it found me mostly silently shocked. She didn't answer and I took the steps to face her, trying to form words of comfort. Emelia Brocklehurst had been her oldest and dearest friend since before she even attended Hogwarts.

Their friendship had been the only thing non negotiable with father, considering he never liked Victor Brocklehurst, saying that the man was much too complacent with his lot in life. Not that his lot was terribly bad, he was quite high up in the Ministry, and his grandfather had been a Minister of Magic, a lot of people thought he was heading in the same direction, some even thought he should have got the position instead of Fudge and some still hoped he would have taken over... well... I guess they should set that hope free.

"Mother, I am-"

I stopped, momentarily frozen, hypnotized by the long dripping lines of scarlet that contrasted with mother's pale skin, the silver tipped knife tracing perfect and parallel lines all down her forearm. Three blinks passed and I fell to my knees, grabbing the knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I pulled at the knife but her hand was like iron moulded around the handle, the motion causing the point of the knife to sink further into her translucent skin. "She's been given instructions to not cause lasting damage, you interfere and you might do more harm than good. You wouldn't like that now, would you Draco?"

I fell backwards clumsily onto the floor, glaring up at her electric blue eyes that shone with a wintry depth down at me, "YOU did this. Make her stop! NOW!"

She shrugged, still clad in the scarlet dress from last night, the motion jostling her raven hair, "I merely instructed Aunt Cissy to express herself, to expunge her grief. I think she is trying to distract herself from the pain. I might have used this as an example, I didn't think she wou-"

"STOP IT NOW ALYA! DO IT!"

She giggled, her red lips parted the exact same shade than the blood that was dripping down mothers arm. The silver dagger stopped halfway up mothers left forearm and fell to the cold tiled floor with a clang. I looked up, horrified at the glassy expression on her dainty features.

Mechanically she lifted her bare feet onto the bed and I made to get up but a black stiletto heel upon my right shoulder stopped me. I made to push her leg off but it just made her stick the heel into my shoulder close to the point of penetration, "ALYA-"

"No Draco." She whispered down at me, "You don't get to speak. You don't get to move. You get to sit right there and listen whilst I talk or I would gladly incept the image of how free it is to fly to Aunt Cissy and who knows..."

I glared up at her, ignoring the shocking pale length of skin that lay exposed in front of me as the slit in her dress caused the material to fall away shamelessly at the height she had her leg rested on. She smirked when I didn't respond, taking a seat on mother's bed with a satisfied smirk on her lips, left leg still bare as she crossed it over her right.

"Why are you doing this?" I bit out. Alya, demented bitch that she was, wasn't dumb enough to mess with her mother who was very protective of her sister. "If your mother finds out-"

"And who's going to tell her? You? The pitiful little boy who couldn't even harm a fly let alone kill an old man much past his prime? Anyway, mother and you yourself instructed me to help Aunt Cissy, and my help can only go so far. Grief stricken women do silly things Draco. And Aunt Cissy was never that strong to begin with. You utter so much as an alarmed look to my mother and I will have Aunt Cissy take to the skies faster than you can say suicide."

I glowered up at her, my throat constricting. I glanced to the bed where mother lay, already asleep and I recoiled inwardly at what I had done. In my urgency to keep mother's sanity I had allowed her to become victim of the Mistress of the Imperius curse... she may have kept her sanity but her free will... I didn't think that Alya... she... fuck...

She slid languidly from the bed, propping her back against the bed and reclining onto the floor in front of me, "Whatever mother says of you, I always knew you were smart Draco." She giggled and it made my skin crawl, "You do tend to think with your penis more often than not." She moved almost in one motion and was straddling me in the next and I fought the urge to throw her off, "Then again, there's nothing wrong with thinking with your lower brain." She bit her lip and rested her palms on my chest, pushing her pelvis into mine and I swallowed, trying to fight off the physical reaction she was trying to evoke in me.

She pushed into me again and I bit my lip. "You know, your pussy truly seems to have nine lives. It seems no matter how many times I whisper into the ears of such capable men, she always manages to slither her way out. You teach her that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spat out as she pushed against me again, fuck.

She laughed and it tickled my neck, "Please. I set the hunting contingent on seven church street and you just so happen to disappear for a few hours. Tell me, do you just like playing knight in shining armour; oh do you have some kinky damsel in distress fetish. If so, I can arrange a very-"

"Alya, I have no idea what you're talking about. If you must know I retired early from the ball."

She smirked in disbelief, "Draco, it's me. You don't have to lie to me." She placed her lips onto the base of my throat and I winced as she bit into the flesh. She sighed, letting go and looking me in the eye, "We're family. And family sticks together. I won't let any harm befall Aunt Cissy... just like I am sure you wouldn't disrespect us all by consorting with blood traitors. It really would break your mother's heart; do you want your mothers heart to break?"

I looked at mothers tiny back as she lay on her side fast asleep, getting Alya's threat clearly. If she found out I was with Ky again, she would hurt mother. I grit my teeth has I felt her tongue slither against my throat has she moved her hips and I hated myself for reacting... her hips spun faster and faster and I closed my eyes, heat flooding me unintentionally...

* * *

I leaned against the wall, out of breath and shaking after what had just happened. Half of me wanted to shower and the other half wanted to throw up completely.

"Draco?"

I snapped around, Theo was hovering at the entrance to my wing, his face in the easily recognisable intel high he was running on, it dimmed slightly at the look on my face and I cleared my throat and my mind of the electric blue eyes and walked towards him.

"News?"

"Of course. Are you OK?"

I glanced away from his hazel rays of inspection, "Hmm. News." I stated.

"Your cousin must be in some mood." I stopped walking down the corridor and glanced at him.

"What?"

"Well it would seem she and her dear brother had failed in capturing Dumbledore's daughter in law. She had sent her two cronnies, Corner and Fleeceheart to capture the lady, Alya has something of a personal vendetta against her, remember the scar on her abdomen? Girls, they can be so shallow. Anyway, they thought the mission a success until a few hours ago."

I frowned, "What proved them wrong."

"Seems the Order has taken a liking to polyjuice potion. The person that they captured and had been torturing for quite some time was in fact just another Order member disguised as Agnes Thornton."

Ky would be happy to hear that. We never spoke much about our families, but I did remember seeing a picture of her brother and his wife in her book bag, the woman was an absolute beauty and I shivered imagining just what torture techniques Bastian Blishwick might have used on the fake Agnes Thornton.

"Is that all?" I couldn't be concerned about things such as this now... I needed to get my shit together. My hand trembled slightly as I lay it on the cold gold door knob, would Alya really go to the extent of killing her own aunt just to prove a point? If I told Aunt Bella she could probably stop the little twit... but it might be too late. I couldn't afford to be too late right now. Theo nodded, turning and making his way to the guest bedroom and I entered the room with the twist of the cold door knob.

"Draco."

I looked up at the cheerful chocolate skinned face, she walked towards me in a few strides and I nodded a greeting at the woman. Liam turned around, his brown eyes dim as they found mines, with everything going on, he still had time to be angry at me about not allowing Kyra to attend the Ball. Not that the woman looked the least bit put out, she was beaming up at me.

"Where is Ari?" I directed the question at Liam and he nodded to the bed at the end of the room where a small figure lay in the heart of it, soft snores wafting over us.

"We need to talk." I looked at Liam and he sighed, standing to his feet and following me out of the room.

"Draco?" I turned, almost forgetting that Kyra was in the room. She looked hesitantly at Liam and he nodded her on enthusiastically. "Merry Christmas."

I frowned, taking the package from her, "Thank you Kyra, you shouldn't have." Actually she couldn't have, she couldn't leave this room nor did she have any money.

"Open it." I bit back a sigh, her excitement may not be contagious but it did have a good way of subduing my annoyance. I peeled the wrapper with haste and looked down at the hand painted portrait of myself, Theo, Liam, Blaise and Ari, all in various degrees of laughter. It was a familiar scene that occurred over Summer vacation... it was good.

"Thanks." I smiled, "It's great."

She blushed at the compliment and I walked out the door, turning to Liam as he slowly took his leave.

"Ari can't stay here any longer. Not with Alya and Bastian. They're not in the best of moods either and I don't want to test their patience. Arrange for her to return to Beauxbaton as soon as possible, and keep her there during Easter vacation as well. We will sort out something for Summer but for now I think it's best she is as far away as possible from the two of them."

He nodded grimly, and I sighed, I didn't want Ari to leave any more than he did, but this was for her safety. "Liam, what is it?"

"Nothing." He muttered, "I better go make those arrangements, Master Malfoy."

I ground my teeth, "Don't fuck with me Liam! Your attitude-"

"Well I'm sorry if I pissed your highness off." He spat, I glowered at him.

"Is this about the Ball. About Kyra not being allowed to attend."

"No! This is about me being FORCED to go to the Ball. Remember? What were your exact words? Your attendance is non-negotiable. I know, I know how much you have done for Ari and I, I am very grateful, I try and show it by doing what I can...but to treat me like a house elf-"

I growled in irritation, "Fucking hell Liam, I didn't force you to come because I think you a servant. Your attendance was non-negotiable just as much as mine was, you're family. That's why I wanted you there."

His brown eyes flickered awkwardly to the ground and I let out a sigh, "Look, Liam, I don't tell you to do things. Well some things but half of the things you do because... fuck I don't even know why? You can be just as lazy as Blaise in this... in this venture, if you wanted to be. You and Ari are family."

He bit his lip, ashamed at what he had done and I sighed yet again, "We good?"

He nodded and turned, bustling down the corridor as I finally opened the door to my bedroom. Any relief I felt fled my body as my eyes clamped on the still bodies of Blaise and Pansy, the dainty feminine one lying cozily on the long masculine surface whose eyes were welded shut in sleep.

Just as I watched the soft tremble of her chest whilst she breathed, the fluttering of her short black hair from Blaise's loud snores, her light blue eyes fell upon me and she stared across the room at me, her face completely blank.

She straightened off Blaise and I half wanted to tell her not to, I couldn't offer her any sort of comfort now, I was worn out completely and all I wanted to do was sleep, my body acting on its own and falling onto the soft bed. With the slightest of creaks and jostle of the bed along with a feminine scent I knew Pansy had joined me and any complaints I had I swallowed.

"Draco?" Her usually snarky voice was soft and I closed my eyes unwillingly, I was truly exhausted.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, I cocked one eye open when I received no response and I then I saw her move her little head up and down in the positive as she lay down beside me. "Did...did Rabastan..."

She shook her head vigorously, "My dress tore when I was trying to get out of the bathroom." She mumbled. She remained silent for a long while and I was astounded that she could even accomplish such a feat. "Thank you for saving me."

I didn't respond, unsure what to say. Alya had sent her up there and Rabastan and Aunt Bella had attacked the Brocklehursts and inadvertently her... that was my family... she really shouldn't be thanking me. I heard a sniffle next to me and I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Pansy's face stained with tears as she sobbed up at the roof.

It must have been quite hard to be witness to that massacre and I sought words of comfort in my tired mind, coming up empty. Pansy may be annoying but nobody deserved that.

"Do you... do you..." She sniffled out, "Do you remember when we were seven and you got that toy broomstick and you wouldn't let anyone touch it. And then Mandy got the exact same one and she would let just about anyone play with hers and you got Crabbe and Goyle to try and break hers?"

I vaguely remembered the memory and I frowned, unsure where the sobbing woman was going with this, "Yes."

"Well they didn't." She sniffed, "They broke yours, the idiots. Mandy just swapped it, pretending hers had broken instead."

I didn't know that, not that it changed much... what was Pansy doing? Maybe this was just part of her grieving process.

"In first year, when she got sorted into Ravenclaw, she panicked for three full days. We were friends back then, I remember. Not worried what her parents would think." Pansy's voice was dry but she didn't stop, "But worried what you would think. Do you remember what you told her?"

I opened my eyes, looking at Pansy from the corner of my eye in confusion, "I don't remember telling her anything."

"Exactly." Her voice was somewhat cold, "She had panicked for three full days, expecting you to say something. Anything. And you didn't even acknowledge her existence. Not once. You didn't even glance at her today-" She choked out, "When she came to fetch me. You didn't even glance at her and the only reason why she came today was to see you. I know because she had the exact same needy, pathetic look on her face that I do, the exact same heartbroken expression when you never ever look back... Draco... are you ever... are you ever going to look back at me?"

For a few moments the room fell in utter silence except for Blaise's snores. What was I to tell her? I had always thought that Pansy knew what we were and if anything knew what we were not.

"Pans... No." I spoke to the ceiling and I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want to see more damage that I caused. Yet there was no sniffle, no wailing, no moaning and no groaning. Just silence.

"Do you love her?"

I glanced to my side, Pansy was staring up at the ceiling, tears leaking down into my white pillow and for a second, in that one moment, I liked Pansy, genuinely liked her when I never truly did before.

"Who?"

"Whoever it is that has stolen your attention these past few months."

I stared at the white ceiling and let out a sigh and closed my eyes, completely exhausted. I wanted out, I wanted to just pack my bags and leave. To even live amongst the muggles, where there was no Alya and no responsibilities like Ari and mother and no missions like sneaking death eaters into Hogwarts and assassinating headmasters and no grey eyed beauties that made me run into burning buildings...

"Yes." I whispered into the night's air, just as my mind grew heavy with sleep. I was in love with Ky Thornton. But I could never ever look back at her. I would be as invisible to her as Mandy Brocklehurst was to me... and she would probably break my heart just as much ... if not more...

**A/N: So I honestly don't know what goes through my head with Alya's parts, actually I write the first thing that comes to mind because she is a very instinctive character, and there is something very deliciously wrong with her. Do you guys think she is too much? Even though it is rated M let me know if she is too much and I would tone her down...**

**Feedback will be appreciated as always**

**Kalina **


	37. Mother

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

A/N: This chapter goes out to CharlotteBlackwood, whose not just an immensely talented writer, but also a considerate reviewer! Thanks for all the feedback!

**Chapter 37 **

**Ky's POV**

My scalp tingled as my hair was brushed, I could feel Minnie's long fingers poke at my neck as she plaited my hair into an elaborate mass of twists and turns that lay on my neck indolently. I watched her in the reflection of the mirror, her apple green eyes taking in each strand methodically, her attention to the simple task showing in the deep frown on her forehead, camouflaged in the fine wrinkles that speckled her face. Her black hair, littered with long strands of grey which stood bright in contrast, hung off her shoulders freely, out of its usual bun. She reached the end of the plait, knotting it with a rubber band and glancing up to look at me in the gold gilded vanity mirror that sat at the corner of her bedroom. Both of us stared into the mirror, none of us registered the others face, lost in thoughts of earlier that day.

_I sat behind Silvain and watched as his shoulders shook and my chest constricted. There was something distinctly more painful in watching a man shed tears. A hand squeezed mine and I returned the motion, Nessie had not been coping well with this loss. She felt responsible, to which I and many others, told her that she was not. That they all knew what they were getting into, and that it would be a dishonour to his memory to riddle the life he had sacrificed his own for in guilt. _

_Selina had yet to shed a tear publically, her brother sobbed beside her, holding her left hand whilst her right was enveloped in Fred's, the only display of grief she displayed was the way she laid her head upon the redhead's shoulder, as if she was completely exhausted and expunged of all emotion, her black eyes empty yet the dryness in her complexion a sure sign that she had shed enough tears privately. _

_It had been a week, a week of searching, of hoping that Baron Sabre could have been found. Until yesterday brought news that even though the body was not found, he had indeed been murdered by the death eaters that were sent for Nessie. It seems that Vez was guarding Nessie for most of her time in New York, Baron had stopped by to relay information when Vez had sensed the wards breaking at Mi's home. He left, Baron remained..._

_Nessie said it all happened so quickly, they were at least five of them, Baron had pushed her into the safe room and placed a silencing charm on her. It seemed they expected that though, and one of them was in the safe room. Before she could even react she was stunned. _

_When she eventually came to she was in a rank smelling basement, she could hear voices from upstairs. Men. They were talking about ransoming something. They were debating just how much they should aim for. One of them feared that their superiors would be angry when they found that they had taken the woman for themselves. The other voices didn't seem to mind, saying that the galleons they would get would more than make up for it_

_She had then realised that she was not alone. That two masked death eaters lay unconscious, bound next to her. It seemed, from the voices they were three, had turned on these two and were going to ransom her off. _

_Just then there was the sound of a door creaking open, all the while the voices upstairs argued, and soon she saw Baron's face glow at her as he held a finger up to his lips to remind her to remain silent. He bent to untie her, but in his eagerness to set her free he didn't see the death eater on the right of her regain consciousness. _

_She didn't know what had happened afterwards, only that when she came to again she was completely alone in the basement. Baron was gone. The two death eaters were gone. And she was helpless._

_She didn't want to explain what happened in detail afterwards, but I could tell from the bruise on her cheeks and the way she had limped in that they were not at all against damaging the goods they were trying to sell off. She insisted that it was nothing Madam Pomfrey could not heal, and that nothing nefarious had happened... one wanted to... but before they could even debate the fact the house they were in shook from floorboard to the rooftop._

_She said it was over in seconds, not even. Nonno had shown up, his eyes full of fire and he actually never used the killing curse, that his intention was to take them alive, but suddenly the three death eaters slit their own throats and fell to the floor... eyes staring through the mask glassy and eerily..._

_She lay her soft head on my shoulder and I slung an arm awkwardly around her, she was much too tall, Fleur sat on her other side, giving her concerned looks. After finding that Baron was indeed dead, Minnie had arranged a wake for him, thinking it was needed to get his children some closure even if they could not bid his body farewell, they could bid his soul to rest in peace. Nonno's office was littered with a few chairs, they were very few people in attendance. Just a few Order members... only Bill and Fred had come from the Burrow, it wasn't the best of times to be leaving headquarters empty. _

_Gabrielle Sabre, stricken by grief had taken ill at the loss of her great grandson, she was in her home in France. I glanced in the corner were Vez was in deep conversation with Len, his amber eyes found mine, a sombre aura emanating from him even though he didn't shed a tear at the loss of his relative._

_Linus and Nonno stood at the fireplace, not speaking much, both looking into the scarlet embers, holding frighteningly identical expressions. Minnie took her seat next to my own and I leaned onto her... was this to be the first wake of many we were to attend..._

I had been leaning on the hand she had rested on my left shoulder, staring at the reflective surface transfixed. I shivered involuntarily as my overactive imagination saw a large cloaked faceless being hover at the back of the room, a large and clichéd sickle in its left hand... Silvain and Selina had lost a father... Mi had been just as close to losing her parents... I had come so close to losing Nessie... I felt like Death shadowed me... inching closer and closer... I passed my lips over Minnie's frail hand feeling older than my sixteen years... was this life from here on?

She petted my head, turning away from the mirror and walking to her desk, sitting down with a long sigh. It had been a terribly long week of sitting and waiting for news, Sev hadn't returned from whatever he had been doing, Linus and Len returned to their mission... Nessie left for the Burrow, where she could be distracted by the comings and goings of life alongside Fleur and Tonks, the latter who should be back after Linus and Len relieve her from helping Remus. Nonno was gone... I don't even know where. Mi was still with her parents, they had already started the rebuilding of her house, aided by magic of course and overseen by Vez. It turns out that room at the Corinthia is booked all year round as a precautionary measure and Aunt Jean and Uncle John can remain there until their house is ready.

I fingered the dark band at my wrist... the dragonstone which sat lightly on my skin, much lighter than when I had first received it from Nonno considering half of it... half of it I had given away. I sighed, batting away the thoughts and looking up at Minnie has she scribbled on the parchment on her desk.

"Minnie Zia." She looked up, her dark brows furrowed slightly at the tone of voice I was using. She placed her quill back in its ink pot and turned to face me, flickers of light reflecting on her tartan dressing gown from the nearby fire. I fiddled with the ruby encrusted silver brush that Minnie had told me was a wedding gift from her Elphin. My fingers passed over their names, engraved on the back of it, "Do you ever regret choosing magic?"

I didn't look up, a few loose strands fell away from my plait and tickled my cheek as I sat engrossed in the brush, I could feel her gaze on me though. "I...I don't regret choosing magic. I think what I regret is not giving Dougal the opportunity to prove me wrong. I assumed he would be just like my father, that he would accept me but not my magic... I never gave him the chance to make that decision for himself."

I looked up as she stared down at her lap, a small smile on her face, "Sometimes I imagine what it would have been like... I see Molly and her brood and... so many others over the years... looking at those poor children crying over their father," The smile dropped instantly from her face, "It's scary to think that one day you could just...stop existing... but it's oddly comforting..." She shook her head, her eyes closed, "To know that there are these fragments of you, these little creatures that grow tall and strong but all the while keeping the little fragment that is you in them... passing it on... be it your eyes or your hair colour... some part of you just lives forever."

She opened her eyes to find me kneeling before her, my head in her lap, my heart aching for the pain that was trembling before her green eyes, "I may not look like you Minnie Zia, but there will always be a bit of you in me... I'll carry it with me wherever I go, it's the strongest, fiercest, bravest part of me, and in lots of ways it's the best part of me. I love it."

I felt her fingers on my head, "I love you too Bane. In this world where I have lost so very much when I was young, I have gained so much in my latter years I find myself quite at peace with life. It is a feeling that is underrated I tell you Bane, much much too underrated."

I sat in silence for a bit, dosing slightly as she petted my hair. Minnie was in many ways, the only mother I ever knew. There was always this tingly feeling that bristled through me when I sat with her that made me feel more protected than if a thousand knights stood before me.

"Do you still think of Dougal?"

Silence befell us but she continued stroking my hair, I didn't want to upset her... I just wanted to know... how long it takes... to forget... if forgetting was even possible.

"Every day." I let my eyes close, comfortable beyond words at my position, "Sometimes more often than I like to admit or fear it is sane. These days though, I find my mind quite distracted and don't often dwell on the past." She was quiet for a few moments and I thought I might just fall asleep right there. "Tell me Bane, was it entirely unforgivable what Mr Potter had done?"

That woke me up. I glanced at the floor, was I that obvious? Was I so long gone that even months after the break up my mind was still plagued by him. That the whole while, the whole while I sat and waited for Nessie... all I wanted was him. I cleared my throat however, straightening up from the floor and heading back to the vanity.

"Your sources are sourly poor Minnie Zia, you must know that Harry is with Ginny." My throat burned as I said the words but I was happy to note that my voice didn't crack once at my announcement.

"Yes, I have heard. But need I remind you Bane that I am a widow of Elphinstone Urquhuart, yet it is Dougal McGregor who I think of every night." I looked down at the shiny gold surface, I didn't want to do this. I was tired of doing this. I felt fingers on my shoulders and I looked up at Minnie, she was smiling down at me, her stern features held in guilt at having reminded me of the sting of heart break.

"I'm sorry Bane. I just don't want you to end up with any regrets."

I rolled my eyes, swallowing the tears, "Believe me, I'm not going to be the one with the regrets."

I obviously wasn't as convincing as she frowned down at me. Her eyes lit up and I could see the vestiges of an idea in the green orbs. She turned and walked to her desk, pulling a drawer open and taking out a small box, "I've been meaning to show you these but with the state of affairs at the moment I never found the right time."

I walked to the bed which she sat on, already feeling better at the wide smile on her face. "What is it?" I was easily distracted by the flat box which I am sure was her intention.

She popped the lid and smiled down at the first picture, it was her Wedding Day. I picked the greying photo up delicately and looked at the smiling raven haired woman in the photo who was laughing at me, Elphin instead, clad in green dress robes was staring down at her in absolute amazement. I smiled, Minnie was so young... I ran a finger across the parchment as if to feel the softness of youth that was shining in her face. Even though it was the same Wedding dress that Nessie used, except for a few alterations, it looked completely different. Nessie and Minnie were both tall and slender, but Nessie's light hair made her look saintly whilst Minnie's dark bun made her look regal, a queen to Nessie's angel.

"This is my first day teaching." My smile widened when I saw the picture of Minnie and Nonno, side by side, Nonno with his auburn hair, lighter than Linus' yet the eyes, the cheek bone structure, even the slightly pointy ears was identical to my oldest brother. I laughed as Fil Zio appeared and disappeared in the bottom of the photo as I can only assume he was standing on his toes to get into the shot and falling back onto the balls of his feet after giving up on the attempt.

There was a muggle photo of what I assumed was Dougal McGregor that Minnie had spent much time looking at, it was black and white and I couldn't tell the colour of his hair or eyes but I could easily see why Minnie fell in love with him, the word strapping came to mind with his wide shoulders and his towering stature. Minnie must have spent much time looking down at boys at her height; it must have come at a relief to look up at someone for a change. I fiddled through the box as she continued staring at Dougal, tossing aside a few staff photos until a familiar face caught my eye.

I looked down at the picture, utterly perplexed. I picked it up and I was definitely seeing right, she maybe a good few years younger in this picture, but as if to reinstate the inkling I had I could see the busy streets of New York in the background.

"Minnie? Why do you have a picture of Mary in here?"

Her eyes snapped away from Dougal's instantly and I saw her hand tremble as if she wanted to snatch the photo from me. I frowned at her, she had practically poured her deepest secrets out to me in the last few minutes, why was this such a hard question?

Somewhere in the back of my mind Minnie's voice echoed, "_I kept watch over my nieces and nephews from afar, Robert didn't want me to be a part of their lives, not even on his death bed but it didn't make me love these children I never got the chance to meet any less. My eldest niece Mary had a baby few months ago." _

"Mary... Mary is... Mary is _your_ Mary!" I gasped out, feeling like slapping myself. How did I not see it! The black hair, the green eyes, she even gave that 'not to be crossed' aura that Minnie gave off. She still hadn't responded, closing the box and shrugging her shoulders.

"Small world isn't it?"

"Small!" I gasped, "That's amazing! Don't you see! This is bloody brilliant! I mean, it's like Fate has brought her to you. You're not dishonouring your brother's wishes. You're-"

"Bane, do not get excited. There is no such thing as Fate. This is a mere coincidence."

"Coincidence." I gasped, why was she not ecstatic, "Your niece, who is a muggle, happens to adopt a kid who happens to be a wizard, not to mention she happens to be best friends with my brother's wife...I mean... Godric, Minnie Zia! I think all the forces of the universe are trying to bring you two together. This is insane." She looked down at me, a sad glint in her eye.

She rose, walking over to the desk and placing the box back.

"When are you going to tell her?"

She turned around, Minnie Zia disappearing to be replaced by Professor McGonagall. "Never. And you won't say a word either Bane."

"But why?" I stood, why would she deny herself this?

"My brother..." Her nose flared, "He moved halfway across the globe. He changed his name. He used dark magic to bind his children's magical ability; he didn't want them to ever know of this world. He didn't want them to ever know of me."

"He's dead Minnie! And he was wrong-"

"It's not about him being right or wrong Bane. Can you imagine what this would do to Mary. Her whole life would be a lie. She..." Minnie sighed and stepped forward, "She's a good person. She's such a good child." Minnie's voice shook with emotion, "She does not need this. It would benefit nobody to bring this up."

"You're her family." I muttered, imagine if Nonno had found out that Linus, Len and I existed and chose to not say anything because he didn't want to disrupt our lives. I would never have found Hogwarts. I would never have found Minnie and Sev or Mi and Ron and Teddy and Draco and... and Harry... none of them...

"And I will always be her family. Her knowledge of the fact, or the lack of it, doesn't change that. Sometimes it's wise to let things be as they are. Its scary looking in the mirror and not knowing who looks back, I don't wish that on Mary. She deserves better."

I didn't say anything, knowing that Minnie had long made up her mind; she must have known right from their first meeting and not said a word. Sat in on so many of my therapy sessions and never said a thing... Mary deserved to know the truth, but at the same time, it wasn't my place to tell her. I sighed, heading for the door; I stopped as I pulled it open,

"You know, you make a great mother. An aunt seems a much easier job to uphold, I don't want **you** to have any regrets Minnie Zia."

I didn't wait for a response and shut the door behind me, making my way back to Gryffindor Tower... and back to all the people that called it home...

**Feedback will be appreciated as always. **

**Kalina **


	38. The reason for the breakup!

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 38 **

**Hermione's POV **

I let the full stop sink in deeply as I smiled satisfactorily to myself at finishing the exhilaratingly challenging Transfiguration essay Professor McGonagall had set us, _The internalised effects of Human Transfiguration. _I was quite happy with the end product, leaving it on my desk to proof read closer to the due date.

"Ugh, you're so lucky Alex is such a prude, Ron is NEVER on time!" I rolled my eyes but Lavender couldn't see the motion as she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, the en suite door left open as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Prude! Alex is not a prude... he is just extremely punctual. And didn't Ron say that he was going to be a little late because he was going to be at practice?" Parvarti was standing in front of the full length mirror, changing her top for the third time.

She frowned at her reflection and I shook my head as I watched her, she smiled at my face in the mirror, "Too busy? I like the ruffles but that **and **the pattern...not too much?"

I looked at the top, it was definitely not something I would wear but then again Parvarti could wear almost anything and make it look good, but it was just Friday date night, she should probably save that for a Hogsmeade trip, if we were ever going to have another one considering the events involving Katie at the last one.

"Maybe the second top, the button up, it's simple but it fits you perfectly. Right Ky?"

Ky made a noncommittal sound at her place on the floor. I heaved a sigh and shook my head as my best friend crawled on all fours, parchment hanging from her lips.

"We need to get you a boyfriend!" Lavender finally exited the bathroom, Parvarti laughed as she wriggled out of her top and shrugged on the blue button up I was talking about.

Ky rolled her eyes at us, sitting on her butt and taking the letter from her lips. Crookshanks, who had been attentively watching her the whole time tried catching the letter with his paws but she held it out of his reach, "Laugh all you want, but when I finally teach Crookface over here to deliver letters, and revolutionise the actual behaviour of the feline familiar itself... you'll-"

"Bow down to the ultimate Cat Lady." Lavender sniggered and I smiled slightly knowing she meant it only as a joke.

"Seriously though Ky, Alex's classmates bug me about you all the time. Even George Loggs asked me if you were seeing anyone, I know he is a bit on the skinny side but he has the cheekbone structure that would make a runway model jealous! AND he dated Diana Riss and we all know what high standards our Head Girl has."

Lavender scoffed at Parvarti, "Skinny... the boy practically is an advert for anorexia awareness. Anyway I heard that he and Diana are back together, Godric knows what's going through the woman's head. If you change your mind and decide to hang out with humans instead of... that thing-"

"Lavender!" I scowled but she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Anyway, I could tell Ron to tell Seamus and Dean to join us, just to hang out?"

"Your concern touches me, it really does." Ky said sarcastically, "But I think I will pass. If I wanted to watch two horny teenagers making out, I would do the decent thing and buy a dirty magazine. At least then I would be contributing to the economy."

Lavender glowered at Ky, "Well my concern happens to be the only thing that has touched you for the past few months." She smirked at her comment, turning her brown eyed gaze on me, "That offer is for you too Hermione? Seamus and Dean are not bad company; they are actually quite sweet when they aren't trying to get into your pants."

"Thanks Lavender, but I will have to take a rain check. Speaking of which, it looks like it's about to pour, you better take a jacket Parvarti."

Parvarti blushed and grabbed her jacket, it was common knowledge that she and Alex used the Transfiguration courtyard to make out and it wasn't exactly the most sheltered venue. She and Lavender walked out just as I heard a hoot.

Hedwig landed on Ky's shoulder and I watched as Crookshanks hair stood on end, his golden eyes fixed on the snowy owl.

"Well if it isn't Hedwig, my **useful** little friend, who delivers letters when I ASK her to, instead of chewing them up and spitting them out like some common wild animal."

"Ky!" I scolded her as Crookshanks started to hiss, I slipped my black flats on and pulled out the little bottle of custom made perfume that Theodore had got me for Valentine's day two weeks ago. I spritz some on my wrists and neck, enjoying the scent but not as much as when it mingled with Theodore's summating in a positively addictive aroma that made my every sense tingle.

I looked back as Ky pulled out an envelope from her trunk, "This is for Agnes. Thanks."

She petted Hedwig's snowy head with her index finger and the owl hooted in gratitude. It was strange, I am pretty sure Harry didn't know that Hedwig still delivered Ky's letters. During their relationship Hedwig used to deliver letters for Ky all the time, it seems she didn't stop after the break up, pitching up every now and again.

Crookshanks pawed after Hedwig has she flew across the room. With another hiss he turned sharply and ran back at Ky and I sighed, how did she manage to agitate my poor little kitten. He bit the parchment that she had been demonstrating with earlier and clawed his way out of the room, parchment flapping in his mouth.

"That's meant for Ron!" She commanded after him and I sat down on her bed as she sprawled herself in front of mine, one earphone of her iPod plugged in and the soft tones floated out, I don't know how she didn't tire of the few songs Sirius managed to record for her.

"What?" She asked me innocently.

"Trying to turn Crookshanks into some kind of internal mail system is rather concerning don't you think?"

"Concerning? More like innovative!" She smirked at me, crossing her legs over each other, fiddling with the tiny birthmark on her knee.

"Ky, I know you don't want to spend time with Harry, and that by conjunction means that you can't spend much time with Ron. And I know I haven't been the best of friends, I mean between Prefect duty and school work and apparition classes and well...Theodore. And I know you and..." My eyes flickered over the empty room out of habit as I whispered the next word, "Malfoy... seemed to have fallen out after Christmas... maybe you should just take up Lavender on her offer?"

She rolled her stormy greys at me, "Mi will you stop feeling guilty, Teddy is probably standing behind the tapestry on the sixth waiting for you for the past ten minutes. You don't have to feel bad about leaving me behind or whatever. I've got loads of things to do. Pomfrey needs a whole lot of Potions and Sev isn't around and Silvain and Selina are stationed at Hogsmead and they might come around for cocoa and-"

We both stopped as there was a flash of flames and I swallowed a scream, my feet springing up onto the bed in fright. My heart beat slowed down when I realised it was just Fawkes, he was gone just as quickly as he came.

Ky had shot to her feet, an opened letter in her hand and a huge smile on her face, "Nonno is back!" She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, finally looking like the old Ky.

She was almost half way through the room when I called her back.

"KY!"

She turned on her heel, slightly agitated at having been slowed down, "What?"

"Bra!" She looked down at her chest in thought and I knew she was contemplating going out without one.

I shook my head as she laughed, slipping of her shirt and snapping her bra on. She tossed her shirt back on and gave me a huge smile, a smile I haven't seen on her face since... Godric I can't even remember.

"What would I do without you?"

"Get nipple freeze to the point they might just fall off all together." I laughed and she joined in, running down the stairs, her hair even more bouncy than it usually was. She really did miss Dumbledore. They barely saw each other these days.

Just then I saw Crookshanks waltz back into the room, I fell to my knees, ready to cheer up the little guy after Ky's intensive attempt at turning him into her own walking, purring, delivery owl.

"Come here Crooksh-" I stopped as he placed the letter at my knees, my eyes wide, that wasn't Ky's writing!"Crookshanks! Crookshanks you did it! Godric! KY!" I shouted in excitement, getting to my feet and crossing to the door, I knew it would be of no use though; she probably was already out of the common room by now.

"Godric! You really did it! You're a genius Crookshanks, you really are!" I smiled as he nuzzled my hand as I petted him. I picked up the letter, laughing at my silliness...well watching Ky try to teach him how to deliver letters for the past week did kind of get me emotionally invested in his success. I stopped smiling, realising I probably looked like a crazy person, talking to my cat with a manic smile on my face.

I went to leave the return letter on the table, knowing it was probably some silly rebuttal to whatever Ky had written to Ron. I then stopped... Ron was at quidditch practice though... wasn't he? Who was the letter from then?

My eye narrowed as I looked at the somewhat familiar penmanship... wait... this was...

* * *

I was soaked to the bone when I finally got to the changing rooms, the Rain Repelling charm I fixed on myself disappearing about halfway across the pitch and I was too distracted to recast it.

I didn't knock and pushed the door open with more force than was polite to do so... I wasn't feeling very polite right now though and I didn't care that the door banged shut behind me.

I stood, hair dripping and clothes clinging to my skin in the Pep Talk room part of the Gryffindor changing room, on the left was the door to the boys showers and on the right was the door to the girls. I swallowed thickly as my throat scratched and my nose leaked, it wasn't exactly wise to be running in the rain at this time of year.

Harry entered from the boys shower door, running his towel through his head. I watched as he walked to his locker, taking out his wand and placed a drying charm on the jet black strands that clung to his pale forehead. He glanced up, his emerald eyes hitting the mirror that was the backbone of his locker and they widened in shock.

"Fuc...Hermione. Godric! What the..."

He turned around, relief showing on his face after the spike of fear which initially grabbed him at my unexpected presence subsided. The relief quickly fled as his eyes narrowed, "Hermione? Hermione what's wrong."

He stepped away from the locker and towards me, and I watched as his eyes darted to the door as if wanting to run out of it and to wherever the reason of my distress was, already battle ready in a blink of an eye.

"Hermione? Is it Ky?" My hands fisted at the mention of her name and the apparent concern in his voice at my trouble. The action pulled his gaze to it and to the squashed up parchment that lay within it.

"Hermione-"

"Why?"

His brows knitted together in confusion, "Why what? Hermione what is going on!" He snapped. His eyes darted once again to the letter in my hand and when it seemed I wouldn't answer him, he crossed to me, picking up my hand by the wrist and pulling out the letter. I didn't fight him though, glaring at him through my wet brown strands as his eyes dilated in recognition and shock.

"How did you..." His cheeks flushed red and he straightened up, towering over me, "How did you get a hold of this!"

I wasn't afraid, I didn't feel guilty in the least bit, "Does it even matter-"

"That was in my trunk! How did you-"

"HOW DID I!" I screeched, "YOU are supposed to be MY friend! My BESTFRIEND. After EVERYTHING we have been through! After EVERYTHING! You would..." My eyes burned and Harry stood blurry before me as I stepped back, "We tell each other everything... why would you keep _this_ from me! I know you better than I know myself Harry! Why don't you trust me!"

"TRUST! Hermione this isn't about trust! And you're one to talk! You've been seeing Theodore Nott and how do I find out! From your frequent sightings on the Marauders Map! When were you going to-"

I bristled back slightly; I had been meaning to tell him... I just... I didn't really know how.

I wouldn't let him distract me though. I grabbed the letter back, shocked that it didn't tear in my crude handling of it and concentrated on the words and not the dousing shock of Harry's confrontational stance and words, "Dear Harry. I know what I am about to tell you will come as a surprise but Ky is not who you think she is. She is not Dumbledore's granddaughter. She is-"

I stopped reading as that's where it stopped, unfinished, I had seen this writing too often to not know who held the quill, "This is Sirius' handwriting! It's dated the 24th June two years ago! You received this TWO-"

"I DIDN'T! I did not receive this letter! It **is** Sirius' handwriting but he never sent it to me." He glanced at the door again as if expecting all manners of dark forces to barge through.

His face paled and his breath was as if he had been running. He stepped back, "Look... that letter is just-"

"Harry." I wiped the tears from my chin. Harry was my best friend. My brother. He came to me with everything... when did he stop doing that. Guilt prickled at me at the thought that I neglected him, that I made him feel like he couldn't tell me stuff.

"Hermione," He shook his head, his glasses misty at the rate his breath was rattling out, he took them off, distracting himself with wiping it, "Please, stop crying. Come. Sit."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed out, my anger at being left out being replaced by guilt that I was a bad friend... I had failed him.

He pulled me towards him by the hand and I complied, the flight from Gryffindor Tower catching up with me and the words in the letter drumming painfully in my mind as I sought for clarity. I can't think like this, I felt heavy and like my mind was clogged.

I let him sit me down on the wooden bench which was the centre feature of the room. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry. I should have come to you when I got the package, immediately when I got it... but I didn't want to put you in the middle of all of this. This has nothing to do with trust Hermione. I trust you with my life."

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, fighting away all the silly thoughts, the heavy thoughts, the words that befuddled me and refused to order themselves in my mind's eye. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to think. "Package?" I murmured.

With a sombre look on his face, Harry sat down on the floor before me, leaning against the peach wall; the bench I sat on wasn't very high therefore the level of his head wasn't that much below me. "_Accio bag." _

I saw his familiar backpack zoom past me and he grabbed it easily. I picked up the letter, reading it again, this was definitely Sirius' handwriting... the date was somehow significant. Something happened on this day...

"If you say that Sirius didn't send you this, then how did you get it? Did he leave you this in his will?" I distracted myself with all other aspects of the letter except the words, the words can't possibly be true?

"No. Bastian Blishwick gave it to me, at the end of last year. I figured he must have come across it when he was in Grimmauld Place... he gave me this package... I would have thought it all lies if it were not for the handwriting and the pictures."

He held the thin, brown enveloped package out to me and I looked at it with caution... I didn't believe it already... Bastian Blsihwick was evil incarnate... why should Harry believe anything he says... I glanced at the letter again and cold dread dripped down my back at the handwriting that was definitely Sirius'.

I took the package with slightly trembling hands, I glanced back at Harry and his emerald orbs were transfixed on the brown envelope, an accusatory gleam in them. I flipped it open, glancing at Harry again before putting my hand into it.

My fingers, already slightly numb from the cold, felt glossy cool texture and I easily pulled it out. I looked down at the picture, biting my lip and glancing coldly down at Harry.

I didn't want to see the picture that had ruined everything for him and Ky. My heart felt heavy as I took in the familiar jet black strands which made up almost the whole picture, I couldn't see his eyes as he was facing away from the camera, I couldn't make out much of the girl either because his face was practically blocking hers but I could make out the straight dark brown hair... "I don't want to see this." I choked out.

He snapped the brown envelope from me with a glint of annoyance in his eyes and turned it over, letting the contents fall to the floor. I watched as three more pictures fell out, all the same size and I realised immediately that if you arranged them in a line they would look like the strip of photos you get in a photo booth. I picked them up, my mouth hanging open at what I saw.

Staring up at me with warm hazel eyes was not Harry... but a boy around his age who looked identical to him, I glanced up at him, my mouth dry... "Is this... your father?"

He nodded solemnly as I stared at the picture. I had seen pictures of Harry's father before, Hagrid had given him a few but he was slightly older in them. Here he looked to be our age... same lips, same nose... they even had the same five o clock shadow... I looked away from the grinning teenager to the grinning teenager at his side.

She was pretty in that combination of deathly pale skin and dark hair, most of her attractiveness coming from the huge smile she sported, a pair of square rimmed glasses sitting halfway down her nose. The next picture showed her sans glasses, with Harry's dad sporting them and it looked like it was actually his as it sat comfortably atop his nose, the last picture saw the two of them with even wider smiles, hands slung around each other's shoulders. Harry's dad was looking in the camera but the girl had been looking up at him in what can only be described as lovingly...

"I don't understand-"Before I could finish the sentence Harry held up the fourth and fifth piece of paper for me. They weren't parchment or photo, they were normal A4 photocopying paper, commonly found in the muggle world and they were identical upon first glance.

"Hawthorne Hotel..." I read the heading and looked down at him, he was staring at the floor between his propped up knees as if he didn't need to look at the paper to know what was there, as if he had long since dealt with the black inked words that I held in my hands.

I looked back at the sheet of paper, taking in the information. Prices were most prominent on it, prices weighed in muggle dollars, it was a bill for this hotel.

My eyes narrowed when I saw the first slip, under customer information the letters J POTTER shone up at me. I gasped when I read the name on the other sheet,

"P THORNTON..."

The only P Thornton I ever heard of was Patrizia Thornton. My mother, tactless has she can be at times, had asked Ky what her parents names were. Patrizia and Octavian. But wait... I shook my head, there must be hundreds of P Thornton's, there's no need to jump to the conclusion that it was Ky's mother... I mean... I looked at the address of the Hotel... Massachussets... wasn't that where Ky was originally from... still... I mean... I blinked... I glanced down at Harry but his attention was still consumed by the hardwood floor.

I examined the bills in great detail, ignoring the amounts which probably were the least important information there; I looked at the check in dates. J POTTER checked in on the 7 November 1979 at 19:00 pm and checked out on the 8 November 1979 at 17:00 pm, P THORNTON had checked in on 8 November 11:00 am and checked out at 8 November 1979 at 16:00 pm. Weirder still was the room numbers; they were room numbers 230 and 231...

Could it be mere coincidence that someone with Harry's dad's initials and Ky's mother's initials happened to stay at the same hotel at the same time of year in adjoining rooms...?

"Harry," We had to think logically, not believe everything we see... "There must be hundreds of P THORNTON's in the States. Plus why would Ky's mother live in a hotel in Massuchusets when she lives there anyway?"

"I did an internet search over the Summer, do you know how many P Thornton's live in the surrounding area of Hawthorne Hotel, three. One was two at the time, one wasn't even born and the third was Ky's mother. Why would anyone check into a hotel at those times Hermione? There is only one reason. Why would you check into a hotel room at 11 in the morning and check out on the same day at 4 o' clock. I mean why would you even stay in a hotel room just for the day... except if you're-"

"NO!" I snapped! I can't believe Harry is even insinuating that Ky's mother was engaging in nefarious activities behind her husband's back...

"Look Harry, it's just a coincidence that your dad and her mum were in that hotel at the same time. Blishwick obviously wanted to cause a rift between the two of you and you're letting him! This is probably doctored documents!"

"And the pictures." He grabbed a random one from the stack, brandishing it at me, "This girl looks like Ky!"

I stood, gasping to my feet, "HARRY! Good Godric! What ARE you saying!"

"You know what I am saying Hermione!" He scrambled to his feet, "You cannot know how much I have stared at those photos and that letter and those bills! I don't WANT to believe it! Do you think in any world I would want... I would..." He couldn't even say the words. He leaned his head against the wall, his eyes closed in pain, "Look at the date Hermione! Look at that fucking date! 7 November! That's about nine months before... before...Hermione, look at that girl. She has Ky's eyes, her nose, even the shape of her lips."

I didn't glance at the photo, I had observed it for long enough and Harry was making no sense, I wouldn't appease him. "I give you the eyes but I am sure lots of people have similar eye colouring, as to the nose and lips... no! They don't, they don't even have the same skin complexion and this girl is positively skinny...I highly doubt Ky got her curves and her C Cups from her father! And anyway, it's impossible for this woman to be Ky's mother."

"And why is that?"

"Because Linus is nine years Ky's senior, even if Ky's mother had him when she was sixteen, it's mathematically and logically impossible for this girl to be the same age, and actually she looks younger, than your father!"

He opened his eyes... placing his glasses back on his face. "And Sirius' letter?"

I picked up the letter, frowning at the parchment, "He wrote this letter on the twenty forth of June Harry-"

"The first day he met Ky." He added pointedly.

It was the day of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament... that's why the date rang a bell... the day Voldemort was resurrected and Cedric Diggory died... the day everything changed...

"Harry, not only did he not send the letter, he didn't finish the letter. I mean, do you think if Sirius honestly thought that Ky was... if Ky's mother and your father had ANYTHING to do with each other, if there was a chance that... you two..." I began to pace, "This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

He didn't respond just glaring at me as I walked across the small space.

I stopped pacing, "Wait... Ky can't be... your father's...when they came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore made sure that they were really related to him."

"I thought so too. So I... I broke into Ky's records at the Hospital Wing-"

"Harry!"

"I was desperate! OK! And I was sneaking in all the time to watch over her after she hurt her back and Madam Pomfrey left her file there and I was under the cloak and I just needed to peak and see, and I looked and saw that she never had any DNA tests run on her. So that convinced me to check Linus and Len's and Linus was the only one that had the test done. I mean, the test was done to see if he was related to Dumbledore and if he was by extension his siblings were..." He gripped his head in frustration, "I've thought of this Hermione!"

I sat back down on the bench, all the answers were here, I just couldn't see it, "Harry, there's logic we're just not seeing. This letter, do you think if his best friend had a child Sirius wouldn't go out of his way to prove that Ky was his, that he would stand by and watch the two of you... be together."

He took the seat next to me, "I know. I know. But I keep seeing my dad..." His voice broke, "With this girl. And that receipt... and I don't know what to think Hermione." I bit my lip as a tear trickled down his face and I looked away, my heart breaking at my best friend's tears. "Even if this girl is not Ky's mother, nine months before she was born her mother was in a hotel room... probably with some other man. I mean... Ky's related to Dumbledore through her father..."

I wish there was some book we could read... something we could research... this can't be right... it just can't be.

"What were you planning to do Harry... just sit on this information and NEVER tell Ky?"

He sighed, "I've been waiting for Remus. I figured if anyone would know what the real story was it would be him. Sirius would have told him... he probably knows why Sirius didn't say anything or if there even is anything to be said."

"It's been months since we saw him Harry."

"I know! It's just, who else can I ask?"

"You could ask Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore! Hermione! I might as well just tell Ky-"

"You should tell Ky-"

"Tell KY! Hermione, you know how much she values being a Dumbledore. I would rather NEVER TOUCH her again than turn her WHOLE world upside down! Take her grandfather away from her! Bring up stuff that her dead mother might or might not have done! She can't even speak about them! I mean, my dad just kissed this freaking girl on the cheek and I feel... I feel... ANGRY! I don't want to do that to her!"

"It's not your choice Harry! This could easily be Blishwick trying to cause problems-"

"Or it could be true. I could be the person that does that to her. ME!"

"I'll tell her then." I murmured.

"Hermione-"

"I'll do it. She needs to know the truth!"

"Why?" I stared up dumbfounded by Harry's words, his face red and his jaw clenched. Why?

"What do you mean why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking a step back and calming down enough to use a level voice, "She and I are not together. Any probability of something... sick... immoral...happening from here has disappeared."

"You would rather give her up, just for her never to find out the truth?"

"Not never, Hermione. Just not now. Not when Dumbledore is off hunting Voldemort's memories and Linus and Lenzo are off fighting Palbei. If I see Remus and he indeed thinks there is reason for concern... then I will bring it up. But why bring it up... for no reason?"

"No reason? This isn't small Harry. This is life changing."

"Exactly why we should wait Hermione. I'd rather her hate me and blame me for cheating on her, for ruining what WE had... than ruin what she has. There's so much going on around us Hermione, people dying, you and Ky almost died in that fire... the world is falling to pieces, I can't let her fall to pieces. I can't do that unless I know for sure."

I brought my nails to my mouth, trying to distract myself from feeling. Feeling the severity of these mere pieces of paper that now littered the Changing Room floor, the severity of the burden that Harry had to carry for all these months.

My lips trembled as my confidence in the impossibility of the facts that I bore witness to shook... what if Ky's mother cheated on her father... what if it was with Harry's father... what if Sirius' was right... What if Ky wasn't a Dumbledore...

What if Ky and Harry were related...

"You're not related Harry." I stated, shaking my head "You can't be... its insane... it's not true... this is just Blishwick trying to cause drama. Its lies. All of it."

"I tell myself that every single day Hermione... every single day... I watch her... her eyes sad and averted from my own... the way her shoulders droop and the way she now has frown lines... and all I want to do is forget this ever happened... and a few times over the year I managed to do just that, because it's impossible. It's insane... but it's here." He pointed at his head and his green eyes were a mirror of pain, "It's here Hermione and it won't go away. It's wriggled a hole in my brain and it's in the back of my mind..." He placed a hand at his chest, "Even though in here tells me it can't be right. That this is all a sick joke... a nightmare..."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders and I tossed my arms around him, feeling his agony at not being with Ky so much more intensely now having experienced what love was.

I stroked his back and buried my head in his chest, this was all one big nightmare, fires that tore memories asunder and memories that threatened to tear our lives apart...one big nightmare... one big nightmare that I yearned to be woken up from... and more importantly keep from plaguing my bestfriend.

**Feedback as always will be appreciated**

**Kalina **


	39. Harry's nocturnal specialities

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 39 **

**Ky's POV **

I poured a smidge of the blood red substance into the bowl and tapped my wand to the ceramic surface, filling it up with water to dilute the potent Lamian Leave Sap as the demure sounds of Angelique's violin wafted over to me from her place on the scarlet armchair that sat in the corner of my lab, her eyes closed serenely as her steady hands ran the bow over the strings of the cherry wood violin with purposeful strides.

I turned, grabbing the jar of lacewig flies and pouring a little into the bowl to stew, I magically sealed the bowl and marked the date on the calendar Mi had hung up on the back of my door. The gentle sounds descended into mellower tones still until Angelique ended with her usual sudden stop by ceasing the movement of not just her hands, but what looked like every muscle in her body.

The small smile on her face widened as the intensity fled from her body and I couldn't help smiling in response as her misty grey eyes slowly opened, "Thanks Ky. I needed that."

I flicked my wand, summoning the Armadillo Bile for my next potion which I was doing for Mrs Weasley and Agnes back at headquarters since Sev had to leave on some emergency yesterday, "It really should be the other way around, that there was magical. I don't know how you got better from last year considering you were brilliant then."

She blushed as I began summoning the rest of the ingredients for the wound cleaning potion, "Ben's been making me play for him, it took a lot of p...p...persuasion, but event-tu-tually I gave in." She sighed and I placed my knife down, looking at her. She had been dating Benedict Copperfield for a few months now, and it was doing wonders for her confidence, helping her stuttering in particular.

"What is it?"

She brushed it off with widening her smile, brushing a strand that fell from her bun back into her pile of blonde, "It's nothing."

"Angelique." I stated sternly and she bit her lip which already was chapped from her previous session of worrying it.

"It's silly. I'm being silly. It's Anna Smith." My eyes narrowed at the mention of her name, she and her dim-witted friends had been bullying Angelique for a while, but I thought that had stopped. She held her hands up placatingly at the look on my face, " I'm pr-pr-probably just being silly. O-o-over reacting r-re-re-really."

"Do I need to remind the three little bitches what this big bad wolf can do?" She rose to her feet, waving her hands in front of me, her face flushed.

"No Ky. N-N-No. It's r-really nothing. A-Ann-Anna broke up with her b-b-boyfriend and is just be-being a bit f-f-f-orward with Ben. Ben say's I sh-sh-ouldn't worry though, n-n-othing h-h-he c-c-can't handle."

I caught the pestle that I summoned and gave her a stern stare, "Well he better be handling the situation, and not her, because then I would have to handle him, and he won't like it."

She blushed, "Th-Thanks Ky." Considering the events of the last Summer, I was particularly edgier when it came to infidelity... the thought reminded me of what I had initially come down to my lab to forget and I quickly started crushing the black beetle eyes into a thin paste.

"I'll let him know." She giggle, already more comfortable considering her stuttering ceased.

Just then the door to my left opened and Sev entered from his office, Angelique stepped out of the way in surprise and Sev's dark brows rose at the jumpy action, he opened his mouth but before he emitted a word of his deep baritone, she scuttled out of the room, waving goodbye to me awkwardly as she left with the violin and bow out of its case and under her shoulder.

"Your choice of friends never ceases to amaze me." I smiled, the first proper one for the day and placed the pestle down, I had frozen upon his entry, a rush of warmth flooding me at his arrival.

Someone I loved was finally back. Someone I loved was finally home. I didn't think as I flung my arms around the man, knowing how he felt about physical affection but I was too euphoric to even care. My eye muscles twitched as my grey orbs widened as I felt long fingers pat my right shoulder, once, twice, three times and then stopped. That was my dismissal and I stepped back, not wanting to push my limit which had been raised without me even being aware of it.

He walked over to my desk and peered at the contents that sat upon it, his back facing me. His raven hair fell forward as he leaned over the ceramic bowl in interest, "Lacewig flies in Lamian leave sap?"

I nodded, stifling the smile on my face. If our past selves just saw what happened... I think past Sev might have a coronary...

I picked up the pestle and resumed my work, "It's diluted Lamian Leave sap though, I didn't want to change the elemental properties of the lacewigs- "

"But you hope it would decrease the stewing time, twenty one days was always a bit much. And considering the recent increase in demand of polyjuice potion..." He nodded his head, looking up at me with tired onyx eyes that glinted with... was that pride? Was he outwardly showing that he was impressed? Was this really Sev?

He flicked his wand and turned away from my scrutinizing eyes, choosing a grater and having a go at the dragon horn, "I didn't mean to frighten your little friend away. I didn't realise you were tutoring anybody in potions." His large hooked nose scrunched up slightly at the notion.

I smiled, "Angelique? Nah, she just comes and plays the violin for me every now and again, it's kind of this mutually symbiotic relationship we have."

"Her mother was quite the cellist, Filius had always been fond of her, even when we were in school. Something about her being the next Celestina Warbeck."

My brows rose, "You knew Angelique's mother?"

"Genevieve?" He said with a small smile, "Everybody knew Genevieve." My eyes widened at the smirk on his face, something tells me that Juliette was the one that took after her mother. "Oh don't look so astonished Bane. I have been a teacher for fifteen years and had the misfortune of being witness to just how much sixteen year olds do know, feigned naivety is just insulting both our intelligence."

I giggled at the last part, "Both our intelligence? Admitting I am with intellect? Someone is in a good mood."

He turned away from the perfectly grated bicorn horn, "I've never doubted your intellect Bane. I have doubted your common sense though; you will find unfortunately that the two can be disappointingly mutually exclusive. Take Duncan Igleby for example, the boy is headboy, highest grades in the year, head of a number of time wasting clubs, yet he would probably lose a duel to a fourth year with good aim. About the only thing I agreed with Minerva is voting against the boy for Head Prefect."

I laughed, I had no idea Sev disliked Duncan. Actually, Sev's dislike for Harry kind of overshadowed the fact that he must actually dislike quite a few other students in general. "So let me guess, you wanted Aren Carrow to be Head?"

He whipped his wand and set the cauldron to the right temperate, "I didn't want anyone to be Head Prefect. Complete waste of time... Head Prefect... overrated title if any, glorified popularity contest. Plus, Carrow would make a horrible head prefect if he's anything like his aunt and uncle, blundering identical idiots I ever had the misfortune to meet, make Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses."

I grabbed the dropper and added the horklump juice to the cauldron as Sev stirred as I then started adding the previously prepared ingredients, he lowered the heat and left it to simmer, glancing at his pocket watch. I always found it fitting that Sev owned a pocket watch, he sometimes felt like someone who belonged in a different era.

"Did your dad give you that?" His hand jerked slightly as he reached across the desk to get to the moondew jar... he didn't respond and I realised that I might have found my limit. "It's just, I heard that it's tradition that boys get a watch on their seventheeth. Mr Weasley got one for Ron." I sighed at the memory of Ron's birthday last week...

"This was a gift, but not from my father." His voice gave away no emotion, a characteristic trait of Sev's when he was talking about something particularly emotional. He didn't say who it was from and I didn't ask, adding a pinch of salt to the potion.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." I murmured, I didn't want to spoil the moment. It had been months since I saw Linus, Lenzo or Vez and weeks since I got to spend any significant time with Minnie and Nonno. Mi was busy with school and Teddy, Ron busy with Lavender and quidditch... Harry wasn't even an option... Draco hadn't spoken to me from Christmas and I was oddly comforted with the fact as I was too much of a coward to deal with the meaning of his actions on Christmas... for the better part of the past four months I had been alone...

"I didn't get along with my father." My eyes flickered up to him.

"You don't have to-"

"He wasn't exactly a good man, he was indulgent." I watched as the potion transitioned to a slight pink colour from its previous red.

"And your mum?" I phrased the question nonchalantly but I wanted to know so badly I had to contain myself by grabbing the edge of the desk tightly. Minnie had told me her life story, about her parents and even about her great loves, it was just Sev who was tight lipped about... everything and it only made me that much curious.

"My mother-"He corrected, "was an eternal wallflower. I didn't know her well, I'm not entirely sure if that is because there was nothing much to know or that she never cared to share, either way I didn't get my nose from her." He scoffed slightly, "So I suppose I should thank her for that at least."

I smiled, taking the hint that he was uncomfortable about the topic but he was kind enough to veer away from the topic rather than end it completely. I looked at my reflection in the shiny goblin made cauldron, I think I had my mother's nose... from what I remember of my father he looked a lot like Len and Len and I didn't have the same nose... I probably have her eye colour as well because my father had brown eyes, our hair colour was similar though, his a little darker... I wonder whether she was dark haired... for all I know she could be blonde like Nessie, or redhead like Harry's mother... maybe it's time I ask the boys about her... surely one of them won't mind giving me a memory... even if I am the reason she died...

"Bane?" I looked away from the cauldron and cleared my throat, Sev was scrutinizing me with his black eyes and I suddenly felt an idiot for bringing up this depressing topic. Parents. He continued staring and I turned away, drumming my fingers on the desk as we waited for the potion to come to a boil. He had been open with me... I should probably return the favour.

"It's just...you know. Like Harry," I shrugged, not having to look at him but knowing that whatever softness he allowed on his face disappeared at the mention of his name, "Everyone looks at him and is like 'you look just like your dad, but you have your mother's eyes.' And Mi looks a lot like Aunt Jean and I mean... it's just... I wonder..." I shrugged.

"It's quite normal to be curious about such things Bane. One day I am sure you will have your answer, but whatever she might have looked like, or been like. I know that she definitely would have been proud of you. It is impossible to be anything but."

I stared at the brown surface of the oak table and blinked quickly, trying to get a grip of myself. Sev was definitely acting weird but I wasn't complaining. This war seemed to bring both the best and worst out of people. He added the boom berries and I watched as the potion turned from pink to lilac.

"Bane." He cleared his throat as I flicked my wand to the ingredients, and they floated to their rightful place. "You're not... involved with anyone, are you?"

I turned and faced him, he was magicking the potion into vials, his stoic eyes on the task, "What?"

He sighed frustrated, "Do you have a boyfriend Bane! It's a simple yes or no question."

"Errr... no... it's a pretty weird question. And no. Why?"

He glanced away from the glass vials, somewhat relieved, "Well my sources are all over the place, and there was a particularly atrocious rumour of you getting back with Potter, I just want to make sure that it wasn't true."

I frowned, just one slight slip up and the rumour mills go haywire. My frown deepened at Sev's words, although never saying a kind word about Harry and my relationship and his over exaggeration upon finding out that we were dating initially, snarky comments aside, Sev never said that I shouldn't date Harry. His last statement seemed completely genuine and I couldn't help thinking that it didn't have to do with his dislike for Harry... or was I reading too much into it.

"Why?"

He raised a dark brow, capping the vials, "Why? I could probably think of a hundred reasons for you to never revisit the mistake, but I won't because it's unnecessary, right?"

OK there was that almost too concerned need for me to affirm that I was not dating Harry, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He responded plainly.

"What's with the sudden interest in whether Harry and I are together?"

"Sudden? It's always befuddled me what you saw in the boy-"

"Yes, but you never said-"

"Because I know you too well Bane, forbid you from doing something and you would do it all the more."

I scoffed, "Forbid? Is that what you're doing now? You're forbidding me?"

"What? No." He stated agitated, turning to me, "I am merely advising you in the right direction."

"And the right direction would be in the opposite direction of Harry?"

"Yes!" His onyx orbs dilated, "But I see now that it's fruitless because you are not involved with the boy and thank the Founders for it."

"Well what if the rumours were true and I was involved with him?"

He turned back to me, annoyance flashing on his face, "You said that they weren't." His voice was definitely edgier than usual.

"What's the big deal if they were though?"

"The big deal is that you shouldn't be romantically involved with Potter. He isn't right for you."

"And I suppose you know whose right for me?" And what's right for me.

"Nobody is right for you Bane! Least of all Potter. He isn't boyfriend material."

I scoffed, "Did you just say boyfriend material? Have you been reading Witch Weekly?"

He summoned a box with a snap of his wand, "I don't have to read that drivel to know what's what. Bane, you and Potter are not good for each other."

"I am so confused." I gasped out and he growled in frustration.

"Potter has a role to play in this war, and you will do nothing but get in his way. Yes, it's all well and fun when you're playing House in Hogwarts, everything is fine then. But when you leave this place and you will have to at some stage, it will be different and I just don't think you should waste your time-"

"Sensei, it's a whole year and a little bit since I leave this place and I don't think dating Harry would be a waste of time!" I snapped, swallowing at the honest words that broke my heart just a little more. What was wrong with me?

I did have no common sense, if I did I wouldn't still be in love with a boy that betrayed me. It's like my mind confessed truths that my heart just stubbornly ignored. What was wrong with me? Sev took a step back, his already pallid face dropping in complexion as it increased in complexity.

"You love the boy?"

"Wh..wh..." I didn't know how to respond, the conversation turned to an angle I wasn't expecting at all. What?

Sev turned and made for his office, "What if I do love him?" My voice heightened in pitch at the end, "What if I do? Are you never going to accept him in my life?" I hadn't completely given up on Harry, no matter how hard I tried a little dream that he would beg for my forgiveness... leave Ginny... want me back... I was a fool...

Sev's eyes dimmed and he exited, stopping at the half closed door, "I could never accept him, I would never truly accept any boy. Father's rarely do."

And with a snap he was gone, leaving me staring at the blank wooden door, utterly perplexed.

* * *

I hovered at the door, contemplating my next move. I stepped forward and then stopped, groaning in frustration, why did Sev had to talk to me today of all days. And why did he have to say I shouldn't be with Harry!

I looked down at the small box of vials, well I had to go in to leave this for Madam Pomfrey. I mean, she didn't say she needed it but I might as well stock her up with wound cleaning potion, you could never have enough. I sent Kinky with the remaining potion for Agnes which meant that I had to go to the kitchens to get them to her and I might as well bring up some treats for Ron since I was coming from the Kitchen's to the Wing... and I mean, how petty is it to not bring some up for Harry? Some might call it pathetic. I wasn't pathetic. I wasn't jealous. I wasn't going to be That Girl. And I wasn't a child who could get forbidden from doing things. Harry wasn't the forest, he wasn't dangerous. He wasn't dark. He wasn't infested with bad intentions.

I pushed the door open; I wasn't going to over think this. I didn't think when I had run in here after McClaggen knocked him out with the beaters bat earlier on. I didn't think how it would look when I got here faster than even Ginny. Ginny. Fuck. I turned around and made to walk back through the door. Ginny.

He was forbidden, not for being dark, or dangerous... but for being taken. Off limits. He belonged to someone else. With someone else.

"Miss Thornton?"

"No ." I snapped and the matron's eyes widened, she glanced at the two sleeping patients, jet black and fire red strands danced in the moonlight and then looked back at me, confused at my response. No? Godric this whole castle is going to think I have lost it.

"Are those for me?"

"Yes!" I added with much more enthusiasm than usual. Yes, they were going to think I was Barmy. "Wound Cleaning Potion. I thought you might appreciate some since I brewed some. And this was extra." I added, why did I feel like I was caught stealing something?

She smiled, relieving me of the potion, "I was actually running low, especially after last week." She didn't elaborate and I didn't expect her to, Madam Pomfrey was renowned for being a prodigious secret keeper and valued the students' trust more than enlightening others about gossip. "I suppose those aren't for me?" She added, looking at the two parcels that I had been holding in my other hand, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I thought I would just leave them for Ron."

"Of course, you're more than familiar with this place Ky, I take it you can let yourself out after you've given Mr... Weasley his gift?"

"It's not a gift, it's just some biscuits and cupcakes." I added defensively as she made her way back to her quarters.

I turned; I should just drop the treats of and go. Ron was snoring so I didn't really pay that much attention when I walked over to him, knowing it sometimes took ice water and an elbow to the rib to wake the boy up. Mi might hate that Harry had that book for potions, but we both were grateful that it allowed him to think so fast... bezoar. That was quite brilliant. I placed the treats next to the already empty box of chocolates Mi had left for him earlier that day and I covered his bare right leg with his blanket.

I walked to the drawer a few feet away from Ron's and left the parcel on it, ready to turn and walk away. I did turn, but I didn't walk away.

This was nostalgic, painfully so. My fingers twitched as his forehead wrinkled as a jet black strand tickled him, this was always the best him. Asleep Harry. I sometime's wondered if that's how Harry would look if he wasn't The Boy who Lived or The Chosen One. If he would look that care free... but there was something about those emotive yet haunting emerald eyes, the stubborn jaw, the slight crease at the tip of his right eyebrow...

I touched the pillow. I don't know whether I was just lonely but I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. To claim him. To do something forbidden. Life these past few months had been boring, and to me that was sinful. Boring was the depth of hell... Harry was never boring. Harry was enthralling, gripping... by Godric he smelt good... musky, manly... Harry...

I jerked back as he turned, right onto the hand that balanced on the pillow and my heart sped up, he was going to wake up! I realised a moment later that I was wrong, his eyes remained closed but his face nuzzled my hand... I could feel his cheek rest on the back of my hand and he let out a deep moan. Godric that moan... I needed to leave, I needed my hand back...

"Ky..."

Fuck. Did he say... did he say my name? He turned and his lips found the back of my palm and the meeting of soft flesh on soft flesh made my breath hitch, I should probably move my hand... he would wake up though... he took a deep breath and his lips stretched into a languid smile.

Oh Godric he probably would wake up from the mixed scent of all the potions ingredients I used, nothing got rid of the scent but time. It didn't seem like it was a displeasing scent though, I guess I did touch the boom berry's last and they did smell quite delicious...oh Merlin.

He just... did he just lick my hand? I felt the wet trail ascend... I should definitely move but suddenly I was frozen in shock... Godric Harry was... doing something with my wrist... and fuck that was doing something to... I have to go... it seemed all my organs were taking turns to ignore my brain as my hand remained stubbornly on the pillow.

I gasped, automatically moving towards the bed... what in the name... what was he doing...

Suddenly like a dousing of ice cold water it stopped and for a scary moment I thought I saw emerald green, but it must have been the nerves because suddenly Harry's back was to me as he turned, burying his head deeper into the pillow and I slowly moved my hand away...

Forbidden? Sev had definitely used the wrong choice of words...

**A/N: So the conversation with Snape may be a bit confusing, just a reference to canon, remember that he was privy to what Dumbledore planned for Harry by this time, and who would honestly want someone they cared for to have that obstacle in their future. He knows too well what it is to love someone just to have them die on you... **

**Feedback as always will be appreciated **

**Kalina **


	40. Something Unforgivable and Irreversible

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers

**Chapter 40**

**Ky's POV **

"Look who I found!"

Silvain hiccupped as he dragged me through the trees. I ducked a branch which he had nonchalantly walked through, letting the sharp leaved prickle his cheeks until they blushed an angry red, no doubt aided by the brandy that Fred was generously and awkwardly pouring into a few glasses. I say awkwardly because he only had the use of his left hand as Selina was plastered to his right, blinking into his neck with the same red blush her twin sported.

"Vain! Sodding hell! You can't bring Ky-"

The blonde swaggered his way to George and patted his chest in reassurance, "Calm down Georgie. Ky's coooool."

"Yeah George, relax." Fred smirked at me, "It's been ages since we've seen Princess. Come your highness, your throne awaits."

He patted the seat next to him on the log he was sharing with George and Selina, the flickering fire they sat around tended by a boy with a good natured smile beneath his azure eyes which had a hypnotic gleam to it. He nodded a greeting and I smiled in response, glancing around the rest of the clearing.

We were a good way into the Forest, I could hear the sound of the trickling stream that spouted from the Black Lake in the distance.

Silvain and another auror had been to see Minnie with their daily delivery report and he literally ran into me. The other auror, who thankfully had done the talking with Minnie considering Silvain's present state of mind, had left us at the edge of the forest, saying he had Patrol duty to report to and left the demarcated foot path and headed in the direction in what I think was the Hogsmeade Mountains.

"Go on, I promise not to tell Ol' Dumbledore. Or McGonagall. Or Linus. Or-" George rolled his warm brown eyes at his tipsy twin, grabbing the glass of ale he had been offering me and tossing it to his lips. I smiled, I had missed the Twins. Fred, always ready to break the rules, and George, always knowing just the limit to not land them in jail.

"So what is this?"

Silvain didn't explain, insisting that I follow him and I honestly had nothing better to do so I did. It felt nice being out of the castle, it was a comfortable sort of night, not meant for the indoors. And it had been a while since I put even a baby toe out of line... plus I didn't know we would be going into the Forbidden Forest... but I didn't turn away when I registered where we were heading either... Nonno trusted Silvain with my life last Summer, no need to distrust him now.

"Well it's a funeral Milady!" The azure eyed guy nodded at me from his place beside the fire.

"Ignore Hawke... well it is kind of a funeral... one of the AIT's passed away today and this is just a little memorial thingy we're having."

"TO AIDAN!" Hawke shouted, gulping down his beer to which Fred and Silvain mimicked.

"AIT?" I giggled as Hawke burped loudly.

"Aurors In Training." George informed after taking a swig from his bottle.

"Or like Mad Eye likes to call 'em, Leftfooted Peabrained Maggots." Silvain guffawed as the guy named Hawke made to punch him and missed, losing his balance, which was pretty hard to do when sitting, and landing his face in the sand.

"Haha, very funny Mr I only qualified a year ago but I am the absolute best. With the best hair."

I laughed at Hawke's dismal attempt at an insult, as he clumsily righted himself, running a hand through his long brown hair to get the dirt out.

"Should they really be drinking? And what are you and Fred doing here?"

"They're off patrol duty, technically they were supposed to be getting some rest," George leaned in, "Hawk and Aidan were best mates, Tonks and Williamson are serving as extra hands whilst this lot is incapacitated. They kind of figured this would happen. I guess dealing with loss isn't something they teach in training, you just learn to deal with in time."

I nodded, looking down at Silvain who was nursing his firewhiskey as he stared into the fire, no doubt reminiscing about his dad. I looked away as I noticed his companions wet trails shine in the flickering flames, his face ruby red that had nothing to do with being drunk... I can't imagine what it must be like losing a best friend and honestly I never even wanted to imagine. I swallowed, taking a deep breath of fresh night air and turning back to George, "And you?"

"Oh well I kind of just tagged along." He shrugged, glancing at Fred who was staring down at Selina as she snored softly into his neck, "Fred and I had a meeting in Hogsmead so he came to meet Selina. Enough about this lot, how are you doing? I missed you at Christmas."

I leaned my head against George's shoulder, stifling a yawn into it, I was actually making my way up to the dorms when I ran into Silvain. "I missed you guys too." I knew George wasn't asking why I didn't show up for Christmas, pretty much everyone knew why.

"George, you mind. I need to take a leak." Fred gestured to his shoulder and George stood, taking Fred's place as he wandered into the dark. He brushed a bit of Selina's blonde locks behind her ear before letting her nuzzle into his shoulder, his brown eyes sad. "She's not been doing very well since..." He glanced at Silvain but the guy was currently drunkenly debating something with Hawke.

I heard a rustling nearby and George glanced that way too. "Don't worry. This is actually the clearing they used to house the dragons during the Triwizard Tournament, most of the creatures here give it a wide berth; probably think the dragons might be coming back or something. Who knows, but these lot use it as a camping site when they're on night patrol and don't want to travel from Hogsmeade."

Raucous laughter broke through the night but it wasn't from Silvain and Hawke, instead it was from the familiar face of one Roger Davies. I rose my brows, I would never had suspected him to become something as selfless as an auror, his eyes widened when they landed on me but he didn't voice his surprise as a petite woman with long scarlet hair made her way towards us. She had kind blue eyes and looked less likely to hurt a fly let alone make a living from catching dark wizards.

"Heya Fred." She smiled at George, her heart shaped face that combination of cute and sexy that could make just about any boy fall in love with her.

"SARAH!" Fred ran out, zipping up his pants and running to the redhead whose blue eyes were wide with shock as George's drunk half pulled her into a hug.

George quickly rose to his feet and his twin had to duck down quickly to make sure Selina didn't fall to the floor.

"Guess Georgie needs to pee as well. We're identical right down to the bladder!" Fred laughed at his own joke. Something about the girl's now sad eyes made me slightly uncomfortable, I wasn't prepared for her to start crying as well...

Davies quickly fell to the floor next to Hawke, and I was shocked to see him pull the bottle away from the azure eyed boy, I watched as he cast aguamenti, diluting the alcohol. His blue eyes found mine but he didn't even smile saucily at me, or even look anywhere inappropriate... there was sadness in the dark blue orbs that made me more uncomfortable than the others tears and I rose to my feet.

I walked in the direction that George had wandered off to, I announced myself as I walked through the trees, but something tells m he didn't leave the clearing to take a leak, maybe he too was uncomfortable with the scenario back there...

"George?"

He didn't respond but I saw the shock of scarlet catch in the bright waves of lunar light that clung to the little stream which trickled throughout the forest. George was seated on a large rocky surface near the stream, the moonlight shining on him leaving the light from his lit wand quite useless.

I looked up at the full moon, thinking of Remus. Somewhere out there he was in his werewolf form. Linus and Len were probably listening to him howl, I wonder how they lived? It didn't seem like they had much luxuries considering their less than hygienic look about them these days, but also they couldn't exactly leave a huge trail behind which would happen if you check into hotels.

I wonder whether they too sat around a fireplace, Linus longing for Nessie and Len... Len didn't even have anyone. I don't know if he ever would meet the right girl, I didn't know much about Alexia, she seemed bookish, not at all Len's type. Then again, what the fuck do I know? If anything this past year has shown me is that I obviously don't know shit about relationships. Maybe I'm like Len. Maybe I would end up alone, not finding my soul mate like Linus. Or atleast, not being able to make him love me back, even if I did find him... had found him...

"Princess?"

"Yup George."

"How do you tell us apart?"

I frowned at the random question, my frown lessened though as I thought on...was it that random... that Sarah girl had just mistook George for Fred but then again nobody really could tell them apart, they were identical down to the last freckle.

I crossed my arms and looked up at the starry night, "Your eyes."

It wasn't the colour, the colour was always the same, it was the gleam. Fred always had a somewhat manic gleam to his brown hue, like he was plotting and planning whereas George's eyes, though the same colour lacked that gleam making it slightly duller. It made him look like he was constantly thinking; it's how they worked though. Fred would birth the idea and George would plan the execution, not that George didn't have any original ideas or Fred lacked intellect... they just worked best that way to me.

I remember Ginny had joked once that I had the horrible habit of looking someone straight in the eye when speaking to them, she said it was pretty unnerving and intense and I didn't realise that lots of people don't do that. I did have the tendency to notice one's eyes first but that's because I always felt that's where the honesty laid... those little involuntary muscles that surrounded the orbs, even a twitch can give your true intentions away...

"You know your mum still gets confused between you two, you shouldn't blame the poor girl for not knowing." Plus, he did have Selina slung over him; it's a fair assumption to make... I guess you expect your crush to notice... was she George's crush?

He sighed and I looked down at him, my frown deepened at the look of hurt on his face. I sat down quickly and hooked my arm into his, "What is it George?"

He didn't respond immediately, removing his arm and slinging it around my shoulder, nestling his cheek comfortably on my head, he sighed. "I've done something stupid."

I scoffed, "Well, that's a shocker."

I felt his shoulders shake as he laughed, but it quickly stopped, "I've done something unforgivable."

"Unforgivable?" That was an awfully big word. "You didn't kill someone, did you?"

He sighed, "Not in that sense. I... like someone I shouldn't."

I stared at the still water... that was pretty vague. I could probably name ten girls George shouldn't like all for different reasons. My silence seemed to prompt him further though, "It just happened though. She was sad, really sad. Depressed even. And it just made me realise how much I care for her."

Selina? No... George would never.

"Have you spoken to Fred about it?"

"No... I haven't even admitted it out loud... I think he suspects though. His relationship with Selina kind of drastically changed ever since Baron died. They never really had a proper relationship before... it was completely physical but now I don't think she can exist without Fred. At first I think he rose to the occasion, I mean she lost her only living parent, I can't imagine how that must feel. But I think it's kind of becoming too much right now... I mean he didn't take a leak just now. He just left to get away from her a bit, I saw the look on his face. She's become really clingy and sometimes he gets this look like he just wants to runaway, that he is about to do something stupid. Sometimes I think his something stupid and my something stupid, is the same thing. "

I glanced up at George, trying to understand what he was trying to say, "What is your something stupid?"

His warm brown eyes found mine and he had a longing in them that I knew I sometimes displayed, it was hard to lie with your eyes. "Angelina."

I nodded against his chest, I understood where George was coming from. If dating a friend's ex-girlfriend was frowned upon, dating a brother's ex must be like banned. And dating a twin's... now that must be taboo. I sighed, I was thinking like a child though, there were no rules in love. George obviously didn't fall for Angelina because he wanted to, and it seemed like it pained him to even admit it.

"How long?"

Georg pulled me closer to his chest as a strong wind rustled the trees, I obliged, it had been a long while since I cuddled with someone and even if I didn't admit it to my nosy roommates and my worried best friend, I did miss it.

"Only after they broke it off. I mean, it must have been latently there for sometime but she invited me to watch the Harpies play, she isn't on the A side as yet but I suppose she would be real soon." There was a high dose of pride in his voice, "Anyway, she didn't just invite me, it was Fred and Oliver and Alicia and Lee as well and Fred was with Selina and Oliver had practice and Lee and Alicia couldn't get time off... and... it was just different. It was as fun as it used to be, but there was just something different. I've visited her a few times over these months, just to check in. I think Fred knows because... well because when we found out about Katie getting hurt he told me to go on ahead, that I was needed there. I knew he knew then."

"Then what's wrong George, it kind of sounds like he was giving you permission."

I felt George swallow thickly and his fingers fidget with a lock of my hair, "I got there as fast as I could, I dropped everything. Katie was like a little sister to her, to all of us really. I know how upset she must have been, how worried. I tore up the stairs and when she saw me, her whole face shone with relief. Utter relief and my heart it just... I can't explain... and then she opened her mouth... she spoke that throaty melody... 'Fred, I knew you would come! I knew you would come for me.'"

I wrapped my arms tighter around George, not knowing what to say. What could I say?

"I just stood there... I didn't know what to say..."

"Did you correct her?"

"No. How could I. I hugged her and it hurt how she clung to me and I left as fast as I could. She still loves Fred..."

Now I understood why he left, why he seemed offended by the redhead's reaction. "I'm sorry George."

I knew how he felt, loving someone who wouldn't love you back. Who hurt you yet you still wanted them. There really was no logic to love.

"Erm... George?"

We pulled away from each other and turned, the redhead was standing awkwardly in the midst of the trees a few feet away, her blue eyes were watery but it could be due to the alcohol, "Er... Roger passed out and Hawke and Silvain are too intoxicated to work. I just need to do a quick walk around the inner perimeter of the castle and Fred insists I don't go alone even though I am perfectly capable. And well he can't come along because Selina is well..."

George stood easily, pulling me to my feet, "Sarah, it's no problem. I was going to take Princess back to the castle in a bit anyway."

She glanced at me and I saw how her eyes flickered to George's hand on my shoulder. He however was oblivious, pulling me through the trees as Sarah walked quietly next to him. I suppose there was no way of pointing out that this girl obviously had feelings for George without her hearing.

I sighed. Why do we always love the people that won't love us back?

"!"!"!"!"

I reached the dorms easily, pulling off my pants as I made my way to my bed, summoning my pyjama bottoms and snapping off my bra, about to jump in as I glanced at Mi's bed, careful not to wake her up because she was the only person that didn't sleep as if she was dead in this dorm.

I let my bra fall softly to the floor as my eyes adjusted to Mi's bed... which was empty. Mi's bed was never empty... especially at one in the morning. I looked over at my bedside drawer, trying not to panic, my heart sped up slightly when I saw there was no note there. I turned, trying not to run, there surely was a logical-

"Oh thank Godric." I gasped as Mi appeared at the door. She shushed me but it was useless, Parvarti slept with earplugs and Lavender had taken headache tonic before bed which could knock a person twice her size out for a good few hours.

Mi quickly made her way across the dark room and pulled me into her four poster, magicking the drapes shut before I could even raise a quizzical brow.

"Muffliato."

I did raise a brow at that, she hated that book Harry lugged around and now she was going to use spells that he learned from it. My brow fell at her flushed face, was everyone drinking tonight?

"Teddy nick some-"

"Theodore and I made love."

She fell back on the bed, face still flushed and loosening her tie...

"What?"

She let go of her tie, covering her blushing face with her slightly trembling hands. Was that all the answer I was going to get?

"You and Teddy shagged!" I gasped as it finally hit.

"Ky!" She chided but it was spoiled by the toothy grin as she nodded in affirmation at my words.

"Oh my fuck." She didn't even bother reprimanding me at that, crossing her legs and pulling me down so I could sit opposite her.

"Ky... it was... Godric-"

I laughed at the thoroughly euphoric look on her face, "Start from the beginning. Where?"

She giggled at the question, her facing getting redder still as she bit her lip, "...Library."

"Whow." She glanced at me quizzically, "I meant what and how and it came out WHOW which it actually is WOW... I mean... WOWWW!"

She laughed, "Well... you know how Theodore is, he could probably add some stuff to the Marauders Map. We had just finished that essay that Snape set us and then... well Madam Pince came to inform us that it was closing time and well he... showed me this little room.. I mean it was more an unused personal study, it didn't look like it was used in ages and it's entrance is near the restricted section and I have no idea how he even found it because you have to have a password for at least three different portraits to get it open and well..." She caught her breath after the long spiel and I couldn't help laughing with her.

She took a breath to regain some composure, "Well obviously it wasn't my intention... ohh but Ky. Ky it just felt right you know. And I mean... I love him, I really do. And... well... it happened." Her cocoa eyes widened as it hit her as well, "I lost my virginity." She laughed. "I actually did...it."

"Mi you love Teddy, don't go over thinking this."

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head at me, "No, no. I'm not over thinking it. No. Oh Ky... I don't have a single regret." Her brown eyes trembled with tears, "It was beautiful." She wiped her eyes, "It's so silly to cry. It's just..." She gave me a watery smile and sniffed, "I never thought **I** could be so... that I could feel so strongly... I love him. So much." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders, "And in that moment...I... I could feel... I could feel his love Ky. It was... magical."

I pulled her into my arms, patting her back as she shed more tears of joy, surprised at my usually composed best friend's reaction but I understood how she felt. It really was an emotional experience. Not just losing your virginity... but feeling that magic... it left you exposed... unguarded yet powerful beyond words...

I gulped as a tear ran down my cheek, it was... magical.

**Reviews as always will be appreciated. Liked the Twin's appearance?**

**Kalina **


End file.
